Aid from a friend
by HelloDenmark
Summary: *SEQUAL TO COLDNESS* After receiving a desperate letter from Glorfindel, Legolas brings his family to Rivendell in an attempt to help the twins away from their path of revenge after their mother's torture.
1. A letter

**This story is written as a sequel to my story ****Coldness****. It can be read without reading it first; I suspect that there will be some mild confusion though, and you will not be able to understand, at least in the beginning, the characters' depths and pasts.**

**INFORMATION:**

**This story will take place in the year 2515 of the third age.**

**Characters:**

**Thranduil **(His wife died giving birth to Kirion – Coldness)

**Legolas **(Obviously)

**Faneth **(Legolas' wife)

**Maliel **(Their daughter – born TA 2510)

**Hithel **(Legolas' younger sister – born about TA 2000)

**Gwaur **(Hithel's husband)

**Kirion **(Legolas and Hithel's younger brother – born TA 2493)

**Ecphen **(Royal Healer of Mirkwood)

**Sarnor **(Captain of the Mirkwood forces, rank just below Legolas)

**Legolas' old team:**

Húron, Gruinor, Osbon, Ecthel, Thand, Amath, Callon, Roben, Pengon, Hiwon, Maer and Taenor

Warriors trained intensely by Legolas, elite team in Mirkwood.

*Aewon, Legolas' sworn brother, was also part of this team, but he died.

**Enjoy!**

**O**

**Chapter one – A letter**

"Ada!" Maliel squealed laughing as she bolted into their sitting room and threw her arms around him.

Legolas chuckled and lifted her into his arms. He gazed down into the icy blue irises that looked so much like his own except for being completely open and readable, innocent. Faneth had once again braided her auburn hair and tied small blue ribbons at the ends of both, just the way Maliel loved it.

"Hello gorgeous." Legolas greeted and kissed her cheek. "What is my beautiful daughter up to today?"

"Nana told me to go tell you that she was going to bring lunch up in a minute." Maliel said breathlessly. She had a proud note in her voice over being allowed to deliver a message. "She said that you've been working too much and need a break."

"Thank you for telling me." Legolas smiled, "How about we clean this up then, so we can sit down." He gestured at the countless of scattered papers covering the table; there were even a few on the couch. Maliel nodded with a chuckle so he set her down and they immediately began gathering all the papers.

His daughter collected them carefully after being told countless of times that she shouldn't ruin them because they were important, just like she had been instructed not to touch his weapons because they were dangerous.

When Maliel came to him and carefully handed him a small pile of gathered papers with both hands, he smiled and thanked her before adding them to his own pile and standing to put the pile in the drawer of his desk. Maliel swelled with pride and used a few moments skipping happily around the room. Legolas smiled and shook his head before rushing to her and lifting her high into the air, spinning her around. Maliel squealed with glee and held tightly on to his forearms.

When he had rendered her suitably dizzy Legolas stopped and held her close to him instead. Maliel giggled, her eyes were disorientated, and clung to his tunic. At that moment the door opened and Faneth stepped in with his younger brother Kirion who was carrying a tray of food.

"Nana!" Maliel giggled. Legolas set her down on the floor and watched with a smile on his lips as she staggered over to Faneth.

Faneth chuckled as well and scooped her into her arms directing a playful glare towards her husband, "Did your Ada do this to you my poor daughter?"

Legolas stepped up to them and laid his arm around Faneth's waist kissing her gently. "Good day to you too." He smiled to her. Faneth's glare was replaced with a smile.

"Yep, don't mind me I'll just bring the food and be on my way." Kirion said feigning indignation.

Legolas laughed and threw himself at Kirion ruffling his hair. Kirion immediately struggled to get out of his grip. "Valar Legolas, control yourself I'm twenty-three!" He outburst and finally managed to get out of Legolas' grip. Immediately he tried to push his hair in the right place again. His emerald green eyes narrowed as he glared at his elder brother. Legolas held up his hands as a sign of surrender.

Maliel and Faneth were laughing at the scene.

"Why don't you join us Kirion since you were so helpful in bringing the food?" Legolas offered, "I can see that there is more than enough."

The irritation in Kirion's eyes melted away and he smiled, "Sure. I wouldn't miss a meal with my favorite niece."

"I'm your only niece." Maliel giggled and ran to him, begging to be lifted. He picked her up and sat down on the couch with her.

Legolas stepped up to Faneth again and placed an arm around her waist. She sighed contently and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I missed you this morning." Faneth breathed.

Legolas kissed her hair, "I'm sorry. I got called away urgently at dawn. The rain last night flooded one of the settlements close to the forest river and they had to be evacuated and brought here. Ada and I had to arrange the pickup and reassure them when they arrived."

"Were they all right?" Faneth asked, her healer instincts kicking in. It had been a long time since she had been on duty in the healing wing since she had become Crown Princess and had to take care of Maliel, but she had never forgotten it. During their marriage there had already been plenty of times where she had taken care of his injuries.

"They were wet, but uninjured." Legolas smirked, "Come, I'm starving." They started moving over to Kirion and Maliel who were already eating.

"I bet you are because you didn't eat breakfast." Faneth accused and jabbed her finger into his ribs.

Legolas dodged her attack chuckling and sat down in one of the armchairs. He took a plate and gathered some food on it. Faneth did the same after shaking her head.

Just as he had moved the first piece of food to his mouth a knock sounded on the door. Legolas sighed and put the food down again, he sat up straighter and stared for a moment at the door, immediately looking every inch the prince he was.

"It's open." He called gently to the person seeking entrance.

The handle went down and Sarnor stepped into the room. He smiled when he saw the gathered family, but then looked seriously at Legolas.

When Legolas got to his feet and walked over to him, Sarnor held out a missive he had had in his hands. Legolas took it and gazed at it.

"This just arrived by bird from Rivendell." Sarnor said, "It was their fastest bird."

"It's from Glorfindel." Legolas muttered as he studied the unbroken seal that held the message together. He held his finger up to Sarnor without taking his eyes off of it, "Stay here for a minute until I'm sure it's not a call of war or something."

"Of course my Prince." Sarnor responded dutifully.

Legolas walked to his desk and leaned against the wooden surface before breaking the seal and unrolling the message. Faneth kept a trained eye upon her husband and only she was able to perceive the subtle darkening in his eyes and the feeling of sadness that welled up inside of him. She stood up and walked over to him, placing her hand gently on his arm to give him support.

Legolas briefly looked up from the letter at her touch, but then concentrated on the words once more. It was a long letter, written in Glorfindel's elegant handwriting; there was something about it though, faint signs that said that the letter was written in haste and as a last resort. She had to force herself not to read it, at least until she got Legolas' permission.

At last Legolas looked up, to the others it wouldn't seem like he had been affected by what he had read but she could feel that he had been shaken by its contents. "Thank you Sarnor." He said with a smile, "No call of war fortunately, you can leave."

Sarnor smiled in return, "No problems." Then he bowed and left the room.

_I'll tell you later. _Legolas' voice sounded inside her head.

Faneth nodded hesitantly, _Are you all right?_

_Yes. _

Legolas rolled the scroll together once more and placed it in his drawer before turning back to the table where his daughter and little brother were sitting. Kirion was looking at him with a suspicious glint in his eyes and Maliel looked at him innocently with a slightly tilted head.

"Who sent a letter Ada?" Maliel asked. It was just like her to be curious about everything.

Legolas smirked and walked back to his seat, Faneth did the same. "An elf from Rivendell called Glorfindel." Legolas answered, "You haven't met him before, but he is a friend of mine."

Maliel gaped at him, "The balrog slayer…?"

Legolas chuckled, "Yes, if you meet him I am sure he will be delighted to tell you lots of stories." He then turned to Kirion, "Do you remember him?"

Kirion nodded, "A little. He hasn't been here since Maliel's birth has he?"

"No, he hasn't." There was a sad note to Legolas' voice as he said this.

"Why?"

Legolas exhaled deeply and looked thoughtfully at Maliel for a moment weighing if it was a story she should hear. Faneth saved him by asking Maliel if they should make a plate for grandpa and bring it to him, which Maliel readily agreed to.

When they were gone Legolas turned to Kirion, "Rivendell is ruled by Elrond Peredhil and his family. His wife Celebrian, his twin sons Elladan and Elrohir, and his daughter Arwen, you know this right?" Kirion nodded so Legolas continued. "A year before Maliel was born Celebrian was captured by orcs on the misty mountains while travelling home from a trip to Lothlorien." Legolas' voice was slightly bitter as he told the story and his eyes darkened with past memories.

Kirion looked shocked at him.

"Elladan and Elrohir frantically rode out to save her but by the time they arrived Celebrian had been hurt so badly that she had lost the will to live in Middle Earth. About a month before Maliel's birth she sailed to Valinor." Legolas said, "Glorfindel has not been here for some time because his lords are still grieving and both they and Rivendell need his support."

"The time around Maliel's birth… this was why you traveled constantly from Rivendell to Mirkwood." Kirion asked.

"Yes, I rode back and forth to help them." Legolas smiled sadly, his eyes staring into space. "They are like a second family to me and they always have been. Glorfindel and I worked together to keep them from falling apart, but I had to leave two weeks before Maliel's birth and since everything has been so hectic since then I haven't had the time to visit them. I frequently get updates from Glorfindel though."

"And this was just another update?" Kirion asked suspiciously. He wasn't good at reading his elder brother, the only ones who managed that to perfection were Faneth and Thranduil, but he had noticed Faneth's movements.

Legolas looked at him and Kirion suddenly felt very young as he was drawn into Legolas endless icy blue eyes. He almost always felt young in Legolas presence but now he was extra aware of it. Legolas was over two thousand years older than him and had practically raised him after their mother had died and Thranduil had gone maniac for a period.

He didn't remember much from that time, but there were sometimes still that he would wake up from a nightmare where his father's face screamed that it was his fault. It was almost impossible to imagine now after living for years with his father supporting him and always being there for him when he needed it despite having to rule the kingdom.

"Yes it was." Legolas answered calmly, but with an edge to his voice that clearly said this is all the information you're going to get, so don't argue needlessly.

Kirion nodded and started eating once more. Legolas soon followed his example, looking so much like a ravenous animal that Kirion couldn't hold back his laughter. It was these moments with his brother that he loved, the moment where Legolas would loosen his prince-façade and be completely casual and …reachable. He wouldn't deny though that he held a great admiration for his elder brother, especially the authority he held.

The door swung open and Faneth walked in followed by Thranduil, who was walking in a graceful and kingly fashion despite having his granddaughter perched on his shoulders. He ducked when he walked through the door so Maliel wouldn't knock her head into the doorframe. The king smiled when he saw his two sons sitting by the table eating.

With a mischievous glint in his eyes and brought forward a hand that had previously been hidden by his robes. He was holding a stack of papers and waved them playfully towards Legolas.

"You've got to be joking." Legolas groaned, but nevertheless reached forward and took the stack from him.

Thranduil chuckled and set Maliel down on the couch before sitting down himself. Love shone unhindered through his blue eyes as he gazed upon his family, but especially his granddaughter. Maliel had stolen the king's heart and used it to her full advantage much to Legolas and Faneth's amusement and concern.

Legolas scanned the headlines of the papers he had been given, but when he had done that he walked up to set them on his table saving them for later. They were all about the flooding that morning.

As the others started talking Legolas found his mind returning to the contents of the letter and worry welled up inside him. When he had left to be here at Maliel's birth him and Glorfindel had managed to bring the family to a point where they were starting to at least function properly again. Arwen, of course, had moved to Lothlorien but if that made her happy then it was fine. The twins and Elrond hadn't had that option and neither would they have taken it if they had. They were too stubborn.

The letters from Glorfindel after he had left had told him that they were still on the mend, but now he had a sinking feeling that Glorfindel had been lying to him so as to not force him to leave Maliel. This letter had seemed desperate, as if Glorfindel had run out of options and therefore had had no other choice than to beg for his help.

"_If I want to be back by the time Faneth gives birth than I have to leave soon." Legolas said from his position beside Glorfindel on the balcony. They were watching the peaceful night sky as a break from taking care of the ailing family. "My heart tells me to leave, but it also says to stay…"_

"_You can't miss the birth of your firstborn." Glorfindel exclaimed, "You're not even from Rivendell, this should not be your responsibility. Once they come to themselves they will feel guilty for keeping you away from your wife in this time. Faneth will need you, and I know that you are nervous about this birth; it will not do to have you losing your mind here because word can't get to us from Mirkwood in less than three days."_

_Legolas sighed deeply, "I should not be nervous, Faneth is healthy and all is well with the baby…"_

"_The last time someone close to you gave birth she died." Glorfindel said, "It's natural for you to be anxious, especially when you aren't there with her, which brings us back to the point. Go back to Faneth, Legolas. I can handle things here with Erestor's help. Trust us. I promise I will keep you updated and send for you if it is absolutely necessary."_

_Legolas still looked over the valley of Rivendell with conflicting emotions. He still felt sorrow from Celebrian's passing to the west, and remembered how he had promised her to help her family. He should really stop making promises like that; they always ended up binding him to a painful duty…_

_Glorfindel reached over and clasped Legolas' shoulder and looked deeply into his eyes to emphasize his words. "Go home Legolas, we cannot bear to keep you here away from those you love more than anything. Celebrian would not have wanted you to stay if it meant keeping you from your role as a father. Prioritize your child higher than any of us here. It's dangerous for you to stay away from Mirkwood for too long as well. The barrier has already been attacked twice, Dol Guldur can feel that it's weakened and it takes more strength from you to uphold it so far away from home. Why did you not give the control to your father while you were here?"_

"_Even if I am here the barrier is still stronger than if he holds it. My power has gotten strong enough to make it impossible for Dol Guldur to break it when I am close, therefore they take this chance to give it everything they have." Legolas smirked, "Bastards."_

_Glorfindel chuckled. Just earlier that day he had come upon Legolas leaning heavily against one of his bedposts with a pasty skin tone. It had taken a lot of strength from him to manipulate and strengthen the barrier of energy he had up in Mirkwood when he was in Rivendell, of course he had warded off the attack but Glorfindel had tucked him straight into bed demanding that he slept._

Having finished the food he had on his plate Legolas reached over to the tray and grabbed one of the apples. Absentmindedly he bit into it, savoring the taste. The rain was still dropping from the heavens outside but it was a much slower rate than earlier. It would probably stop soon.

O

Later that evening Legolas stood leaning against the frame of the window in their sitting room. His original rooms, consisting of a bedroom, sitting room and a bathroom had been reconstructed to accommodate Faneth and Maliel as well. He had never lacked in space, but an extra room had been made on the opposite side of the sitting room for Maliel and he now had an office next to his father's so Maliel and Faneth could stay in the sitting room when he had work.

Legolas looked out on the dark forest and breathed in the fresh rain-washed air. The rain had stopped that evening.

There was dark in the room except for a couple of candles casting a warm hue. Maliel was asleep and Faneth was reading on the couch periodically gazing up at him waiting for him to tell her what was bothering him.

Legolas took a sip of the wine glass he held in his hand. At that moment Faneth apparently got tired of waiting because she closed her book and walked up to him wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning her head against his back. The tenseness in Legolas evaporated at her touch and he breathed deeply.

"Glorfindel did not bring good tidings." Legolas said softly after a while.

"I know." Faneth replied, "You would not be this conflicted about good tidings."

Legolas chuckled and then nodded his head towards his desk, "His letter is in the first drawer."

Faneth gave him and gentle squeeze before letting go and walking over there. She opened to drawer and fished out the letter. She unrolled it and read.

O

_Legolas._

_First of all how is your family doing? I reckon Maliel has grown up some. I wish that I could meet her sometime, but it is not yet time for me to leave Rivendell. _

_I'm sorry Legolas, I made a promise to myself that I would handle this and not draw you away from your family but I find the situation slowly spinning out of my control. Elrond is still not as strong as he once was and it has only worsened this past year because of the twins. _

_Elladan and Elrohir finally overcame their shock and realized truly that they weren't going to see their mother for a long time last year. After that they started being consumed by their own misplaced guilt for not saving her. I have of course tried to speak with them but they will not listen to me. That guilt inside them has transformed into the need for revenge. The past year their hatred for orcs has strengthened unhealthily and they have been hunting the beasts ever since. _

_They are rarely home and when they are they have changed and become restless. In response to this and with the constant worry Elrond's condition has worsened as well. I fear the defenses around Rivendell can feel that the lord is failing and have weakened. You know of what I speak._

_I have tried explaining everything to the twins, but I cannot get through to them and therefore I have run out of options. Perhaps Elladan and Elrohir will listen to you since you have been in a similar situation and have always been their friend._

…_I'm sorry to ask this of you but please come to Rivendell. You can bring your family if you wish, then I will get the chance of meeting the lovely Maliel as well._

_Your friend, Glorfindel of Rivendell_

O

Faneth lowered the letter and looked at Legolas. Legolas had turned away from the window and was now watching her intently. She could feel the want to go inside him and she knew that he would never abandon the twins; it just wasn't in his nature. With a gentle smile she walked into his open arms and gazed out the window as well. She could feel Legolas' aura responding to the trees outside with a power that she would never truly understand but still comforted her.

"So, I guess I'll be seeing my parents again soon. It's high time to introduce them to Maliel as well, they haven't seen her since she was two years old." Faneth said and a smile lit up in her lips when she felt the relief inside Legolas.

Legolas buried his face in the nook of her shoulder and his lips traveled to her neck to place a kiss there. "Thank you." He said softly.

Faneth chuckled and reached up to place her palm against his cheek. She twisted her head so she could kiss him on the forehead. "You're welcome, but I think you should speak with your father as well. Are the roads safe enough to bring our daughter unharmed to Rivendell?"

"I'll protect her." Legolas said.

"I don't doubt that you will." Faneth smiled, "I trust you. Now go and talk to your father. I will go to bed."

Legolas kissed her and said without losing touch with her lips "Don't wait up for me." His unreadable blue eyes captured her golden ones and held them for a while, before kissing her again and drawing away.

He walked over to his desk and picked up the letter before heading out of the door and across the hall to his father's bedroom. The guards at the entrance to the royal wing nodded to him, and he inclined his head in return. After knocking gently and hearing the permission to enter from inside, he pressed down the handle and confidently stepped into the large suite. The king's layout was almost identical to his original, sitting room, bathroom and bedroom.

Thranduil was reclining in the couch before the fireplace with a glass of wine in his hand. He smiled when he saw Legolas and gestured for him to join him. Legolas sat down on the couch and casually swung his feet up on it so he was leaning against the armrest. He handed his father the letter from Glorfindel before tilting his head until it was lying against the backrest.

Thranduil put down his wine glass to take the letter and open it. He looked questionably at Legolas before starting to read it. His eldest son's eyes revealed nothing as usual, but he made a flowing movement with his hand encouraging him to go on.

Thranduil's eyes turned more troubled the further he got in the letter. When he was done he stared thoughtfully into space for a moment while taking some sips of the wine.

"Do you intend to go?" Thranduil asked after a minute.

"Yes." Legolas answered, "I can't ignore this, Glorfindel seems desperate. Faneth thought it was a good chance to visit her parents and let Maliel meet them."

Thranduil nodded, "I would rather you stayed here safely, but I understand why you must leave. Just remember that you're welfare is just as important as the twins' is. You tend to overwork yourself in these situations."

"They're my friends, if I can help them by overworking myself a little then it will be worth it."

"They did not come to help you when your mother died." Thranduil pointed out. "You don't owe them anything."

"I do not need to owe them to help them." Legolas retorted, "I did not ask them to come after mother died, and they did not know what was going on. If someone sent them a letter like Glorfindel did now then I am sure they would have come galloping immediately. They are not used to death or goodbyes, this came as a shock to them."

Thranduil exhaled, "I know. You're a good friend, but I can't help but worry about my son."

"I'll be fine." Legolas smiled gently, "This is Rivendell we're talking about."

"You're prone to attracting trouble." Thranduil said matter-of-factly, and then gained a thoughtful look. "I will have your team escort you all the way there and all the way back again at least I'll know you are well protected."

"Can you make do without them taking the southern patrol?" Legolas asked.

"It's about time the elves you've been training try going down there without the others to supervise." Thranduil said, "Do you think they can handle it?"

Legolas nodded, "Yes, I think they're ready."

"Take Kirion as well." Thranduil added, "He has been longing to travel and the twins were fond of him. Perhaps he can help."

Legolas nodded again. "Can you manage without me here?"

"Sarnor can take over the patrols." Thranduil said, "I admit that there will be a lot more work, but I can handle it. This is thankfully not a busy season. How long do you plan on staying?"

"I don't know." Legolas said, "As long as it takes."

"Can you handle the barrier for that long?" Thranduil asked, a worried glint found its way into his blue eyes.

The barrier. A sphere made of energy formed as a giant spider web over the hall of Mirkwood and allowed no enemy forces to spy on them nor any formless darkness to enter inside it's boundaries. Legolas had taken over its managing because his talent for utilizing the energy inside him exceeded his father's.

"I can handle it." Legolas reassured.

Thranduil studied him for some time as if trying to assess the truthfulness of his words. In the end he just nodded his consent and asked, "When are you going to leave?"

"As soon as possible."

Thranduil smirked, he should have known. Legolas had always liked to act quickly; he was quick at thinking things through and coming to the right decision, but even quicker at making things happen thereafter. When Thranduil had expressed a need for Legolas to do something, like taking control of a patrol or gathering information, Legolas would just gather his things, jump on his horse and ride away to do it.

"The day after tomorrow." Thranduil said. He laughed when he saw the impatience in the way Legolas' finger started taping his leg. "Some will need longer time to pack than you and for some it is their first time away from home." Legolas seemed to accept this because he leaned his head against the backrest again and gazed calmly into the fire in the fireplace.

Thranduil also got more comfortable and picked up his wine glass again. "Did you finish the paperwork?" He asked softly.

Legolas nodded, "I'll bring it to your office tomorrow morning."

They stayed there on the couch in comfortable silence, watching the colorful flames in the fireplace. Thranduil watched Legolas more than he watched the fire and was therefore able to see the sadness that flickered through his eldest son's eyes as he stared into the flames.

He knew that losing Celebrian so soon after losing his own mother was another blow to Legolas and he had taken it harder than he had showed outwardly. He had visited the family countless of times, whenever he had time, throughout that period. He had even been there right before and after she sailed.

Faneth had been immensely supportive through this time despite her own pregnancy, which made Thranduil extremely thankful that Legolas had found someone like her. He hadn't known Faneth that well when they had been married, but he had come to appreciate her over the fifteen years that followed. She was always there to help and utterly selfless, just like Legolas. They were the couple to go to if one needed help and both had done a terrific job raising Maliel.

Legolas sighed softly and closed his eyes, barring them from Thranduil's view. Thranduil smiled and reached out to brush his hand across Legolas' cheek. The light touch made Legolas open his eyes.

"Go to sleep." Thranduil said, "I pulled you up at the crack of dawn, don't let me keep you from sleep tonight as well."

"You're one to talk." Legolas chuckled, "You were up at the crack of dawn as well, what are you still doing up?"

"Why don't you both just go to sleep!" The shout came from Kirion's room, just beside Thranduil's suite.

Thranduil and Legolas glanced at each other and burst out laughing. They heard Kirion's door open and his footsteps stomping over to Thranduil's room before the door opened and Kirion stepped inside in his nightclothes with a halfway sleepy and halfway annoyed look in his eyes.

"Valar, do you two never sleep?" He groaned as he plopped into the nearest armchair and rubbed his eyes.

"You try having children and you'll figure out how much sleep you can survive without." Thranduil chuckled. "Just ask your brother, he's the master at not sleeping."

Kirion turned his eyes to Legolas, who shrugged. "How long have you gone without sleep?"

"A month with just a few hours here and there." Legolas answered.

Kirion's jaw dropped and he stared incredulously at his brother. Legolas' icy blue eyes had golden flecks from the flames in the fireplace and showed calmness and above all strength, but were otherwise unreachable.

"What…?" Kirion gaped, "Why? When…?"

"Twenty-three years ago." Legolas answered.

Kirion's mouth snapped shut and he looked guiltily at Legolas. "Oh."

Legolas chuckled at the unbarred emotions in Kirion's eyes and reached out to place his hand on Kirion's forearm. "Don't feel guilty." Legolas said comfortingly, "It was mostly work and Hithel keeping my up anyway. You were a very agreeable baby, thank the Valar."

Kirion nodded. He once again felt young; he didn't even know half of Legolas' life… Of course he had asked Legolas for stories, but Legolas had never talked about anything painful. He had never told him what happened when he was young and their father had changed. He knew that he had Legolas to thank for a lot of things, but the most of this he had heard from Hithel and it hurt him slightly that Legolas wouldn't trust him enough to tell him, that he still saw him as a child. Hithel and Gwaur had moved back to Gwaur's house so he couldn't ask her.

As if sensing his feelings Legolas gave his forearm a squeeze before shifting back to his original position.

"Things are going badly in Rivendell." Legolas then said. Kirion's attention focused on his elder brother. "I got this letter earlier" He handed it to Kirion, who read it after a gaining a wordless permission from Legolas. His brows furrowed and worry flooded into his open emerald eyes at the contents.

"This sounds bad." Kirion said slowly, as soon as the words were out of his mouth he punched himself over how stupid they sounded. He held the letter out to Legolas.

Legolas nodded, and took the letter. "That's why I am going to Rivendell to help them. Faneth and Maliel are coming with me. Do you want to come?"

Kirion's eyes widened, "Me?" He asked pointing at himself. Legolas smiled and nodded. Kirion glanced at his father and after seeing the calmness in his eyes nodded vigorously. "Of course I will come. When do we leave?"

"In five minutes." Legolas answered stoically.

Thranduil reached over and smacked him over the head. Afterwards he smiled to Kirion and said, "The day after tomorrow. Legolas' team will escort you there safely."

There was clear excitement in Kirion's eyes. His youthful energy almost had him bouncing up and down on the chair.

Legolas started to smile, but at that moment he snapped his head towards the door as his elven hearing picked up a cry come from across that hall and felt distress come form his link with his daughter. He heard an 'Ada!' leaving her lips and almost got up.

_I have her._

He then heard Faneth say inside his mind.

"You aren't going to her?" Thranduil asked when he sat back down.

"Faneth has her." Legolas answered calmly, "She'll bring her to me if it's necessary."

Maliel had inherited a bit from both of her parents. She had nightmares, just like her father, but she didn't have them as often as he did and for that he was thankful. It was a funny thing how the mind worked.

After five minutes of fruitlessly trying to calm down her daughter Faneth gave up and walked across the hall to Thranduil's bedroom where she knew Legolas was. Maliel was calling for her father under her sobs, just like she always did when she had nightmares. She needed to feel safe and unfortunately that was Legolas' department.

She walked into the room and Legolas immediately came over from where he was sitting on the couch. He rested his hand on Maliel's back and called her name. As soon as Maliel realized who it was she shifted her arms so they were wrapped around Legolas' neck and buried her face in his shoulder. Legolas wrapped his arms around her and lifted her out of Faneth's arms already singing softly to her and pouring calmness into his link with her.

He caught his brother and father's eyes and inclined his head to say goodnight. They nodded in understanding. Faneth said goodnight softly, and then held the door open for Legolas and Maliel who was finally calm.

Legolas walked into their rooms and onward into Maliel's. He gently laid her down on her bed and pulled the sky-blue covers over her, never completely relinquishing his hold. He kneeled down beside the bed so he could keep the arm that was lying under her shoulders, half-embracing her, in place and brought his other hand up to wipe away her tears.

"Hey there beautiful." He smiled softly, and looked into her teary blue eyes. "I'm here now, there is nothing to be afraid of. I'll protect you forever."

"…You promise?" Maliel sniffed.

Legolas pressed a kiss against her forehead, "I promise. Forever and always."

Maliel nodded tearfully and looked at him with big blue eyes. "Story…?" She asked innocently.

Legolas smiled, "Story." He confirmed, "We're going to go to Rivendell together, you me, Nana and Kirion. We're going to go see your grandparents. We will go through forests and over mountains and you'll ride with your Nana and me." He started describing the peaceful valley of Rivendell for her and watched as her eyes slowly lost their focus. Once her breathing was even and he felt peace come from his link with her he stopped and brushed his hand over her hair, planting a gentle kiss on her forehead.

He then stood up and turned to Faneth who was leaning against the doorframe with a smile on her lips. She held out her hand to him and he took it while kissing her.

"I can never live up to her Ada." Faneth smirked.

Legolas smiled, "You're irreplaceable to her. She loves you."

"We're both irreplaceable to her. She adores you." Faneth said and kissed him back, before closing the door to Maliel's bedroom and leading him over to theirs. She lay down on the bed and waited for Legolas to get ready. When he returned he got into the bed and pulled her close.

"Goodnight." He murmured tiredly.

Faneth chuckled and rested her head on his chest. "Goodnight my love."


	2. The journey begins

**Chapter two – The journey begins**

The courtyard was lively when Legolas reached it carrying his saddlebag. Faneth would bring Maliel when they were ready, and Thranduil would bring Kirion. His team was already there, packing the horses with the necessary items for the journey. They had brought a tent since Maliel was with them.

Húron came up to him when he saw him coming. "Are you ready my royal Crown Prince Legolas, sir?" He asked with mocking eyes.

"Are you going to kneel as well?" Legolas asked with an arched eyebrow. As soon as he saw Húron start to kneel Legolas walked away from him and up to Móre who had silently neared him. The midnight black steed placed its head against Legolas' cheek. Legolas smiled and reached up to stroke his neck. Húron soon popped up laughing by his side.

"It's been a long time since you've been out with us." Húron said.

"It's been a month." Legolas huffed, then he looked thoughtful, "Wasn't that the journey where I had to drag you back here after you had fatally injured yourself?"

Húron grimaced and scratched the back of his head. "Yes, that wasn't lucky."

Legolas and Húron glanced at each other before bursting out laughing. They clasped arms in a warriors greeting.

"We have everything packed and ready." Húron relayed officially. "We brought a pack horse for the food and the tent, so there are sixteen horses in total. All twelve of us are already here so we're only missing your family and we'll be off safely to Rivendell."

"Perfect." Legolas said and strapped his bag to Móre's saddle. He fastened his bow and quiver to the saddle as well so they could be reached easily if necessary. His knives he had strapped in their usual positions on his back. "I think the rest will be here in a couple of moments."

Húron nodded and went off towards his own horse. Legolas closed his eyes for a second listening to the trees, finding out if everything was peaceful. There was nothing out of the ordinary in their whispering, luckily.

When Legolas opened his eyes again he looked towards the entrance to the halls and saw his father and Kirion exiting the halls talking together. He took Móre's reigns and guided him towards them.

"Do you have everything?" He heard Thranduil ask Kirion and look him over most likely for the tenth time if he knew his father right. He had done the same thing when he had gone on his first patrol.

Kirion looked at him and gave him a long-suffering look that made Legolas chuckle.

"I'm sure he has it under control Ada." Legolas said.

Thranduil turned his head to look at him, "Do you have everything?" His eyes flittered momentarily up to the knives on his back, then back to him and then to Móre and the saddlebag.

"I have everything." Legolas confirmed.

"Knives sharp?" Thranduil asked and instead of waiting for an answer reached out and drew one of his knives from its sheath.

Kirion's looked in awe at his brother's knife. It was about two hands length and the blades were same silvery-white color as his hair. The hilt was of white leather with a silver band spiraling around it. There were slight impressions from where Legolas held it, but that was the only thing that showed that it wasn't unused. It looked as though it weighed as much as a feather, but despite its delicacy Kirion knew that it was strong and dangerous.

"Good enough for you?" Legolas asked with a slightly arched eyebrow, showing his displeasure over his blades being handled like that without his permission.

Thranduil smiled apologetically and handed Legolas back the knife, which he with a flowing and effortless movement put back in place like he had probably done a thousand times in the past.

Thranduil reached out to clasp Legolas' shoulder and moved closer to him. "Don't overwork yourself, I know you will give every inch of yourself to helping the twins but just keep in mind that you're just as important as they are."

"I can take care of myself Ada." Legolas responded.

"No you can't. You can survive against all odds and take care of those around you, but you do not possess the ability to say stop and rest." Thranduil said, "You need someone to do that for you. Luckily Faneth is coming with you, she at least has some sense."

"I prefer thinking that I now how far I can push it." Legolas smirked.

Thranduil groaned, "Knowing how far doesn't necessarily mean you have to go so far."

Legolas shrugged with a half-apologetic smile on his lips.

"Take care of them Legolas." Thranduil then said and squeezed Legolas' shoulder.

Legolas inclined his head and stepped back so Thranduil could once again turn to Kirion.

Thranduil hugged Kirion and then held him at an arms length saying, "Listen to what your brother says and try not to make a fool of yourself. Keep yourself safe and make sure your niece doesn't run into the forest and get lost. Be at your best behavior in Rivendell, try not to offend anyone." Thranduil said.

"Ada I'm twenty-three!" Kirion exclaimed exasperated.

Thranduil threw his arms around him, "Valar I'll miss you." Kirion struggled for a second but then relented and wrapped his own arms around Thranduil.

After a minute Faneth came walking out of the halls with Maliel in her arms. Thranduil let go of Kirion and after giving him a few final words went over to say goodbye to Faneth and his granddaughter.

Legolas smiled at Kirion and shook his head, "Come on. Let's find your horse and pack it."  
Kirion nodded and walked up to Legolas. The two of them quickly spotted Kirion's white mare with grey flecks and walked up to her. As she always did she immediately tried to eat Kirion's clothing. Kirion jumped away from her with an exclamation.

Legolas chuckled, "I think she likes you."

Kirion grumbled something that sounded suspiciously like, "Damn horse, always trying to eat me aren't you? Well not today either looks like I'm smarter than you are you elf-eating beast." And placed his bag behind the saddle like it was supposed to be, but he fumbled with the fastenings.

Legolas smiled gently and reached over to show him how it was done. Kirion looked attentively as he strapped the first and was therefore able to do the second himself. When he looked up at Legolas for confirmation that he had done it correctly Legolas nodded approvingly and gave him a smile.

Legolas then spotted Faneth's chestnut brown mare and called her over. The horse came trotting to him and Legolas checked if the saddle and bridle were fastened properly before petting its flanks. He looked up and saw Faneth and Maliel coming towards them.

Maliel got exited by seeing him so she ran away from Faneth and towards him not paying attention to the horses around her. Faneth shouted her daughters name and slapped her palm in front of her mouth when one of the horses close to Maliel got frightened and reared.

Legolas raced over to Maliel and wrapped his own arms around her, having no time to do anything else than cover her with his own body. At that moment though Móre galloped up between them and the frightened horse creating a barrier. Móre quickly forced the horse to back away and then came trotting back to Legolas and Maliel. Two from his team quickly set about calming the horse.

Maliel was clinging to him so Legolas stood up with her in his arms and ran his hand over Móre's neck and kissing his forehead murmuring his thanks.

Faneth ran up to them and pulled Maliel into her arms, quickly looking her over for injuries before scolding her for running off when it was dangerous. Which resulted in a few tears and some comforting words.

Legolas breathed deeply, his heart was galloping in his chest. He could still feel his hands shaking slightly from the shock of seeing his daughter in danger and the adrenalin that had made him move faster than he had ever moved before. He clenched and unclenched his hands a few times and slowly gained control over them again.

As if sensing his shakiness Móre pressed his forehead against Legolas' shoulder, inviting him to pet him again. Legolas chuckled softly and ran his fingers through Móre's mane, just as Kirion ran wide-eyed of to him, green eyes displaying shock and the remains fright.

"Thank the Valar for this horse Legolas." Kirion breathed.

"It's because he trained him like crazy." Húron said as he stepped up to them looking a bit shaken as well. He looked at Legolas, "I'm sorry Legolas, that should never have been allowed to happen. I will make sure everyone has their horses in check under the journey so this does not repeat itself."

Legolas nodded, his whole form glowing with authority. "See to it that it does not. Give the order to saddle up, we leave in a minute."

Húron nodded and bowed before walking away shouting the order to mount.

Legolas reached over and clasped Kirion's shoulder, "Mount." He smiled gently before walking over to where Faneth had stood before and picking up the saddlebag she had dropped. When he straightened out he saw his father standing by the entrance looking relieved. Legolas smiled shortly to him before walking back to Faneth's horse and strapping the saddlebag to it.

He then stepped up to Faneth who was standing there with Maliel in her arms. He could feel the lasting fear inside her and he could see that she was tense so he gently circled her waist and kissed her forehead, pouring all his calmness into her. She relaxed from his touch, but still smiled tensely to him.

"Come on." He said gently, "It's time to go. Will you take Maliel or shall I?"

Faneth turned to her daughter and brushed her hair away from her wide blue eyes. "Do you want to ride with me or with Ada?" She asked softly.

"You." Maliel answered in a small voice.

Legolas smiled gently and plucked her out of Faneth's arms. "Then you need to stay with me while your mother gets on the horse." He said and pinched her cheek. Maliel smiled to him.

Faneth walked over to her chestnut mare and after greeting her briefly she swung into the saddle and held her arms out towards Maliel. Legolas lifted her up to her and stayed there until he was sure they were all right.

When Faneth nodded to him he turned around and walked over to Móre before jumping onto his back and spurring him towards the gate. He took the head with Húron and the other eleven members of his old team made a formation around Faneth and Kirion who were riding side-by-side. Húron took the head and Callon, Roben, Pengon, Hiwon and Taenor rode just behind him. Pengon and Roben occasionally rode ahead to check the path; they were the scouts of the group. After them came Faneth, Maliel, Kirion and Legolas. At the end of the party rode Gruinor, Maer, Osbon, Ecthel, Thand and Amath.

The gate opened when they reached it and soon they found themselves riding on the forest floor with trees hovering above them.

O

During the ride Legolas split his time between riding at the head and riding alongside Faneth, Maliel and Kirion. He was constantly vigilant and ready to react at the smallest sound. Not that there was much need for it, it just came naturally to him.

It was already nearing evening and their surroundings were steadily growing darker as the trees' leaves blocked out the remains of sunlight. By now their elves glows were their largest supply of light. They had stopped for breaks every couple of hours mostly for Faneth, Maliel and Kirion's sake because they weren't used to riding long distances.

"Legolas?" Kirion asked.

Legolas turned his head to look at his brother and spun Móre around so he was riding beside Kirion's horse. "Yes?"

"When did you start training?"

Legolas smiled thoughtfully, "I must have been about eight years old when I first held a bow."

"Eight years old?" Kirion exclaimed, "And you were hesitant about letting me start last year?"

"The times were different then." Legolas said, "It was necessary for me to learn to fight as quickly as possible, I didn't want to ruin your childhood unnecessarily."

"Different?" Kirion questioned, "How?"

"We needed hope young one!" Gruinor called from behind them. He was the elf there with the strongest build and the most boisterous. "Yer brother was kind enough to provide it. Our defenses were failin' and the darkness was creepin' up on us. Havin' our Crown Prince come to the battlefield, young Prince at that, brought us hope and new strength. Yer brother was trained like crazy to get ready for it. Valar I've never seen an elfling take that much training without a single complaint."

"You're exaggerating." Legolas said shaking his head, "I did complain, sometimes."

"Yeah, right. Sometimes." Gruinor snorted sarcastically, "Just once a year… However did you manage that? You were _so_ naughty."

Legolas glared playfully at him.

"What did they think about it?" Kirion asked, "Ada …and Nana." He thought that he was stepping on holy territory when mentioning their mother, so therefore he averted his eyes slightly from Legolas' and gripped the reigns tighter.

Contrary to his beliefs Legolas answered calmly, almost nostalgically. "Hmm… Ada had to think about his duty as king before father even if he didn't want to. He apologized multiple times to me but didn't stop the lessons. Nana was against it, but she knew that it was necessary. There were times when she would sneak me out of a training session and we would play in the forest instead. Climb trees."

Kirion was staring wide-eyed at his brother, his large emerald eyes shimmering with interest and hope to know more about his mother. "She climbed trees?"

"Yes, though I've never seen her do it with anyone but me. Hithel wasn't much for climbing trees to my disappointment." Legolas smiled to Kirion, and Kirion suddenly felt like he was being let in on a secret. "I always climbed ahead of her though, she was slow." A chuckle escaped from Legolas' lips.

Kirion smiled as well and then asked with a hopeful note in his voice, "Will you tell me more about her?"

"Of course." Legolas said gently, "You need only ask."

Kirion felt as though Legolas' unreadable and powerful eyes looked into him and easily saw the thirst for knowing more about the person that could have raised him, which he had always carried. He felt as though his eyes had been glued to Legolas' and was unable to avert them. It was unnerving and therefore Kirion was thankful when another voice made Legolas look away.

"Are you going to tell a story?" Maliel asked excited from where she was riding in front of them. She had twisted in her seat and was looking back at them over Faneth's shoulder with excitement in her eyes.

"Eyes on the road." Legolas chuckled. Maliel pouted but nevertheless returned safely to her seat.

"You better take her Legolas." Faneth laughed, "If you don't she'll be jumping in her seat and turning around every half minute."

Legolas smiled and shook his head before effortlessly spurring Móre up beside Faneth's horse. He let go of the reigns and reached over to lift Maliel from her position and reposition her so she was sitting in front of him on Móre. He circled one of his arms around her to keep her safe and steady, and took the reigns again with the other.

He looked lovingly in Faneth's eyes and gave her a smile to show that he was all right. The second Kirion had started asking about his mother he had felt worry well up inside Faneth. He reached over to give her hand a gentle squeeze before spinning Móre around and returning to Kirion's side.

"What story are you going to tell?" Maliel asked exited.

"I'm not going to tell a story." Legolas said and then chuckled when he felt the disappointment in his daughter. "I'm going to tell some memories I have of your grandmother."

"The one in Rivendell?" Maliel asked confused and gazed up at her father.

"No." Legolas smiled, "That's Faneth's mother, I am going to tell you and Kirion about my mother. She's Kirion and Hithel's mother as well, but she died before Kirion could get to know her, so I'm going to tell him some old memories so he can get a picture of her."

"Oh." Maliel said with wide eyes, her mouth shaping the perfect o. She then looked up at Legolas with worry shining in her eyes. "Won't you get sad then?"

Legolas smiled widely at her concern. His daughter was adorable, there was no denying it, and Valar he loved her. He wrapped both his arms around her and pressed a kiss on her cheek. "I won't." He promised.

"Swear to it?" She asked.

Legolas chuckled, "I swear to it."

Maliel nodded once and smiled brilliantly to him. He smiled in return before running his hand over her hair. He returned to his original position, taking Móre's reigns loosely in his hand once more.

He looked over to Kirion and saw that his little brother was smiling as well.

"Our mother was the type of person that always put her children before herself." Legolas said calmly, "She was always there when we needed her, to soothe our worries of just to offer silent support. She had the same green eyes that Kirion has and her hair was just about the same color as mine, she was very fair and well loved by all. Whenever we were sad she would sing _her_ song."

"What song was it?" Kirion asked sounding slightly mesmerized.

"Both of you have heard it before." Legolas smiled, "I've sung it to both of you." He softly let the first verse roll off his tongue. The song was gentle and calming, it spoke of trees and birds. While he sang they had the picture of a beautiful silver-white elleth with green eyes in their minds, smiling gently.

Legolas finished the verse and started telling them some memories.

_Legolas sighed tiredly as he sheathed his knives and then moved to sling his bow over his shoulders. He had just finished his sword lesson and despite his exhaustion was scheduled to have an archery lesson straight afterwards. He understood why it was necessary but that didn't mean that it wasn't hard. His arms hurt from the practice and he knew it was only going to get worse in the next lesson where he had to draw his bow repeatedly._

_Legolas started trudging towards the archery range when he heard a suspicious 'psst' come from the forest. He looked over there and immediately a smile lit up on his tired face. His mother was standing there and beaconing him towards her with a smile on her lips. _

_Legolas ran to her and threw his arms around her waist in greeting. "Good afternoon Nana." He smiled and looked up at her with bright blue eyes. _

"_Good afternoon my little leaf." The Queen chuckled and tucked a wayward strand of hair behind Legolas' ear. "How about we go into the forest and find some very climbable trees?"_

_Legolas' eyes sparkled, but then he remembered his lessons and his expression fell. "I can't, I have archery now."_

_His mother winked at him, "How about we skip this one?"_

"_Can we?" Legolas asked, hope once again returning to his eyes. "What about Ada?"_

"_Let me handle your father." She said sounding like she was mustering herself up. Legolas let out a musical laugh. _

"_So you can laugh?" His mother gasped feigning shock, causing Legolas' laughter to continue._

_Legolas took her hand and started pulling her into the forest. "Come on Nana!" He said joyfully and started half-running through the forest._

_He led her to their tree. They had found it together some years ago and had since then spent many hours in it. Legolas ran ahead of her when they reached it and quickly jumped into the branches. He climbed about halfway up before finding a spot where he could peak down at his mother through the leaves. She was climbing slowly in his opinion and playfully shouted for her to hurry. _

"_I'm not as fast as you are Legolas." She chuckled and she neared him, "You're the fastest."_

_Legolas dropped down to the branch just above her and held out his hand for her to take. His mother thanked him and took his hand, probably still counting on doing all the lifting herself because a surprised expression came over her face when he halfway pulled her up to him. All the training had made him strong; especially drawing his bow had needed strength._

"_When did you get so strong?" The Queen chuckled, but Legolas was able to perceive the underlying sadness in her voice and just shrugged not knowing if he should be proud._

_They soon found their way to the branch they always occupied, she sat down with her back against the trunk and Legolas sat cross-legged before her._

_Suddenly Legolas seemed to remember the ritual he had started having and sprung up from his seat. He soon started climbing, or leaping, effortlessly from branch to branch in search of the most perfect leaves. After finding two he dropped back to the branch his mother was on and held them out to her._

_She took the with a loving smile and asked, "Which one is you and which one is me this time?"_

_Legolas pointed at the smaller one and said, "This one is me and-" He didn't get farther because at that moment his mother gasped and she took hold of his arm, her eyes locked on the large bruise on his forearm. Legolas winced as she started examining it, pressing lightly against it. _

"_How did you get this?" She asked seriously and looked up at him with concern in her eyes. _

"_It was a training accident Nana." Legolas answered, trying to calm her down. "They happen all the time, I'm fine."_

"_And you were planning on going to archery in this condition without consulting any of us?" Worry was making her tone sharper than usual._

_Legolas flinched and averted his eyes, "I'm sorry…" He mumbled, "I thought that you…"_

"_That we would want you out there hurting?" His mother asked sharply, "Do you think us do heartless that we do not put our son's welfare before one single training lesson?"_

_Legolas bit his lip, his mother was still talking but he couldn't bring himself to listen to it. He didn't want her to be angry with him… He thought he was doing what they wanted by taking all these lessons without complaint even though he was tired and sore and wanted nothing more than to sleep from now till tomorrow afternoon. He didn't understand… now she was angry that he had planned on going to one of the lessons they had said was necessary._

_Two thick tears rolled down from his eyes and dropped onto the branch underneath him. Immediately the tree they were sitting changed aura and spoke comfortingly to him, focusing its calming energy on him. His mother's voice abruptly stopped, and she sucked in breath sharply instead._

"_Legolas?" She asked timidly, her voice was shaking slightly. He continued to look down, but she reached out and lifted his chin. Once she saw the tear tracks glistening down his fair cheeks her expression became horrified and regretful. She immediately pulled him into her embrace, and ran her fingers comfortingly through his silvery-white hair. _

"_I'm sorry." Legolas whispered as he clung to her. _

"_Shh…" She breathed soothingly and started singing. _

_Legolas closed his eyes and listening to the song and the trees surrounding him. Exhausted as he was the soothing sounds quickly lulled him to sleep. _

_The next time he woke it was because of voices, he feigned sleep and listened to them._

"_You're pushing him too hard." His mother said._

_Legolas was already aware that it was his father she was talking to he could feel his presence. Thranduil sighed, "I know…"_

_He knew? Did that mean he didn't care?_

"_He cried my love." The Queen said shakily, "Our son shed tears, if that is not a call for help then what is? This responsibility should not rest on his small shoulders. He didn't even think twice about going to archery with a badly bruised arm. This is not the life of an elfling. He should be out playing with his friends, and the only reason why he should go to bed straight after dinner was because he had had fun all day, instead of all this training wearing him out. You've seen his eyes yourself these past weeks…"_

"_What?" Thranduil asked sharply, "Have his eyes darkened?"_

"_You haven't seen it…" She said weakly, "Maybe he is true in his beliefs that we do not care… His eyes have darkened Thranduil and he fell asleep in my arms in a matter of seconds two hours ago. He is exhausted."_

"…_I'll cut back on his lessons." Thranduil said softly, then he reached out and brushed his hand over Legolas' hair. Legolas opened his eyes at the touch and gazed up at his father. _

_They were still in the tree. He was lying down with his head nestled in his mother's lap and Thranduil was sitting on the branch just beside theirs looking at him gently, sorrowfully. _

"_Hey there Greenleaf." Thranduil said gently, "How about we get you to bed?"_

Kirion and Maliel were both looking mesmerized when he finished the story and Legolas chuckled at their expressions.

"Tell another one!" Maliel exclaimed hopefully.

Legolas smiled and looked over at Kirion. His little brother also had a hopeful look in his eyes and he found it impossible to saw no to so he quickly scanned through his memories trying to find one that suited the purpose.

_Legolas returned from patrol to find his parents cooing to the shrieking and crying baby Hithel. Both of them looked as though they hadn't slept an hour since he had left for patrol one week ago. He chuckled at their desperate attempts to quiet his sister and thereby announced his presence. _

"_Legolas!" They exclaimed. _

_He walked over and hugged his father before doing the same with his mother only keeping himself from pressing against the crying baby in her arms. Both his parents smiled tiredly, but warmly to him. As he drew away from his mother Legolas reached down and scooped him crying sister out of his mother's arms and calmly rocked her._

"_Why hello there little sister." He said gently, "Are you try to kill Ada and Nana once more? We can't have that no, can we?" Something characteristic about Legolas was that his aura was almost always calm, this was something he had figured out early on helped soothe just about anyone. This was also the reason why Hithel almost immediately quieted down in his arms. _

_His parents sighed peacefully and sunk into the couch behind them. Legolas chuckled and sat down on the armchair across from them and laid Hithel on the crease between his legs. He started making funny faces to her, and succeeded in pulling some delighted giggles from her. _

"_I don't know how you do it Legolas, but thank you." Thranduil said gratefully._

"_When did you come back?" His mother asked, taking interest in him despite looking as though she was ready to drop._

"_I came back an hour ago." Legolas answered and then snickered, "I figured it was better to take a bath before coming to see you. I ended up rolling in some mud out there."_

_Thranduil's eyebrows furrowed, "Mud?"_

_Legolas looked up from Hithel and nodded towards the closed and draped window, "It's raining out there. The ground has turned to mud in some places around the forest river. One of the new younger members of my patrol lost his footing on a muddy slope and rolled down it and straight into the forest river. I threw myself in after him and helped him up, I must say that both of us looked like drowned rats when we clambered back onto the shore."_

"_Are you all right?" His mother asked worriedly._

_Legolas looked up from Hithel and smiled to her, "I'm fine. Nothing worse than a couple of bruises here and there."_

"_What in Arda possessed you to dive in after him?" His father exclaimed._

_Legolas shrugged, "He couldn't swim. I was the leader of the patrol and I felt no need to return home missing one person because no one had dived in after him."_

_His parents seemed to accept that explanation. His mother smiled warmly to him, and his father shook his head in mild exasperation before giving him a smile as well. _

"_What else happened?"_

_Legolas started describing the trip to them while continuing to give Hithel his attention. When he looked up next the story died on his lips and he smiled. Both of his parents' eyes had glazed over and they were sleeping peacefully. He stood up with Hithel in his arms and left the room, hopefully they would sleep undisturbed through the rest of the night. _

_He walked up to the guards by the entrance to the royal wing and said, "The King and Queen are sleeping. Would you make sure that nothing disturbs them unless it is of the utmost importance?"_

"_Of course." The guards answered._

_Legolas smiled to them, "If they wake up and start panicking because they can't find Hithel then tell them that she is with me."_

_The guards nodded so Legolas inclined his head to them and walked down the hall. He didn't know where he was going, but he felt like walking. He reckoned that it would help his baby sister fall asleep as well. _

_While he walked through the empty and lantern lit halls he hummed softly to the baby in his arms. She looked up at her elder brother with sleepy blue-green eyes, occasionally making a small sound but otherwise listening to his humming. Slowly her eyes glazed over in sleep._

_Legolas smiled and continued to wander. He walked down into the kitchens and made himself a cup of tea while eating some leftover bread. Once it was done he took the cup and walked into the dining hall. He sat down on the ledge of one of the larger windows and sat there with Hithel in his arms, sipping the tea and looking over the grounds. _

"Did you look after Hithel a lot as well?" Kirion asked.

"Not that much. I looked after her when I was home from patrol and had the opportunity, but it wasn't that often. For a long period of time I was out almost constantly." Legolas said. "Then things luckily began to quiet down and I started training this lot."

Kirion hesitated before asking, "Will you train me as well?"

Gruinor had apparently been listening to their conversation because at the next moment he burst out laughing, the same did the other members of the team close by. Legolas smirked, while Kirion just looked around confused, bordering on embarrassed.

"Yer don' want 'im to train ya laddie." Gruinor said between laughs, "I'm still tryin' to figure out why I ever said yes to that sort o' thing."

"Come on. It wasn't that bad." Legolas said and then turned smirking to Kirion, "You see what I had to work with?"

"I'll tell ya a real story lad, I call it 'the terror of Legolas' trainin'" Gruinor said loudly.

"Here he does…" Maer muttered under his breath from where he was riding just beside Gruinor.

Apparently Gruinor didn't hear it because he just continued with the story.

"It was a day quiet an' moody like this one!" Gruinor started, "Legolas was in a very fine mood indeed, all exited he was. Only five o' us had showed fer trainin' but he didn't let that knock 'im out. Had us doin' laps till we were on the verge o' throwin' up, and if tha' wasn't enough then it gets even better! Firin' arrows fer two hours and havin' us do ten pushups for ev'ry one that didn' hit the center. I swear 'e was just sittin' there laughin' at us."

Kirion stared wide-eyed at his elder brother, but Legolas just burst out laughing.

"That was a good day!" Legolas laughed. Maliel joined in on his laughter despite not really understanding, she just knew that her Ada found it funny and therefore it was obvious that she should as well.

Gruinor urged his horse up next to Móre and took a swipe at Legolas. Legolas dodged effortlessly and in the span of a couple of seconds whipped out his blade and placed it under Gruinor's chin. Gruinor froze; nevertheless there was a playful spark in his eyes when he looked into Legolas' eyes.

"You're still slow, no matter how many laps I made you take." Legolas said with a smirk playing on his lips.

"Boys!" Faneth exclaimed exasperated, "Are you really keen on endangering my daughter just so you can squabble like children?"

Both Legolas and Gruinor turned to Faneth and smiled apologetically. Legolas took his blade away from Gruinor's neck and returned it to the sheath on his back.

"Are we there soon Ada?" Maliel asked tiredly from her spot before him.

Legolas kissed the top of her head and answered, "We will be there very soon. It will not be more than ten minutes before we arrive at the crossing of the enchanted river."

"Is it really enchanted Ada?" Maliel asked curiously.

"Yes. If you drink the water then it will make you fall asleep and maybe even make you lose some of your memories. That's why you must promise me not to go near the river, can you do that?" Legolas asked.

Maliel nodded vigorously.

"In fact, don't go away from the camp without having any of us with you." Legolas added, "There are other things to worry about than the enchanted river."

"Scary things?" Maliel asked turning huge blue eyes to his.

Legolas smiled comfortingly to her, "You'll be safe inside the camp."

"Ada is going to look after you sweetheart." Faneth said and smiled gently to her daughter before turning her eyes to Legolas, "Aren't you Legolas?"

Legolas chuckled, "Of course I'm going to look after her, with both eyes." He bent down close to Maliel's ear and whispered, "Because we have to do what your Nana says, don't we? She can be quite fearsome." Maliel giggled and nodded in response.

"We're here!" Húron called from the front and held up his hand, signaling stop. The company swung down from their horses.

Once Legolas' feet soundlessly touched the ground he reached up and lifted Maliel down as well. Faneth came over to them and lifted their daughter into her arms while giving Legolas a kiss on the cheek.

Legolas looked up and saw the company watching him expectantly. "Pengon, Roben, scout the area. I want to know if there is anything even remotely close to this area." The two of them nodded and immediately swung onto their horses again and rode out to check the forest.

"Gruinor, Osbon, collect wood for the fire." Legolas continued, his voice in itself showing his authority, "Thand, Maer, Taenor, take care of the horses. Ecthel, Callon, you're in charge of dinner, try not to poison us. Amath, Hiwon, make the camp. Húron, set a watch for the night." Everyone immediately went to do as he ordered.

Legolas walked up to the extra horse they had brought and pulled the tent from its packing. He walked over to where his family was standing and smiled, "Let's raise the tent."

Raising the tent was pretty much a construction in itself. There were tons of poles that had to support the tent at specific areas. Legolas directed, and him and Kirion did most of the work. Maliel was set to stomp the stakes the rest of the way into the ground after Legolas had given them the first shove. Faneth found their gear from the horses and brought it over.

When it was up Legolas lit a lantern and placed it inside before rolling their bedrolls out inside it. Maliel immediately bundled into the tent and threw herself onto the bedroll, hugging her pillow and pushing her cheek into it. Legolas chuckled and ran his hand over her hair.

"Are you tired?" He asked gently.

Maliel nodded and yawned hugely.

Legolas smiled and said, "You can sleep until dinner is ready if you want."

Maliel went out like a light. Legolas chuckled and covered her with a soft blanket, before planting a soft kiss on her forehead and walking out of the tent again. Faneth and Kirion had sat down beside where they were currently getting the fireplace ready. He sat down beside Faneth and circled his arm around her waist.

"Maliel is sleeping." He said softly, "She was out like a light."

"She is tired from all the riding." Faneth smiled, "But I think she enjoyed it, especially having you mostly to herself all day."

"She can find joy in anything." Legolas chuckled.

They watched as Gruinor and Osbon came back with the wood and started making a fire. Once the fire was going Ecthel and Callon started making dinner. They made a soup with vegetables and salted meat they had brought with them from the halls. It was too late to try and catch anything. Faneth watched them cook for a couple of minutes before deciding that she was going to help them, saying that they looked as though they needed a woman's touch.

Húron came over and sat down beside Legolas. "I set the watch." He said, "let's hope they can stay awake for it."

"I don't doubt that they can." Legolas responded with a small chuckle.

"We were fortunate that there were no setbacks today, if we keep going at this speed we'll be out of Mirkwood the day after tomorrow." Húron continued, "Once we cross the enchanted river we're more likely to get attacked. If the darkened trees awaken, will you be able to fight them off?"

"Yes." Legolas said, "Hopefully they will just stay asleep and save us the trouble, but if they wake then I can fight them off, don't worry about it."

"What about Dol Guldur and the barrier once you're gone?"

"I'm still handling the barrier even if I'm in Rivendell." Legolas said, "It takes some more strength the farther I get away from the halls, but I can manage."

"And if you don't?"

"The King will be prepared to reinstate it instantly and take control of it if he feels that it is about to break." Legolas answered, "We have prepared for the event should it occur."

Húron nodded. He seemed relieved after gaining this knowledge, like he had been worried about it all day.

Legolas let his eyes run over the trees, and he used a few seconds listening to their murmuring before once again blocking it out. He would go crazy if he listened to the constantly. If something happened or they needed to tell him something noteworthy he would feel it.

He moved his eyes over to where Móre was standing. Móre was just about the only horse standing completely still and silent. His black color almost camouflaged him against the dark background. His bridle was tied to the tree just like all the other horses' were. His black eyes were watching him as if trying to say, 'untie me, you know I won't run'.

Legolas got to his feet and walked over to him. He reached down and calmly untied him, moving upwards as well to take the bridle off and laid it on the ground. He ran his hand over Móre's ebony forehead and through his mane humming softly. There were neither bridle nor saddle on him now, and it only heightened the steed's magnificence. A smile appeared on Legolas´ lips as Móre raised his head and nuzzled his cheek.

As Legolas was running his hand down Móre's neck he felt a presence behind him and smiled without turning around, "You can come Kirion. There is no need to hesitate."

The elf behind him startled and Kirion soon came into view looking bewildered. "How did you know it was me?"

"I felt you." Legolas answered simply, as if that was a totally normal explanation.

Kirion stared at him for some minutes but then shook his head and directed his gaze at Móre instead. His brother's horse was majestic, with a muscular and trained form and not a single fleck of white or grey or any other color on him, he was completely ebony. It was clear that this horse was meant to ride fast, just as its rider. He wanted to reach out and touch the shiny black hair, but hesitated because he was Legolas' horse.

He didn't know how long he stood there indecisive before Legolas chuckled, "He won't bite if that's what you're worried about."

Kirion blinked and after looking briefly at Legolas he extended his hand and ran it over Móre's neck, as if sensing his hesitancy Móre turned his head and nudged Kirion lightly on the chest. Kirion laughed and immediately relaxed and started petting Móre earnestly.

When he looked up he saw that his elder brother was smiling to him and returned the smile. The next moment dinner was called and they headed over there to eat.

After dinner Faneth and Maliel excused themselves and went to sleep while Legolas and Kirion stayed up and sat with the team around the campfire talking. The whole team seemed eager to share stories with Kirion, and he found himself enjoying their company. He had quickly realized their devotion to Legolas, despite the countless of times they complained about his training.

When he looked at the team and Legolas he couldn't help but think about all the times they had fought and survived together. It was clear that each and every member of the team trusted each other with their life.


	3. Wanderings

**Chapter three – wanderings**

Kirion woke to the sound of someone thrashing. It took him a couple of minutes to remember where he was and an extra couple to realize who was thrashing and why.

Legolas was moving jerkily and breathing rapidly and shallowly as a nightmare held him in its throws.

"Legolas…" Faneth's voice sounded softly through the tent as she strove to wake him without disturbing Kirion and Maliel.

Kirion was lying with his back turned towards them and feigned sleep, not knowing what to do. He listened as Faneth moved from her position; Maliel was lying between her and Legolas so it was in an attempt not to wake her.

She kneeled down beside Legolas' trembling form and, after sighing sadly, reached out and shook his shoulder while calling his name. As Legolas came awake he sucked in air sharply and his hand came up to grab Faneth's forearm. He spent a moment breathing and staring at her until the nightmare he let go of him enough to realize what he was doing and who was sitting before him. Legolas immediately let go of his grip and reached out to pull Faneth down into an embrace.

After a while of holding her, his breathing slowly calmed and deepened once more. "…I'm sorry." He whispered, his voice shaking almost unperceivably.

"Shh…" Faneth hushed softly and kissed him lightly on the lips, "It's all right… I've got you. It was just a dream."

Even after Legolas had relaxed completely, neither he nor Faneth made any motion to separate from their embrace. Legolas' hand slowly moved in circles over Faneth's back and she laid her head on his chest, where she could hear his heart beating the, by now, familiar rhythm.

Kirion noticed Faneth's breathing slowly deepening to the point where he knew she was asleep and waited for Legolas' to do the same. Legolas' breathing didn't deepen though; his brother remained awake even half an hour after Faneth had fallen asleep in his arms. Instead he carefully disentangled himself from Faneth, and positioned her on the bedroll with her head on his pillow and covered her with his cloak. After a soft kiss to her forehead he walked out of the tent and into the darkness.

Kirion decided to let him do as he pleased and planned on going back to sleep. He soon realized though that he couldn't fall asleep for the thoughts swirling around in his mind. Where had Legolas gone? What had he dreamed? What had been horrid enough to shake him?

Finally Kirion just groaned inwardly and got out of bed to satisfy his curiosity. As he walked into the campsite he immediately looked around for Legolas, but was perplexed to find that he was not there. The camp was silent and unmoving, ten of the team were lying on the ground sleeping, Maer was sitting by the fire watching him with mild interest and Thand was most likely in the trees somewhere keeping watch, but there was no Legolas.

Kirion hesitated for a moment but then walked up to Maer and asked softly, "Where is Legolas?"

"The trees are somber and restless…" Maer answered thoughtfully as his eyes ran over the forest. "In nights like these Legolas wanders."

"Why?" Kirion asked as he sat down beside Maer.

"Even after centuries of travelling with your brother and training under him I still do not completely understand the powers he possesses." Maer smiled, "One thing I have come to understand though, is that Legolas sees the world, especially the forest, differently than we do. He can hear the murmuring voices of the trees as they communicate with each other. He can see every single tree's life and understand on a higher level than any of us, that they have stood there for millennia. Sometimes in nights like this the trees remember their pasts and when sleeping Legolas' mind is open to their memories."

"Is that a bad thing?" Kirion asked confused.

"In this part of the forest their memories are painful."

Kirion snapped his head shocked in the direction of the voice. Húron was lying on the other side of the campfire with his back turned towards them. He thought he had been sleeping.

"Legolas learned long ago that a sleepless night wandering the woods was preferable to watching their horrors." Húron continued, "There was a time when he was younger that he stubbornly refused to let the dreams 'win' over him and therefore he was going to sleep anyway. I don't know what he saw when he was in that state of mind, but he was always shaken afterwards. I reckon it was horrid since there is no elf I have met that's harder to shake up than your brother."

Kirion waited a moment before asking, "Have you never followed him?"

"…Aewon used to follow him." Maer said after sensing that Húron wasn't going to answer. "He always ran after Legolas, even if it was only to offer his silent companionship. They were close, the two of them. Very close indeed."

Kirion thought about it for a moment and then stood up and said, "I'm going after him. What direction did he head?"

Maer nodded towards the east side of the camp. Kirion thanked him and turned around.

"Kirion." Húron called. Kirion turned back and saw that he had sat up and was watching him. "Your brother loves you, but there are some things that Legolas cannot share with you. It's not because he doesn't trust you, it's because it is too painful. Even if he may seem invincible, he is just an elf. If there comes a time when you want to know something I want you to ask yourself if you are willing to cause Legolas pain to get it. Don't pressure him."

Kirion didn't know how to respond so he just nodded and headed in Legolas' direction. When he had gotten far enough away from the camp and the light from the fire had disappeared he realized that the only way he would be able to find Legolas was if Legolas found him.

With a nervous swallow he continued walking, hoping that the Valar was watching over him and guiding his steps. He soon came to the end of the trees and stood at the edge of a river. He had not seen if before, but from its black color he could discern that it was the enchanted river, which meant that there should be a bridge somewhere near.

He started walked along the edge, but abruptly stopped when he rounded the next swing and looked up. The bridge was there and upon it sat a figure he could recognize even in the dark because of its glow. Legolas.

As he stepped closer Legolas tensed and whipped his head around. He soon found his eyes captivated inside Legolas'. Legolas' expression turned puzzled and a small crease appeared between his eyebrows.

"Kirion?" He asked softly, "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be sleeping."

Immediately Kirion's mind raced to figure out some kind of excuse that wouldn't involve telling that he had been eavesdropping. In the end he just sighed dejectedly and walked up on the bridge to sit down beside Legolas.

"I woke up." He responded.

"Did I wake you?" Legolas asked; when Kirion didn't say anything he already knew the answer, "Sorry about that." He looked regretfully at Kirion.

"Don't worry about it." Kirion smiled gently. He then looked around and noticed the difference between the two shores. The other side of the bridge was much darker than the forest they were coming from. "What is this place?"

"It's the crossing over the enchanted river." Legolas replied, "The elves are the only ones who know of these roots we sit on, though there are a few exceptions, and therefore the river protects us from enemies since it is difficult to cross."

"The trees are darker on the other side." Kirion noted.

Legolas nodded and directed his gaze to the other shore, "The darkness is thicker there. It affects the trees; nevertheless not all of them have turned completely. The tree holding us in place with these roots is that one." Legolas pointed to one of the trees close to the other bank.

Kirion gazed at the tree for some time before looking back at his brother. Legolas was staring absentmindedly into the dark water of the enchanted forest, his eyes were switching between being focused and glazed. When he felt Kirion's eyes on him Legolas' eyes focused completely and he looked up at Kirion, as if he just needed something to concentrate on to draw away from the trees' memories.

"Are the trees showing you their memories?" Kirion asked.

A surprised expression appeared on Legolas' face. "How did you find out about that?"

"Maer told me when I asked him where you were." Kirion explained, "He also told me that it was mostly painful memories and that they weren't pleasant to watch. That it was why you had given up on sleeping."

Legolas exhaled and directed his gaze once more to the dark trees surrounding them. "They remember the darkness coming into the forest and overtaking their thoughts …the process isn't exactly comforting. Most of them experienced an agonizing change and they moan the life lost." As he said this, a pained expression came over Legolas' face, "They used to cherish all that was light and now they find pain in even the sunlight and the soft glow of elves. …It should not be like this." The last part he said mostly to himself.

Kirion didn't answer but stared intently at his elder brother, Legolas had never said anything like this before. He knew, of course, that Legolas shared a strong connection with trees but he hadn't realized that it was this strong. Sitting beside Legolas he could almost feel the pain inside Legolas over the trees' suffering.

Legolas' eyes unfocused again, this time he shuddered when the memory let go of him. He closed his eyes for a second but then directed composed eyes to Kirion. "I'm sorry, I should not be talking of such dreary subjects on an already somber night. You really should be sleeping Kirion. There is a day tomorrow as well that you will have to make it through."

"When are you going to stop mothering me?" Kirion groaned although there was a playful spark in his eyes.

Legolas smiled, "Never."

"Ai Valar save me!" Kirion exclaimed softly. He let his head fall heavily into his hands in a mock mixture of terror and defeat. "What did I do to deserve this fate? It must have been all the sleepless nights that have messed with your mind and made you intolerably overprotective. Do you, for a fact, know that I am twe-"

"Be quiet."

Legolas' voice sent a shiver of fear down Kirion spine and he immediately jerked his head out of his hands to look at his brother. His voice had sounded tense and if he wasn't mistaken there was an undertone of fear. Legolas' expression wasn't much better; his eyes were flittering constantly around the area as if trying to locate an enemy that couldn't be found. There was a steely look in Legolas' completely guarded eyes; the only thing he could deduce from them was his strength and the fact that something was wrong, horribly wrong.

"Legolas?" He asked fearfully.

"Shh." Legolas hushed him instantly, not even pausing his search of the area to throw a glance at Kirion. His hand had travelled over and was now gripping Kirion's arm tightly.

"Legolas." Húron's voice came from the trees near them. He had probably followed him silently through the forest to make sure he didn't get lost. Now he hurried towards them after perceiving the change in the air. "Legolas, there is nothing there. I cannot feel anything."

Legolas shook his head almost violently without taking his eyes of the area but only looking around more frantically like the feeling he had had only strengthened.

"No…" He muttered, "Something isn't right here. I can-"

The rest of the words died on his mouth as he sucked in breath sharply. Abruptly Legolas was thrown over onto his back by an invisible force. He face crumbled into an expression of agony and his head started thrashing from side to side. Legolas' aura abruptly disappeared as it was sucked inward.

"Legolas!" Kirion shouted and made to move closer to his brother, but at the next moment he gasped as well as he felt himself get pulled into the fight inside Legolas from the point where Legolas was still gripping his arm.

Kirion almost screamed in pain as he over and over again felt the evil force slam against Legolas with unimaginable force. The dark force was relentless and unmerciful, as it attempted to breach Legolas' mind.

Abruptly his connection to what was happened disappeared as he felt himself get wrenched away from Legolas grip. There was a scream echoing in the air and it took him a while to realize that he had been the one screaming. He breathed heavily as he clung to the arms that were currently dragging him away from Legolas writhing form on the bridge.

"No. No." He gasped and suddenly started fighting against the grip, "No. We have to help him. So much pain… Let me go. Let me go. He's my brother. Please. Help him. O Valar. Help him. Help him!"

"There is nothing we can do." Húron said his voice tense as a bowstring as he watched his prince and commander. "Trust your brother, he will make it."

Legolas was shaking violently. His teeth were clenched so tightly that it looked painful and he was breathing sharply and quickly, trying to control the agonizing pain and keep a scream inside of him.

Kirion was shaking as well, this was the brother who had always taken care of him, always been there for him with advise for any situation. He was the one who had made sure that he had a childhood by keeping him safe and protecting. He couldn't even imagine his existence with Legolas guiding him. He couldn't imagine an existence without Legolas' calm strength in it. It just wasn't possible.

The worry in Húron's eyes grew for each passing second the attack lasted. He was still gripping Kirion tightly despite the fact that he wasn't trying to escape anymore, but had rather frozen.

Suddenly a sharp light erupted from Legolas' body the darkness was forced away from him with a high-pitched shriek. Many of the trees in the area started screeching painfully. The sharp light lasted until Legolas collapsed back down on the bridge and it sunk into an almost nonexistent glow around his shivering form.

A moan left Legolas and he immediately curled onto his side with a lasting expression of agony on his face. His eyes were shut tightly and his breathing was ragged.

Kirion collapsed to his knees in relief over seeing Legolas alive, he couldn't take a single step at moment so he watched as Húron rushed to Legolas and skidded to his knees beside him. After checking that he had a pulse he took Legolas' head in his hands, pressing a hand against both of his cheeks.

"Legolas?" He called frantically there was clear fright in his voice, "Legolas, open your eyes for me… Prince Legolas? My Prince? Legolas? I know you're awake. Hear me. Open your eyes!"

"…Shut …up… Húron." Legolas breathed, his voice so incredibly weak that it almost couldn't be heard. He kept his eyes closed despite what Húron wanted him to do.

A large relieved grin appeared on Húron's lips and he gently brushed Legolas' hair away from his forehead. Legolas grimaced painfully and turned his head away from the hand.

"Legolas I need you to tell me if the barrier is still up." Húron said seriously. When Legolas didn't answer for some minutes Húron realized that he either hadn't registered his question or was ignoring it. "Legolas. This is important. Are you listening to me?"

"…What?"

"The barrier. Is it all right?" Húron asked, pronouncing all the words more accurately than he normally would have done to make sure his voice reached Legolas.

"…It wasn't an attack …on the barrier. It's fine…" Legolas said in a whisper.

"What…?" Húron breathed horrified, "Legolas, Dol Guldur isn't supposed to know about you. It's not supposed to know that you're powerful. How could it have known to attack you?"

"I don't know…" Legolas murmured, then at last he opened his eyes. Their icy blue color had deepened to a gentian blue and there was pain hidden in their depths. The aura around him was barely visible. "Kirion…?"

Húron looked up at Kirion and smiled when he saw him still kneeling on the ground with his eyes locked on them. There were tear tracks down his cheeks. "He got pulled in for a moment, but I was able to draw him away from you. He is fine. Quite relieved to see you alive actually. Perhaps you can see him if he gets his feet under him."

Kirion blushed and shakily got to his feet before walking onto the bridge. He kneeled down on the bridge, but then continued down until he was lying beside Legolas, gently hugging him. Legolas' arms wrapped around him and he pushed his face into Kirion's shoulder.

"Sorry." Legolas said almost ruefully. He then drew back slightly and used both his hands to brush Kirion's hair away from his face and kissed his forehead. "I'm all right."

"Yeah you're all right." Kirion choked sarcastically, "You are just lying here on your back on the bridge for fun."

Legolas smiled to him, barely a ghost of his usual smile, "It's all about perspectives Kirion… The world looks so much different horizontally."

Kirion sniggered but immediately quieted when Legolas closed his eyes again and let his head fall down to rest on the bridge, his strength used for the moment. Kirion tightened his arms around Legolas, offering silent support in his struggle. Húron took off his cloak and placed it under Legolas' head, earning him a small, but grateful, smile.

After some time of resting, Legolas' eyes opened almost reluctantly. He looked exhausted, to neither Kirion nor Húron's surprise, but a part of them had still gotten so used to Legolas rarely admitting or showing when he was in a bad condition.

"We should get back to camp…" Legolas said and slowly with Húron's support he sat up. Kirion then proceeded to carefully pull Legolas to his feet. Once on his feet Legolas wavered and what little color had been left in his face drained out. Húron didn't have much warning before he had to catch Legolas to keep him from crumbling to the ground as he fainted.

With trained movements Húron shifted Legolas so he was lying on his back and instructed Kirion to lift his legs. He then called Legolas' name and patted his cheek until Legolas' eyes fluttered open with a disorientated look.

"…What?" Legolas questioned confused and looked around.

"You passed out." Húron said shortly, "Rest for a moment, the camp can wait."

Legolas closed his eyes, but not nearly enough time passed in Húron's opinion before he wanted to try again.

"Faneth is worried sick." Legolas muttered, "She's pacing the campsite waiting for me. I managed to convince her to wait there but it won't be long before she storms into the forest."

"Oh, so that's why." Húron smirked, "Lovesick puppy. Have to get back to the damsel in distress then, don't we?" He then got serious, and helped Legolas to sit up. "Now this time we'll take it slower and you'll be leaning on me the entire way through."

Legolas nodded tersely, he kept closed his eyes. Húron locked his arms around Legolas' chest, under his arms, and slowly supported him as he stood up. Once they were up Legolas leaned weakly against Húron. He stood there for a while before nodding.

Húron stepped slightly away but wrapped his arm around Legolas' waist and supported him as they started walking back towards the camp. Both Húron and Kirion were surprised when Legolas neither opened his eyes during the walk nor stumbled over anything. Once Kirion looked down just in time to see one of the tree roots moving away from Legolas' path.

As soon as they stepped into the camp Faneth came towards them like a whirlwind and immediately embraced Legolas. Legolas wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her curly auburn locks, breathing her scent in deeply and letting it calm him down.

His mind was still on high alert after the attack and it had basically been on lockdown since then, only Faneth's presence could get him calm enough to lower his guard even slightly. To Faneth it meant that she had access to his feelings again and was horrified to discover the amount of pain her husband was in.

Faneth opened her eyes and looked at Kirion, "Kirion would you go into the tent? There is a small red satchel with herbs inside. Will you get it?"

Kirion nodded and hurried towards the tent. While he found it Faneth pulled Legolas over to the fire and made him lie down so his head was placed in her lap. He did so with a smirk on his lips as he always had when she assumed her role as a healer.

He was unsure if he fell asleep or simply went a trance of exhaustion because the next thing Legolas knew was that Faneth was calling his name and pressing a warm mug into his hands. In the background he heard Húron explain what had happened to the rest of the team.

Faneth nudging him gently made him realize that he had forgotten about the tea in favor of listening to the conversation. He wearily brought it up to his mouth, the smell of it had Ecphen written all over it so he was sure it was going to taste horrible. It did.

"That's disgusting." Legolas muttered and made to lower the mug, unfortunately Faneth saw what he was doing and stayed his hand.

She let out a chuckle and took the mug from him. After kissing his cheeks she brought the mug up to his lips and started tipping it into his mouth. Legolas glared at her but drank obediently though he didn't make any effort to hide his distaste.

When the tea was drunk Legolas let his eyes slide shut. Only a second went by before Faneth's gentle fingers were running their way through his hair. A small smile drew the corners of his lips upwards. He felt himself slowly relax at her touch and nearness as the drugs in the tea slowly took away the pounding inside his head. Before he knew it he was drifting off to sleep.

Once the company were certain that Legolas was sleeping deeply they started talking again. Faneth listened quietly as she continued to stroke Legolas' hair. She had been so frightened when she had woken up by a scream of pain from Legolas and immediately afterwards his presence had disappeared completely from her mind. She knew now that it was only because his mind had locked down so tightly that she had been locked out as well, but at the time she had been afraid he had died.

After ten frantic minutes Legolas had finally opened up enough to let her through and she had nearly sobbed with relief as she felt some of him flood back into her mind.

"Legolas told me that it hadn't been an attack on the barrier." Húron said seriously, "Dol Guldur attacked him even though it was not supposed to know about him."

"That's not possible." Thand muttered disbelievingly.

Gruinor raised his eyes to Thand and said gruffly, "We don' even know what kind o' force it is. How're we suppos' ta know what it's capable of?"

"Well it's found him now." Taenor said sadly from where he was sitting beside his brother Maer, "Isn't our best course of action to take him back into the barrier so he can't be attacked like this again? The force won't stop now that it knows about him."

"After all the years of keeping him safely hidden!" Amath cursed angrily before slamming his fist into the ground.

"Has this happened before?" Kirion asked confused. All the other's heads whirled around to look at him where he was sitting beside Faneth.

After some time Maer asked, "Legolas never told you he had control of the barrier?"

"He did but he never mentioned any of this." Kirion said. He lowered his gaze to the hands he had folded in his lap. He tightened the grip his hands had on each other until it was almost painful. He felt slightly betrayed and left in the dark like some child. Gently a hand came over to rest atop his joined ones. He looked into Faneth's eyes.

"He didn't want to worry you." Faneth said with a small smile, "For you to know that a force from Dol Guldur was trying to break into our homes ever so often… would mean that you wouldn't have the level of security inside your own home that you have now."

She then looked at her husband, "He isn't always this exhausted, this is the first time he has been attacked directly… Understand that Legolas has gotten a lot more powerful over the years and by now an attack on the barrier while he is inside it is deflected quite easily. It becomes more difficult the farther away he gets from it."

"Then why is he allowed to leave?" Kirion asked confused.

Roben laughed, "This is your brother we're talking about! Legolas is made to be free; it would be like trapping a bird in a cage and letting it die slowly. He'll be fine, he is quite adept with managing the barrier even from Rivendell."

Maer smiled calmly to Kirion and walked over to him, placing his hand on his shoulder, "Your brother will be just fine in the morning. …Now how about you get some sleep. Faneth is more than capable of taking care of him and you have to be ready to ride tomorrow. You have to look after your niece as well, so she doesn't wake up alone, I don't reckon these two will be relocating anytime soon."

Kirion glanced at Faneth and seeing her nod got to his feet. Maer patted his shoulder and followed him to the tent. Once again he felt incredibly young as he glanced back at the camp before walking through the opening. The members of the team were talking together once more, the loss of his presence not meaning anything, and Legolas was lying somewhere between sleep and unconsciousness.

Maer squeezed his shoulder so Kirion sighed and walked into the tent. He laid down beside Maliel instead of returning to his own bedroll. He didn't want her to feel lonely or wake up without anyone beside her.

He took Maliel's hand in his and within some minutes he was off to sleep

O

The next day Kirion rode just behind his elder brother. Legolas was riding beside Faneth and Maliel and quietly talking to them. Faneth had managed to convince him that he wasn't going to ride with Maliel because she would much rather have him concentrate on keeping himself on the horse than having to support their daughter as well.

Legolas had behaved almost like normal when Kirion had woken up. If one looked closely though, it was possible to see that he was still tired from the exertion and mostly likely had a headache. Legolas had drawn him away and assured him that he was all right, but Kirion hadn't bought it. Therefore he was know watching Legolas like a hawk, ready to draw him onto his horse should he show any signs of being about to fall off. He needn't have worried though; there was no way Móre was going to let Legolas fall.

They stopped more times today and although no one said anything it was clear that it was because of Legolas. Almost all the times when Húron called for a halt Legolas would roll his eyes but nevertheless get off Móre without argument.

When the time came to stop for the night though, and Pengon made to take Legolas' place in setting up the tent, Legolas voiced his protest and gave him a sound slap to the back of the head. After that he received a sheepish smile from Pengon before he had walked away.

The real surprise came when Maliel came running out of the tent after she had been in there ten minutes with Legolas setting the bedrolls. She had a large smile on her lips and ran straight to Faneth, saying happily, "Nana! Ada fell asleep!"

Faneth grinned and swung her into her arms, "Wonderful, I knew you could do it! Let's try not to wake him."

Maliel didn't miss her father that evening, the team saw to that. Even though some of them were trying to hide it, it was clear that every single one of them adored their leader's daughter. They used time telling her jokes and stories; they even played games with her.

O

It was impossible to know what time it was when Kirion woke from loud noises from the campsite. He heard the team shouting to each other as well as the sound of blades being pulled hastily from sheaths. As he listened all hell broke loose and fighting started outside. Hissing sounds mixed with cursing, shouting and humorous comments filled the silence. Kirion saw a shadow pass beside the tent and a shiver went down his spine, a spider.

Faneth woke as well and immediately realizing what was going on she reached out and shook Legolas' shoulder roughly. Legolas opened his eyes slowly and, after hearing what was going on, jumped up from his bedroll. He quickly gathered his weapons on and peered outside. As he did this Faneth took the awake and frightened Maliel in her arms.

Legolas turned to all of them and commanded, "Stay here." Before hurrying out of the tent. Legolas surveyed the battleground as soon as he was outside, there were a lot of spiders in the clearing and the team seemed to have been caught unprepared because none of them were in the most favorable positions.

Legolas whipped out his bow and notched an arrow. He let it fly in the span of a second and watched as it pierced the eye of the beast that had cornered Taenor.

"Taenor! Get into that tree! Use your bow!" Legolas shouted from across the battlefield while firing more arrows. The spiders had discovered his existence by now and were wearily approaching him. He fired arrows and killed as many as possible but it wasn't long before they were too close and he was forced to switch his bow with his knives.

The first spider lunged at him but Legolas nimbly evaded its attack and swiped at it with his knife, though he didn't manage to kill the beast he did momentarily stun it and therefore had the time to drive his other knife through its eye.

The second and third spider were by now right beside him and he fended off both of them for some time without getting the chance to kill any of them until Taenor fired an arrow at one of them, killing it.

Throughout the fight Legolas kept an eye on the tent to make sure it wasn't attacked. So far it didn't seem as though the spiders had enough wit to think that there was someone inside of it. The next he glanced over there though Legolas cursed heartily. Idiot! What was he thinking! Hadn't he told him to stay inside?

Kirion had run out of the tent with his sword in his hands. Immediately Legolas ran towards him, but the spider that was currently advancing on Kirion arrived first. Legolas could see the fear in his little brother's eyes but Kirion nevertheless took a tighter grip on the sword and met the spider's first attack valiantly but in vain.

It was clear that Kirion had never fought spiders before as he tried to slice its legs. The problem with that was that the legs were hard as scale. With a movement the spider wrenched the sword away from Kirion and it landed on the ground some feet away. Kirion wasn't going to reach it in time as the spider immediately attacked him.

It was at this precise moment though, that Legolas rammed into Kirion, protecting him with his own body and throwing them both to the ground. Legolas felt a sharp stinging pain in his forearm but ignored it and rolled both Kirion and himself away from the spider's next attack.

"TAENOR!" Legolas bellowed, and not even five seconds later the spider that had been attacking them was hit with an arrow and fell to the ground, curling in on itself.

Legolas wasted no time in pushing himself to his feet and pulling Kirion up as well. It was too late to get Kirion back to the tent so he pushed him behind him instead and took his bow again, shooting any spiders that were within his range. The rapid succession of arrows quickly lessened the amount of spiders.

A bead of sweat rolled down his forehead as Legolas continued firing his bow. The pain in his forearm was growing by the second and he knew without a doubt, from the burning pain, that the wound was poisoned with spider venom. A question that had been within his mind rang out grumblingly once more _why does this always happen to me? _

He hadn't had time for anything more than a quick glance at his brother and that alone had showed that Kirion was in a state of shock and horror. This was his first battle after all.

Luckily by the time his vision started to waver there were only a couple of spiders left. Letting the team take care of them Legolas dropped to the ground and closed his eyes to stop the world's spinning. He felt sick.

"Legolas?" Kirion voice rang out worriedly.

Legolas opened his eyes and looked at Kirion, who had by now moved so he was sitting before him, looking horrified into his eyes. Before he could say anything more Húron dropped down beside them.

"Legolas where are you hurt?" He asked gravely.

"So… You've already made the assumption that I am hurt?" Legolas chuckled weakly.

"Look at yourself Legolas, you're getting paler by the second and your eyes look glazed." Húron argued, "How am I to not make to assumption?"

"I can't look at myself can I? …That would be humanly impossible." Legolas mumbled as he closed his eyes, but nevertheless stretched his injured arm out to Húron.

Húron took hold of his arm securely, but still gently, and studied the cut through the tear in his sleeve. "Good news is that it's not very large." Húron sighed, "Bad news is that it's poisoned."

"I could have told you at least that much myself." Legolas mumbled.

"Legolas open your eyes." Húron said, "How many fingers am I holding up?"

Legolas grudgingly opened his eyes and squinted at the hand before him. Some time passed before he gave up and said, "By the Valar Húron, you seen to have acquired a shockingly multi-fingered hand. How did that happen?"

Húron snorted and placed Legolas' arm over his should before pulling him up. He then looked down at Kirion and said, "Kirion go tell Faneth that we need her out here as a healer to help Pengon with the wounded."

Kirion swallowed thickly and nodded before scrambling to his feet. He could see the disapproval in Húron's eyes and knew that he was well aware of how Legolas had gotten injured.

Legolas leaned on Húron and let him drag him towards the fire. They circled around all the spider corpses and soon dropped down beside the fire. His body had long since started trembling as the effects of the poison set in. Roben and Ecthel were lying beside the fire as well sporting wounds of their own. Pengon was already starting to care of their injuries, and the other team members were scouting and removing the corpses.

Húron gripped Legolas' arm securely and pushed his sleeve up to get to the wound underneath. There was a long gash running along Legolas' forearm with remains of the black poison inside. He didn't get far before Faneth's hands exchanged his as she kneeled down beside them. She studied the wound for some time before whimpering and looking up at Legolas.

Legolas pushed down the pain he was feeling and placed his hand against her cheek. She closed her eyes and immersed herself in the feeling of Legolas' thumb running over her cheek, allowing it to calm her down.

After Legolas felt her calm down he leaned closer and rested his cheek against hers. "Everything's going to be fine." He whispered into her ear, "My body's resistant to the poison after having experienced it many times before. You can't stitch the wound until the poison's been taken care of, so all that needs done is bandaging. Since Húron is skilled enough to handle that would you mind seeing to Roben and Ecthel?"

"You're in pain…" Faneth just short of whimpered, "I can feel it…"

"Shh…" He pulled back and looked her deeply into the eyes, "I'll be fine I promise you. Now go."

Faneth looked hesitant but nevertheless kissed him gently before standing up and walking over to Pengon. Legolas exhaled deeply and closed his eyes as Húron gently bandaged the wound in his arm.

When it was done Legolas looked seriously at Húron and said with authority clear in his voice despite his condition. "We need to relocate as soon as the wounded are tended. It's dangerous to stay here where other creatures can get attracted to the smell."

Húron looked deeply into Legolas' eyes. Legolas' body was trembling occasionally and he had gone pale, but despite this there was nothing to see in Legolas' deep blue depths. They showed that same strength as they always did, not giving away his condition in the slightest. He sighed deeply and placed his hand against Legolas' forehead.

"You have a high fever. Do you expect me to listen to you?" He asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Legolas' eyes narrowed as he glared good-naturedly at Húron. He kept the act up for a couple of minutes but then snorted and lowered himself down to lie on the ground. "Take command then, I'd much rather sleep anyway." He muttered with a smirk on his lips.

"ADA!" Maliel's choked voice rang loudly through the clearing followed quickly by a curse from Kirion and footsteps running towards the fire.

The second Legolas had heard his daughter's distressed cry he had bolted into sitting position, for a moment his eyesight wavered and threatened to go completely black but he managed to get in control in time for Maliel jumping into his arms.

Maliel was sobbing, she pressed her face into his shoulder and gripped his tunic tightly. Legolas wrapped his arms securely around her muttering reassurances. His parental instincts drove him to completely ignore the poison burning through his veins and concentrate solely on the distressed daughter in his arms.


	4. Guilt trip

**Chapter four – Guilt trip**

Húron walked regretfully over to where Legolas was lying. He had already woken Roben and Ecthel and told them that they had to go. Both of them were injured more seriously than Legolas but they hadn't been poisoned. Legolas was lying on the ground with Maliel in his arms, both of them sleeping. Faneth sat beside Legolas with a wet towel in her hand. She was running the towel gently over Legolas' forehead and neck to try and cool the fever that had settled inside him.

Húron had tried the specific spider poison Legolas suffered from many times, as Legolas had himself. The poison itself was extremely painful and draining, but thankfully not deadly. The effects would last for about ten hours, gradually getting worse until improving.

Faneth saw him getting closer and asked, "Is it time?"

Húron nodded and kneeled by Legolas' other side. "I will take Legolas and ride with him to make sure he doesn't fall off. Will you take Maliel?" Faneth nodded. "Where is Kirion?"

"He went to pack up our belongings." She sighed, "He doesn't seem to be handling all this very well. I think he's guilty for causing Legolas' injuries. I'll tell Legolas to talk to him when he feels better." She smiled at her sleeping husband and cautiously brushed one of his sweaty locks away from his forehead. She could feel the heat radiating from him and gently ran the wet towel over his forehead and neck again.

She sighed deeply and then turned away from Legolas and scooped her sleeping daughter into her arms. Bracing her against her hip she gently rocked her for a moment before looking back at Húron. "Take care of him." She smiled, "Make sure that he _doesn't _fall off the horse."

Húron smiled and watched her for a moment as she walked over to Kirion who had just finished packing down the tent. Then he looked back at Legolas. He really wasn't looking good and Húron hated to have to put him on a horse but there was no other choice.

"Legolas." Húron called gently and shook Legolas' shoulder. An almost silent moan came from Legolas and the hand he had gripping his forearm where the wound was tightened. Húron frowned in worry but nevertheless shook Legolas again.

Slowly Legolas' eyes fluttered open and he stared some time at the person hovering over him before his eyes focused completely.

"Húron what a pleasant surprise." Legolas mumbled when he saw Húron's worried expression, "You know how I love waking up to see your face hovering over me."

"The poisons hitting you harder this time than it would have normally." Húron said seriously, not taking Legolas' bait. He placed his hand on Legolas' forehead and felt the raging fever.

Legolas sighed, "…I did use a large amount of strength yesterday night. My body was still weakened from it, so it wouldn't surprise me if it doesn't handle this attack as well as it normally would have done." He pushed himself into sitting position and immediately Húron reached out and supported him. "But I'll be fine."

Húron reluctantly nodded but didn't stop looking worried, "We need to leave now. We'll get some hours away from here and then I'll let you rest again."

"Mm hmm." Legolas hummed and got to his feet. He managed to keep his balance and soon only the hand that was holding his forearm and his pale and flushed complexion showed the poison inside him. His deep gentian blue eyes seemed to hold power that had nothing to do with his body's condition but rather what was inside him even now when something was harming him. "Let's go."

Húron had seen this happen many times but was still astounded at Legolas' ability to hide what he didn't want anyone to see. Being a prince had given him a lot of practice on that particular area, though Hithel and Kirion didn't seem to share the talent. They could be read like an open book. Well… Legolas was under different circumstances than them… The ability had helped them particularly that time when they had been captured on a mission…

Húron shook out his thoughts before they could take root and looked up only to see that Legolas was still standing there with his eyes locked on Kirion, who was helping Faneth and Maliel without realizing he was being watched.

"I should talk to him." Legolas said without taking his eyes away from his little brother.

"You need rest. Let him think about it some more, he needs to understand the importance of following a direct command from someone more experienced than himself." Húron huffed, "You would not be injured if he had not ignored what you told him."

Legolas sighed, "He's not a soldier… not yet. After what happened I am certain that he is fully aware that what he did should be avoided in the future, but even we made mistakes when we were his age." He smiled, "Trying to be heroes."

"Insubordination leads to nothing but getting team members killed." Húron growled.

Legolas closed his eyes momentarily in pain of the memory before turning to Húron and saying soothingly, "It was not your fault Húron… you could not have known." He could see that none of his words made it through to Húron, as they had never done in the past.

"Come let's go, the others are waiting for us." Húron said, obviously not wanting to talk about it.

Húron discreetly took a hold of Legolas' arm to support him over to the horses. Legolas glared at him, but he could feel Legolas' body trembling and he knew that he needed the support.

First when Legolas took his focus off walking he noticed that Húron was steering him not towards Móre, but his own horse. He rolled his eyes, but knew that he could not change Húron's mind and he couldn't fight him off either in the condition he was in. Furthermore he wasn't stupid, regardless of how he pretended that the poison at least didn't affect him as much, he felt absolutely dreadful.

When they reached the horse Húron smirked, but his tone was dripping of worry when he said, "What? No arguments?"

"Shut up Húron." Legolas grunted while he swung himself onto the horse. Húron hurriedly placed a balancing hand on Legolas' arm as pain flashed through his crystalized blue eyes. Legolas' cheeks were flushed with fever and his breathing was slightly quicker than normal.

He looked down at Húron and gave a tired smile, "What do you need help getting on? Aren't we supposed to get out of here quickly?"

Húron huffed, jumped up in front of Legolas and took the reigns. Legolas placed his uninjured arm around Húron's middle and leaned slightly against his back. Húron could feel Legolas' body occasionally tremble as he exhaled.

The two other wounded were also riding with others. Roben sat before Callon, and Ecthel sat before Thand. Roben had been thrown into a tree by one of the spiders and had a concussion, while Ecthel had a long gash running down his chest from one of the spider's legs.

Húron grit his teeth together but urged his horse forward. The rest of the company followed his lead once again through the forest. This time though dawn was approaching and they were not riding leisurely towards their destination, they were riding far enough away from something for the potential danger to disappear.

As they rode Húron felt Legolas lean more and more against him, but when he inquired about his condition he would always say that he was fine. Typical. Over the years spent with Legolas he had come to hate that single word 'fine', the definition varied from person to person but Legolas' was positively deranged. He could say that he was fine and then collapse the next second, so naturally Húron was weary of the term.

There was one thing about Legolas Greenleaf he had learned through his centuries with him and it was that he varied between being a self-sacrificing moron, a slave-worker, a deranged lunatic, a loving parent, and lastly an incredibly good and honorable commander that he would follow as long as he was able.

Last night he had fallen directly into his role as a self-sacrificing moron and now he was bordering on deranged lunatic.

The bond formed between the members of this team was unbreakable and would follow them through life since the moment Legolas had created it. The members were joined in their loyalty to their Crown Prince and their want to help him, and nothing could have been stronger than that. The many hours of training and missions had only given them the honor of knowing Legolas better.

"Legolas." Húron said as he looked around the forest. He waited for Legolas' acknowledgment but when it didn't come he whipped his head around so quickly his neck cracked. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Legolas sitting with his eyes closed, a pained expression on his face and it was clear that the fever had only gotten worse. "Legolas?" He called urgently, afraid that Legolas was losing consciousness.

Legolas' eyes fluttered up and he looked up at Húron. "Eyes on the road." He said softly when he saw Húron's worried expression. Húron reluctantly turned his head back. Legolas leaned forward and rested his chin on Húron's shoulder. "What is it?"

"Do you know any safe resting places around here?"

Legolas slowly looked around the forest without lifting his head from Húron's shoulder to determine where exactly they were. "There is a clearing half an hour from here… It has a stream next to it… it should be safe and untouched by evil." Legolas muttered, "Follow the path for about ten minutes and then turn to the southwest for the remainder of the journey."

Húron grimaced, "Isn't there anywhere closer?"

Húron could hear the smile in Legolas' voice when he answered knowingly, "I'll be fine, do not worry."

"Tell the sun not to shine." Húron huffed. He felt Legolas start to pull away from him, but touched the arm he had around his middle to stay his movement. Legolas stopped and placed his chin on Húron's shoulder again. "Rest."

The world looked slightly hazy through his eyes, as he rested his head on Húron's shoulder and looked at the trees inching past. When the ground and sky started to whirl nauseatingly together he closed his eyes and blocked out the sight. Without the vigilance of his sight he soon felt like he was falling into a bottomless hole, the startle made him jerk out of sleep and snapped open his eyes.

"Are you all right?" Húron asked.

Exasperated, Legolas threw his head to the side so it bumped against Húron's, who grunted and fell slightly to the left from the blow. Due to his dependence on Húron's stability Legolas followed him, only he wasn't able to keep his balance and would have slid straight off the horse if Húron hadn't grabbed his tunic at the same moment.

"Are you mental?" Húron exclaimed, his tone had a lasting anxiousness to it. "You could have fallen off the bloody horse, what were you thinking? Are you really that anxious to throw your life away? What _were _you _thinking_? Valar!"

"Húron." Legolas said calmly.

"No! I do not want to listen to you. You are not fine! I despise the word fine enough without you saying it one more time. I swear if the word fine comes out of your mouth one more time I will personally see to it that no words can escape from you from this moment forth!"

"Húron."

"Didn't you just listen to me? I don't want to hear it!"

"Húron."

Húron snarled angrily, "What?"

"You need to turn to the southwest now."

Húron stared at him for a while, before snapping his mouth shut and with a warning glare said, "_Not a word_." He then turned his horse.

Behind them the members of the team who had heard them burst out laughing, Gruinor's laughter was louder than the others and could be heard clearly. Legolas swore he saw the tip of Húron ears redden, but Húron would later guarantee that he had been hallucinating.

As they laughed and joked Legolas slowly felt himself swirl into darkness. Throughout the entire ride he had been fighting constantly with the poison in his body over dominance. About half an hour ago he had lost feeling in his forearm and now he could barely move his fingers. The fever had turned all his thoughts to muddle and drained his remaining strength. The pain hadn't exactly gotten better either…

Legolas opened his mouth to warn Húron of what was happening, but he suddenly couldn't get any words out. No matter how much he fought it he soon lost the strength he was using to keep his arm locked around Húron's waist, his grip slackened as he started to slide off the horse. Before he blacked out he heard Faneth shriek something.

Pengon saw Legolas' grip slacken and by the time Faneth screamed a warning of what was happening he was already halfway towards Legolas. He saw Húron struggle to get a grip on Legolas as he was behind him. He managed to grip Legolas' sleeve but it would only stop the fall temporarily. Pengon reached them just in time to pull Legolas onto his horse in front of him.

He was immediately dismayed with what he saw. Legolas had managed to stay hidden through the ride, but now he clearly saw his pallor. His hand travelled up to Legolas' forehead and his worried frown only deepened. "Valar, he's burning up."

Húron turned his horse around and studied Legolas himself, equally fearful. He replaced Pengon's hand with his own so he could feel Legolas' forehead. It was dangerously warm and regardless of this fact his body was trembling.

Pengon acted quickly as he reached into his saddlebag and drew out a small bag and his water skin. He crammed some of the herbs into the skin and shook it while lowering his shoulder so Legolas' head was tilted slightly backward. He brought the skin to Legolas' mouth and carefully tilted some of the herb-induced water in, massaging his throat lightly to encourage him to swallow.

"What are you giving him?" Faneth asked anxiously.

They first now noticed that she had ridden up to them and had probably been there for some time. She had given the sleeping Maliel to Maer and had all her focus on her husband.

"Fever-reducing herbs." Pengon answered absentmindedly as he checked Legolas' pulse and breathing while stuffing the water skin back into his bag. While also being a warrior, he was a trained healer and acted out that role in the team.

"He needs rest." Húron said seriously and looked at Pengon, "Ride ahead of us, take him to the clearing he talked about. It should take you ten minutes if you ride quickly."

Pengon nodded to Húron but nevertheless glanced at Faneth for confirmation. At her nod he took a more secure grip on Legolas and urged his horse into gallop.

"Where is he going?" Kirion shouted panicked from further behind and rode towards him, "Where is he taking him?" He made to ride past them and after Legolas, but Húron reached out and grabbed his reigns.

"You'll only slow him down." Húron said. Kirion believed he heard an undertone of coldness in his voice.

"I won't." Kirion vowed and made to race away, but Húron yanked the reigns out of his hands.

"Didn't you do enough damage the last time you disobeyed orders?" Húron snarled coldly, "You won't even be able to find the clearing without anyone's help and being there will not help Legolas."

Kirion flushed in mortification and averted his eyes.

"Húron!" Gruinor barked and rode up to them as well, "That's enough, let the lad be. Legolas wouldn't want this."

Húron didn't take his eyes off Kirion, but after a moment he nodded tersely and released Kirion's reigns. He signaled for the ride to continue and urged his horse onward. Kirion didn't move until Faneth gently touched his arm and smiled to him.

"Legolas doesn't blame you Kirion." Faneth said softly, "It was his own choice to protect you and I know he doesn't regret it. You could have been hurt more seriously than he was it he hadn't stepped in. Legolas just does this type of thing by instinct."

"He hadn't needed to use that instinct if I hadn't ignored his orders." Kirion muttered dejected and rode away from Faneth. He didn't want to listen to reassurances now when Legolas had just collapsed because of his idiocy and arrogance.

It took them the estimated twenty minutes to reach the clearing; by that time Pengon had already started a fire and was currently sitting vigilant beside Legolas' unconscious form.

Legolas was lying on the grass wrapped up in a blanket and a cloak. He didn't seem to have improved since they had last seen him, if anything it had gotten worse. The high fever left flushes on his cheeks and was the only source of color in his overly pale face. His breathing seemed quick and occasionally he muttered indistinct words as he turned his head form side to side, no doubt having nightmares.

They all dismounted. Faneth had walked over to Maer and taken her sleeping daughter from him with sincere thanks, but as she had lifted her into her arms Maliel's eyes had lost their glaze.

"Nana?" She questioned tiredly and yawned, "Are we there now?"

"Yes sweetheart, we are here now. We will rest for a while before heading out again so your Ada can get well again." Faneth said gently as she walked over to where Legolas was lying.

"Ada?" Maliel perked up by the sound of the title. "Where?"

Faneth smiled and pointed at their destination. Maliel looked over there and as soon as she saw him she struggled to get out of Faneth's arms. Faneth set her down and watched as Maliel first ran towards Legolas, but then slowed when she got close enough to see him properly.

"Ada…?" She suddenly choked out, and froze entirely.

Pengon had noticed her by now; he smiled to her and gently waved her closer. Maliel looked close to tears so he pulled her down into his lap and ran his hand over her hair, smiling over how small and innocent she was.

"Your Ada's going to be just fine young one." Pengon said gently, "He looks bad now, but he will get better again, he just needs to rest. We need to make sure we don't wake him up." Maliel nodded vigorously. "Do you want to help your Nana and I make him feel better?" Maliel nodded again and looked at him with big, open blue eyes.

Pengon took off the small towel he had placed on Legolas forehead and showed it to her, calmly explaining that she was in charge of making it stay cool.

Faneth came over to them as well and sat down on the other side of Legolas. She looked lovingly at him and brushed a sweaty lock from his forehead. Even if she only touched him with her fingertips she could feel the fever raging inside him.

After a couple of hours Faneth sent Maliel over to play with her uncle Kirion, to give her a break from the rag-wetting as she had been doing it for nearly every two seconds, claiming that it had warmed.

"You look tired Faneth." Pengon noted with an edge of concern. "You should rest as well, you were up early and I'm sure that having Legolas wounded is taxing as well. Your bond is strong, you should be able to feel some extent of what he is feeling."

Faneth sighed and nodded, she made to rewet the towel on Legolas' forehead but Pengon caught her hand and said, "Rest Faneth. I'll take good care of him, and Kirion and the team will watch Maliel. Everyone here adores her."

Faneth finally nodded, although reluctantly, and laid down beside Legolas, curling against his side. She placed her hand inside the blanket and cloak so it rested on his chest. This way she would be able to monitor him and wake if there were any changes.

Legolas muttered something inconceivable under his breath and moved closer to her as if feeling her presence even in unconsciousness. She was able to feel the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed, and was worried when she felt it happen in jerks. He was obviously in pain and the fever made him see things in his sleep. His head oftentimes jerked from side to side and small sounds would escape his lips.

It soon become clear to Faneth that she wouldn't be able to fall asleep so she settled for resting by his side and keeping watch over him, soothing away his horrors with gentle touches and mutterings as she waited for the poison to release its grip.

It had already been decided that they would stay there until the three wounded had recovered enough to handle the remainder of the journey.

O

"_Can't you see that it is all his fault?" Thranduil hissed as he hauled Kirion closer and glared at him. "Since he came to this world everything has been destroyed. He killed my wife and drove my daughter away. Now you're wounded as well and it is his entire fault! He was the one who made me send you away! Because you started defying me after he was born, I was forced to send you on that mission! IT IS ALL HIS FAULT!" Thranduil slapped Kirion across the cheek and thereby caused his sobs to end in shock for a moment, but then continue even harder._

Legolas' eyes snapped up and he abruptly rolled onto his side breathing heavily. The position put pressure on his injured arm so with a grimace he returned to his original one.

It had been a long time since he had dreamt of that incident, but he guessed that he had run through so many memories to make nightmares that his mind had taken what it could get.

After getting his breathing under control Legolas opened his eyes once more. The beige roof of the tent was the only thing that met his eyes. Looking to the sides he saw that he was there alone and wrapped up stiflingly in cloaks and blankets. Slowly he started working on escaping from that prison.

He was feeling better now so he guessed that the poison was letting go of its grip on him. He couldn't remember losing consciousness or arriving at this destination… the only thing he remembered was pain and endless nightmares. It wasn't exactly the thing he most enjoyed doing, revisiting painful memories…

With a sigh he untangled himself from the last blanket and slowly sat up. He still felt as though he could sleep for another twenty-four hours, but the pain was bearable and he wasn't a stranger to exhaustion. One thing he was well aware of though, was that he felt clammy.

For a time he just sat, staring into thin air and thinking about nothing and everything. As he did this he absentmindedly flexed the hand of his wounded arm and found that much of his movement had returned, the poison no longer paralyzing it.

Finally he just ran his sleeve across his forehead and carefully schooled his expression. With a snigger he thought that he must look like hell. Nevertheless he got to his feet and, after supporting himself momentarily to the tent post until his vision was clear, walked over to the opening and stepped outside.

A quick assessment showed him that it was afternoon, perhaps around five o'clock. This fact made him frown because the poison only should have affected him for ten hours, instead it had for twelve. It had been worse than he had initially thought.

About half of the team were lying on the grass sleeping, among them were Ecthel and Roben, who were looking a lot better than last time he had seen them. They were on the mend. The others were either listening to Gruinor's lively retelling of his fight with a spider or smiling to him.

Legolas spotted Faneth sitting with Maliel in her lap gently making bows out of grass straws. They hadn't noticed him yet so he walked soundlessly towards them and sat down beside Faneth with a leg on either side of her. He could see the relieved smile on her lips as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

Maliel turned around as well and looked upon him with expressive blue eyes, clearly overjoyed. "Ada!" She squealed happily and threw her arms around both Faneth and him.

Legolas chuckled and ran his hand up and down her back, relishing the peace from having his family close after walking through an endless stream of torment. If there was one thing in the world that calmed him completely and made him forget anything horrible, it was his wife and daughter, and he cherished them for it.

"You need a bath." Faneth chuckled softly into his ear and kissed him. She then looked more serious, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm all right." Legolas reassured and snuggled deeper into the crook of her neck. "I'll take a bath, eat something and then sleep till morning, then I should be recovered."

"You still have a slight fever." Faneth remarked worriedly, "Are you sure you're feeling all right?"

"I'll be fine, don't worry." He smiled, "What about you? I can feel your exhaustion. You should sleep, Maer will be happy to take care of Maliel while I bathe and then I'll take her again when I come back."

"I suppose." Faneth sighed.

Legolas nodded and kissed her one final time before getting to his feet and walked over to where Maer was sitting with Taenor. He sat down beside them.

"How are you feeling?" Maer asked gently.

"Better." Legolas answered, "Do you think you could look after Maliel for an hour while I bathe. I convinced Faneth to rest."

"Good." Maer smiled, "Of course I'll look after her, I'm practically her second uncle. Don't you think Kirion will feel a bit put out though? You know that he isn't taking this well and choosing me over him to take care of Maliel will just make him think you don't trust him anymore."

Legolas exhaled deeply and looked over to where Kirion was sitting looking at him. As soon as he saw Legolas' gaze he averted his eyes and pretended to be occupied with something while a blush crept over his cheeks.

"I'm taking him with me so I can talk to him." Legolas answered.

He looked over the elves again searching for a particular face among them. Ecthel, Roben, Osbon, Pengon and Thand were sleeping by the side of the camp. Hiwon, Callon and Amath were listening to Gruinor's retelling with skeptical expressions on their faces, rightly so. He was not there.

"Where is Húron?" Legolas asked.

"He left once there were signs that you had made it through the worst of the poison, told us that he would first be back by nightfall and that we shouldn't look for him." Taenor answered, "You know how he is. This reminded him of…"

"Yeah." Legolas sighed, "I know."

He sat there for a minute before standing up and walking over to where Kirion was sitting. He was carving a figure out of wood and his strokes only intensified as Legolas drew closer.

Legolas clasped Kirion's shoulder and crouched down beside him. Kirion still refused to meet his gaze, most likely feeling a mixture of shame and self-hatred, so Legolas gently ran his hand over Kirion's hair and said, "Come. Will you accompany me to the stream to bathe?"

"If… If something happens I…" Kirion muttered.

"Nothing will happen." Legolas assured him, "I just enjoy your company."

Kirion looked into his eyes for the first time so Legolas smiled and stood up before extending his hand to him. Hesitantly Kirion took it and allowed Legolas to pull him to his feet, first when he was standing on his feet he remembered Legolas' injury. Feeling even more embarrassed he lowered his gaze again.

Legolas gently squeezed his hand before saying, "I'm going to get my bag. Will you wait here?" Kirion nodded.

Before long Legolas was back with his bag slung over his shoulder. Kirion immediately asked if he could carry it so Legolas handed it to him after seeing the pleading look in his eyes. Then they walked towards the stream, Legolas kept quiet and instead observed his little brother. He knew how tough it was what Kirion was going through, most did. He was at the age where he wanted badly to prove himself; so failing so miserably was hard blow.

"You are not weak Kirion." Legolas said calmly when they arrived at the stream. "You just aren't strong enough yet, that's why you're still training."

The stream was large enough to swim in so Legolas absentmindedly started pulling his clothes off and taking off the bandages around his forearm. He could see that Kirion didn't believe a word that had come out of his mouth.

"I am weak." He muttered.

Legolas placed his hands on either side on his face and lifted his head so he was looking him in the eyes. "You were brave enough to stand up to that spider, to try and fight although you had no idea how. It was foolish yes, but it was not weak. I do not deny that you should have listened to me and trusted me enough to stay inside the tent, but there are not many your age who would have the courage to do what you did."

"You were already fighting spiders and winning when you were my age." Kirion protested.

"Do not compare yourself to me." Legolas said with underlying command in his voice. "I had been trained a lot more than you and I gave up a lot that you have had to be able to do so. Do not wish to join battle as quickly as possible, wish instead for peace as long as you can possibly have it."

"I want to help." Kirion said determined, "You have always seen me as a child that needs to be protected, but I am twenty-three years old Legolas and I want to help my kingdom, I want to help you."

Legolas sighed sadly, "I know… I know that you want to do this and I know that you think battle is the only way of achieving this. You are already helping Kirion, even if you can't see how... you always have just by being there. I know that you are growing up, but you are still young. I just want you to take your time, so you're ready and can choose if being a warrior is really what you want. There is more than valor in being a warrior, there is fear and pain and loss. It changes you in ways that I will not deny I wish to spare you from. If this is the path you choose I will support in every way I possibly can and make sure you are ready, but I just want you to consider it thoroughly."

"I have considered it." Kirion huffed.

Legolas took his hands off Kirion's cheeks and asked, "Have you really?" He left Kirion to think and instead stripped out of his leggings and boots as well and dived into the water. Relishing the cool temperature against his skin, removing the heat of his remaining fever. He stayed underwater for some time scrubbing his skin with some sand from the bottom and running his fingers repeatedly through his hair and over his scalp.

When he resurfaced he saw Kirion standing at the bank with a worried and slightly fearful expression on his face, it melted away to relief and anger when he saw him.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was?" He asked sharply, "You were underwater for minutes! You could have drowned in that span of-"

He was cut off when Legolas splashed some water on him. Kirion gasped when it hit him and looked very much like Legolas imagined a drowned rat would look like. Legolas barked out a laugh and dived into the water again before Kirion could retaliate.

Legolas studied the cut running alongside his forearm, it was long but not overly deep. The only thing dangerous about it had been the poison. Since his system had pretty much gotten rid of that the wound looked normal now. When he came back to camp he would cleanse it and stich it together.

Knowing that it wasn't good to soak his wound for too long Legolas slowly resurfaced and swam over to where Kirion was sitting on the bank with a towel in his hands. He walked onto the bank and gratefully took the towel Kirion was holding out. He started by gently dabbing the wound on his arm dry. The wound had started bleeding again during the swim. He then took some bandages out of his bag and wrapped them around his wound with practiced movements. He was about to tighten the knot with his teeth when Kirion reached over and did it instead.

"Thanks." Legolas said and smiled to Kirion.

"It was the least I could do." Kirion sighed, "It looks painful."

"It isn't." Legolas reassured, "It's just a scratch." Kirion looked skeptical.

Legolas made short process of drying and pulling on a new set of clothes. Once this was done he threw himself onto the grass on his stomach beside Kirion. He rested his head on his unwounded forearm and had the other bent just before him.

Kirion laughed softly and lay down beside him, studying his elder brother. Legolas' lasting paleness only heightened his fairness and his wet silvery-white locks tumbled unhindered around him. It wasn't long before Legolas cracked one of his blue eyes open and looked amused at Kirion.

"Staring much, are we?" Legolas joked and threw out his injured arm so he half embraced Kirion. He moved closer to Kirion and lay there for some time before saying softly, "Remember this incident little brother. Do not let the guilt from it consume you, but learn from it and use it to get wiser. You are young yet even if you think otherwise and the benefit that comes from this is that you are allowed to make mistakes, because it is a part of growing up. What makes you stupid is not making mistakes it is to fail to learn from them."

Kirion swallowed thickly, "I have lost the other's respect."

"No, you have not." Legolas responded, "Each and every one of them have made mistakes as well, I have as well. You have not lost their respect, it's still there if only you look for it instead of assuming it's gone."

"Húron blames me…"

"Húron has been a warrior as long as I have and has seen many things during this span of time." Legolas said softly, "He takes this harsher than all of the others because he has memories and experiences that this incident has reminded him of. He, above all the others, has learned the importance in following commands and has been following that simple rule ever since. He is not mad at you Kirion, he is mad at himself for things you have no role in."

"What happened?" Kirion asked.

"That is not for me to tell." Legolas smiled sadly, "Suffice to say that it has changed him, and made him strict with this sort of thing. Do not blame him for it, and do not mention anything from this conversation because he will not like that you know even this little."

"Were you there?"

"Yes… I was there."


	5. Rivendell

**Chapter five – Rivendell**

They rode through the rest of the forest of Mirkwood, and then over plains and mountains without further incident. Now they were on the mountain pass that led into the hidden valley. Legolas knew the path by heart after having travelled it so many times, especially right before Maliel was born.

Having it be so familiar to him also had the side effect that he soon found himself getting lost in old memories.

_Legolas raced through the halls still in travel gear, he had just arrived in Rivendell after learning what had happened from a letter. He was tired from travelling here with almost no rest at a fast pace but he ignored this as he headed towards where the Peredhils' rooms were. As he stepped into the family wing he immediately saw Elladan and Elrohir sitting on the bench just outside their parents' room. He almost couldn't see which twin was which, so alike were the expressions of pain and sorrow on their faces. _

_Legolas quickly threw his arms around them. Some time went by before the twins leaned against him and wrapped their arms around him. He could feel their bodies trembling, and knew that they were suppressing tears. He could see that they were beyond exhaustion._

_Legolas tightened his arms, "Shh…" He breathed, "It's all right."_

"_Legolas she…" Elrohir choked and not a second later gave in to his tears, burying his face in Legolas' shoulder. _

_Legolas knew by the occasional wetness that hit his cheek that Elladan was crying silently as well. He felt his own heart twist, but ignored the fact because the twins needed him right now. _

_He looked up and saw that Glorfindel had silently opened the door that led to Elrond and Celebrian's bedroom to see what was going on. He looked heartbroken as well, and gave Legolas a look that silently asked if he had things under control. When Legolas nodded in response Glorfindel smiled thankfully and closed the door once more. He heard him relay his presence to Elrond but didn't hear a response._

_As the twins' tears dried out Legolas calmly got them to their feet and steered them towards their room. Elladan and Elrohir followed him robotically as if having lost all meaning in life. He led them over to Elladan's bed and instructed them to lie down. After covering them with the sheets he ordered them to sleep and after a great deal of threatening them with drugs they complied. _

_Legolas dragged a chair over to the bed and sat down to watch over their sleep. Whenever one of them would show signs of having a nightmare he would sing gently and chase the nightmare away._

Móre snorted over his unresponsive master and steered himself. He followed Húron's horse and avoided any hindrance in the path without Legolas' guidance as he zoomed from one memory to the next.

_Glorfindel and Legolas met in the middle of the hall. They smiled ruefully and tiredly to each other as they once more worked together to keep the Peredhil family up and running. Glorfindel handed Legolas a tray he had gotten from the kitchen._

"_You get Elrond and Celebrian to eat, I'll get the twins washed. We'll try to convince them to come outside afterwards." Glorfindel said._

"_You get the easy job." Legolas complained chuckling but took the tray nevertheless. The situation was not funny and it was nothing to joke about but Glorfindel and him found that they needed to take it like this when they were together to not let themselves get overwhelmed with sadness. If they did then they wouldn't be much help to the family._

"_You got the easy job this morning." Glorfindel laughed and walked into the twins' room. Legolas could already hear him talking enthusiastically to them and ushering them up from the bed. The twins were just short of lifeless._

_Legolas snorted and walked over to Elrond and Celebrian's room. He knocked once and then opened the door. The sight that met him wasn't any different from the many other times he had been inside the room. Celebrian was lying on the bed pale and drawn, sleeping. Elrond was sitting beside her with his head in his hands. _

_Legolas walked over to the bed and placed the tray on the bedside table before crouching beside Elrond's chair. He looked up at Elrond as he slowly lowered his hands and looked at him. His eyes were sunken and hollowed from seeing his family crumbling down around him. _

"_Have strength Elrond." Legolas said gently and placed his hand against Elrond's cheek. His hand gently lit up as he transferred some of his energy to Elrond. "They need you."_

_Elrond closed his eyes and nodded; when he opened his eyes again they showed a part of his former strength and wisdom. "I'm being selfish, aren't I?" He asked slowly as he looked at Celebrian, "She's still here… I'll see her again."_

"_You are not being selfish." Legolas said, "Even if she is here now you now that you will lose her and that is not easy to bear, waiting while having no means of stopping it. The ones in the most pain are the ones left behind. Do not despair, you are doing everything you can …sometimes things are just out of our hands."_

_Legolas reached over and took a bowel of steaming soup from the tray he had brought and handed it to Elrond. "For strength." He smiled, "For if the pillar wavers then so does what the pillar is holding."_

"_When did you start speaking in riddles?" Elrond halfway smiled._

"_Just now." Legolas answered and returned the smile, "I have found that the most effective way to reach an ancient elf is by speaking in riddles." His smile grew when this managed to capture a small laugh from Elrond._

_With Elrond taken care of Legolas turned to the other occupant of the room. Celebrian had apparently woken up while they were talking so Legolas looked directly into her tormented blue eyes. The light inside them had gone out from the tortures she had experienced. _

"_I heard Elrond's laughter." Celebrian whispered._

"_That would be my fault my lady." Legolas smiled brilliantly to her, "I am simply too humorous to resist." _

_Celebrian's mouth rose into a smile as well, "I should have known you were here Greenleaf. Thank you… I have missed that sound. …Will you sing to me again today?"_

"_How about we make a deal?" Legolas said, "I will sing to you if you eat this soup."_

_Celebrian immediately grimaced, "I am not hungry."_

"_Ah… yes." Legolas said softly, "I know the feeling of food turning to sawdust in one's mouth just by thinking of things that pain you, things that hurt and frighten. I have felt nauseous just by the mere thought of food. I have found that there is no remedy for this, you just have to force yourself to eat."_

"_Why?" Celebrian asked as if she had already given up on life._

_It took all Legolas' willpower not to show his sadness in his expression as he took Celebrian's hands in his and said, "Because there are people here who love you, and the torment is past. Do not let your mind win over your body. You need the food, no matter how much it feels like you don't. …Let me help you."_

_Legolas got up from his seat and got some large pillows from the floor. He then gently helped Celebrian sit up and placed them behind her back. When she was reclining against them he handed her the bowel of soup and lastly sat down by her bedside._

_He focused his calm aura into encircling her as well and then said gently, "Listen to what is around you and let it block out unwanted memories. Listen to the trees waving with the wind sweeping through the valley. Listen to the cries of the Bruinen as the water tumbles over rock and stone taking with it only what it can bear and moving on. Listen to the melodies of the birds as they fly freely through the sky without letting anything hinder them. Let the sounds fill you up and bring you with them into the light. Listen to me and nothing else as you eat that."_

_Legolas starting singing about the nature around them and Celebrian started eating the soup, first hesitantly and then, as she began to trust Legolas' technique, ate at a normal speed._

Finally the hidden valley came into sight. Kirion and Maliel, who hadn't been there before stared with wide-open eyes at the serenity of the last homely house. Water tumbled as waterfalls from the precipices of the mountains circling around the valley, and the trees sung joyfully untouched by any form of the shadow, bearing hues of green, red and yellow. The colors were reflected in the flowing roof of the white building that seemed to hold no edges and had no separation from the nature around it. It was breathtaking.

The rode down the passage until they reached the bottom of the valley and continued on a winding stone path leading up over bridges and water, and through pavilions until they reached a suspended platform just before the stairs that lead to the entrance.

No sooner had they dismounted than footsteps came down the stairs and Glorfindel came into view, his long golden-blond hair flying around his relieved face as he hurried towards them.

"You're late." Legolas said gently with a smile.

When Glorfindel smiled to him, Legolas could see the exhaustion, relief and sadness in Glorfindel's eyes and it saddened him to see his friend already so far out. Glorfindel stepped up to him and contrary to what Legolas thought he would do, embraced him. "Thank you is not enough to express how grateful I am." He said softly, and then he pulled away again.

"Welcome to Rivendell." He said to Legolas and the rest of the company, "I hope that your travel here has been peaceful?"

"As peaceful as it can be when travelling with Legolas." Húron responded and inclined his head in sign of respect to Glorfindel.

"Then I suppose I cannot ask for more than that." Glorfindel chuckled, "Luckily no lives were lost."

Legolas felt something tug at his hand and looked down to see Maliel standing beside him looking as though she had a question she wanted to ask him. She was wearing a blue dress with matching blue ribbons adorning her auburn locks. Legolas reached down and lifted her into his arms.

"Who's that?" Maliel whispered into his ear, her voice was loud enough for all the others to hear her as well and Glorfindel turned to them. It was clear that this was the first time he had noticed Maliel because his eyes immediately melted.

"This is my friend Glorfindel." Legolas answered and smiled to her, "Will you say hallo?"

Maliel turned away from her father and smiled brilliantly to Glorfindel. "Hallo Glorfindel."

"Good morning Maliel." Glorfindel said and bowed his head to her before returning her smile, "I see that your father hasn't been exaggerating about your loveliness."

Maliel blushed slightly and hid her head in the crook of Legolas' neck, causing both Legolas and Glorfindel to chuckle.

"Are you already harassing my daughter Glorfindel?" Faneth asked feigning sternness as she walked up to them. "She's only five years old so I would appreciate it if you waited a bit longer."

"Faneth." Glorfindel greeted and kissed her hand, "You're as charming as always. Have you been taking care of Legolas?" Legolas huffed in exasperation.

"Of course." Faneth answered, "Wasn't that my promise to you? I would never go down on my word."

Glorfindel inclined his head and then turned to the last of the family. Kirion was standing there looking a mixture of awed and nervous. His eyes sometimes flittered over to his elder brother's.

"Kirion." Glorfindel smiled and clasped his forearm. "The last time I saw you, you were about as high as my waist. Do you remember me?"

"Vaguely." Kirion answered.

"Well there'll be plenty of time to get to know each other while you're here." Glorfindel said, "A pleasure to meet you."

Erestor came down the stairs followed by some servants who quickly began taking their horses off to the stables. He greeted Legolas warmly as well and also seemed to lose his heart to Maliel although he was trying to hide it. After having greeted everyone he took the old team to their rooms, leaving Glorfindel to bring Legolas, Faneth, Maliel and Kirion to theirs.

Glorfindel and Legolas walked beside each other through the halls of Rivendell. There were often open arches on both side of the hall and large windows to allow the wind to pass unhindered through the house.

"Where are Elrond and the twins?" Legolas asked softly.

Glorfindel sighed, "Elrond doesn't know you're here yet. He is resting at the moment. He wore himself out being worried about the twins, they are out and were set to return the day before yesterday but we have seen neither hair nor hide of them."

"I am sure they will return soon." Legolas said, "They never were much for schedules and agreements."

"They just don't see what this is doing to him." Glorfindel growled under his breath. He liked the twins, but he was more loyal to Elrond and to see their rashness hurt and weaken him as it did was more than he could take.

"You should have written to me sooner." Legolas said, "If it is this bad."

At that moment Maliel ran from where she was walking beside Faneth holding her hand. She ran past Legolas and through one of the arches squealing, "Look Ada! Flowers!"

Legolas smiled and ran after her quickly scooping her into his arms and tickling her. Maliel's giggles sounded throughout the garden they had entered. When he stopped he carried her into the hall again saying, "And your Nana will take you to say hello to all the flowers here after we find out where we're going to sleep during our stay."

"We're going to sleep here?" Maliel asked with bright eyes.

"Yes we are."

"I like it here. It's very bright, and there are flowers everywhere."

Legolas felt a brief sadness at this comment thinking of the darkness in Mirkwood. If it were his decision without having to consider anything else he would have his daughter grow up basking in light, goodness and flowers, but he was Crown Prince of Mirkwood as she was his daughter.

"You haven't seen everything yet." Glorfindel laughed, "There is plenty for you to see before you go home."

"Really?" Maliel asked with awe and hope in her voice.

"Yes."

Legolas put Maliel down on the ground and settled for watching as she zoomed from one side of the hall studying something, to the other side, and back again as they walked towards their rooms.

Glorfindel was watching her with a smile on his lips as well, often answering her questions when she asked what something was.

When they reached the family wing Glorfindel showed them the three rooms they were going to be staying in. Legolas and Faneth's opened up to Maliel's room so they were close to their daughter and Kirion's was beside Maliel's.

"There will be dinner tonight in the great hall to welcome you." Glorfindel said, "If you are not too weary from your travels."

Legolas shook his head, "We will be there."

"Good. Shall we talk Legolas?"

Legolas turned to Faneth, "Will you be all right without me for a while?"

"Oh, yes." Faneth smiled and kissed his cheek, "We'll be out exploring, isn't that right Maliel and Kirion?" Maliel nodded vigorously, "If you're too long then we'll go see my parents without you."

Legolas chuckled, "See you later then."

He followed Glorfindel silently through the halls thereafter. Glorfindel led him into one of the empty gardens and as they sat down on the bench he leaned forward and buried his face in his hands.

Legolas silently waited for him to gather his emotions only placing a hand on his shoulder as support.

"Everything's wrong." Glorfindel whispered without raising his head, "I refuse to believe that this was meant to happen. Celebrian never hurt a fly, and the effect it has had…"

"Sometimes things just happen." Legolas said softly, "Whether or not it was meant to happen doesn't matter, we just need to make the best of what we have left."

"The twins have changed Legolas." Glorfindel said, "I cannot recognize them anymore. They are bent on killing all the orcs they can and even though they do this the hole inside them is not getting any smaller …it is destroying them. They rarely smile anymore, and they are barely home. They come back time and time again, each time bearing new wounds, only to return to the hunt. Elrond can't take it anymore, I fear that he is fading without anything to hold on to."

Legolas closed his eyes in sorrow, the hand he had on Glorfindel's shoulder tightened to offer more support.

"They have even gotten violent some times." Glorfindel admitted, "I know that this brings back bad memories for you, I do not now how to handle it. I know I am being selfish in calling you here away from your duties, but I no longer know what to do."

Legolas' throat tightened and he gently wrapped his arms around Glorfindel. "It's all right." He said softly, "You're not being selfish, you just need help."

"It should not be your job to help. I serve Elrond's family I should have been able to handle this by myself."

Legolas could hear a spark of self-loathing in Glorfindel's voice. "Come. You would not speak like this if you hadn't worn yourself out completely. You need sleep." He pulled Glorfindel to his feet.

It wasn't long before he was sitting by Glorfindel's bedside convincing him that it was all right to sleep, that he would take care of everything. When his eyes glazed and his breathing deepened Legolas admitted that it might not only be Elrond and the twins who needed his help.

With a sigh he stood up and walked out of the door. He would come back and wake him an hour before dinner, if he slept until then. He started making his way down the hall to Elrond's room, but about halfway there he decided to take a bath and change before seeing him, realizing that he wasn't what you would call clean after the ride.

Half an hour later he stood before Elrond's door and silently opened it before walking inside. Curtains were covering the sun so the room was laid in darkness. Upon the large bed laid Elrond, he was lying on the right side of the bed and the left was empty where Celebrian had laid before she had sailed. Elrond looked weary and pale as he slept; there were dark smudges under his eyes that signified many sleepless nights.

Legolas sat for a moment by his bedside before deciding to let him sleep and instead went off to find his family.

O

It was an hour before dinner when Legolas found himself in Elrond's room again. He looked towards the bed and saw that he hadn't moved since last he had been there, his sleep looking most like unconsciousness. He had just woken Glorfindel and was pleased to see that he was more like his normal self after the rest.

They had been at Faneth's parents house until now, Gilrin and Fanor had adored their granddaughter and spoiled her in every possible way. It had already been planned that Faneth was going to take her down there again the day after. They lived in a small house in the fields around the house, as many other elves did.

Legolas sat down on Elrond's bedside and placed his hand on his forehead, slowly running it down towards his cheek while transferring some of his energy to him. Elrond's eyes fluttered open.

"Rise and shine." Legolas smiled gently.

Elrond's eyes immediately widened and he flew into sitting position. "Legolas!" He exclaimed, "What are you doing here? Why? When?"

Legolas arched an eyebrow and pushed Elrond back on the bed. "Glorfindel didn't tell you?"

"Did Glorfindel know you were coming?" Elrond asked, "Why didn't he tell me?"

Legolas shrugged, "Take that up with him. To answer your questions we arrived this morning."

"We? Morning?" Elrond asked weakly.

"Faneth, Kirion and Maliel are with me, plus our escort. Dinner will be served in an hour." Legolas saw Elrond's horrified expression and knew what he was thinking, "It does not matter that you weren't there to great us Elrond, Glorfindel and Erestor took care of that. You didn't even know we were coming so I think that's quite an excuse."

Elrond relaxed slightly and gained some of his usual composure. He smiled and asked, "Maliel? You brought your daughter? How old is she now?"

"She is five years old." Legolas smiled, "We brought her to visit her grandparents."

"Is that the whole reason you're here?" Elrond asked skeptically.

"A side bonus." Legolas responded, "I received a letter from Glorfindel asking for help because things were going downhill. I heard about Elladan and Elrohir."

Elrond's expression saddened, "You were not supposed to find out about that …but I guess Glorfindel was right, things are spinning out of control."

When Elrond started to get up from the bed Legolas moved from his bedside and sat down in the chair beside it. He couldn't help but think that Elrond looked frail as he got slowly out of bed and stepped into the bathroom to dress. He was still pale and looked tired, what worried him the most though, was that he looked like he had lost weight.

As Elrond stepped out of the bathroom dressed and ready he asked, "How are things in Mirkwood?"

Legolas sighed absentmindedly, "Under control, mostly. The busy season is over, thank the Valar."

Elrond chuckled, "You're beginning to sound old."

"I'm beginning to feel old."

His laughter grew, but it wasn't long before he quieted down and turned serious again, "What about Dol Guldur?"

Legolas' expression sharpened and he sat silently with a thoughtful look in his eyes.

Elrond immediately picked up on the seriousness the conversation was going to have and walked over to sit on his bedside so he was facing Legolas. "What happened?"

Legolas massaged his temples, "It is still dangerous for patrols to go too far south, the activity is high but we're still not certain what going on. All our attempts of figuring it out have been fruitless and deadly. The barrier has been attacked some times to no avail, but on the journey here the was …an incident." His ice-blue eyes pierced into Elrond's, "I was attacked directly."

Alarm flew into Elrond's eyes and his sat up straighter, "That… that's not possible." He whispered shocked. Legolas' expression did not change so he extended his hand and said, "Show me."

Legolas made short process as he clasped Elrond's forearm and pulled him into his mind and memories.

_Something was wrong. Something was wrong. Something was wrong. This mantra kept playing over and over in his head despite not being able to see anything and hearing Húron's assessment. Why couldn't they feel it? It was thick in the air. Danger. Something was wrong; every nerve in his body screamed it to him. _

_He tightened his grip on his little brother's forearm and muttered the sentence that kept playing inside his head. The words died on his tongue and excruciating pain suddenly filled his body and he felt himself getting slammed backwards with unimaginable strength. He pulled at his energy inward to make a barrier around his mind just in time for something slamming into it. He could hear someone screaming and was for a second in doubt whether or not he was screaming really or just in his head, or if it was someone else. _

_The force slammed repeatedly against his mind trying to find a way to break in, the pain it caused was horrendous, and causing every fiber of his body to tense and tremble. Darkness encompassed his mind trying to drown out the light inside him and break it. Piercing pain cut like daggers inside his body and the force ruthlessly tried to break to wall between them._

"_Who are you?" An old, scratching and grating voice screeched inside his head. "Who are you?" It was impossible to ignore as the voice cut like knives through every rational thought he had. _

_He had to get away. That was the only thing he could wrap his head around at the moment. He needed to get away before it was too late. He couldn't let this force find him._

"_Who are you?"_

_Legolas screamed inside himself in agony but kept his barriers tightly wrapped around himself in a desperate defense. _

"_WHO ARE YOU?"_

_Legolas felt his barrier waver dangerously under the force and used his last resort and strength knowing that if he didn't get away now he wouldn't have the strength to keep it out much longer. He called forth every inch of light and power inside himself and let it blast forward. The darkness inside his mind burned in the intensity and a scream tore through his mind, painfully grating. There were screams outside his mind as well._

_Then it was over. He didn't know if he passed out or not because to next thing he knew someone was touching his cheeks and halfway shouting his name. Húron._

"…_Shut …up… Húron." Legolas breathed weakly and kept his eyes closed._

Even as the memory left him completely Elrond was still trembling. He looked at Legolas with wide eyes. "This is bad."

As soon as the words had left his mouth someone knocked and the door opened. Glorfindel stepped in followed by Kirion who looked significantly more nervous than Glorfindel.

"Dinner is being served in a minute, are you ready?" Glorfindel asked cheerfully. Then span of about ten seconds went by before he picked up on the serious atmosphere and instantly sobered, "What happened?"

Elrond glanced at Kirion and looked back to Legolas.

"He was there." Legolas said, "There is no need to keep it from him." He turned to Kirion, "Where are Faneth and Maliel?"

"They are getting ready." Kirion answered still looking slightly thoughtful as to what they had been talking about before.

Legolas nodded and then turned to Glorfindel who had by now walked up to them. He was looking between him and Elrond as if trying to figure out whom it was about. In the end he just exclaimed exasperated, "Will someone please tell me what is going on?"

Legolas smiled shortly before saying, "Dol Guldur attacked me directly on the way to Rivendell."

It was like he had dropped a bomb from Glorfindel's expression. His eyes suddenly turned horrified and alarmed just as Elrond's had just before.

"Show him what you showed me." Elrond said.

Legolas sighed and massaged his temple, "…Is that really necessary?" He was already shaken from having to show it once.

Glorfindel thrust his hand toward Legolas with a determined look in his eyes. There was something slightly threatening in his posture, that urged him to show it to him or else. Legolas smirked and shook his head slightly. Oh to hell with it. He clasped Glorfindel's forearm and showed him the same memory. Glorfindel's eyes turned glazed and his expression sharpened considerably.

While they did this Elrond turned to Kirion, who was looking at Legolas. "Welcome to Rivendell Kirion." He said with a smile. Kirion jumped startled and turned to him. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to greet you, but it just so happened that no one had informed me of your arrival. You've grown since last I saw you."

Kirion, remembering courtesy, stepped forward and bowed to Elrond. "Well met Lord Elrond, thank you for your hospitality."

Elrond chuckled, "Please, just call me Elrond. I have only just gotten your brother to stop calling me Lord, so I would hate for you take over his bad trait. If you call me lord I will be forced to call you Prince Kirion."

Kirion smiled as his nervousness melted away. "We can't have that."

Glorfindel suddenly sucked breath in sharply as Legolas let go of his arm. Legolas was looking slightly paler than normal and his eyes were disorientated for a second before he regained his control.

Glorfindel sat down beside Elrond on the bed and the atmosphere sharpened once again. Legolas was the only one who looked untouched by this as the same calmness as always shone through his crystalized icy blue eyes.

"What can we do?" Glorfindel breathed.

"Nothing." Legolas answered.

Glorfindel looked to Elrond for confirmation and anger suddenly flooded into his eyes when Elrond just nodded.

"There must be something that can be done." Glorfindel exclaimed, "Some kind of protection. It will destroy him if he keeps getting attacked by that Elrond, didn't you see it as well? Didn't you feel how much pain it caused him?"

"I did, but there is no protection for this other than his own." Elrond answered calmly despite Glorfindel's agitation. "It has found him now and I am afraid that when he isn't under the protection of one of the elven realms he will get attacked again."

When Legolas read Glorfindel's expression he burst out laughing, "No. You are not going to keep me as a pet Glorfindel."

"You can't just stay calm about this! This is serious Legolas!"

Legolas stood up calmly; authority entered his whole person as he said, "Contrary to that Glorfindel I think you should calm down. There is nothing anyone can do and if it attacks me again I will just have to deal with it. In the meantime, while I am here it is Elrond we should worry about because there is a chance that Rivendell will be attacked because of my sole presence."

Glorfindel turned his head to look at Elrond, but the Peredhil just continued to look calm.

"I will write to the king about this incident and we will confer whether or not this will have an influence on barrier. Dol Guldur got no information out of me this time, but I will have to strengthen my defenses to make sure it never happens." Legolas finished. "I will take care of it. You do not need to worry. Let's go to dinner."

Without even waiting for Glorfindel and Elrond, Legolas walked over to Kirion and took his hand, pulling him out of the door. Before it closed he said, "See you there."

They walked for some time before Legolas looked at Kirion and saw his raised eyebrow.

"What?" Legolas asked, but the sheepish grin on his face told Kirion that he already knew what he was thinking about. "Oh come on, if I stayed in there we were going to have to discuss it from now till the crack of dawn. I'm hungry."

Kirion laughed, "You have no patience. They are just worried."

"They have enough to worry about." Legolas sighed, "I do not want them to worry about me as well. I'll be fine."

Kirion remained silent so Legolas stopped and turned around gently pressing his palms against his cheeks and looking deeply into his eyes. "I'll be fine. I promise you." Kirion's eyes clouded slightly with tears from the remaining fright of seeing the attack. Legolas kissed his forehead and repeated the same thing once more.

"Do not speculate too much about it." Legolas said gently, "I will handle it."

Kirion nodded and blinked repeatedly to clear his eyes. Legolas wrapped his arm around Kirion's shoulders and led him through the halls once more. He knew the way to the great hall like the back of his hand, as he did any location in Rivendell.

"Legolas?" Kirion asked. Legolas hummed in response and looked at him. "What are the customs here in Rivendell?"

Legolas smiled, "Do not worry. They are a lot more down to earth than we are in Mirkwood, there is no way you can offend anyone if you act like you usually do. In fact I've found that this is a great place to just relax and say to yourself, what happens, happens. As long as it doesn't ruin our relations with Rivendell of course."

They walked on for some time before Legolas added, "Do not mention anything about Celebrian though. To some elves her very name is like an open wound."

"Did you know her well?" Kirion asked.

Legolas' expression saddened, "Yes… yes I knew her very well."

_Legolas walked with a heavy heart towards Elrond and Celebrian's bedroom. Elrond had come for him just a few minutes ago looking completely drained at him and saying with a hollow voice that Celebrian wanted to speak with him. He had tucked Elrond into his bed with an order to sleep._

_He opened the door softly, but with enough sound to announce his presence and walked onto the balcony. Celebrian was sitting in her usual place on the chaise with a blanket spread over her legs and waist. She looked at him as he stepped onto the balcony and gave a joyless smile._

_He sat down on the chair beside her, which seat was usually occupied by Elrond, and took her hand as she extended it towards him. She had long since figured out that being in contact with him calmed her down._

"_I will leave tomorrow." She said while looking over the hidden valley. "I fear for them when I am gone. Elrond and the children have become so sad."_

"_It is understandable." Legolas replied softly, "There is much to be sad about."_

_Celebrian must have heard something in his voice because at the next moment she turned towards him with a stricken expression. "Oh Legolas." She bemoaned, "I'm so sorry. We have all been so caught up in our own grief that we haven't even thought about you at all. You have been supporting all of us with no complaints and we have not even stopped to ask you how you were handling this."_

_Legolas smiled gently to her and shook his head. "Do not think about that Celebrian, I'm all right."_

_Celebrian placed her hand on his cheek and asked softly, "Why do I have a hard time believing that?"_

_Legolas swallowed thickly and allowed for the barrier inside his eyes to break, just for a moment allowing his true feelings to wash forward like a wave in his deep blue eyes. He watched as tears clouded Celebrian's vision and slowly started tickling down her cheeks, before he closed his eyes and collected himself. It wasn't long before he felt her arms encircle him. A motherly hug …just like the ones his mother had given him in the past. _

"_I will miss you." He said, "And I will be forever thankful for you standing beside me and stepping slightly into the position my mother usually held. Be that as it may I still wish for your happiness and I wish with all my heart that you will find it on the other side of these shores, therefore until we meet again I will have you not to worry about me. I will make it, as I have always done."_

_He pulled slightly away and brushed the tears off of her cheeks, "All right?"_

_Celebrian nodded and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Take care of my sons as well Legolas. As their friend, do not let them fall."_

"_I promise." Legolas vowed._


	6. Coming back

**Chapter six – Coming back**

That night after the feast and after putting Maliel to bed and telling Faneth where he was going, Legolas wandered out of his and Faneth's room with paper, quill and ink in his hands. Legolas walked through the moonlit halls and out of one of the open arches. The path led him higher up the mountains around Rivendell.

He headed towards one of the pavilions made of white wooden poles gathered at the top in a star-like shape. Sitting down on the bench, he looked over the valley in the starlight and allowed the peace to flow into him.

In the starlight the building was glowing a faint white-blue and the many streams and rivers reflected the midnight sky above.

Despite what he had said to Elrond, Glorfindel and Kirion, it was worrying that he had been attacked directly. Beyond worrying. He was the king's first confidant and therefore he knew a lot of things, secrets, about the kingdom that no one else did, if his mind was breached this information could come into the enemy's hands. His mind needed to be locked tightly, constantly, whenever he left one of the elven realms. It would require strength and practice, but he could do it. The downside was that it would perhaps block Faneth out as well…

Legolas closed his eyes and tried it. He sucked all his power inward so it encompassed his mind in an airtight barrier, the aura around him dampened to a barely existent glow. His connection to Faneth's feelings, as foretold, disappeared, but he could still faintly feel her presence as well as his daughter's.

With an exhalation he let the barrier drop again. For the next hour he made and unmade it constantly, able to do it faster and faster as he got used to the feeling. He would need to practice it until it was natural to him, then he would gradually do it for longer periods of time.

_What are you doing?_

Faneth's halfway annoyed voice sounded inside his head as soon as he let go of the barrier for the last time.

_Practicing. Go to sleep._

He felt her grumble slightly but nevertheless relax again.

He hated the feeling of losing his connection to her, but he knew it was necessary so he quickly barred his mind again, this time planning to keep it up for some time.

With a sigh he took one of the papers he had brought and picked up the pen as well. Slowly he dipped the tip in ink and moved it over to the parchment thinking about what he was going to scratch into the yellowy-white surface. He had always been quick with letters but this one was more difficult, he needed to warn his father, but not cause him too much worry… He needed to seek some advice, but not seem desperate… Worrisome. In the end he just placed the tip of the pen on the parchment and wrote with his flowing handwriting.

O

_Dear Father _

_We arrived safely to Rivendell this morning and have already taken Maliel to see her grandparents. They adored her of course and have planned more meetings. _

_Things here seem as bad as Glorfindel gave an account of in his letter, and I have yet to see Elladan and Elrohir as they are out on one of their escapades. _

_The reason I write to you now is something entirely different. I do not know if you felt any disturbance in the barrier or if I managed to uphold its strength, but on the way here, by the crossing, Dol Guldur attempted to breach my mind, directly. I do not know how it could have happened that they became aware of my presence, but it is, as I am sure you agree, an issue. My mind holds information about our Kingdom that has to be protected. I am safe inside Rivendell and have already begun strengthening the shield I have around myself in attempt to be able to block the force out should the incident occur again. _

_How are things holding up back home?_

_Your son, Legolas Thranduilion _

O

Legolas read the letter through and decided that it could have been worse. He placed it on the bench so the ink could dry before he closed and sealed it, and leaned back.

With a deep exhalation Legolas let his shields drop once more, allowing his mind to be filled with Faneth's and his daughter's comforting presences, and the trees' whispering. It was different here than in Mirkwood because none of the trees talked about danger or pain or anything of that sort, they only whispered of peace and joy.

He closed his eyes wearily. Even if he had only trained for a little while it was taxing because he wasn't used to it. It wasn't only taxing physically, but psychologically as well because he didn't feel whole. He didn't feel whole with Faneth and the trees that had always filled a part of his mind since he was young gone.

He gazed up at the stars for some time, amazed that they looked the same as they did from his window back home, before rolling up the parchment and lighting the wax candle he had brought. He allowed for a few of the hot red drops fall onto the closure before pressing his seal against it. When it had cooled it showed his royal insignia, picturing a white dove flying with a branch bearing a single leaf in its grasp.

He sat there for some time yet before sighing and getting to his feet. It had become a habit to stay up late and not sleep, but he knew he should take the chance of rest when it came. He never even made it out of the pavilion though, before he stumbled and desperately threw out a hand for support. He grabbed and tightened his grip painfully around one of the white wooden poles constructing the pavilion before he could collapse to the ground.

His face scrunched up in deep concentration as he felt something attack the barrier around Mirkwood. It was a draining process as he started pushing his energy into the barrier to strengthen it so it would be able to resist the attack. Before long he could feel a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his face and his grip around the pole tightened until his hand and arm were trembling.

It had been a while since an attack had any effect on him, but that was only because he hadn't been this far away from Mirkwood since Maliel's birth.

Legolas grit his teeth and absentmindedly pushed down any pain he was feeling so he could repel the force as soon as possible. The longer this lasted the more strength he would use. It wasn't nearly as bad as being attacked directly though, and he was happy for even that much.

"Legolas?" He heard Glorfindel's alarmed voice before long. Legolas just grit his teeth and continued doing what he was doing. He felt himself get weaker and weaker as the attack dragged on. It was a constant battle between his will and Dol Guldur's, if he had a weak moment that caused the energy level in the barrier to decrease it would be attacked. So far he had been able to deflect every attack, but sometimes it had been touch and go.

Legolas grunted as he felt the force pound onto the shield and momentarily lost his grip on the pole. He would have fallen forward if Glorfindel hadn't reached the pavilion by then and immediately pulled him against his chest. Glorfindel lowered them both down until he was sitting halfway up Glorfindel's chest with his hands being squeezed tightly.

"I've got you elfling." Glorfindel murmured, with a worried edge to his voice.

Legolas had gone completely pale and his whole body was shaking. As Glorfindel watched, Legolas' head started moving from side to side, as if trying to get away from something, and the concentrated and pained expression on his face deepened.

He had seen Legolas get attacked like this several times before and it had, just like this time, made him feel extremely guilty for sending for him. He said that he would be safe from direct attacks under Elrond's protection, so this must have been about the barrier.

He would never understand completely the control Legolas had over it from here and he guessed that the only one completely aware of that was Legolas himself and perhaps his father. He only knew that it was rough on him and that somehow it caused him pain, and that was enough for Glorfindel to detest it.

Glorfindel listened to Legolas' breathing and was unpleased to hear the level of strain in it. It sounded like someone was pressing down on his chest, or like he had just run for hours.

"Calm your breathing elfling." Glorfindel muttered.

Legolas either didn't hear him or didn't have any influence on his own breathing, because it didn't change, in fact it only grew worse. His trembling also increased to shudders as he reached the maximum of his strength.

Glorfindel could feel the energy cackling around him and Legolas. Then suddenly it vanished the moment Legolas' body slackened and he took a deep shuddering breath.

"Legolas?" Glorfindel questioned softly after a moment of silence, knowing that Legolas wouldn't appreciate any loud noises at the moment.

Legolas squeezed Glorfindel's hands in return and crossed their arms so his arms were wrapped around his chest. He turned his head as well so his cheek was pressed against Glorfindel's chest.

"Are you all right?" Glorfindel continued.

"…Tired." Legolas murmured wearily.

"That's no surprise. Half the night is past." Glorfindel said lightly, managing to raise the corners of Legolas' lips.

"So it has…"

"Is the barrier all right?" Glorfindel asked, inwardly thinking that Legolas wouldn't be so calm if it had been breached, but wanting to make sure.

"It's fine. My father's bound to have felt that though, he'll probably be pacing his rooms at the moment wondering how I am and what he can do to get a message asking that exact same question to me as quickly as possible." Legolas breathed. After a minute his brows furrowed confused, "Why aren't you sleeping?"

Glorfindel squeezed Legolas lightly and answered softly, "I made sure that Elrond went to bed and then decided that I would take a walk before returning to my room. The sleep I got earlier today helped, and it's been a long time since I had the energy to go for a walk under the stars."

Legolas nodded mutely, still lying with his eyes closed against Glorfindel's chest. He felt sluggish and exhausted from the energy exertion and wanted nothing more than to sleep. Realizing that he was still closed off after having barred his mind during the attack he lowered his barriers and immediately felt Faneth's presence flow into his mind.

_Are you all right?_

Legolas wished he could remove the worry and anxiety from her voice, if there was one thing he hated it was causing Faneth to worry.

_Legolas?_

Realizing he hadn't answered for a while Legolas mentally shook himself, trying to wake up even a little. His thinking process was slow at the moment.

_Sorry, I'm here. Yeah, I'm all right… nothing permanent, just tired. I'll come back inside and curl up beside you once I can convince my body to stand._

He felt rather than heard Faneth's laughter.

_Do you need me to come and get you?_

_No, Glorfindel is here with me. He'll make sure I make it all the way back to you, and all the way into the bed before leaving me alone._

_Good. I'll see you soon._

"Legolas? Are you awake?" Glorfindel asked carefully, striving not to wake Legolas if he was sleeping.

Legolas opened his eyes wearily and looked up at him. Glorfindel was looking concerned and slightly guilty, the last emotion made Legolas sigh.

"We went through this last time as well Glorfindel. You do not need to feel guilty about these attacks. They are a normal part of my life and happen regularly whether I'm in Mirkwood or here."

"They affect you more here, and since I'm the one who pleaded you to come here it is my fault." Glorfindel said.

Legolas started pushing himself up so Glorfindel removed his arms and released him. Legolas wearily pressed his hand against his face before looking up once more and answering, "They do affect me more here, but that is just a consequence I have to deal with. I didn't come only because you told me to Glorfindel; I came because I care about Elrond and the twins as well. You can't blame yourself for Dol Guldur's actions."

Glorfindel reluctantly nodded at the calmly glowing figure in front of him. Legolas' pure blue aura had returned to its normal radiance, after being dangerously low during the attack. Legolas' blue eyes were calmly reflecting the millions of stars in the sky above them and betrayed nothing of his inner emotions.

Legolas smiled at his nod and began gathering the items he had dropped during the unwarned attack. He grimaced when he saw that his inkbottle had cracked open and spilled its contents on the floor of the pavilion.

Glorfindel saw this and said, "I'll have one of the servants clean it up before it can stain. Don't worry about it, right now you need sleep." He grabbed Legolas' hands and heaved him to his feet. He kept a steadying hand on Legolas' shoulder in case of any weakness, but other than a slight paleness Legolas stood steadily.

As they moved towards Legolas' room Glorfindel noticed that Legolas was moving more carefully than he would've normally done, a part of his usual elegance taking a shelf to his exhaustion.

When they reached the door to the room Faneth and Legolas were sharing, Faneth was already standing beside the door. She embraced Legolas warmly and smiled thankfully to Glorfindel over his shoulder. Glorfindel took his leave as Faneth began ushering Legolas gently into the room. He knew that she would take care of him.

Once inside the room Faneth took the items out of Legolas' hands and placed them on the table. Afterwards she led Legolas over to the bed and watched as he sat down on the edge and dropped his face into his hands.

Faneth got up behind him on the bed and massaged his shoulders gently before wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her cheek against his shoulder.

"You're a constant source for worry." She said softly with a touch of humor. "You know that right?"

Legolas chuckled into his hands and straightened out. He turned his head around and captured Faneth's lips in kiss, seeking to draw all the worry and anxiety from her. Faneth moved into a better position and deepened the kiss, her hand placed against his cheek just as he had inched his down to her waist.

After some time Legolas drew back so their foreheads were pressed against each other's. Their breathing had shortened from lack of air during the kiss. "I'm sorry." He breathed against her lips.

Faneth joined their lips once more, and pushed him down so he was lying on his back on the bed with her on top of him. "I forgive you." She whispered once she released his lips once more.

Legolas smiled and rolled them over so he was lying on her instead. His hand had moved up and was now tangled in her long auburn strands.

O

That morning Legolas added a few extra sentences to his letter saying that he was all right after the attack before sending it with a raven to Mirkwood. He hoped it would reach his father before he sent one his way.

When he was back at his and Faneth's room he walked over to the bed where Faneth was still dozing. He bent down and pressed a kiss against her lips. A smile turned the corners of her mouth upwards and her eyes focused.

"Good morning." He said gently.

"Morning Love." Faneth chuckled, "You're up early. How're you feeling?"

"I'm feeling fine. I told you it was wasn't anything I good nights sleep couldn't cure." Legolas smiled, "Well… most of a good nights sleep."

Faneth laughed and smacked him. "Go wake up Kirion and Maliel and we'll go to breakfast."

Legolas laughed as well and walked off towards the door. He smiled once more to Faneth before walking out and heading towards Kirion's door. After opening he door silently Legolas looked over to the bed and saw that Kirion was still sleeping. He smiled at the innocent look on Kirion's face. His emerald green eyes were unfocussed and his breathing slow.

Legolas sat down by Kirion's bedside and gently brushed his hand over his blond hair to wake him up. Kirion's brow furrowed and he mumbled something indistinct under his breath. Legolas chuckled and called his name. Kirion had always been harder to wake up. Kirion argued that Legolas only thought that because he was comparing him to himself and that he woke up at the smallest sound.

"Go 'way." Kirion mumbled and turned over.

Legolas laughed and gained a mischievous look in his eyes as he grabbed the covers and used them to flip Kirion off the bed and onto the floor. Kirion woke gasping and immediately flung himself at Legolas.

Legolas subdued him effortlessly and locked his arms over his head. "Good morning." He said cheerfully, "Did you sleep well?"

"You can just wait till I get my hands on you!" Kirion retorted as he struggled to get out of Legolas' grip.

"It's your own fault." Legolas chuckled, "You could just be easier to wake. We're all going to breakfast in a bit, so you better get ready now. I'll go wake Maliel." He released Kirion and got up before pulling him to his feet.

"You're going to drop her over the side of the bed as well?" Kirion muttered while brushing off his nightshirt.

"Of course not." Legolas called back as he walked out of the door.

He entered the room just beside Kirion's and threw himself onto the bed in the middle of it so he was lying beside Maliel. Maliel's innocent blue eyes immediately focused and she looked over at him. A smile immediately found its way onto her lips and she jumped into his waiting arms.

"Ada!" She greeted him cheerfully, already full of energy, and locked her tiny arms around his neck. "Good morning!"

"Well good morning to you too beautiful. Did you sleep well even though it wasn't your own bed?" Legolas asked.

Maliel nodded against his chest before looking up at him with big expressive eyes. "Nana left the window open so I could hear the wind and the trees the _whole _night."

"Well hopefully not the _whole _night, because that would mean you didn't sleep." Legolas said and tickled her.

Maliel squealed with laughter, "Stop! Not the _whole _night! I promise!"

Legolas laughed and relented. He stood up with Maliel still in his arms and walked over to the wardrobe in her room. Faneth had unpacked her belongings yesterday so her clothes were in there. He opened the door and filtered through the dresses.

"What do you want to wear today?"

Maliel looked inside and pointed at an everyday purple dress. Legolas nodded and took it down before helping her out of her light-blue nightgown and into it. Marrying Faneth and having Maliel was enough to give him experience with dresses. Afterwards he gently braided her hair and tied them off with her blue ribbons. Then he ushered her into the bathroom and brushed her teeth.

While he was doing this Faneth came into the room watched them, leaning against the doorframe with a smile on her lips.

"Are you ready?" She asked when they finished.

Maliel smiled and ran over to hug her. "Morning Nana."

"Good morning sweetheart. Are you ready to go to breakfast?"

Maliel nodded and started pulling Faneth out of the door. Legolas followed them with a shake of his head. They met up with Kirion in the hall and walked together towards the great hall. There was already a lot of activity in the house, but elves were just walking around cheerfully, unlike in Mirkwood where they would get up early to go on patrols.

When they entered the hall they saw that the team were already there, eating. When they came closer the team waved them over to them, so they sat down beside them. Legolas soon felt himself get pulled into a conversation with a slightly angry Amath.

"How can they just walk around without any care in the world when our home is falling?" He growled while looking at the elves talking around them.

Legolas sighed at this. It had disturbed him in the beginning as well. "They live in peace here Amath, they have no reason to discuss the darkness when it is not an issue to them."

"They are a part of this world they should be more…"

"More what?" Legolas shot back, "More somber? Less happy and peaceful? Why bring darkness to this speck of light when there is no need for it. As soon as you get used to it you will find that this valley is a place to let go of that struggle for once."

"I do not want to let go of it!" Amath snarled loudly enough for the hall to go quiet.

Legolas breathed deeply before standing up, "Come let us talk outside."

"Why?" Amath snarled once more, his temper clearly rising. "Because they can't handle talks of darkness coming into their-"

"Amath!" Legolas cut him off with clear command in his voice. Amath had sense enough to stop talking. "As your commanding officer I order you to step outside with me, now." He hated pulling ranks with his team but he was giving him no choice. If he continued for much further he would insult Elrond's hospitality.

Amath got silently to his feet, clearly still angry, and headed out of the open doors that led outside without waiting for Legolas. Legolas followed him.

"What do you think you were doing in there?" Legolas asked sharply once he deemed they had come to a place secluded enough. "If you had gone much further you would have insulted the house we have been welcomed warmly into."

"I hate that they are walking around here discussing everyday things as if they held any real significance when I know that at this moment there are people dying and fighting back home!" Amath exclaimed, "It irritates me that no one thinks about it in the slightest!"

"Firstly I want to say that whether or not this irritates you, as a representative of Mirkwood, you need to burry these feelings deep enough that they at least aren't heard loudly in the middle of the breakfast hall." Legolas started out, "I thought you had enough self restraint to know that."

Amath flushed in a mixture of shame and anger.

"Secondly I want to ask you, if there is not a place free of darkness and sadness in this world where then will our people flee when the darkness becomes overshadowing? Rivendell is a safe haven for everyone in need of peace and safety, they do not have the resources to aid us in our battle and neither have we asked them to do so. Here it is everyday things that matter and hell, perhaps we are the abnormal ones if we think that is strange. Most of these elves do not know darkness and cannot imagine it, why then should they discuss it? What good would come of it?"

Amath sat down heavily on the bench by the path and let his head fall own into his hands.

Legolas closed his eyes in sadness before walking up to him and grasping his shoulder. "I know this is hard." He said, "But in time I hope you will come to appreciate this place."

Amath looked up at him with pained eyes, "Why are we here Legolas?" he asked, "What good comes of us being here when we are needed back home?"

"I am here to help some friends of mine." Legolas answered calmly, "And you are here because even the best warrior needs a respite from the darkness once in a while because it influences you and changes your thinking."

Anger flashed once more through Amath's eyes, "You don't understand!" He exclaimed as he flew up from the bench.

"Is there as issue here?" Glorfindel's calm voice suddenly sounded from the path they had walked down.

Both Legolas and Amath whipped their heads around and their hands flew as a reflex to the dagger both of them had around their waists. Apparently they hadn't been able to walk the peaceful halls of Rivendell without feeling the need to have some form of protection after getting used to danger lurking in every corner. Legolas' hand almost immediately left the hilt when he saw Glorfindel but Amath's grip only slackened when Legolas put his hand over his and gave him a pointed look. Amath bowed to Legolas before walking off.

"Are you recovered enough from yesterday to be up and about?" Glorfindel asked.

"Trust me, I've been up and about in much worse conditions." Legolas answered absentmindedly as he watched Amath make his way towards the training grounds. "In Mirkwood it's about being ready for patrols despites wounds and exhaustion."

For a while Glorfindel looked sadly at Legolas, but then his mind strayed to what he had walked in on, "What did you talk about?"

"He has just as much difficulty being here as I had in the beginning." Legolas answered and turned around to look at Glorfindel. "Are you out taking a walk again?"

Glorfindel shook his head, "I went to eat breakfast and after hearing what happened decided to go look for you. I thought it was about something like this so as commander of Rivendell's forces I wanted to ensure him that the situation in Mirkwood is not being ignored."

Legolas shook his head and looked away again. "Don't tell him that. It will only make what he's feeling worse because it means you're fully aware of what's going on and you're still not doing anything about it. Just give him time." He looked back to Glorfindel, "Let's go back to breakfast."

As they started walking Glorfindel asked Legolas, "What is the situation in Mirkwood at this moment?"

"We have the east and west under control, more spiders moved into the area so the patrols were tightened for a long period of time but we managed to exterminate a large percentage of them." Legolas answered calmly, "Goblins and orcs are moving into the forest from the mountains up north. We have been forced to pull back our borderline, but not far enough for high alarm. The extra patrols from the east and west have been pulled north to strengthen the border."

"What about south?"

"South is worst. The team and I have been down there plenty of times but we have been unable to find out what's happening. More orcs and spiders are moving in around it and travelling upwards from that point. The attacks on the barrier, although fruitless, have become more frequent." Legolas tone turned bitter at the next sentence, "We've been forced to lower the age limit for joining patrols."

Glorfindel swallowed thickly, "Is there something Rivendell can do to help?"

"No." Legolas answered, "The warriors here are not trained enough to safely send out neither are they accustomed to any form of darkness. If you sent them to Mirkwood them sooner or later they would die or go dark."

Just before they reached the great hall Glorfindel asked, "When will the pressure get high enough for you to leave Mirkwood?"

"Never." Legolas answered without hesitation. He stopped walking and turned to Glorfindel. "Mirkwood is our home, they have no right to it. Furthermore if we leave then what resides in Dol Guldur will have free reigns to terrorize others, at the moment it's gaze is pointed towards us therefore you walk free. Running away will not solve anything."

"It will solve something for the people of Mirkwood." Glorfindel said.

"They may be so, but it will also involves leaving our home and we're not ready to do that yet."

Glorfindel reached out and took a grip on Legolas' upper arm. Legolas glanced down at his hand before locking eyes with him once more.

Húron rose from his seat and came over with a cautious look on his face, clearly ready to defend Legolas should the event happen that Glorfindel pulled anything. Legolas unnoticeably to everyone else signaled for Húron to wait.

"What about freedom?" Glorfindel asked, "Peace? Life? Isn't that just as important as a location?"

Legolas grasped Glorfindel's arm as well and looked him deeply into the eyes as he said quietly but intensely, "And so we fight for those things. We fight for life, freedom and peace in our own home. We _never _give up. And I swear to the Valar that I will _not _let our home fall while there is something I can do to stop it."

Glorfindel looked into his eyes for some time before nodding and stepping back, releasing his grip on Legolas' arm. He walked from Legolas and over to the breakfast table.

Legolas motioned for Húron to come closer and said to him, "Find Amath and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Do you know where he went?" Húron asked.

"He followed this path for ten minutes and then I think he headed towards the training grounds. You'll probably find him training, if I know him right." Legolas answered. "Try and talk some sense into him."

Húron nodded and walked off with a small bow to Legolas.

"Húron." Legolas called. Húron looked back. "Take Callon with you, he's friends with Amath, he knows him best." He looked over to the table and called Callon over.

"Sir?" Callon asked as he came up.

"Go with Húron." Legolas said, "See if you can help Amath."

"Yes sir." Callon nodded and walked after Húron.

As soon as they were out of his sight he walked back to the breakfast table and sat down beside Kirion. He smiled apologetically when he saw that they were all finished eating.

"What was that about?" Kirion asked.

Legolas started placing food on his plate. "What part?"

"Glorfindel looked like he was threatening you." Kirion said, "And Amath was clearly upset about something."

"I'll explain it to you in other settings." Legolas answered.

"That's right, boys. No need to discuss such things over breakfast, it is after all the most important meal of the day." Faneth said in a singsong voice with Maliel on her lap. "Now finish up Legolas so we can go for a walk and greet all the flower in Rivendell."

Legolas chuckled, "Yes mam." And winked to his daughter, Maliel giggled in response.

"Where were you when he trained us Faneth?" Ecthel laughed, "You could've controlled him!"

"I'm afraid I wouldn't and don't have any control of his military life Ecthel." Faneth said with a smile, "He wouldn't have listened to me. And why would I have wanted to spare you?"

Ecthel laughed. "Touché."

Legolas finished breakfast quickly so they soon headed off through the gardens of Rivendell. With Maliel perched on Legolas' shoulders they made their way to the meadows at the bottom of the valley. They sat down in the grass and watched as Maliel ran around looking at flowers and touching the water in the small stream. Faneth walked around and played with her while Legolas and Kirion sat in the grass talking.

"Glorfindel wasn't threatening me." Legolas said softly as he watched Faneth and Maliel. "He is just worried. Mirkwood is under strain and it has become difficult to defend out homes. He knows that there are more deaths and fights, so he is worried I believe firstly about me. He knows the role I play in our defenses."

"Under strain? Role?" Kirion asked sounding confused.

Legolas looked at him with a slight crease between his eyebrows, "I better start at the beginning then, shouldn't I?"

Legolas started explaining everything to Kirion, realizing that he had put off this conversation for long enough because he wanted to protect his little brother. Kirion didn't really now more than the basic things about the situation Mirkwood was in and its defenses. By the time he was done Kirion was pacing before him.

"And you never thought to tell me any of this?" Kirion asked flustered.

"I was planning to." Legolas answered calmly, "You knew most of it already just by being there but I knew I was going to have to tell you the details at one point. I guess I just put it off because I didn't want to."

"I'm a Prince of Mirkwood as well, don't you think it is my right to know what is going on?" Kirion asked, "Why didn't Ada tell me?"

Legolas was momentarily taken aback, he had completely forgotten about their father. For a moment he had gone back to the way he thought while Kirion was younger and their father hadn't wanted anything to do with him.

"For the same reason I didn't I guess." Legolas answered, "To keep you feeling safe and unburdened for as long as possible."

"But I don't want tha-"

"Legolas!"

Legolas' head whipped towards the path they had come down from. He got to his feet when he saw Erestor sprinting towards him with a panicked expression on his face. The scholar and advisor, was short on breath and looked as though he had raced all the way from the house.

"Erestor?" Legolas asked sharply and walked towards him. He grabbed his arm when Erestor bent forward gasping. "What happened?"

"Elladan and Elrohir." Erestor breathed, "They're back… Elrond has them in the… healing ward but he told me… to get you. They're wounded."

Legolas nodded curtly, "Stay here. I'll go." With that he ran quickly towards the path and started sprinting up the steps. Being in better physical form than Erestor he reached the healing ward quickly and without losing his breath. He hurried past the healers that were frantically moving about and up to Elrond. He was standing to the side watching frozen and looking pale while Glorfindel was restraining a convulsing Elladan. The side of Elladan's head was covered in blood from a head wound and there was a laceration to his side.

Legolas quickly jumped onto the bed, positioning himself so Elladan's legs were trapped underneath him, thereby relieving Glorfindel slightly. He looked around for Elrohir and saw him in one of the other beds looking fearfully at Elladan, healers tending to a cut on his forearm.

Once Elladan stilled Legolas drew Elrond aside. Elrond looked shocked and weak, and wouldn't let go of Elladan with his eyes. Legolas placed his hand under Elrond's chin and turned his face, snapping his fingers in front of his eyes. Elrond jerked and blinked.

"Think Elrond." Legolas said, "What can help Elladan? Why did you get me?"

"I…" Elrond started, but then cleared his throat and gained more surety. "I need to bring him back to consciousness, but I don't have enough energy to enter a healing trance, will you help me?"

Legolas looked into Elrond's eyes and saw the pleading for help inside them. He was worried and shocked that Elrond couldn't do what he had seen him do countless of times. Now was not the time for shock though.

Legolas nodded and dragged Elrond back to Elladan's bedside. He pressed Elrond down into the chair beside the bed and sat down on the bed.

As Elrond placed his hands on Elladan's brow and heart, Legolas grasped his forearm and said, "I will keep a steady stream flowing into you, and change it depending on how much you need. You need to trust me, don't use your own energy."

"You need to open your mind so I can communicate with you." Elrond said.

Legolas hesitated only for a moment before letting his shields fall. Elladan needed his help so his need to barricade himself could take a shelf. The release made his aura flare up with a bright blue light, and everyone in the room could feel the massive size and intensity of his power.

"You ready?" Legolas asked.

Elrond nodded and both of them closed their eyes, linked their minds together and joined each other in the search for Elladan's wandering soul, Legolas being the force behind Elrond's technique.

The other occupants in the room waited in bated silence as the minutes rolled by and the strain on Legolas and Elrond seemed to enlarge. After half an hour Elladan started moving his head slightly from side to side, and not even ten minutes later his eyes opened with a dazed look.

Legolas opened his eyes and gently pushed Elrond back so he was leaning heavily against the back of the chair. He took his grip off Elrond's forearm and instead placed his palm against Elladan's cheek, gently transferring some energy to him to keep him awake.

Elrohir immediately flew up from his bed and hurried over to Elladan. There were tears running down his cheeks as he started talking to Elladan and scolding him. Deciding to let Elrohir take care of Elladan, Legolas turned to Elrond once more and climbed off the bed to crouch beside the chair. Elrond looked sick from the strain since he had already been weak before it.

Legolas placed his hand against Elrond's cheek and pushed more of his energy inside him. Elrond revived slightly and he opened his eyes to look at Legolas.

"Thank you." He whispered sincerely and squeezed Legolas' hands before turning his attention to his sons.


	7. Consequences

**Chapter seven – Consequences**

No one but Glorfindel noticed as Legolas a couple of minutes later disappeared out the door. He cursed himself and hurried after him. Legolas had lost a lot of color and no one had even inquired about his condition.

He discovered that he was right about his theory when he came upon Legolas leaning against one of the open arches breathing deeply. The light wind played with his silvery-white locks and blew them in front of his closed eyes. His paleness almost matched the white color of his tunic.

"Legolas…" Glorfindel moaned, and hurried up to him. "I'm so sorry. We should have been paying attention to you."

"I'm all right." Legolas said softly, but the fact that he didn't open his eyes wasn't very reassuring.

"Legolas?" A voice came from the other side of the hall.

Glorfindel looked over there and saw Kirion hurrying towards them, his expression suddenly changing into a worried frown. Legolas opened his eyes and turned his head to look at his brother. Húron was walking behind Kirion, his expression sharpened as well when he saw Legolas.

Legolas had just taken a step away from the arch when his eyes sharpened for a second before his face without warning contorted in agony. Glorfindel rushed forward and caught him just as his knees buckled. Kirion froze fearfully but Húron speed forward and aided Glorfindel in lowering Legolas to the ground. Once Legolas was lying flat Húron pressed his hands against either side of his head to still the occasional jerks that moved his head from side to side.

"Not again." Glorfindel moaned.

Legolas made a sound like a whimper and the crease between his eyebrows deepened.

Húron looked up sharply, "Again? He has had an attack here in Rivendell?"

"Last night. I was out walking and came across him holding onto a pillar for dear life." Glorfindel answered.

Húron's eyes grew even more worried and he threw all restrictions behind and repeatedly tapped Legolas' cheek. "Come on Legolas." He muttered, "Fight it."

"Stop distracting him!" Glorfindel exclaimed.

"Who has been with him through the most attacks?" Húron snapped, his worry making him give in to his temper. "It helps him ground himself and not let the current take him away."

Húron continued to call Legolas, the desperate tone to his voice deepening as the seconds passed and the attack carried on. He looked up at Glorfindel once more and asked sharply, "What happened before this?"

"He helped Elrond heal Elladan by giving him the energy he needed to perform a healing trance." Glorfindel answered guiltily.

Húron didn't reply but Glorfindel could see the anger in his eyes. He continued to call Legolas but gained no response.

"Kirion." He called jerking Kirion out of a trance; "I need you to stop Faneth and Maliel before they come down this hall. They were behind us and I don't think Maliel should see this."

When Kirion didn't move, Húron barked, "Do you understand?"

Kirion startled "Yes sir." And then hurried down the hall once more.

Legolas' breathing started sounding like whistling as he lost more strength. Húron took one hand off Legolas' cheek and clasped his hand tightly instead, using the other to run repeatedly over Legolas' hair. It was clear that this was an attack on the barrier and not on Legolas himself because it didn't seem to cause him as much pain and although he was touching Legolas he wasn't pulled into him, like he had done with Kirion. Perhaps that had only happened because Kirion had inherited a small portion of the ability.

Glorfindel looked at Húron and felt his own anxiety rise to new levels when he saw the unbarred worry in his eyes. Húron had a lot of composure and for him to be so out of it wasn't a good sign.

The attack wore on and for Glorfindel the seconds seemed endless as he looked into Legolas' almost ashen face. It was clear that he was rapidly deteriorating, and sitting there without having anything to do about it slowly tore him apart.

"Legolas!" Húron barked trying to coax a reaction. Legolas remained impervious and unresponsive but his movements were becoming sluggish instead of frantic.

Legolas' movements weakened and they felt his aura grow weaker until suddenly his body went limp and his whistling sound of his breathing ceased.

Húron's heart pumped frantically in his chest as he lost sound of Legolas' breathing. Desperately he bent down and placed his ear before Legolas' mouth. Do to the fact that his own blood was pumping in his ears he wasn't able to properly determine whether or not he was breathing.

Relief flooded into him a moment later when he finally heard soft intakes, and felt the brush of air against his skin as Legolas exhaled. He squeezed Legolas' hand tightly and then moved up to his wrist to feel his pulse. It was too slow for his liking.

"He has just lost consciousness." Húron halfway choked.

Glorfindel took a shuddering breath and fell back against one of the arches, running his hand shakily over his face.

They heard footsteps rushing towards them from the hall Kirion had gone down and looked up to see Faneth walking quickly towards them with a worried look in her eyes.

"He's alive Faneth." Húron said as soon as she came closer, "He's going to be all right."

He stood up and surrendered his place at Legolas' side to Faneth. She kneeled down beside him and placed a shaking hand against his pale cheek. Two tears rolled down from her golden eyes as she gently brushed her hand over his pallid cheek.

"What happened?" She asked softly.

Glorfindel told him everything that happened since Legolas had entered the healing ward and apologized profusely. Faneth took the apologies silently.

"Could you feel what happened with the barrier when he lost consciousness Faneth?" Húron asked seriously, ignoring Glorfindel.

"If I'm not mistaken I think Thranduil took over." Faneth asked, "It's hard to tell. We'll know for certain when Legolas wakes up." She stood up and said, "Let's take him to our room. Don't tell Elrond or the twins what happened, they have enough to worry about at the moment."

Húron nodded, hearing the command in her voice. He placed his arms under Legolas' back and knees and lifted him. He hoped that Legolas would wake up or at least have a reaction to the movement but he continued lying limp in his arms.

Glorfindel stood up as well and said, "I'll go back to Elrond and the twins. I'll check in on him periodically."

Faneth and Húron split from Glorfindel at the healing wing and walked towards Legolas' room. Luckily the halls were empty so they were able to reach the room unseen. Faneth opened the door for Húron so he could walk inside and place Legolas on the bed.

"Húron will you please tell Kirion to take Maliel to my parents' house?" Faneth asked him, "And tell Pengon to come here and check Legolas?"

"Of course." Húron answered, "I'll bring Pengon back here with me."

Faneth smiled when she heard the slight protectiveness Húron held in his voice. He was going to come back and make sure nothing happened to his commander. Húron exited the room so Faneth walked over to the bed and gently removed Legolas' shoes, dagger and untied the neckline of his simple, considering that he was Crown Prince, white tunic. In reality the fabric was delicate and there was silver embroidery around the neckline and cuffs.

She then pulled the covers up over him and sat down by his bedside. As she waited for Húron and Pengon to come she sat with Legolas' hand in hers, running her thumb over it repeatedly.

"What am I going to do with you?" Faneth muttered with fondness in her voice. "You just have to help everyone. You knew that helping Elrond would make you vulnerable to an attack and you still did it without mentioning it… Elrond would kill you if he saw you now."

It wasn't long before the door opened and Húron stepped in followed by Pengon. Pengon looked worried at Legolas and hurried over to the bed. He had his herb pack in his hand.

Faneth watched as Pengon examined Legolas' breathing and pulse and then shook his head. "There are no actual wounds to take care of and there isn't anything that can be done at this point, we just have to wait for him to wake up. When he does I'll mix herbs for a tea that can help strengthen him. He should be up and about tomorrow if I know him right. Just let him rest for now."

O

Half an hour had passed since the twins had started sleeping when Glorfindel convinced Elrond to rest. Even with the energy from Legolas the healing trance had been too draining on his already weakened body.

As Glorfindel led him towards his bedroom they passed Legolas' door. Elrond's head turned to look at it and he gradually slowed down until coming to a complete halt.

"Elrond, come on." Glorfindel called. He had kept his promise of not telling Elrond about Legolas and knew that Elrond would be livid for not knowing about it.

"Was Legolas in the healing ward since he helped me?" Elrond asked confused, "When did he even leave?"

"…I have been updating him on the twins' conditions." Glorfindel said, kicking himself over lying to Elrond. Technically he had been updating Faneth while getting updates from her on Legolas as well.

Elrond's eyes left the door and pierced knowingly into his. "What aren't you telling me?"

Glorfindel schooled his features and shook his head, "It's nothing Elrond." He said calmly, "You need to rest. You can see Legolas tomorrow."

Elrond only arched his eyebrow and turned around to grasp the door handle. Before his hand had touched it though, Glorfindel had grabbed it.

"Enough with the lying." Elrond said with authority in his voice, "Tell me what happened."

Glorfindel breathed deeply and nodded before drawing Elrond a bit further down the hall.

"I think he used more energy on helping you than any of us realized." Glorfindel explained, "There must have been some kind of change in the barrier, because Dol Guldur attacked it only minutes after giving you the energy." Elrond looked sharply up at him. "He was already weakened enough that he couldn't withstand the attack. Faneth believes that Thranduil realized what was going on and took control over the barrier before it could break."

"Faneth believes?" Elrond questioned, "Legolas couldn't tell you?"

"…" Glorfindel waited a moment and then sighed, "Legolas lost consciousness during the attack and hasn't woken up yet. Húron is with him and Faneth has Maliel and Kirion at her parents house."

Elrond looked exactly the shade of livid that Glorfindel had expected. "And it didn't occur to you _seneschal_ that I would want this information? That I could have helped Legolas? He is in this condition because he helped my family. I believe I have a right to return to favor if that is possible for me. I was willing to ignore you calling for Legolas without informing me but I think you aught to remember who is Lord of this household. I am not so weak as you put me out to be."

Glorfindel looked at loss for words so Elrond dismissed him with a wave of his hand and walked over to Legolas' room. He turned the door handle confidently and walked inside.

Húron raised his head from where he was leaning against the doorway to the balcony. When he saw Elrond he stepped away from the wall and bowed. Elrond returned the greeting as he walked up to Legolas' bed and gazed at him. Guilt and worry welled up inside him when he saw that Legolas' eyes were closed and that, even hours after the incident, he was very pale.

"He hasn't woken up at all?" Elrond asked as he sat down on Legolas' bedside.

Húron shook his head, "He hasn't even twitched Lord Elrond."

Elrond nodded and extended his hand planning to place it on Legolas forehead, but at that moment Húron stepped forward, causing him to look up.

"I do not think Legolas would want you to use energy on him my Lord." Húron said as he stepped up to the bed, "Not after making sure that you were all right. He will wake up when he is ready for it."

Elrond smiled to him, "Do not worry. I will just check if he is in there. It won't take much energy."

He placed his hand on Legolas' forehead and closed his eyes, quickly delving into him. Húron watched him intently until he opened his eyes again only a few minutes after with a sad expression in his eyes.

"His mind is locked down tightly. Legolas retreated into the smallest corners of his mind and barricaded himself as a defense mechanism against the penetrating force. It isn't easy to say when he's going to wake up, but believe it is once he realizes he is safe." Elrond said and looked up at Húron, "I would like to express my apologies over what has happened, it was never my intention."

Húron looked at him hardly and then said, "I understand that you were worried about your sons and I am sure that I would have done the same in your position. I just want to make sure you understand that Legolas is our Prince and he is important to us just as your sons are to you. His power cannot just be used as seen fit, it protects more than just him. What happened today could have resulted in an attack on Mirkwood if Thranduil hadn't stepped in and overtaken the control of the barrier." Húron huffed and muttered, "We´re not even sure he did before Legolas wakes up and confirms it."

"I understand." Elrond assured softly, "I never would have asked him if I hadn't run out of options. I did not think that the energy loss would be enough to effect as much as it has, I guess I believed that Legolas would tell me if it was not so."

Húron smirked, "Legolas? Tell you he isn't strong enough to help your sons? Come off it." His smile fell when he once again looked at his commander, he wouldn't disagree that he was worried. Legolas had been unconscious for hours now. "He probably wouldn't have been this effected by it normally, but he was attacked yesterday night as well. It was just one exertion too much."

"He was attacked yesterday?" Elrond asked sharply.

"Yes Glorfindel told me-"

"Glorfindel?" Elrond cut in, looking very capable of going of the room and strangling Glorfindel with his bare hands. Húron was glad he wasn't Glorfindel at the moment, but then again if he had withheld this kind of information from Legolas as well than Legolas wouldn't have gone easy on him either.

"Don't kill Glorfindel…"

Both Elrond and Húron immediately jerked their heads in Legolas' direction at the barely whispered words. When they saw his blue eyes crack open they knew it wasn't just something they had heard. Húron walked to the bed in quick strides and sat down on his other side. Legolas almost immediately closed his eyes again and burrowed deeper into the covers spread over him.

"Legolas." Húron smiled relieved, "How're you feeling?"

"…" Legolas was silent for a moment before opening his eyes once more. Their icy blue color had deepened once more to a cerulean shade. He looked into Húron's eyes and almost seemed to pierce straight through him despite his obvious exhaustion. "…How long have I been out? You look worried."

"You've been unconscious for almost four hours." Húron answered, "What happened?"

Legolas didn't get the chance to answer that before he scrunched his eyes shut for a couple of seconds in obvious pain. After a moment he opened his eyes blinking rapidly. Elrond's worry had only grown since Legolas had evaded Húron question about his condition and now if he looked deep enough he could see pain in Legolas' eyes.

"What's wrong Legolas?" Elrond asked, "Tell me so I can help instead of this."

A small crease appeared between Legolas' eyebrows and he revealed absentmindedly, "I have a headache." Then he turned to Húron and answered his question. "I believe that the barrier's fine. My father took over it shortly before I lost consciousness."

"What do you mean you believe?" Húron asked seriously, "This is important Legolas, we can't act on your beliefs alone."

"I know." Legolas muttered, he momentarily squeezed his eyes shut once more, but after a minute his face relaxed and the lines of pain smoothed out. Legolas breathed deeply before his eyes fluttered open. His calm cerulean eyes met Húron's brown ones once more.

"I cannot see it at the moment."

Húron's eyes narrowed in confusion over this statement. "What do you mean you can't see it? You've always been able to follow your father's power and the barrier, Legolas."

Legolas' demeanor didn't change; his clear blue eyes didn't leave Húron's. After a moment he sighed and closed his eyes once more obviously trying to locate the power within him. Both Húron and Elrond kept quiet while he did this, but there was a difference in their expression Húron looked expectant whereas Elrond looked doubtful. He had a feeling that the only reason Legolas was trying to find his connection was to please Húron, not because he could actually do it with the condition he was in.

When he opened his eyes once more he said the same thing, "I cannot tell." His voice was slightly weaker than previously.

Húron looked taken aback by the same answer and was about to say something when Elrond placed a hand on his forearm. He looked over to Elrond just as he said, "Give him time, Húron. He needs to rest." The tone he used urged Húron to be reasonable.

It worked because the second the words left his mouth understanding flooded into Húron's eyes. His eyes widened and he was about to say something when he looked down at Legolas and saw that he had closed his eyes. The words died on his tongue and instead he sighed softly. He placed his palm against Legolas' cheek, when Legolas' eyes fluttered open at the contact he tilted his head to look into his eyes.

"Forgive me. Just answer it when you can." He said softly, apologetically.

Legolas smiled a ghost of his usual smile and his eyes fell shut once more. Elrond got up from his seat and told them he was going to the healing ward to make a tea for him. While Elrond was gone Húron talked to Legolas, he told him where Faneth, Maliel and Kirion were and the twins' conditions. Legolas listened silently, occasionally nodding his head to show that he was listening.

Legolas looked relaxed but if Húron looked closely enough he could see the lasting weakness and pain in his expression and in the fact that he hadn't even attempted to sit up. Normally Legolas would've jumped out of bed the second he had opened his eyes and found himself in the company of Elrond.

As if feeling his scrutiny Legolas' eyes opened slowly. Húron felt himself drowning in the endless blue ocean inside them, and almost felt like his consciousness was being pulled from his body and into Legolas'. One couldn't look into Legolas' eyes and not realize the power he had spiritually, physically and mentally. Even now when he was exhausted the effect had not diminished.

It was like all of Legolas' emotions were swirling in circles behind a glass barrier inside his cerulean blue irises. Almost close enough to grasp, but not enough. Húron shuddered at the feeling of being looked though entirely. He wasn't even sure if this was something Legolas was able to do, but it felt that way.

"You're staring." Legolas smirked.

"Then look away." Húron answered, unable to remove his eyes regardless of how much he wanted to.

Legolas chuckled and closed his eyes burrowing ever deeper into the covers. He seemed to be seeking warmth so Húron gently touched his cheek to feel his temperature. It was slightly colder than what was custom to elves but nothing overly worrying.

"You don't have to stay here." Legolas said.

"I'm not leaving until you're well." Húron answered stubbornly.

The corners of Legolas' mouth twitched into a smile. "There is nothing that can harm me here Húron." He mumbled sleepily.

A second later his face one again contorted in pain. Húron kept silent waiting for the headache to flare down again. He chuckled softly when Legolas dove completely into the covers and hid his head under them.

After a few minutes Húron lifted the edge of the cover and looked under it. He was immediately met by Legolas' glare.

When the door opened Húron looked up still with a smile on his lips. Elrond entered the room with a mug of tea in his hands. He arched an eyebrow when he saw that Legolas had buried himself.

Legolas had apparently heard Elrond's entry because he slowly got out from under the covers and pushed himself into sitting position, managing to withhold a wince. He pressed his hand against temple and looked at Elrond.

"Do not be too hard on Glorfindel because of this." He said softly.

Elrond huffed and handed him the tea saying, "Drink this."

"He didn't tell you about the attack last night because I asked him not to. He holds great respect for you Elrond." Legolas said and took a small sip of the tea, carefully tasting it. "There are sleeping herbs in this."

"And rightly so. Just drink it and rest, when you wake up it will have helped." Elrond replied, "What would you think if Húron." He nodded his head towards Húron. "Withheld information from you at the order of someone from another realm regardless of the fact that he had sworn his allegiance to you. I need to trust Glorfindel, Legolas and that is why he cannot do something like this."

"I understand what you're saying Elrond, but theoretically this has no relevance for Rivendell. My condition and whether or not the barrier has been attacked is personal information. Glorfindel happened to be there both times it happened and he didn't tell you because I asked him to the first time and the second you already had enough to worry about. You can trust Glorfindel not to keep information from you when it's important."

"You don't think this was important to me?" Elrond asked, sounding sad. "You should have told me this Legolas, I care about you _personally_. This isn't about anything political I know that, but you're like a second son to me and after what you did when Celebrian…" Elrond's voice caught in his throat. He swallowed before continuing. "You've already done enough for this house. I shouldn't have used you as I did."

Legolas leaned forward and took one of his hands off the warm mug to clasp Elrond's forearm. He looked deeply into Elrond's eyes as he said, "It was not your decision to use me. I never did anything that wasn't of my own free will. I knew that it would be dangerous to give out a large amount of energy so soon after an attack, but I couldn't just sit back and do nothing. Do not blame yourself for something that is out of your hands."

A small smile appeared on Elrond's lips, "Glorfindel told me that that is the same thing you said to him every time there was an attack on the barrier while you were here in Rivendell."

"It's true." Legolas said returning the smile. He took a few more sips of the tea and then said, "Now go and rest, you look tired. If I know Glorfindel right then he is outside the door this very moment to make sure that you rest even if he knows you don't want to see him. Don't be too hard on him Elrond; these years have been tough on him as well. Everything he has done for the past years have been out of loyalty to you, not to me."

Elrond nodded slowly and got to his feet. Legolas took back the hand he had placed on his arm and returned it to the warmth of the mug, taking another sip. Húron got up from where he was sitting on the bed as Elrond got to his feet and bowed his head to him.

Elrond returned the gesture and then turned to Legolas, nodding his head towards the mug. "Finish that and then sleep. I'll see you in the morning, if you're up for it then I would like to have a meeting about the situation in Mirkwood."

Legolas nodded, "I am up for it, but it doesn't have to be right now. The twins are in the healing ward and you should be with them instead of having meeting about a situation that won't change much in that small an amount of time. Take it easy Elrond I am going to stay for a while. Now go and rest so Glorfindel can as well."

Elrond chuckled and walked towards the door. As he stepped into the hall both Legolas and Húron heard him talk with Glorfindel. Legolas had apparently been right in his assumption that Glorfindel would stay.

By the time Legolas was done with his tea and beginning to feel its effects, Glorfindel knocked and entered the room. He looked relieved and apologetically at Legolas as he stepped closer to the bed.

"How're you doing?" He asked gently as he sat down by his bedside.

"I'm all right." Legolas responded tiredly, "I'll be fine tomorrow. There's no need for you to worry." His eyelids dropped unintentionally so he forced them open once more.

"Thank you for talking to Elrond."

"You're welcome." Legolas mumbled on the edge of falling asleep. His eyelids had dropped once more so he snapped them up. Damn herbs. Elrond knew just the right amount to knock him into the oblivion for an uncertain amount of time.

Glorfindel's brows furrowed, "Are you sure you're all right?" When Legolas didn't answer he turned to Húron who was sitting on the bedside with a smirk on his lips.

"Elrond gave him sleeping herbs." Húron explained, "He'll be out cold in a couple of minutes."

Glorfindel laughed.

"It's not funny." Legolas mumbled with closed eyes, "I hate herbs."

Glorfindel was still laughing when he said; "I'll just take my leave then. Sleep tight Legolas."

Húron turned to Legolas when they were alone and said gently, "Just sleep. Don't fight it."

"You can't fight it." Legolas grumbled as he shifted so he was lying curled up on his side with the covers well over his head. Only seconds passed before his breathing deepened and softened, signaling that he had fallen asleep.

Húron got comfortable and prepared for a long quiet vigil over his resting commander. It was deeply imbedded inside him to guard Legolas' back since he had mostly taken over that role after Aewon died and he wasn't about to let it slip now. Especially with the herbs that dulled Legolas' senses and made him an easy target if left unguarded.

He had opened the doors to the balcony so a light breeze was able to blow through the room and he could see the stars from where he sat.

Hours passed and as midnight arrived Legolas' head suddenly poked out of the covers and looked tiredly, but suspiciously at him as if he hadn't remembered that he was in the room. When Legolas saw whom it was he let his head fall down under the covers again.

"If you're going to stay there all night you might as well sleep." Legolas mumbled.

If he had been looking at Húron he would have been able to see the outrage in his eyes.

"Me? Sleep in you and Faneth's bed?"

"You're right. I'm sure Faneth will die next time she lies down, just because you've been lying in it." Legolas muttered sarcastically. "Just sleep. I don't want to wake up in the morning and be met with your drooping eyes."

When Húron continued to hesitate Legolas reached out and yanked him back. Due to his underestimation of Legolas' strength Húron couldn't stop the fall and soon found himself laying on his back next to Legolas' still buried form. From what he knew of Legolas he was most likely smirking under his cover.

Húron decided to stay where he was at least until Legolas had fallen asleep again, which based on his already slowing breathing rhythm shouldn't take much time.

Although this was his plan, he must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew his eyes were refocusing to a room bathed in sunlight. Immediately he jerked into sitting position and looked for Legolas in panic and embarrassment. His panic grew to unhealthy levels when he saw that the space beside him was vacated. Quickly Húron looked around the room, visibly relaxing when his eyes landed on Legolas' form out on the balcony.

Húron slowly got to his feet and walked out there. When he reached the door Legolas said, "The barrier is safe. I have retaken control of it."

"How can you do that when you're leagues away from it?" Húron asked calmly despite the remaining embarrassment that he had fallen asleep in his Prince's bed.

Legolas raised his hand slightly and traced something through thin air as it he was able to see something everyone else couldn't. "Every force of energy leaves traces in the world. A strand of the barrier stayed with me even as my father took over its management, all I needed to do was strengthen it." He lowered his hand once more and turned his head so he was looking at Húron. He smiled. "It's difficult to explain."

"What so they look like? The traces?" Húron asked as he stepped up to Legolas.

"Like threads of light." Legolas answered, "Some are dark as well."

"Dark?" Húron questioned confused, "You're able to trace the darkness to its roots."

Legolas shook his head, "It isn't that simple."

Húron nodded and they stood there for some time in silence.

"When did you wake up?" Húron asked breaking the silence.

"At dawn." Legolas responded, "Thank you for taking care of everything yesterday."

"Faneth was the one who made all the decisions. She can be very commanding when she gets the chance."

Legolas chuckled, "Yes she can be very persuasive. Don't ever start a discussion with her because almost no matter what you do you can't win. It annoys the hell out of Kirion both now and when he was younger." He looked at Húron, "I will go to Faneth's parents' house and show them that I'm alive. Afterwards I'll go visit the twins."

"Will you let me accompany you?"

"If you wish, but we leave now."

Húron nodded and followed after Legolas, as he started moving towards the door. Húron followed half a step behind Legolas as they walked through Rivendell. Legolas turned down one of the paths that led up into the mountains and they went on for some time before arriving to a small settlement with about ten houses. He could see other settlements further up the mountain, but Legolas turned from the path now and walked up to one of the houses.

They waited a minute after knocking before the door opened to reveal Gilrin. A smile immediately lit up on Faneth's mother's lips when she saw who it was. "Legolas! Thank the Valar!" She gave him a motherly hug and kissed his cheek.

Gilrin and Fanor had first started to warm up to him and not treat him like royalty the times he had visited them after Celebrian's capture. He had promised to come and see them every time he was in Rivendell so he had met with them a lot over that period of time. They got to see him without his usual façade and even in some moments where his composure had been crumbling from what was happening to his almost family.

"We've been so worried about you ever since Faneth told us that you had collapsed. How are you feeling?" She said rushed and then seemed to change her mind, "Come in, come in. Breakfast is almost ready."

Legolas smiled and thanked her before stepping into the house. Húron followed behind him and greeted Gilrin warmly.

Fanor met them in the hall and greeted them as well. Legolas had barely finished talking to him when Kirion came flying at him and threw his arms around him. Legolas chuckled and held him tightly to assure him that he was fine.

"Don't you dare, _ever_, do that in front of me again." Kirion said strongly, "Scared me half to death _again_."

"Forgive me." Legolas apologized, "I don't have any control of it." He reached down and cupped Kirion's cheek, lifting his face so he was looking into his eyes. "But I'm all right, and that's what really matters."

"Faneth told me you lost consciousness."

"I did." Legolas said matter-of-factly. "But this has just showed that our crash-system works. Ada took over the barrier while I was unconscious and therefore Mirkwood is safe. Come, we are blocking the entrance."

Legolas placed his hand on Kirion's back and led him further into the house and into the living room. Gilrin walked into the kitchen, no doubt to make breakfast, and Húron and Fanor started talking together.

"Where are Faneth and Maliel?" Legolas asked Kirion.

"They're upstairs on the balcony playing with some of Faneth's old toys." Kirion answered, "You should probably go up. Maliel's been asking for you and Faneth is worried."

Legolas nodded already heading towards the stairs. He climbed the stairs quickly and walked through the hall until he stood in the opening to the balcony. With a smile he watched as Faneth showed Maliel how to put a dress on an old doll. Maliel looked with apt concentration.

"Doesn't it need blue ribbons as well?" Legolas asked with a smile still playing on his lips.

Faneth's head immediately snapped up to where he was standing. Immense relief and love flooded into her eyes as soon as she saw him. A gentle smile appeared on her lips.

"Ada!" Maliel exclaimed and immediately bundled over to him.

He swung her into his arms and kissed her forehead, "Good morning gorgeous. Did you sleep well here with your grandmother and grandfather?"

Maliel nodded and smiled, "Grandma read to me and I had tea with a whole spoon of honey in it."

At that moment Gilrin's voice rung cheerfully through the house, "Breakfast!"

"Yes!" Maliel exclaimed and hurriedly jumped out of Legolas' arms and towards the stairs. Faneth, who wrapped her arms around Legolas' middle, quickly filled her vacated spot.

"Be careful with the stairs." Legolas warned gently.

Maliel slowed down and descended the steps carefully with one hand constantly on the handrail.

Faneth and Legolas watched their daughter fondly but shifted their gazes the each other when she was out of sight. Legolas could see the lasting worry in Faneth's amber colored eyes. He reached up and brushed her hair behind her ear before kissing her gently.

"I'm sorry." He whispered against her lips after some time. He could the lasting tenseness in Faneth being washed away by his presence and touch.

"It wasn't your fault." Faneth whispered back, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm all right."

"Liar." Faneth chuckled, "I can feel your lasting exhaustion and headache, it's like a thorn in my side."

"It's not so bad." Legolas said, "I think that is was to be expected since the attack was so strong. It'll pass with time."

"The attack was stronger than normal? It wasn't just because you had already used a lot of energy that it felt stronger?"

"No I'm certain that it was stronger." Legolas answered, "I wouldn't have collapsed from a normal attack even with the amount of energy I had lost. Perhaps Dol Guldur felt the change in the barrier and thought that it was their greatest chance of getting rid of it so therefore they set all in. Luckily for us we had a backup system."

"So I was right, Thranduil did take over the barrier?"

"Yes." Legolas answered, "I took back control this morning."

Faneth frowned displeased, "Shouldn't you have waited at least another day."

"They won't attack this soon after two attacks. It takes strength from them and that strength needs to be replenished. Some time will pass before it happens again." Legolas said and kissed Faneth again, "Come, you're mother will start to get suspicious if we remain up here for much longer."

"You know my mother Legolas. She's already suspicious." Faneth laughed.


	8. The change

**Chapter eight – The change**

It was afternoon when Legolas made his way into the healing ward to visit Elladan and Elrohir. Faneth and him had decided that she would stay with Maliel at her parents' house so he would have free hands to help the twins and Maliel could get to spend some time with her grandparents. Kirion and Húron had come back to the main house with him.

Legolas opened the door to the healing ward and walked inside. His eyes immediately sought out the two figures further into the room. Elrohir was sitting on the chair beside Elladan's bed looking like a shadow of his former self. Elladan was sleeping so Elrohir was sitting silently with his chin resting on his gathered hands, staring into space with a shadow over his eyes.

Legolas' footsteps were soft as he walked towards the bed and sat down on Elladan's bedside. He studied Elladan's pale face. There were bandages wrapped around his forehead with shadowy remains of a bloodstain underneath.

"How is he?" Legolas asked gently.

Elrohir was silent for some time before answering, "Sleeping. He has been since Ada told him that the danger had passed." His voice sounded alarmingly hollow.

"Maybe you should rest as well." Legolas said and reached out to place his hand on Elrohir's cheek.

Elrohir recoiled and snapped at him, "Don't touch me." When Legolas pulled back his hand some of the tenseness left Elrohir and he said, "I'm not leaving him."

"…All right." Legolas conceded with a nod after some time. Before what had happened to Celebrian the twins were known for their lightheartedness and mild nature so it seemed to Legolas that everything about them had reversed.

The whole time when Elrohir made no effort to start a conversation or even look at him Legolas studied the twin. He could see the fire of hatred burning inside Elrohir's dulled grey eyes along with an almost extreme worry for Elladan. He looked as though Elladan was on death's doorstep and he hadn't slept for weeks. From the shadows under his eyes he probably hadn't …nightmares no doubt.

Legolas lowered his gaze to Elrohir's forearm where he had sustained an injury. He could see from the slightly frayed edges of the bandages and the tiny droplets of blood scattered around the surface that Elrohir had been scratching the wound while sitting there alone. Whether or not it had been meant to physically hurt himself Legolas couldn't tell, but he didn't like it.

From the state of Elrohir's clothes he knew that he hadn't changed since him and Elladan had battled the orcs, neither had he taken a bath. There was blood on his hands so Legolas guessed that he had attempted to take care of Elladan's injuries out in the wild.

Without disturbing the silence Legolas got to his feet and headed towards the bathroom. He found a small towel and soaked it in water before wringing it and going back. He wordlessly held out the towel to Elrohir knowing now that Elrohir wasn't going to accept any help, he seemed more like a starved animal than the elf he used to be. This was something Legolas had dealt with before so he could pull out his experience from then.

After some consideration Elrohir took the towel out of Legolas hand and started cleaning himself with it. More of the tenseness disappeared from his shoulders as soon as the blood was off his hands.

Once more Legolas stood up, this time scooping some clothes out of the wardrobe by the side. The twins had always had a spare set of clothing in the healing ward, just like he had back home. It was an idea they had gotten together. He took it out and placed it on the bed right in front of Elrohir before walking from the room.

He walked towards the kitchens, remembering all the times the twins and him had snuck into them when they were younger. The chefs were already working on dinner, but they looked up as he stepped into the room. The head chef smiled to his and greeted him. They had gotten to know each other from all the times Legolas had gone to pick up food while he had been here during Celebrian's last year.

"Do you think you can make a light dinner for Elrohir and me?" Legolas asked.

As soon as he had said 'Elrohir' everyone in the kitchen had dropped what he or she was doing and started preparing a tray. Legolas chuckled at their eagerness to help their Lord's son. Even with the way the twins were acting they had not yet lost the support of their people.

"The food we brought up to him have so far been sent back untouched." The head chef said as he passed him the tray, "I hope you will have more luck. …How is Lord Elladan?"

"He is resting." Legolas answered and took the tray, "I believe the worst has passed. At the moment my biggest concern is Elrohir. Do you perchance know why Elrond is not with them?"

The chef's expression saddened, "Rumor has it that Elrohir kicked him out."

Legolas nodded and thanked him for the food before exiting the kitchens again and walking back to the healing wing. He didn't bring attention to the fact that Elrohir had changed clothes as he walked once more to the bed and placed the tray on it before sitting cross-legged at the end. He took a piece of bread and started eating it while studying Elladan.

"You aren't going to get me to eat." Elrohir said quietly.

Inwardly Legolas jigged with victory over getting Elrohir to speak; outwardly he just turned his head to look at Elrohir with slightly furrowed eyebrows.

"Getting you to eat?" Legolas questioned, "In my mind getting someone to eat would involve a long speech about decaying bodies and loss of strength, along with a great deal of threatening. What _I _am doing right now is eating, because I am hungry. I had the chefs make some extra for you if you wanted something."

Legolas continued eating without glancing at Elrohir but instead directed his attention to the rise and fall of Elladan's chest along with the nature outside the large windows. Some time passed before Elrohir hesitantly picked up a piece of fruit and started eating it.

"I brought Maliel here." Legolas said once Elrohir was eating normally.

"Your daughter?" Elrohir asked, his voice suddenly taking a more gentle tone. "How old is she?"

"She's five." Legolas answered and smiled to Elrohir, "A little beauty. Faneth and Kirion are here as well."

Elrohir nodded and returned to looking at Elladan, Legolas was saddened by how tired he looked. His shoulders were drooping and his eyes stared at one point.

"I… I sent Ada away." Elrohir muttered tiredly, he looked up at Legolas then with eyes full of guilt and hurt. "He was just trying to be with his injured son and I… I sent him away. What if it's dangerous for Elladan to sleep for so long? What if something is wrong with him?"

Legolas risked reaching out to Elrohir and drawing him into a hug. Luckily Elrohir didn't reject him this time, but rather leaned into it.

"Then how about I go and get him?" Legolas asked gently.

Elrohir nodded against his shoulder and choked, "I can't do this without Elladan, Legolas."

"Shh…" Legolas hushed and drew slightly back to look him in the eyes, "Elladan is going to be fine. He just needs to rest. Your father and I will make sure that nothing happens to him. Now how about you let me get him so he can check Elladan?"

Elrohir nodded once more so Legolas got up from where he was sitting. Before he walked out of the ward he picked up a blanket and draped it over Elrohir, giving him a small smile. Then he walked from the ward and through the halls until he came to Elrond's office.

After knocking, Legolas opened the door and stepped inside. Elrond was sitting behind his desk doing paperwork with a hollow look in his eyes. He had no doubt started working to somehow distract himself from the fact that his son was lying injured and his other son hadn't allowed him to see him.

Elrond looked up when he came in.

"I know it's hard Elrond." Legolas said gently as he neared the desk, "But he needs you right now. Elrohir wants you to check Elladan, he regrets what he did."

"I can come in…?" Elrond said cautiously, longing shone suddenly through his eyes.

Legolas smiled, "You can come in."

Elrond was up in a flash and walked from the office. Legolas followed him through the halls and into the healing ward. Elrohir looked up when they entered and looked almost mortified when he saw his father, it didn't help that when Elrond smiled to him it seemed slightly tense.

Elrond walked up to the bed and placed his fingers on Elladan's pulse. After keeping them there for a moment his hand moved up to his forehead to check his temperature and lastly he lifted the covers to check the bandages around the laceration he had.

After letting the covers drop Elrond closed his eyes and breathed deeply in relief, "He's fine. There's nothing wrong with him." He then leaned forward and ran his hand over Elladan's hair before pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Elrohir opened and closed his mouth for some minutes while watching Elrond study Elladan and run his hand repeatedly over his hair.

"Ada I…" Elrohir choked

Elrond looked up at him, his could clearly see the turmoil of emotions in Elrohir's eyes and it reminded him of an incident not that many years ago when he had looked inside Legolas' mind. The way the three of them had channeled that chaos had been totally different though, Legolas had hid it from the world and destroyed himself trying to keep his family running whereas the twins were destroying theirs…

"I'm so sorry…"

Elrond got up from where he was sitting on Elladan's bedside and walked around the bed to where Elrohir was sitting and hugged him tightly, not planning on ever letting go of his hurting child.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Legolas silently exiting the room, as always taking no credit for what he had done. Elrond wasn't blind to the fact that Elrohir had cleaned up, changed and eaten, something he had been unable to get him to do, but apparently Legolas had. Maybe with Legolas there things would be all right…

O

Legolas walked directly to Glorfindel's room and knocked on the door. When he heard a permission to enter from inside he walked into the room and closed the door behind him. Glorfindel was sitting on the bed reading some paperwork so Legolas lay silently down on his back beside him and stared into the ceiling.

Glorfindel didn't attempt to start a conversation, he knew Legolas well enough to know that this was more a matter of company than conversation. Through the ordeal they had been with each other through good days and bad days …terrible days.

Glorfindel remembered once where Legolas had showed up on his doorstep drunk and not speaking. It had been night four days after Celebrian, Elrond and their children had journeyed to the havens. The moment where both of them knew she was going to get on a ship and leave the shores forever.

_Glorfindel woke from his daze when someone knocked on his door. He felt tempted to let them think he wasn't there or just make it clear to them that he had no wish for companionship, but the knocking was insistent. _

_In rage Glorfindel stood up and threw the door open. A nasty comment was already on his lips when he was met with the sight of Legolas standing in his doorway with a halfway dead look in his eyes and a wine bottle in his hand. Shocked, Glorfindel stepped aside and let Legolas walk into the room. _

_Legolas immediately sat down in one of his chairs and took another swig of the wine bottle. He was staring into thin air._

_Glorfindel's thoughts sharpened with worry over this and he managed to put his own sadness aside to concentrate on Legolas. He reached out to gently take the bottle out of Legolas' hands, but Legolas evaded his hand and took another drink. This one was longer and he grimaced once he lowered it again._

"_Legolas, please." Glorfindel pleaded and reached out for the bottle again, "Stop drinking. You can't do this to yourself."_

_Legolas took no notice of him and kept drinking. If Glorfindel used force he would have been able to take the bottle but he didn't want to resort to that, even now in his drunken state Legolas' movements when he moved the bottle to evade his hand, were planned, smooth and quick. He had no doubt that Legolas would be able to hold his own if it came to it. _

"_Legolas please…" Glorfindel tried once again, "You're better than this."_

_And once again Legolas turned a deaf ear to his pleading, caught up in his own thoughts. The alcohol had made him drop his barriers so Glorfindel was able to see the despair clearly in the depths of his blue eyes. The last three days Legolas had gradually become more and more silent, but Glorfindel had never thought something like this would happen._

_The next time Legolas lowered the bottle after taking a drink he let out a choked sob and leaned forward. He moved his other hand up so it was tangled tightly into his hair and rested his forehead against his palm. Glorfindel saw this chance to snatch the bottle out of his hand and place it on the floor the farthest away he could place it without getting up from where he was sitting. He then moved over to Legolas and wrapped his arms around him._

"_I can't do this." Legolas choked._

_Glorfindel felt his own heart break at the despair and hopelessness in Legolas' voice. He tightened his arms around him._

"_Not so soon after… It's like losing her all over again…" He let out a sob. "And Faneth's having a baby…" _

"_Shh…" Glorfindel hushed and ran his hand in circles over Legolas' back. "Faneth's going to be all right, she's strong."_

"_You don't know that." Legolas lamented. _

_Glorfindel felt tears of frustration itching in his eyes, he longed so badly to give Legolas the reassurances he so desperately needed. He couldn't believe that he hadn't even taken enough notice of Legolas to see all of this pain. He realized now that Legolas had not only been supporting the Peredhils, but he had been supporting him as well and it disgusted him to no end that he had taken that for granted. He hadn't even noticed it! _

"_I can't…" Legolas choked. His breathing speed up. "I can't do this… I shouldn't be here."_

_Glorfindel felt alarm well up inside him as Legolas' breathing pattern became quick and unstable. It seemed as though none of the air was reaching his lungs. "Legolas please." He begged, "Calm down. You're on the verge of hyperventilating."_

_Legolas let out a mixture of a sob and a gasp for breath. As if that had broken the dam, Legolas sagged in his arms and shifted repeatedly between sobbing and gasping for breath, to Glorfindel this seemed like the most terrifying thing he had heard in his life. He watched as teardrops fell down from Legolas' eyes and onto his leggings, spotting the grey fabric. _

"_Everything's going to be all right." Glorfindel said repeatedly in an attempt to soothe him. He could hear himself how empty the words sounded, but they were all he had, they were all Legolas had. _

_Some time passed before Legolas' tears dried out and he focused on struggling to regain he breathing. Glorfindel suddenly noticed that there were tears rolling down his cheeks as well, he had been so concentrated on Legolas that he hadn't noticed it. _

"_I'm so sorry." Glorfindel apologized thickly, "I'm so sorry Legolas."_

"_I told her I would be all right…" Legolas choked, "That I would make it as I have always done… but it just… it hurts so bad and they need me …and I can't …I just can't."_

_Glorfindel felt like someone was grabbing his heart and squeezing it. He swallowed thickly and placed his arms under Legolas' back and knees. He lifted him into his arms and laid him on the bed. He could hear from Legolas' voice that he was utterly exhausted, Glorfindel wasn't even sure if he had been sleeping the past three days, he had been locked up with his own sorrow and depending on Legolas._

"_I'm so sorry." He repeatedly muttered as Legolas curled up on his side buried his face in his arms. _

_When he believed Legolas had fallen asleep he stood up planning to go freshen up but Legolas' hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. His face was out of its hiding place and he now looked desperately at Glorfindel._

"_Please don't leave me."_

Of course Legolas hadn't remembered any of the conversation when he had woken up late the next day to a thundering headache. Glorfindel had to this day no idea how much Legolas had drunken, but he guessed that it had been a fair amount. Legolas could take a lot of alcohol without showing it outwardly.

Legolas sighed and shifted his position so he was lying on his side with his head resting on his bent arm. Glorfindel glanced over at him and saw that he had closed his eyes.

Glorfindel reached over and tucked a wayward lock of hair behind his ear. "Are you all right?"

"My head hurts." Legolas groaned frustrated and gave Glorfindel a lopsided smile.

"I would imagine." Glorfindel chuckled, and poked Legolas' forehead. "In my opinion after collapsing yesterday you should still be resting. The attack looked painful."

"It wasn't that bad."

"I'm sure that to every normal person that would be equivalent to extremely painful so I'm just going to overrule your last statement." Glorfindel said, "Where is your family?"

"Maliel and Faneth stayed with her parents so Maliel could get to know them more and I could concentrate on the twins and Elrond." Legolas answered with closed eyes, "Kirion came back with me but he is with Maer and Taenor at the moment, not doubt practicing archery."

"He is training?" Glorfindel asked.

Legolas nodded, "This is the normal age to begin weapons training in Mirkwood. He started last year."

"Hmm…" Glorfindel hummed thoughtfully, "Maybe I should test his skills while he is here. Do you think he'll like that? I would like to get to know him better, see what kind of person he is now."

"You're welcome to ask him, but try to keep it to a minimum …he gets enough training at home. I was hoping this could be a break from all that." Legolas mumbled.

"Of course." Glorfindel replied sadly.

He had conferred with Legolas over letter the last years so he knew how much Legolas had hated the fact that his little brother was going to be trained for war. It wasn't that he didn't respect Kirion… it was just his own experiences that made him hesitant. After all Glorfindel knew no one whose life had been affected so much by war as Legolas. It was only a natural instinct for him to try to protect Kirion from it.

Glorfindel studied Legolas' form and noticed that Legolas was indeed slightly paler than normal. Not alarmingly, but enough to show that he was still being affected by the attacks. What made him lean closer though was a faint white line running across his forearm where his sleeve had slid up. It was a scar and with his experience of Legolas' healing speed, he would say that it had happened recently.

Glorfindel traced the scar with his finger and asked. "Where did you get this?"

Legolas sighed and moved his other hand up to pull his sleeve down over it. "We were attacked by spiders once on the journey here. One of them grazed me with its stinger."

"With its stinger?" Glorfindel asked sharply, "You were poisoned?"

Legolas nodded, "It wasn't deadly. The poison is just meant to leave the victim weakened for a period of time, it doesn't even need an antidote."

Glorfindel groaned exasperated, "Aren't you experienced enough to know that it's not a good idea to impale yourself on a spider's stinger?"

"I didn't impale myself." Legolas said matter-of-factly. He was silent for a moment, but then answered, "Kirion joined the battle despite that I told him to stay inside the tent. He was quickly cornered, and when I reached him I didn't have much time so threw both of us onto the ground and ended up getting my arm scraped over its stinger."

"I see." Glorfindel sighed, "How did he take it?"

"Not well, but I talked to him."

Glorfindel nodded and returned to his papers and reports. When next he looked at Legolas, his eyes were halfway open and glazed in sleep. All the lines in his face smoothed out completely and reminded Glorfindel of how young the elf truly was. Legolas had always been mature for his age, even since he had been an elfling.

_Glorfindel walked onto the training grounds early in the morning carrying his weapons. He was usually there by dawn when there were no other elves on the field, but this time he could hear that he was not alone. There was a steady thump of arrows hitting the targets. _

_When he rounded the corner to where to archery lane was though, he was met with something he hadn't quite expected. It was not a warrior firing the arrows …it was an elfling. _

_Even from behind he could see that this wasn't just any elfling, this was the young prince from Mirkwood. His silvery-white hair was tumbling down his back, only held back from his face by a few simple braids, and reflecting the warm hues of the rising sun. He was holding the bow correctly and firing arrows with rapid succession to the centers of the targets._

_To say that Glorfindel was surprised would be an understatement. He was amazed. The young prince was about the height of his shoulder and he was firing arrows easily as well as him. _

_As Glorfindel took another step towards the young prince, Legolas whipped his bow around with an arrow already notched and aimed. His unreadable crystalized blue eyes were calculative as he stared into Glorfindel's, measuring him before lowering the bow and slackening it. _

_As Glorfindel got full view of Legolas he had to admit that the young prince was indeed very fair._

"_I apologize." Legolas said formally, seeming older than what the size of his hands indicated. "You startled me, I did not think anyone would be down here this early."_

_Glorfindel shook himself out of his reverie and smiled to Legolas. He then walked closer while saying, "No harm done, I should have announced myself. I do not think we have been introduced." He held out his hand to Legolas, "My name is Glorfindel."_

_Wonder briefly flickered through Legolas' eyes before he inclined his head and took his hand, "I am Legolas."_

"_You do not introduce yourself as prince of Mirkwood?" Glorfindel asked._

"_You do not introduce yourself as balrog-slayer and Lord Elrond's seneschal?" Legolas retorted._

_Glorfindel laughed, instantly taking a liking to the elfling, "Touché."_

_When Legolas let go of his hand again Glorfindel mused over how rough the surface of his palm had been. …But then again if he was able to fire arrows with the skill that he just displayed, he must have been through a lot of training. This was when he noticed that Legolas was lacking a wrist guard. His eyes widened and he snatched Legolas' hand, pushing his sleeve over his wrist. There were red lines over the surface of his wrist from the string's rebound. _

_When he looked up at Legolas with eyes that demanded an explanation Legolas just shrugged, "I forgot it at home."_

"_Then you should have borrowed one or not have practiced at all." Glorfindel admonished. Inwardly he was shocked to find out that he had just kept shooting even with the pain of the rebound, if it had been one of the elves he was currently teaching they would have run home crying. It seemed that this young elf had surprisingly high tolerance._

_Legolas shrugged and withdrew his hand, "I did not think much of it, but I will borrow one if that's required."_

"_You don't usually train with one?" Glorfindel asked shocked._

"_Mostly. Sometimes my trainer makes me take it off to get used to the feeling. It won't do to freeze in battle because I lose my wrist guard." Legolas answered and walked away from Glorfindel to go to the targets and pull out his arrows._

_After checking the arrows and replacing them in his quiver Legolas first glanced at him to check if he was still there and then came back with a questioning expression on his face. _

"_How old are you Legolas?" Glorfindel asked when he came close._

_Legolas' expression only turned more perplexed, "I'm twenty." _

"_When was your first patrol?"_

"_Eighteen." Legolas answered and tilted his head slightly, "Why do you ask?"_

"_You're very young." _

"_You're very old."_

_Glorfindel burst out laughing for a second time that morning, Legolas responded by giving him a smile but nothing more. He guessed that was what going to the battlefield at that young an age did to elves._

"_Will you spar with me?" Glorfindel asked._

"_If you wish, but I can hardly match your skill my Lord." Legolas answered._

_Glorfindel smiled to him, "I'm sure you'll do fine." He quickly retrieved two training swords from the weapons shed and came back with them. Legolas was sitting in the grass absentmindedly fiddling with a grass straw, but looked up when he came closer his eyes looked slightly surprised when he saw the training swords but he didn't say anything as he took the offered sword and weighed it in his hand. _

"_Been a long time since I've held one of these." Legolas muttered as he swung the sword around to get the feeling of it. Once he had it he got into position and the spar began._

_Glorfindel started by taking it slowly, but he soon found that Legolas was an apt opponent despite what he had said earlier. He soon found himself having to pay attention and quicken his movements to follow Legolas. He noticed small movements, flicks and tactics that were not usually applied when handling swords._

"_This is not your usual choice of weapon." He said without stopping._

_Legolas shook his head while parrying one of Glorfindel's blows, "I have a twin pair of knives."_

_Then Glorfindel saw in his mind what the small alterations would mean if he had two knives instead of a sword. Legolas had a locking movement that would give him the possibility to attack the opponent with his other knife while his or her sword was held back, and he tended to sometimes step into closer to Glorfindel than what was practical with a sword, but would be necessary with shorter knives._

_Suddenly seeing this pattern Glorfindel was able to imagine what he would do if he had two knives and thereby see what he would automatically do with the sword. When he started changing his tactic based on this Legolas suddenly looked like he had to concentrate more. _

_The game became a lot more challenging for both of them and anyone watching would be able to see the smiles playing on both of their lips as they danced back and forced, Glorfindel using his strength and Legolas utilizing his small size and therefore speed. Glorfindel found himself wondering what it would be like to fight against Legolas with his knives._

_Glorfindel found himself immersed in the fight, but that feeling was instantly thrown away and replaced with horror as he made a move he was used to making in battle and smacked his sword over Legolas' wrist. The impact gave a sharp crack._

_Legolas flinched, but used the fact that Glorfindel had stopped moving in shock as a chance to move his sword up. He quickly but carefully placed it under Glorfindel's chin, signifying his loss._

"_Guess that means I win." Legolas said to Glorfindel, "Haven't you learnt never to let your guard down?" He then lowered his sword to abate the growing pain in his wrist._

"_Ai Valar Legolas." Glorfindel exclaimed when he came out of his reverie, "I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking." He reached down and gently took Legolas' left wrist. Legolas winced once more as he leveled his arm and pushed the sleeve up._

"_It's all right." Legolas winced as Glorfindel probed the wrist, "It was an accident …they happen. Luckily we were using training swords."_

"_I wouldn't say that." Glorfindel muttered bitterly and looked up, "It might be broken. I would like Elrond to take a look at it."_

_Legolas, seeing the pleading look in Glorfindel's eyes, nodded and walked over to where he had placed his bow and quiver. He picked them up with his right hand and slung them over his shoulder, despite Glorfindel's offer to take them._

_Glorfindel left Legolas in the healing ward and went to get Elrond, all the while hating himself for injuring the young prince. Prince of the realm they were currently making a treaty with… _

_Elrond would kill him._

_Glorfindel entered Elrond's office and cringed inwardly while he told him what had happened._

"_Valar Glorfindel." Elrond moaned and rubbed his temples, "This is not good, the negotiations are going poorly enough as it is. Where is the child?"_

"_He's waiting for us in the healing ward." Glorfindel answered guiltily._

_Elrond nodded and stood up. Glorfindel followed him back to the healing ward. _

_When they stepped into the room Legolas was standing in the ward with his back to them, looking out of the window. He turned around when the door opened and bowed to Elrond._

"_Lord Elrond." He greeted with his serene voice. "I apologize for disturbing you."_

_Elrond looked slightly taken aback as well, Glorfindel wasn't surprised over this. When one compared Legolas to the twins… even as old as they were now._

_Quickly overcoming his surprise Elrond smiled and inclined his head to the young prince. "It was no disturbance. Come, let me take a look at your wrist."_

_Legolas stepped up to him and drew back his sleeve before holding his wrist up for Elrond to see. Elrond placed one of his hands under Legolas' forearm to support it while gently probing the wound. His touches were feathery light and only caused Legolas a minimal amount of discomfort, something that he was able to school from his expression._

_Elrond sighed once he had finished and started gathering supplies. "There is a hairline fracture in your wrist." He said, "It will not need setting, but I will splint it so it's allowed to heal without disturbance."_

_Legolas nodded and then asked, "Can you make to splint small my Lord? So it can't easily be seen."_

_Elrond turned around and looked at him with a perplexed expression, "Why don't you want it to be seen, if I may ask?"_

_Legolas squared his shoulders and answered calmly, "If word gets out about this it could compromise the treaty between Mirkwood and Rivendell. I do not want the outcome to be influenced by a training accident just because I am the one that got injured. It could have happened to anyone but because it is me this will be seen as a strike against Mirkwood, many will vote against the treaty for that sole reason."_

"_You cannot keep this hidden." Elrond exclaimed incredulously._

"_I heal quickly. Give it a couple of days and then perhaps the splint can come off." _

"_Your parents-"_

"_Will be informed." Legolas finished, "They will understand."_

_Elrond stared at him for some time before saying, "If you do this then Rivendell will be in your dept."_

_Legolas' eyes saddened, "I do not want anyone's dept. I just want peace." He held up his wrist so Elrond could place small wooden pieces on either side of his wrist and wound bandages around it. His eyes closed during the process and he first opened them when Elrond's fingers gently lifted his head up._

"_I will do what I can." He promised, his wise grey eyes boring into Legolas' without making it through the barricading walls inside his icy blue eyes. He was though, with wonder, able to perceive the strength within the elfling._

"_Thank you my Lord." Legolas responded and lowered his arm. He tugged his sleeve over the bandages and was pleased to see that they covered them completely. He slung his bow and quiver over his shoulder once more and bowed to both Elrond and Glorfindel, "I will take my leave now."_

_When he had gone Elrond and Glorfindel stared at the door for some time before coming out of their daze._

"_Valar..." Elrond breathed and turned to Glorfindel, "Have you ever?"_

"_No." Glorfindel responded, equally amazed._

_The next time both of them saw Legolas it was at dinner that evening. The royal family was obligated to be there along with the others of their kin as guests of Rivendell. Legolas talked calmly with his mother as they entered the hall and Glorfindel had not been able to see even a hint of his injury. By the way Thranduil had thrown a single glare in his direction Glorfindel knew that Legolas had told his parents what had happened. Of course they understood, but it had after all been their only child who had been injured so Glorfindel could understand his lasting anger. _

_Elrond had thankfully been wise enough to make sure that the cooks had prepared soup for the evening, regardless of the fact that the original dishes that had already been prepared. There was one incident though when Legolas had been forced to use his left hand. The elf next to him had knocked to the wine bottle; it would have toppled over if Legolas hadn't caught it. _

_Barely a wince had passed over the young prince's face, but Glorfindel noticed how his other hand had tightened around the wine glass he was holding. Both the King and Queen had thrown their son worried glances but Legolas just admonished the elf with a smile playing on his lips._

_Later that evening Glorfindel had come upon the young prince sitting in one of the chairs on the balcony with closed eyes. His injured wrist was lying motionlessly in his lap and there was a peaceful expression on his face. The gentle wind played with his silvery hair._

"_Does it hurt?" Glorfindel asked softly as he leaned against the railing and studied him. If he wasn't mistaken then Legolas was slightly pale._

"_A bit." Legolas answered with a serene tone, his voice reminding Glorfindel of still water. He opened his eyes and looked at Glorfindel. "It's not so bad, do not feel guilty."_

_Glorfindel was surprised that Legolas had managed to read him so well. He was even more surprised and shocked when Legolas got up from the chair, probably intending to go stand beside him, but instead staggered. Glorfindel hurriedly reached out and stabilized him while lowering him down to sit on the chair. Legolas had closed his eyes once more._

"_Are you all right?" He asked worriedly._

_Legolas nodded, he opened his eyes and looked into Glorfindel's. "It's just… very different here." He said slowly. Glorfindel's eyebrows creased in confusion._

_At the moment Thranduil stepped onto the balcony. Glorfindel didn't know if it was a coincidence or if he had felt Legolas' weakening, but he was glad that he was there. Legolas raised his eyes to look at his father and saw that the King was glaring at Glorfindel._

"_It's all right Ada." Legolas sighed and stood up once more. Thranduil immediately reacted and reached out to place his hand on Legolas' arm. He was apparently very much aware of Legolas' state. At the next moment the soft blue glow around Thranduil moved slightly into his son. _

"_Come on." The King said, "You need rest. Your mother has already-" _

At that moment the door to his room banged open so Glorfindel was shoved away from his memories and into the present. Legolas woke abruptly and reflexes forced him to roll out of the bed halfway ready to defend himself against potential enemies.

Erestor, who had been the one to burst into the room, witnessed all of this. He looked apologetic and slightly embarrassed, not doubt because of Legolas' reaction.

At the moment the tenseness had vanished from Legolas' shoulders and he was running his hand over his face. When he lowered the hand again he looked more awake and calm.

"Erestor." He acknowledged with an inclination of his head, "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry." Erestor apologized, "Elrond told me to get you and Glorfindel. Elladan has woken up."

Legolas smiled, "Good, I was beginning to get worried."

Not much later the three of them made their way to the healing ward. They walked into the room and found Elrond and Elrohir sitting on either side of a softly speaking Elladan. As the two twins were caught up in each other's eyes a grain of gentleness returned to their hollow grey eyes.

"You had me worried sick." They heard Elrohir say gently to Elladan.

"Forgive me." Elladan responded weakly, "It was not my intention to worry you."

Legolas and the others could see that Elladan was tired so to not overwhelm him they stood slightly away. Legolas sat down on one of the empty beds in the room, no doubt still tired after being woken so startlingly.

Elrond looked up and gave them a quick smile before standing from Elladan's side. He motioned at Legolas to take his seat and as they passed each other said, "I'm going to make him some tea, make sure he doesn't fall asleep."

Legolas nodded and stepped up to the bed. He refrained from sitting on Elladan's bedside and instead sat down in the chair beside the bed. It wasn't long before Elladan's eyes moved to him and Legolas could see a flash of guilt speed through his eyes before it was covered by sharpness.

"What are you doing here?"

Glorfindel had been just about ready to storm forward from the tone in Elladan's voice but Erestor put a restraining hand on his arm. Slowly shaking his head to him.

Legolas smiled calmly despite the emotionlessness in Elladan's voice and answered, "Just visiting. It's been a while since I was last here."

A shadow of grief entered both of the twins' eyes. Legolas was surprised by how easily he could read them, they usually showed emotions, but not as overshadowing as this.

Both the twins sat in silence for some time, but then Elladan's eyes started to close. Legolas gently poked his arm and held his ground as Elladan suddenly turned blazing eyes towards him.

"Your father is making some tea so you can't sleep yet." Legolas said regretfully, "He'll probably be done soon, so if you can just hold out a minute longer."

"I can damn well decide that for myself." Elladan said sharply. He made to close his eyes again, but Legolas poked him.

This time it was Elrohir who lashed out in his twin's defense, "Leave him alone!"

Legolas quickly saw the difference in how Elrohir had acted when he was alone and how he acted when he was with Elladan. Apparently being together woke up and strengthened their hatred, while being alone made them vulnerable. The state Elrohir had been in before Elladan had woken reminded him of a starving animal, while this was more of a pacing beast.

"Your father told me to keep him awake." Legolas responded calmly.

"Is that all you can do? Follow orders?" Elladan scoffed.

Legolas arched an eyebrow, "If they're reasonable and from a trusted healer then I can see no harm in following them."

Just as Elladan reached over and grabbed the front of Legolas' tunic, Elrond stepped into the room with a mug of tea in his hand. Anger flew into his eyes as soon as he saw what was going on, "Elladan!" He barked and walked into the room, "Don't you even dare get out of that bed. What is going on here?"

Elladan released his grip on Legolas tunic with a glare but didn't answer his father. The twins seemed to be communicating silently with each other.

"Legolas?" Elrond sighed once he realized the twins weren't going to answer.

Legolas looked up at him and his eyes saddened when he saw the tiredness in Elrond's expression. He shook his head and stood up. "Just a meaningless argument." He gave Elrond a quick smile; "It kept him awake at least. Don't worry about it." He added in the end so only Elrond could hear him.

Elrond let his eyes drop for a second before walking up to the bed and handing Elladan the tea. Leaving Glorfindel and Erestor to make sure he drank it, Elrond pulled Legolas out into the hall.

"I'm so sorry Legolas." Elrond apologized as soon as they were out of earshot. Legolas could hear the weakness in his voice so he led Elrond over to one of the benches and gently pushed him down on it. Elrond closed his eyes as soon as he was off his feet.

Legolas sat down on the floor beside the bench and leaned against it, "It isn't your fault Elrond… none of it is."

"If I was a better father then perhaps they wouldn't…" Elrond muttered.

"Don't think like that." Legolas commanded, but then softened his voice, "They could ask for no better father than you Elrond. Their behavior is not your fault …and neither is Celebrian's departure."

Elrond gave a choked sound and placed his head on his hands, "If I had been a better healer… a better husband then perhaps she wouldn't have felt the need to leave. I should have been enough …we should have been enough."

"And yet you weren't." Legolas said gently and reached up to place his hand on Elrond's arm. "But that was the orcs' fault Elrond, not yours or your children's. You did everything possible to help her, it just wasn't enough."

"I cannot sail into the west and tell her…" Elrond's voice cracked and he swallowed thickly before continuing, "Tell her that her sons are dead."

Legolas squeezed Elrond's arm and said unwaveringly, "You will not."

Elrond felt himself let go of some of his tension when he heard the sureness in Legolas' voice. He moved his hand over to Legolas' and gave it a squeeze, as if silently saying thank you. Then he stood up and said, "I'll go back and check on them."

Legolas nodded, so Elrond walked from him and back into the healing ward. Once he was gone Legolas stood up and went to his brother's room. He guessed that Kirion was back from training with Maer and Taenor by now.

When he opened the door he saw Kirion lying on his stomach on the bed, reading. He looked up when he heard the door open and smiled shortly to his elder brother before his forest green eyes returned to the page. Apparently it was an intriguing book.

Legolas let himself in and lay down beside Kirion, thinking for some time but then falling asleep once more.


	9. Bad news

**Chapter nine – Bad news**

During the following three days the twins' restlessness and temper grew as Elladan slowly regained his strength and was allowed out of the healing ward. Legolas continued to visit them on a regular basis, but when they were together there was nothing he could say or do that would make them waver in their beliefs that everything was all right with their father.

Maliel and Faneth stayed mostly with Faneth's parents, but had come to the main house some times. One of the times Glorfindel had been with Legolas, so when Maliel ran to her father Legolas swore he saw Glorfindel's eyes light up and he used the next hour telling her stories and playing with her. Maliel was thrilled of course and Glorfindel soon became another source of admiration, although no one could beat her Ada of course.

Glorfindel had met with Kirion as well and spent some time with him while Legolas had a meeting with Elrond about the conditions in Mirkwood. He spoke to him among other things about the incident that had happened on the way here and made sure that he had no lasting trauma from it. Thereafter he sparred lightly with him, making sure it was more learning than competition because he wasn't on that level yet.

At the moment Legolas was sitting under one of the large trees overlooking the training grounds. He softly communicated with the tree while twirling a straw of grass around in his fingers. It was a peaceful and cloudless day in Rivendell and he was feeling slightly detached about it after being in Mirkwood for so long. He knew that his team was feeling the same way, some hiding it better than others.

"Legolas!"

Legolas' head snapped up immediately and his sharp eyes caught Húron's as he hurried towards him. There was a look of concern and hurry in his eyes, but the lack of panic made Legolas remain where he was sitting instead of standing up.

When Húron reached him he reached into his pocket and withdrew a letter, quickly handing it to him. Legolas took the letter and only needed a single glance at the seal to know that it was his father's.

"They sent it with our fastest bird." Húron said.

Legolas felt his trepidation grow, but nevertheless calmly broke the seal and opened the letter.

O

_Legolas_

_Dol Guldur has grown more confident, especially if you say that it attacked you directly. You know I don't believe you when you say that you're all right and the fact that it was necessary for me to take control of the barrier the second time it was attacked only confirms that you, at least, weren't. _

Legolas huffed at this.

_You need to be careful from now on. __Do not__ leave Rivendell until you are certain that you can uphold these barriers around your mind for at least a week. It is of the outmost importance that Dol Guldur does not gain the knowledge you carry not only for sake of Mirkwood but also the other elven realms. _

…_It will kill you as well Legolas …to let Dol Guldur in and wreck your mind. Please, please be careful. Lock your mind tightly and strongly so no one can enter._

_I do not think Dol Guldur has any feeling of elves without your amount of power because there have been no attacks that we know of. Either that or they have tried before and found that attacking an ordinary elf with such strong power and darkness will kill the elf before they can get information. Either way you're their target now._

_I believe the multiple attacks were done to make sure you were no longer in Mirkwood, because in response to your departure the darkness from the southern part of the forest has been travelling upwards, constantly clashing with our patrols. I fear that an attack may well be within sight. _

_I do not tell you this to make you come back to Mirkwood or feel guilty for leaving, but I tell you because I want your team here. They will be great assets if this ends in a fight. Sarnor, Tharbadon and Urion are currently working around the clock to make sure that our borders hold. They have pulled almost all our forces from the east to the south and we're therefore depending on Laketown as a defense and warning system._

_I will be ready to take over the barrier, should it fail again so do not worry. It was surprisingly easy to take over and Dol Guldur didn't have much strength left when I did. You could have left me handle it for some time instead of taking over it again the morning after._

_We are handling the situation here so you don't have to worry. I will send you updates on the situation as often as I can and I will be waiting for your team to arrive._

_Thranduil_

O

Legolas lowered the letter with a serious look on his face and stared a while at the grounds, thinking. Húron let him do this without interrupting although he was almost frantic over learning what had cause Legolas' expression to become so grave. He reckoned that whatever it was it couldn't be good.

As if someone had made a sound Legolas suddenly snapped into action once more. He stood up and waved Húron with him as he starting walking back towards the last homely house. While he walked Legolas folded the letter and placed it in a pocket inside his tunic, planning to burn it at the first chance he got. He had already memorized the content down to the last word.

He needed to inform Glorfindel and Elrond about this as well as the team and his family. The team needed to leave today because the letter had taken two days to arrive and they would need several days of travelling to reach Mirkwood.

His turned his head to look at Húron as he said with authority hanging clearly in every word, "The King believes that the attacks on me and the barrier have been used to determine that I had left Mirkwood. The south is advancing and clashing with our borders. Sarnor, Tharbadon and Urion are pushing themselves to keep it from breaking, but I need you to return to Mirkwood in my stead and help."

No one seeing Legolas at the moment would have any doubt about his position as Crown Prince and an equal amount of people would defy any command he said.

"What about you? We were supposed to escort you home when the time came." Húron said.

"I will stay here with Kirion, Faneth and Maliel. When the time comes for us to return to Mirkwood then I will either send for you or ask Elrond for some guards." Legolas answered, "It is too dangerous for me to leave a protected area at the moment. It will be until I can guarantee that my mind is locked heavily enough to withstand any direct attack."

"You withstood it last time."

"Last time was a close call and Dol Guldur has without a doubt learnt from it as well." Legolas answered, "I cannot leave this up to chance. If the force attacks me in a moment where I am weak or injured, I will still have to be able to block it. The current attacks on Mirkwood, could turn a lot more serious if they gain access to even a small part of the information I carry." He stopped and turned to Húron, "I cannot leave." He said strongly.

Húron knew that Legolas was feeling angry and slightly helpless over being stuck in Rivendell while his home was being attacked.

"We will take care of it." Húron promised, "Mirkwood will withstand the attacks as it has always done."

Legolas nodded shortly and then continued walking; Húron followed half a step behind him. They stepped into the halls of the house and continued towards the rooms where the team was staying during their visit.

"Our forces from the east have been pulled to the south and Laketown is currently all that stands between Mirkwood and the eastern lands." Legolas continued.

Húron frowned, "Would it not have been better to pull our forces from the west?"

Legolas nodded, "There must be something else that forced them to draw them from the east. I don't know. Investigate it when you return to the halls and act accordingly."

They rounded a corner and Glorfindel, who was standing talking with an elf, quickly spotted them. He smiled to Legolas and asked, "Good day Legolas, what are you-"

"I don't have time right now Glorfindel." Legolas said as he continued on past him.

It wasn't long before Glorfindel caught up with them and walked to Legolas' other side. His expression changed from the seriousness in Legolas' voice.

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you later." Legolas said. Húron stepped forward and opened the nearest door where Maer and Taenor had their room. Legolas stopped by the doorway and turned to Glorfindel, "Tell Elrond that my team will leave within the hour."

Glorfindel looked alarmed, but nevertheless swallowed his urge to know what was happening and nodded curtly before walking quickly in the direction of Elrond's office.

Húron had by now gathered most of the team in his own room and had sent some out for the rest. Once everyone was there Legolas explained once more the contents of the letter and answered whichever questions it brought.

As he left the team to pack Legolas asked the nearest servant to inform Faneth that the team was leaving and then headed towards Elrond's office where he guessed Elrond and Glorfindel would be waiting for him.

He was right, as soon as he had knocked on the door Elrond's voice permitted him to enter and he soon found himself locked in both Glorfindel and Elrond's alarmed gazes. Ignoring it for a moment Legolas fished out the letter and walked to the fireplace, absentmindedly throwing it into the flames and watching it blacken and burn.

"Dol Guldur is using my absence to advance on the borders of Mirkwood once more." He explained as he walked back to Elrond's desk. He sat down on the chair before the desk and explained the contents of the letter he felt that they should know about.

"How serious is the situation?" Elrond asked gravely once he had finished.

"I do not know much about it, but from what the letter said it doesn't seem overly serious. It could quickly evolve though, if the forces aren't met with enough resistance." Legolas answered, "That's why the King is calling back the team. I would most likely have been called back as well if not for the dangers it could bring. You will have to excuse me I need to write a letter." Legolas stood up from his seat.

"Of course, we will talk again later." Elrond answered. Before Legolas was out the door he added, "I will make sure your team has all the provisions they need."

Legolas smiled and bowed his head in thanks.

By the time his letter was done and sealed Húron knocked on his door in traveling clothes and with his bag and weapons slung over his shoulder. "We are ready my Prince." He said.

Legolas nodded and handed him the letter, "Give this to my father. I will meet you in the courtyard. Have you gotten supplies from Elrond?"

"Yes." Húron answered.

"Good. Now go, I need to inform Kirion."

Húron bowed and exited the room. Legolas wasted no time in walking from his room to Kirion's and telling him in short sentences what had happened and that they were leaving. Then they walked to the courtyard together.

The courtyard was buzzing with activity as the team got ready and saddled their horses. Some of the elves from Rivendell were helping them, but mostly they were left alone as if the sight of a team of elven warriors hurrying onto their horses to ride into battle was abnormal. It probably was to the people from Rivendell.

Legolas left Kirion by the door and walked over to where Húron was strapping his saddle onto his horse. He had apparently arrived later than all of the others due to warning him because he had only just started. Legolas grabbed hold of the saddle as well and helped Húron strap it to his horse.

"Take the fastest route, but don't enter the fighting before going to the halls for a briefing no matter what you may see." Legolas said, "And don't weary yourself out so much that you are worth nothing once you arrive."

They strapped the remaining buckles and Húron jumped onto the horse and took the reigns. Legolas took a step back and smiled to him, "Ride with the wind. Keep safe and keep Mirkwood standing until I can return. Send reports as often as you can."

Húron nodded and reached down to clasp Legolas' arm in a brotherly fashion, "Do not worry."

As soon as Legolas let go, Húron called out to the others and the team speed down the path. He watched with a worried glint in his eyes as they quickly disappeared from his sight.

Gentle arms wrapped around his middle and from the feeling of the person's aura he knew immediately that it was Faneth. He placed his arms on top of Faneth's and leaned slightly against her. She placed her chin on his shoulder so their cheeks were touching.

_Why are they leaving?_

Faneth's voice rung gently and calmly inside his head, and took away his lasting tension.

_I got a letter from my father saying that Dol Guldur was acting up and he needed the team back home. I can't leave because I haven't gotten used to completely barricading my mind yet._

_You've been practicing a lot with that. I don't like it, but I know it's necessary. I cannot help but feel frightened when I think that from now on you will be completely closed off to me when you go out fighting. I will barely know if you're dead or alive._

Legolas squeezed her hand. _I will always come back to you._

"So the _prince _is staying here when his kingdom is in danger." A voice behind them said coldly.

Legolas closed his eyes and breathed deeply, before turning to look at Elladan. It was surprising how much contempt the twin had begun to show him for no reason. Legolas had a theory from the first time he had seen Elladan where a flash of guilt had entered his eyes and it involved Elladan feeling guilty for how he was handling things, but having no idea what to do and therefore using anger to cover that feeling, just like he did with everything else.

Elladan was wearing travelling clothes and looked to be in an even worse mood than normal. Elrohir was following a few steps behind him, but looked slightly more hesitant and downcast.

"Where are you going?" Legolas asked when Faneth had released her hold on him and taken his hand instead.

"Hunting." Elladan answered and made to walk past him. "We've just informed Ada."

Legolas drew away from Faneth and reached out to grab Elladan's arm. As soon as Elladan felt him he wrenched his arm away and glared at him.

"At least wait until you have fully recovered Elladan." Legolas said, "Do not do this to your father. Not now."

"He will be fine." Elladan said coldly.

Elrohir watched them silently and worriedly. Legolas knew that if he got him alone then he would be able to convince him, but Elladan was too dominating.

"He will not be fine Elladan." Legolas stressed quietly not wanting the people who had stopped to watch was going on. "How can you not see what this is doing to him? There is more at stake here than just you. Weakening Elrond means weakening Rivendell, you know this."

"He will do just fine as he always does. It will not matter to him if we are here or not, just as he does not care what happened to her." Elladan snarled and made to walk away, but Legolas stopped him once more.

"You are blinded by revenge Elladan." Legolas said, "I truly hope that you know that what you just said is as far from the truth as it can be. He has already weakened, he couldn't even enter a healing trance to save you."

"I never asked him to." Elladan hissed.

Legolas' eyes sharpened, "So is this what the hunts are about? Killing yourself because it is no more than you deserve and to do this you have tricked yourself into thinking that no one cares? What about Elrohir? Are you dragging him with you to kill him as well?"

Elladan snarled and yanked Legolas close by the front of his tunic. "You know nothing about me.

"No, I'm not sure I do." Legolas said slowly, tensely. "What I do know is that you have to choose what is most important to you, your family and Elrohir or this fruitless search for revenge? You need to decide quickly because before long you will hurt someone you care about beyond repair. Why are you choosing this path when it does nothing but destroy everything you have left? Celebrian would not have wanted this."

Anger flashed through Elladan's eyes at Celebrian's mention. "What do you know?" He snarled, "Ah yes… Legolas the peacemaker, the incredible; Legolas who can't do anything wrong. Considering that it only took you a day to come over your mother's death I would say that you didn't love her at all."

"Elladan!" Glorfindel called angrily and stormed up to them. He had been standing by the door watching them. He grabbed Elladan's tunic and yanked him away from Legolas his blue eyes ablaze. "There is a line that even you won't be forgiven for crossing! How dare you say anything about Legolas? What are you doing that's so much better?"

"Here we go again!" Elladan hissed, "Trying to make me feel guilty for giving the orcs what they deserve! Be more like Legolas, Elladan. That would be so much better for everyone around you! Legolas is a coward!"

"Hold your tongue!" Glorfindel roared and slapped Elladan hardly over the cheek.

Elladan responded just as violently and punched Glorfindel. Legolas called out sharply as they began fighting and both he and Elrohir rushed to them, pulling them from each other. Elrohir took hold of Elladan and dragged him away from Glorfindel while Legolas placed himself between them and prevented Glorfindel from reaching Elladan and likewise for Elladan if Elrohir lost his grip.

"That's enough!" Legolas snapped, the degree of command in his voice forcing them to stop and listen to him. "You're both behaving like children!"

Elladan snarled and wrenched himself out of Elrohir's grip. He rushed towards Glorfindel but as he got within two feet of Legolas, Legolas used his aura to push him off his feet; he fell onto his back beside Elrohir.

"I said enough!" Legolas barked.

"You have no right to command me to do anything!" Elladan yelled at him.

"Then embarrass yourself and keep coming at him." Legolas said sharply, "You know yourself that you cannot get past me."

Elladan growled angrily and rushed at him swinging his fists. Legolas settled for evading instead of unleashing his aura because he knew that doing it a second time would only serve to infuriate Elladan further. In the same flowing move he grabbed Elladan and threw him to the ground, holding his arms over his head and placing his knee on his chest. The others watching were barely able to follow his movements until Elladan was suddenly on the ground.

Legolas ignored Elladan's blazing eyes and instead stared sadly at Elrohir. Elrohir was looking conflicted and panicked at Elladan, not knowing what to do or what to believe. Legolas could see the desperation inside his eyes.

"Look at your little brother Elladan." Legolas said sadly. "What would your death do to him? What would his death do to you? I just want you to be safe. Your father just wants you to be safe. We can see in your eyes how this is destroying you."

"You see nothing." Elladan hissed.

Legolas looked at him, "Then can you tell me truthfully that you are happy?"

"I will be happy once all the orcs in this world are gone. Do you not want the same? They do nothing but destroy!"

"I do not want it at your expense." Legolas said, "There are more people in this war against evil than just you. It will not change a thing for you if you're hollow and can find no peace once they are all gone. It will not change a thing if you go out right now, still recovering from your injuries, and die. Because then Elrohir will die and your father will die and all that is upholding this valley of peace will be gone and this spot of light emerged in darkness. I want to be able to know that you can hold your head cold out there and make wise choices instead of throwing yourself into every bloodbath. I want you to know that there are people here who care very much about you and don't want to see you fall."

For once Elladan was silent as Legolas said this, his eyes losing some of their anger and pain replacing it.

"I want you safe and happy, I do not care if you continue hunting orcs while doing this."

"I cannot be happy." Elladan breathed.

Legolas smiled painfully to him and released his grip on his arms. He leaned forward and kissed Elladan's brow, "You have not tried."

As Legolas pulled Elladan up from the ground, he suddenly froze and jerked his head towards the sky. Not even a minute later Elladan and Elrohir gasped and moved their hand to their hearts.

"Ada." Elrohir breathed, and bolted towards the house. Elladan and Glorfindel quickly followed.

Legolas stared for a second more at the sky as if trying to determine something and then ran after them. Faneth and Kirion glanced at each other before following.

Legolas burst into Elrond's study and his eyes immediately locked onto the pale figure of Elrond Peredhil lying on the floor with a son on either side trying frantically to reach him. Elrond's skin tone was almost ashen and even his lips were pale. Legolas was able to see the glowing form of the ring Vilya on his finger.

Without wasting a second Legolas rushed to Elrond's side and pushed Elrohir aside so he could lift Elrond into his arms.

"What are you doing?" Elrohir cried fearfully and shot to his feet as Legolas started walking outside.

"He is too weak to handle Vilya's strength and something is attacking Rivendell's borders." Legolas muttered as his blue glow surrounded both him and Elrond, sustaining him until they reached their destination.

It seemed like years before he reached the nearest tree. He laid Elrond down on the ground beside the tree and placed his hand on its trunk.

"If you give me your energy I can transfer it to your Lord." Legolas communicated gently to the tree. Under his touch the tree seemed to come alive, it shook its leaves and bright energy flowed from it and into his hand. Legolas briefly flinched in pain but then closed his eyes and placed his other hand of Elrond's brow carefully feeding him the energy.

He felt arms encircling him and Faneth's aura melting into his giving him strength and love. He heard what he reckoned to be the twins sitting down on Elrond's other side and continuing to call for him. Following quickly by Glorfindel asking Faneth something and receiving an answer, he was too concentrated to acknowledge it.

"It is enough now…" He heard Elrond's weak voice say after some time had passed.

Legolas immediately broke his connection with the tree and sunk back against Faneth. She wrapped her arms tightly around him and kissed his cheek. He rested while Elladan and Elrohir checked their father's pulse and temperature, obviously extremely distressed over his collapse. It was clear that when the event came close to them, then they didn't want to lose their remaining parent.

"Is he all right?" Legolas heard Glorfindel ask Faneth softly.

"He's fine." Faneth said with a smile in her voice, "Just a little overwhelmed. Give him a minute. You should take Elrond back inside and warm him up."

Legolas soon found himself alone with Faneth in the yard. Her arms were wrapped gently around him and she was nuzzling his neck.

"I love you." She breathed against his neck and sent shivers down his spine. A smile lifted the corners of his lips. It wasn't the exertion that had overwhelmed him; it was the feeling of having so much energy traveling through him and the concentration it had taken to give it slowly to Elrond.

Legolas opened his eyes and turned halfway around to kiss her. "I love you too." He said without loosing touch with her lips. He felt as her mouth rose in a smile before she kissed him again.

The two of the slowly got to their feet and walked back to Elrond's study, through it and further onwards to his bedroom. Kirion followed them from where he had been standing by the entrance to Elrond's study.

"Is Maliel with your parents?" Legolas asked.

Faneth nodded and smiled, "I fear they won't give her back to us now. They haven't come over the point where they dawn over every new thing she does, and you know our daughter, she loves the attention."

Legolas chuckled and nodded. They rounded the corner to the family wing and stopped. Faneth turned to him and kissed him briefly on the cheek before saying, "I think it's better if you go alone from here. We don't have a place in the conversation to come."

"All right." Legolas said, "I'll see the two of you later, and my daughter hopefully." He gave a pointed look to Faneth, who chuckled and nodded.

Then Legolas walked from that point to Elrond's room. Glorfindel immediately swarmed him as he entered but Legolas waved his worry away while nearing the bed where they had placed Elrond. His eyes were closed as he slept on the large bed. White pillows lay under his head and they had changed him from his robes to a white sleeping tunic with silver embroidery.

Elladan and Elrohir were sitting beside him holding onto each other in fright and despair. Legolas sat down beside them and said softly, "He'll be all right. We reached him in time."

"You mean you reached him in time." Elrohir said weakly, "I do not know how we can ever repay you Legolas, first with Elladan and now Ada…"

"You can repay me by waiting to leave until he is well." Legolas answered. The twins' heads immediately riveted in his direction, there were clashing emotions in their expressions. "Please. The only reason the attack happened was because you had announced your leave. The emotional strain left him vulnerable in his already weakened state. At least wait until he is stronger or he can guarantee that Elladan has completely recovered. Do not go out there without giving him the comfort that you can at least defend yourselves."

Elladan's jaw tightened for some seconds but then he looked down at his father's pale face. Guilt crashed into his eyes as soon as he saw his father's pale face and he swallowed thickly before nodding.

Elrohir took his father's hand and held it to his lips, tears welling up in his eyes.

At this moment Glorfindel and Legolas decided to leave the two of them alone so they moved to Elrond's study and started discussing what had happened.

An unknown source had attacked Rivendell, possibly Dol Guldur because it could have been following Legolas presence until he entered the valley and disappeared.

O

"Elladan cannot stay any longer."

Legolas looked up from the letter he was reading, to Elrohir who had entered the room. It was three days after Elrond's collapse and the twins seemed to be getting more restless by the second. Elrohir was looking weary beyond belief and his eyes were what Legolas didn't have any other word for than dead.

"He cannot sleep. He barely eats." Elrohir continued as he walked towards Legolas and sat down on the chair beside where he was sitting on the windowsill and buried his face in his hands. "The more exhausted he gets the angrier and snappier."

Legolas put down the letter and reached out to place his hand on Elrohir's shoulder. "You do not want to go?" He asked gently.

Elrohir shuddered, "I cannot stop. It feels so right in the moment and now I feel my body craving for it like it's craving a drug. But it doesn't help me Legolas… It's supposed to help…"

Legolas' eyes filled with sadness and he squeezed Elrohir's shoulder, "I do not think it will help Elrohir. I think it's a method of running away, just like I used taking care of Kirion and everything to distract myself from the fact that my mother was gone."

"…But whenever I think about what happened I just… I get so angry." Elrohir whispered his voice shaking with restrained emotions, "She has never done anything and yet they did that to her… like it didn't even matter …like it was for fun." He choked on the last word and looked up at Legolas with tears in his furious eyes. "And I cannot forgive them for it. I want them dead."

"I cannot either." Legolas said softly, "Orcs and darkness have taken more things from than I can count …but I have things more important to me and I will not let the orcs take them away from me as well, there are things more important than revenge."

Legolas could see that he was reaching Elrohir and that something was changing inside his eyes. Then Elrohir closed his eyes and hung his head, "It is too soon. Elladan will not stop, if I say no then he will only go alone. I have to go."

Legolas looked unblinking at Elrohir and in a split second made up his mind. He had had his mind locked since he had gotten the letter from his father and his body was finally getting used to it.

"We will go."

Elrohir jerked his head up and looked at Legolas, with a mixture of disbelief and hope in his eyes.

O

"I am going with them Kirion." Legolas said calmly from where he was sitting on Kirion's bed.

Kirion looked up from his book with a perplexed expression.

"Elladan and Elrohir." Legolas answered his unspoken question. "I am going hunting with them."

"What?" Kirion's eyes widened and he put his book away and sat up straight in the bed. "Legolas they practically attacked you three days ago. And it's dangerous out there you could get hurt, injured …you could die. What about Maliel?"

"I need to keep them safe." Legolas said softly, "I need to help them stop this bloodshed. It will do nothing but destroy them."

"Then let it. It does not have to drag you down as well." Kirion said desperately.

Legolas turned his eyes to Kirion's and Kirion felt himself get swallowed by a maelstrom of emotions so complex and massive that he immediately felt deep shame for saying as he had. Legolas seemed old, far older than even what his age suggested, old enough to have so many emotions and have experienced so many things. Things that made him complex, things that made him choose when to do things and when not to.

"They are almost my brothers." Legolas said, "I will not abandon them now when they are in the most need of me. I know that I can help them; I believe it in the depths of my heart. I will come back to you Kirion, you, Maliel and Faneth. You haven't seen the last of me yet. I can protect myself."

"You can't protect yourself while protecting them." Kirion whispered remembering what had happened when he had stepped onto the battlefield and Legolas had gotten injured saving him.

Legolas smiled, "What is it you've always heard about me Kirion?" He cupped Kirion's cheek and looked deeply into his eyes. "I _always_ come back."

O

Legolas cupped Maliel's tearstained cheeks and kissed the water off them. Her big blue eyes were looking at him clearly confused and scared. Faneth was standing by the door leaving it to him to explain to their daughter what was going to happen.

"I will come back Maliel." Legolas said gently, "And until I do you're going to have to stay with your Nana and grandparents."

Maliel's bottom lip trembled, "But when are you going to come back? I don't want you to go."

Legolas grimaced inwardly, "I don't know when I will come back Maliel, but this is just like all the times at home where I had to go on patrol. I will go out and then come back after a little while."

"But Ada it's dangerous out there." Maliel said hushed to him.

Legolas smiled and reached down to lift her onto his lap. "Well then your Ada is just going to have to be extra careful, isn't he?"

Maliel looked thoughtful for a while, but then her eyes widened, remembering something. "But Ada what if the dream-monsters come back?" Her innocent eyes widened in panic.

"Nightmares will not harm you while you're in this valley." Legolas said softly to her, "If one does then you only need to look to the sky, to the millions of stars, and remember that I am somewhere looking at that exact thing, thinking of you."

"You will?"

"I promise." Legolas smiled, "And whatever monsters invade your sleep I will drive away with a gush of wind, so you do not have to be afraid. Even when I am not here I will never stop thinking about you."

Maliel hugged him tightly and said, slightly muffled by his tunic, "I won't either Ada."

The smile on Legolas' lips grew and he kissed the top of her head, wrapping his own arms around her and caressing her back. "Come. It's time for little princesses to go to bed." He said gently and stood up with her braced against his hip.

In no time she was dressed in a nightgown and lying on the soft bed. They had taken her braids out so now her wavy auburn hair was tumbling wherever it pleased. Both Faneth and Legolas sat down by her bedside.

"Will you sing?" Maliel asked tiredly and hugged her stuffed bear tighter.

Legolas and Faneth smiled to each other and sang one of their lullabies. Not even five minutes passed before she was completely asleep.

Legolas had barely made it out the room before Faneth had grabbed him and pushed him up against the wall kissing him roughly. He froze for a second, but then started kissing her back. He circled his arms around her and pulled her closer, so her body was pressed against his. He scrambled along the wall until he touched the door that led to Faneth's old bedroom and pulled Faneth with him inside.

She released him momentarily to push him down on the bed but then continued to kiss him passionately. Only when she moved from his mouth and started trailing kisses down his neck did he get the chance to say.

"Faneth this is your parents' house." He broke off to allow a low moan to slip off his tongue. "They are just down stairs."

"I don't care." Faneth said roughly, she looked up at Legolas her golden eyes aflame with passion and fear. "I do not want to have any regrets if you don't make it back to me."

Legolas' eyes saddened, "I promise you that I will-"

The rest of his sentence was lost as Faneth kissed him once more. "Shush." She whispered, "You cannot guarantee anything."

And so Legolas stopped talking and instead flipped her over so she was lying under him, bending down to kiss her once more.

O

A week later Faneth bolted upright in her bed a scream dying on her shaking lips, "Legolas!"


	10. Bloodshed

**Chapter ten – bloodshed**

Legolas listened to the quiet night as he stared into the dying embers of the fire. The twins were sleeping restlessly beside him. The six nights they had spent in the wilderness had been filled with nightmares and the bloodshed earlier that evening had done nothing to change it.

They had come upon a group of orcs in the Ettenmoors and the twins had thrown themselves immediately into battle without any kind of tactic. Losing themselves and their judgment to their blazing fury and hatred. He had cursed before running after them. Instead of throwing himself headfirst in the battle he had quickly scaled a tree and pulled out his bow. Making sure that he had both the twins covered.

There had been a wild look in the twins' eyes as they cleaved their way through the twenty-orc-strong pack, not caring for mercy or painless deaths. When Elladan had wanted to interrogate the last remaining orc for the location of another pack despite the orcs wounds. Legolas had sent and arrow through its heart, killing it instantly.

The action had cost him an angry blow to the head from Elladan, but he hadn't been able to stand by and watch his friend torture an orc and see the …enjoyment in his eyes. He hadn't been able to do it and he didn't think Elrohir had either.

Legolas scooted over to Elladan when he started thrashing and murmuring under his breath. He gently reached over and shook his shoulder to wake him up. Elladan bolted upright, breathing heavily.

"Be at peace." Legolas said soothingly, "It was only a dream."

Elladan shuddered and drew away from Legolas' touch, his horror-filled eyes staring at the forest floor. He did not say anything as he got to his feet and walked away from the camp and into the forest.

Legolas sighed, this had happened all the other times as well. Elladan would sleep half the night, then have a nightmare and wander the woods. The first evening he had tried to speak with him but he had just short of ignored him. The only response he had gotten was being snapped at.

So far all his tries at communicating with Elladan had failed and ended with some form of violence. Elladan had always been more hotheaded than his brother and that had obviously influenced the massive amount of hatred that now held him down. Elrohir was more gentle, but last night as soon as the orcs had made their presence known his eyes had turned just as black as his brother's.

Legolas looked up into the starry sky, smiling when he remembered what he had promised his daughter.

The past six days he had had his mind closed off so tightly he wasn't able to deduce anything from his bond with his wife and daughter except that they were alive. It saddened him to know that Maliel could be having a nightmare right now and he would know nothing about it.

Dol Guldur hadn't tried to attack him yet and he hoped it never would, but he couldn't afford to take chances. It was beyond worrying that whatever was down there seemed to be growing ever stronger. Attacking and destroying like there was no tomorrow. It seemed like Mirkwood stood in the way of it achieving its goal, and that it had marked him as the main key to destroying that obstacle.

Legolas closed his eyes, and went through the situation in Mirkwood once more. He did this constantly, trying to figure out if he was missing something. Something important. He needed to stay sharp and no matter how much he would never admit it, he was worried.

Before he had left home he had told Kirion that if their father wrote to him he should read the letter and bring it to Glorfindel so he could offer his advice. To the first letter he should reply that he had gone out with the twins and afterwards if word came that he was needed at home then he should have Glorfindel try to contact him.

Legolas sat through his watch and Elladan's, so two thirds of the night passed before he moved closer to Elrohir and gently shook his shoulder. He was loath to wake the twin, Valar knew that they weren't getting enough rest as it was, but he knew that his body needed sleep as well and if he took all the watches from there to the end of the journey, he wouldn't be of much help. Besides taking watches was just as much about trust than anything else, and was a natural thing when travelling or patrolling.

Elrohir's eyes refocused and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion when he saw that it was Legolas waking him when it was supposed to have been Elladan. He looked around the campsite and could find neither head nor hide of him.

"Where is Elladan?" Elrohir asked, bordering on panic, and sat up.

Legolas shook his head with a small smile to remove Elrohir's panic and then said, "He walked into the forest after having a nightmare. He will be back again by dawn, as he has the past nights."

Elrohir's eyes saddened. Wearing a dejected expression he looked into the sky. "You took his watch as well?"

"Yes."

"Next time just wake me when half the night is past." Elrohir then said, "Or maybe we should have Elladan take the first watch."

"Perhaps." Legolas replied. He then moved to unroll his bedroll and unclasped his cloak so he could cover himself more properly with it. He glanced up at Elrohir before lying down. The twin was staring into the flames with a worried expression on his face.

"He'll be back in the morning." Legolas repeated gently as he lay down. Elrohir took his eyes off the fire and looked at him. "Do not worry."

"He is my brother, I cannot not worry." Elrohir responded.

Legolas chuckled and nodded his agreement. As Elrohir resumed his fire gazing, he shifted position so he was lying on his side and laid his head on his bent arm, staring into the flames as well.

"Go to sleep." Elrohir said after a while, "I will wake you if anything happens."

Legolas did as he said, vowing to himself that one way or another he would get the twins to smile again. It had been too long without their laugher and banter, despite the many times he had complained about that in the past.

He slipped into the land of dreams and could do nothing to protest as his mind drew up one of his old memories.

_Legolas woke of to the sound of hushed voices, sniggering and footsteps beside his bedroll. They were barely audible and he was sure that the only reason he had heard them was because he was 'an extraordinarily light sleeper' according to his father. His eyes focused and he saw the forms of Húron and his best friend Anunir sneaking their way through the sleeping patrol._

"_Húron, Anunir." Legolas called softly. Both of the elves startled and whipped their heads around to look at him. "What are you doing? The Captain's orders are not to leave the camp."_

_Húron seemed to relax when he saw who it was and smiled to Legolas. "He's overreacting, there is nothing out there. Come with us Legolas. We're going to investigate which color the enchanted river really is."_

_Legolas´ brows furrowed, "It's black. And I don't think you should ignore the Captain's orders, he has a lot more experience than we do."_

_Húron groaned exasperated, "Come on Legolas, loosen up a bit. You aren't home at the moment; you don't have to follow your father's every command. You should use this opportunity to do something exiting."_

_Legolas shook his head slowly, "I don't think it's a good idea."_

_Húron's eyes turned slightly mocking, "Or is it that you're afraid and don't know what to do when there aren't any order you need to follow?"_

_The tips of Legolas' ears reddened, and he closed his eyes for some seconds praying that he wasn't doing something incredibly stupid as he closed his hands around his bow and stood up to join them. _

_They journeyed from the campsite and through the forest until they arrived at a winding black river. All three of the young warriors, Legolas being the youngest, stopped in amazement and sat down by its bank. Húron and Anunir managed to make Legolas' nervousness go away by treating him completely normal and even bantering with him. Too late did Legolas realize that it hadn't been nervousness he had been feeling, it had been a warning._

_Orcs flooded out of the forest and immediately the three warriors' lightheartedness and joy changed to horror as battle commenced. Legolas pulled slightly behind Húron and Anunir and aided them with the bow, killing each orc his eyes marked. _

_Though the three youngsters fought valiantly there were simply too many of them. Anunir was the first to get restrained, then Húron and lastly Legolas. All of them had acquired injuries and as the orcs drew up Anunir, Legolas and Húron caught each other's eyes, both were shining with horror but an unrestrained amount of guilt was also present in Húron's. _

_The next thing seemed to happen in slow motion for all three of the elves. The orcs holding Legolas and Húron grabbed their heads and forced them to turn towards their companion. They barely had time to realize what was happening before the orc who had been holding Anunir drew his sword and used it to pierce through Anunir's side. Three screams sounded, one of pain and two of horror. They barely had time to recover before the orc yanked the blade out and pierced him once more._

_Tears were running down Húron's cheeks and he struggled desperately to get out of the orcs' grips while changing between shouting curses and just screaming. Legolas kept his eyes locked with Anunir throughout the whole ordeal, whenever the ashen-faced elf opening his eyes, offering whatever strength and comfort he could. _

_The sword was drove through his body again and again until the elf's light vanished from his body and he slumped in the orcs' grips. This was when Legolas fought back. Húron seemed to have lost all will because he was staring at Anunir's body with an all-consuming guilt and horror._

_In desperation Legolas released his aura and managed to fling the two orcs that were holding him away. Not having that much control over his powers yet he immediately felt exhaustion well up inside him. Before he could do anything four orcs threw themselves on top of him and he was squashed into the grass. _

_They beat him and then pulled him up from the ground to face the leader, who was still holding the bloodied sword, he had used to kill Anunir. _

"_That power…" The orc sneered. It was an evil, grated sound that dug deeply into Legolas' ears. It was clear that the orc usually spoke in the black tongue. "You are the Prince."_

_Legolas felt panic well up inside him at this sentence. The situation had already started spinning out of control the moment the orcs had stepped out from the tree line, but now… They had lost a friend, the orcs knew he was the prince of Mirkwood, and Húron looked like he was being swallowed by his emotions not even noticing what was going on around him until Legolas' first pained groan rung out._

_The lead orc raised the whip once more. "Let's see what the King thinks about his son being injured. Oh I would love to see the look on his face when he gets you back weeping and broken." He laughed evilly before bringing the crude device down on the young Prince's back once more. _

_Legolas hunched forward, his expression scrunched up in agony. Húron started cursing and screaming again, tears streaming down his cheeks. This was his entire fault! He had killed his friend and now Legolas was being tortured because of him. Húron kept screaming hoping that somehow it would be heard by the patrol. And it did._

_Just as Legolas thought he would pass out an arrow shot out from the trees and hit the orc holding the whip in the heart. Elves flooded into the clearing, fighting the many orcs. _

_Through hazy eyes Legolas thought he saw his Captain rushing towards him with a panicked expression on his face and fired arrows at the orcs that were holding his arms. He reached him just in time to catch Legolas from falling into the grass and held him close mindful of the wounds on his back._

"_Prince Legolas!" He called out worriedly as Legolas' eyes fell shut. _

_With difficulty Legolas forced his eyes open. "Cap'ain…" he breathed weakly._

_The next half hour ended up in confusion for Legolas as he slipped in and out of consciousness. He heard the elves cry out in horror when they saw Anunir and heard Húron's mutterings, "It's my fault. It's my fault. It's my fault. It's my fault." He didn't stop even though the other elves tried to calm him down. He felt as the wounds on his back were hastily wound in bandages and then he was placed on a horse. He felt his Captain's reassuring aura behind him the entire time as they speed towards the halls. Whenever he regained consciousness he would murmur reassurances to him and tell him to go back to sleep. By the time they reached the halls Legolas had fallen so deeply into unconsciousness that he didn't react or respond to anything. _

_When next he woke up he was lying on his stomach in a soft bed, with a minimal amount of pain in his back do to the drugs that were at the same time making the world seem hazy._

_The second he opened his eyes he saw his father. Thranduil was sleeping in the chair beside his bed. There was a stack of papers on the bedside table, which showed that the king had been working while looking after him. _

_Just at that moment what had happened came crashing back to him and his throat tightened. Anunir was dead. They had killed him right in front of him. Tears welled up in Legolas' eyes and as the first sob left him he buried his face in his pillow and sobbed his heart out. It wasn't long before arms encircled him mindful of his wounds and a hand started running repeatedly over his head._

"_Shh…" His father's voice sounded gently, relieved and sad. "You're safe Greenleaf. I have you."_

_He kept repeating the sentence until he was apparently handed a cup of tea by a healer. As soon as Thranduil drew him up and placed the mug to his lips, forcing him to drink it, Legolas felt himself swirl back into the dark oblivion._

_Húron changed after the incident, a part of him had died with Anunir that night, and since then he had followed every command and every rule he was given to the outmost of his strength. He had come to see Legolas a week after he had woken up and had been but a shadow of his former self. He had apologized repeatedly, frantically, despite Legolas' attempts to reassure him. _

"Where have you been?" Elrohir's voice sounded almost angrily through the camp as Legolas' eyes refocused.

Legolas felt the familiar ache in his chest from the dream and closed his eyes in sadness. He was glad that neither of the twins seemed to realize he was awake.

"Don't just ignore me, talk to me. I am your brother Elladan!" He could hear from Elrohir's voice that he was bordering on desperation.

"Just out." Elladan replied disinterestedly.

"Please don't shut me out Dan…" Elrohir pleaded, "Please… I can't take it."

Elladan made no reply.

"Elladan!" Elrohir cried in desperation, and then his voice dropped to a begging again. "Elladan please. Talk to me. …I can't do this without you. I am losing you…"

"You are not losing me." Elladan said unemotionally.

"Yes I am. You do not speak to me; you do not let me help you. I can barely feel you inside me, but I can see you slowly swirling down where I cannot follow. Please Elladan, let's go home. Let us stop this. I do not want to lose you… I cannot lose you as well." Elrohir choked out the last part.

"Then go home, if that is what you want." Elladan said coldly, standing up. "I am not stopping you. You're free to go."

Legolas heard Elladan's footsteps leave the camp.

"Elladan!" Elrohir choked heartbreakingly, "Please don't go! Elladan!" He let out a choked sob, "I'm sorry… Don't go…" heart-wrenching crying soon rung out through the camp.

Legolas, unable to pretend he was sleeping any longer, stood up and went over the where Elrohir was rocking back and forth. The twin had his arms wrapped tightly around himself, sobbing. He sat down beside the elf and pulled him into his arms, shushing him gently and running his hand repeatedly over his hair.

As he continued to listen to Elrohir's sobs, Legolas' anger at Elladan grew. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't justify his behavior this time, especially as he listened to the anguished and inconsolable cries.

"I don't know what to do…" Elrohir choked between sobs.

Legolas shushed him gently and tightened his arms around his trembling form. He focused his calm aura and pressed it into Elrohir, striving to calm him down. Slowly Elrohir's crying abated so Legolas gently lowered him down so he was lying on the grass. He looked deeply into his grief and anguish-stricken eyes, which seemed to be staring straight through him as if he wasn't there. The weariness in Elrohir's expression was beyond measure and Legolas knew that this rejection from Elladan had hurt him, badly.

Legolas started humming a lullaby and took Elrohir's hands in his, hoping that it would comfort him. Elrohir was staring blankly into space an expression of deep hurt etched in his face. At Legolas' song tears started rolling silently down his cheeks once more and after a while his eyes closed in sleep, signifying his closeness to breaking point.

Legolas continued humming and stayed close to him. He was suddenly frightfully aware of the fact that Elrohir seemed to be fading, quickly. Elladan was the only thing holding him to life, so if he disappeared…

He gently pulled Elrohir up so his upper body and head were lying on his lap and ran his hand absentmindedly over his hair and forehead to soothe away his worry and send him into a peaceful sleep. He felt Elrohir's body respond to his touches and gentle aura by relaxing completely and slowing his breathing.

Seeing that his cloak was inside his reach, Legolas took it and covered Elrohir with it, drawing it all the way up to his neck. Then he just sat there occasionally humming as he continued to watch over Elrohir's sleep and wait for Elladan's return.

Not even half an hour passed until Elladan's footsteps hesitantly neared the camp. Legolas didn't even raise his eyes as he stopped at the edge, he was still feeling angry with the twin. He did look up however when five minutes had passed and Elladan hadn't moved an inch. He felt his anger get dampened slightly by the enormous amount of guilt and devastation in Elladan's eyes. He seemed to be frozen with his eyes locked on his brother's form. Legolas knew he would be able to clearly see the tear tracks down his cheeks and the shadows under his closed eyes.

Legolas opened his mouth to say something, but at that moment both he and Elladan picked up multiple heavy footsteps through the forest. Elladan's expression hardened once more and his head whipped around to look into the trees.

When he took one step towards the forest Legolas said sharply, "If you go after them once more then I will consider this your choice. Elrohir cannot keep handling this."

Elladan froze and looked back with clashing emotions in his eyes. A long time passed before he slowly turned around and took a step towards them. At that moment though the scream of a dying dear rung through the woods and fury flooded into Elladan's eyes. He turned around and was gone within the span of a second.

Legolas felt all the air leave him in a whoosh of betrayal. Had that really just happened…? He had just left his brother… It had been impossible for him not to understand that this was a matter of life and death… He couldn't move, he could just stare at the point where Elladan was disappeared into the trees.

"Elladan!" Elrohir gasped and bolted up. He seemed to be in frenzy, there was panic in his eyes as he located his sword and then ran into the forest after his brother.

Legolas cursed heartedly before gathering his weapons and cloak and running into the forest as well. As he ran towards the sound of battle he draped his cloak over his shoulders and raised his hood so it laid his face in shadow. Then he strapped his weapons in their respective places, keeping his bow notched in his hand.

As he entered the clearing where the fight was Legolas discovered to his horror that these were no orcs …these were humans. Sure they looked like bad guys, but still…

All his hesitation evaporated however and was replaced with horror and anger when Elrohir threw himself in front of his recently disarmed brother and took a blow that had been meant for him. Legolas and Elladan watched in horror as a knife pierced through Elrohir's chest, dangerously close to the heart. Elrohir gasped and stumbled backwards against his brother before tumbling to the ground.

Without wasting a second Legolas let his arrow fly, slamming into the chest of the man who had injured the twin.

"ELROHIR!" Elladan screamed in aguish and frantically threw himself down by his brother's side, blind to anything else. Legolas continued to fire arrows trying to cover Elladan and Elrohir as well, but there were only so many places he could be at one time. It wasn't long before one of the men smashed a club against Elladan's head sending him unconscious on top of Elrohir's prone form.

Legolas kept firing arrows until they came too close and then whipped out his knives. He caught the first sword with his knives and quickly dispatched the man before turning to the next. There were so many of them… and he had been forced to leave the twins defenseless.

He glanced up towards the twins and saw that Elladan was slowly coming to. He wore a dazed expression and the side of his face was already covered in blood. Two men came over and dragged him to his feet.

At that moment a human rider entered the scene. Legolas knew straight away that it was the leader of the gathering, due to the authority he seemed to shine, but that was not the only thing he saw. He also saw something else, something that made his blood run cold. There was a small, embroidered crest on his tunic. Slave traders.

Legolas continued to fight, not affording to concentrate anywhere else for much longer. He hadn't fought long though when a shout rung through the forest.

"Stop!"

Legolas could hear the cold command in the voice and felt shivers down his spine. All the men stopped immediately, simply freezing in place at the sound of his voice, but Legolas wasn't intimidated. Like hell he was following this man's orders!

He glanced up and had to contradict his last statement when he saw a sword being held to Elladan's neck. He quickly jumped behind one of the humans and held a knife to his neck as well, staring into the leader's cold grey eyes.

"Release him." Legolas said dangerously, his own face still concealed by the hood.

The leader did something he didn't expect, he laughed. "Do you think I care about whether or not he dies?" He asked indifferently, "Drop your weapons."

Legolas stiffened, he could hear from the cold tone in the man's voice that he was completely serious and he was not joking about killing Elladan. He glanced down at Elrohir and saw his chest shake with a shallow breath. He was alive.

Legolas took his knife off the man's throat and threw them onto the ground despite Elladan's weak protests. Immediately someone grabbed him from behind and kicked him to the ground.

"Be still Elladan." Legolas said softly in elvish to his panicking friend, knowing that he would hear it. "Elrohir lives." Elladan visibly sagged in the men's grips.

The leader quickly dismounted his horse and briefly eyed the twins before turning his attention to Legolas, unperturbedly walked towards him. He stopped just short of his reach and stared at him although not having a chance at seeing his face because of the hood, he was though instantly aware of the fact that this elf was not to be messed with and from the way he held himself, even on his knees, showed that he was from the upper classes.

As the human stepped into his reach to pull off his hood Legolas pulled one of his hands from the humans' holds and punched him soundly over the head. The leader stumbled back from the force with an angry expression on his face.

"Hold him you idiots!" He barked.

Immediately Legolas was restrained once more, this time they tied thick rope tightly around his wrists and used the end of the rope to hold him down, while another two pressed down on his shoulders.

The leader reached out once more and this time succeeded in flicking the hood off his head. Immediately the human's eyes widened as fair silvery-white hair tumbled out from under the dark hood and perfectly framed a flawless face, with endless icy blue eyes, currently hardened and sharpened like steel. He was not the least bit in doubt that if he let the elf go then he would kill him without issues.

The leader whistled lowly at Legolas' appearance and reached out to touch his cheek. Legolas evaded the hand, a low dangerous sound almost like a growl coming from the back his throat. The leader wisely walked away.

He crouched down next to Elrohir, ignoring the struggling and protesting that Elladan was doing and saying dangerously, "I told you never to fatally injure."

"They came out of the blue sir." One of the others answered. Muscled, tall, short beard and brown shoulder-length hair, probably the next in command. Legolas took note of everyone in the company, making small notes to himself.

"They are e…e…elves sir, they ca…can't be killed easily." Another stuttered. Short, red-haired, nervous, weak, first to take out.

"I don't care!" The leader snapped, "We could have gotten a lot money out of him. Now there is nothing else to do than to kill him, it's a miracle he lasted this long anyway."

"If we kill an elf sir, won't he come back to haunt us?" Another asked. Blond, lean, archer, superstitious, possibility of terrifying him.

"You idiot! There are no such things as ghosts!" The man beside him exclaimed and slapped him over the head. Short, muscled, brawn, don't fight close combat unless you want to break bones.

"SHUT UP!" The leader finally roared, all of his men quieted immediately.

There were thirty men besides them they had already killed, which from where he was being held down, looked to be about fifteen. No one seemed to have cared for any of the dead because they didn't even try to gather the corpses or show any form of emotion.

The leader took out a knife and made to slice Elrohir's throat with it when Legolas said deadly calm, "You don't want to do that."

Legolas could almost see the way the man's eyebrow twitched in annoyance despite only having view of his back. It didn't matter though, as long as that knife went nowhere near Elrohir's neck.

Four men were currently restraining Elladan, bringing the hysteric elf farther and farther away from his brother. Legolas could see from the wild look in his eyes that he had been reduced to mere instinct and at the moment that was to protect his brother.

"And why _elf _don't I want to do this?" The leader finally said exasperated and turned around to look angrily at him.

Legolas met his gaze squarely allowing his own to become blank as if it wasn't his friends he was talking about. "Because you won't be standing with the death of only one elf in your hands, but two. Look at his brother now, what do you think will happen once you kill the only thing holding him to life? The only thing you have in your possession that will force him to do as you say.

The leader's eyes narrowed, but Legolas could tell that he wasn't entirely convinced yet so he pulled another straw.

"If you kill that elf, his brother will die as well. Now that leaves me alone, with you. You are completely aware of the fact that the only reason you could put me in this position is because you put a knife to one of their throats. I will escape. The only way you can stop that is if you tie me to a pole and then I won't be of much use to you. Furthermore, I don't think you want me escaping."

"And why is that?"

"Because judging by the amount of travel dust and supplies you have with you I would guess that your location is perhaps a couple of hours to half a day from here and if I were to escape I wouldn't fail to pass this information on to the highest authority. Slave trading isn't legal in these parts of Middle Earth and I'm sure there are other things you don't want to be caught for."

The man's lips were slowly curling into a sneer.

"Now you're probably thinking that you're just going to relocate _if _I ever get past all your…" Legolas looked around with distaste. "…Valiant men, but ask yourself how much more trouble would this be compared to taking one wounded elf with you and allow for us to treat him until he gets better?"

The man shot to his feet and stalked over to him. Legolas knew what was coming and braced himself just before the man's foot connected with his abdomen. The air whooshed out of his regardless, and he was forced to gasp and cough. This gave the man opportunity to grab him under the chin and force his head up.

"You're damn smart elf." He said with a low tone, "And pretty too, I can get a lot of money for you, but perhaps I'll just keep you completely to myself see I've taken quite a liking to you." As Legolas wrenched his head out of his hold, he then straightened out and addressed the men, "No one touches this ones face, but once we get home we'll have to show him his place! Let's go, we're taking the dead one with us, three of you stay and bury these idiots. Get them up!"

As the leader walked back to his horse the men holding Legolas pulled him up from the ground. Legolas waited until the two holding his shoulders let go before yanking the rope out of the third man's hands and quickly jumped over his tied hands so they were in front of him while hurrying over to where Elrohir was lying.

Elladan forced himself out of his captors' hands as well and skidded to his knees on the other side of the twin. He stared white-faced at his brother in shock and seemed to have frozen while Legolas checked the elf.

Legolas placed his fingers against Elrohir's pulse before checking his breathing as well. As he did this he glanced behind him to the men who were just about to grab him when the leader silently held up his hand, allowing them to take care of Elrohir.

"Elladan!" Legolas barked to the elder twin, managing to jerk him out of his reverie. "Stop the bleeding with your tunic."

Elladan stared wide-eyed at him for a moment but then took off his tunic and bundled it together before pressing it against his brother's chest. Elrohir was breathing weakly and from the already ashen color of his complexion and lips they knew that he couldn't afford to lose any more blood. Elrohir gave a low moan as Elladan put pressure on the wound, in response Elladan immediately let go and jerked back in horror.

Without wasting time Legolas reached over and pressed his bound hands against the wound instead. Elrohir moaned once more and immediately Elladan tried to remove his hands.

"Elladan stop!" Legolas said with authority, "I'm trying to save him. I need you to calm down right now because this is not helping Elrohir. Now take a deep breath and try to comfort him, do not panic." Elladan could do nothing but robotically obey him, his hands were shaking as they reached up and caressed his twin's cheeks.

Legolas started pushing his energy into his unconscious friend, not caring if it weakened him. The wound was dangerous even to an elf with great healing powers …and Elrohir had already been weakened beforehand. He wouldn't survive this without support, and without Elrond there this was the only thing he could do. He had more than the basic healing training, but still not enough for a wound like this and Elladan was in no condition to make wise choices, so what was left was to transfer his energy. It wouldn't do anything to heal the wound but hopefully it would give Elrohir enough strength to cling to life until he could treat it more properly.

Not nearly enough time passed in his opinion before he was once more yanked up from the ground, his time up.

"Elladan tie a strip of your cloak around his chest to hold the tunic in place." He said and watched as Elladan obeyed his command.

He noticed the leader walking towards him but didn't turn his head before he was standing beside him. "Why does he follow your commands?" He asked.

Legolas raised his chin slightly and answered, "He is distraught and he trusts me." He paused and then said, "You would do well to release us now, this will sooner or later spin out of your control and I will not shelter you when it does."

The leader's eyes narrowed, "Who are you?"

"No one you know." Legolas answered.

The leader expression flickered for a second in annoyance and anger before he brought his fist against Legolas' ribcage. Legolas sucked in breath, but was otherwise unaffected. Damn human really thought that would be enough to make him answer him?

"I'll ask you one more time elf. Who are you?" The man growled. Then the elf did something he hadn't expected, he chuckled and shook his head like one would do over a silly child.

"It will not make a difference."

The leader looked flustered by the elf's obvious lack of fear, but even more over his near amusement. "You think this is funny elf?" He snarled.

Legolas expression sharpened and his eyes bored deeply into him, "Not in the least."

The man growled and punched Legolas once more before walking back towards his horse barking orders, "We leave now. We'll see if they have anything valuable in their camp first. Leave it to the dark-haired one to carry his brother."

Elladan's eyes snapped up furiously, for once focusing more on their situation than his twin. Legolas saw that he was about to shout curses at the men and immediately called his name sharply. Elladan's mouth snapped shut and he glared at Legolas.

"It will not help Elrohir." Legolas said softly in elvish, "Just carry him and let them focus on me instead." When Elladan still looked doubtful Legolas added, "He needs you Elladan. Even with the energy I gave him and unconscious or not this journey will be tough on him. Do not add to it by making yourself a target and inviting them to make you jostle him."

Elladan finally nodded curtly and scooped Elrohir into his arms. Elrohir gave a small whimper and turned his head so his cheek was pressed against his brother's chest, no doubt seeking comfort.

"Do not worry brother." Elladan whispered, "I will not leave you."

The strongest of the group stalked up to Legolas and grabbed the rope hanging from his tied wrists before jerking him in the direction of their camp. Legolas cursed inside himself. He had hoped that they would leave the camp be. Móre and the twins' horses were tied up there.

He complied silently with the yank and started walking, still keeping a sharp eye on his surroundings. The leader of the gathering took the lead and the others followed soon behind except the three staying to bury the dead men. Elladan was walking farther up in the group. Legolas could see a slight unsteadiness to his walk, no doubt from the hit to the head.

"Captain Turner?"

Turner… So that was his name, no doubt last name but still. Legolas glanced at the man who has spoken. Bald, dark-skinned, muscled, possibly from the southern lands, unknown.

"Wouldn't it be more prudent to let them go?" The dark-skinned man asked in a deep voice. It was clear that he wasn't saying it because of fear, but reason. "You heard yourself that there was no lie in his voice."

"Shut up Armand!" Turner barked, "I do not want to hear about your readings now."

Legolas felt Armand's eyes on him and turned his head to look deeply into the black eyes that seemed to be trying hardly to figure him out. His eyes looked confused as they tried to see into him but were unable.

"There is something different about him…" Armand said slowly.

"Armand!"

Legolas turned his head back to the road and looked at the twins. Elladan was still walking unsteadily, but although he hated watching it he could do nothing about it.

What happened next made him want to bang his head against the nearest tree. One of the men at the side said something mocking to Elladan and instead of ignoring he snapped something at the man, making his face contort in anger before he drew his fist back. He never got the chance at that moment Legolas tugged the rope so roughly the man on the other end tumbled to the ground, his strength not being able to match that of an elf. This took the attention off the twins.

Unfortunately Legolas was pulled to the ground not a second later by men who had rushed towards him once he had pulled on the rope. There were several men around him taking turns kicking him in the chest and back, plus whatever else they could reach without hitting his head.

"Stop it!" Captain Turner bellowed angrily.

The man he had pulled to the ground gave Legolas one last hard kick to the ribcage before stopping along with all the others. Legolas breathed raggedly; when it had turned mostly normal he sighed and slowly sat up, pressing his arm against his ribcage.

"Get him up!" The leader called, "We continue."

Legolas was yanked roughly to his feet and the journey began again. He hadn't realized it was this far when he had run the way in haste. They soon entered the abandoned camp and the men quickly set about ravaging and searching everything. Legolas knew that there was much in his possession that could link him to being the prince of Mirkwood if only they were smart enough to figure it out.

The men quickly found the horses and Legolas had to literally order Móre to obey the men. They could not escape now; Elrohir was not strong enough for the journey and certainly not a rushed journey with the men behind them.

"Is it the way of elves to sacrifice one self in order to draw attention away from friends?" A deep voice sounded suddenly behind him.

Legolas turned his head and said lowly, "Only if it's worth it."

Armand looked once again deeply into his eyes. When he hadn't discovered anything after a while he tilted his head to him and walked away.

Legolas looked around the gathering but his gaze halted when he saw that the man who had been carrying his weapons was trying his bow. He was barely able to pull the string back because of its draw weight. The man's eyes widened and he lowered the bow to study it instead, running his fingers over its leafy pattern. Legolas growled lowly.

Suddenly he seemed to discover something, "Captain!" Legolas cursed inwardly, "There's an insignia on this."

Turner turned towards the sound and walked up to them man, taking the bow out of his hands. Carefully studying the insignia.

"My, my." Turner clucked, "We seem to be in royal company boy. This is the royal crest of Mirkwood."

He turned around and Legolas immediately straightened in response to the cold anger in his eyes. Before his eyes had been cold yes, and wary, but now his eyes had taken a definite note of hostility and old feud. Something had apparently happened between him and Mirkwood, how lucky could he be?

Legolas was aware of Armand's eyes on him but ignored it and concentrated on Captain Turner as he walked towards him, the anger in his eyes growing with each step, as he seemed to remember an old past.

"How lucky could I be?" The man said lowly as he started circling him, "Finding you out here in the wild so far from your home, just for the taking? No wonder you wouldn't give away your identity. I suppose the King wouldn't leave to go here so I guess you're a Prince."

Turner kicked the back of his knees and forced him to crash on his knees with a grunt. The next attack was a punch aimed at his head but it did nothing more, than make him tilt slightly to the side before he caught himself.

"My family's greatest enemy kneeling before me." Turner said with a satisfied growl in his voice as he moved so he was standing before Legolas. Legolas' eyes were as sharp as a knife as he bore through Turner's, showing that although he was on his knees he was still higher than him and he wouldn't back down for anything.

Anger flashed through the leader's eyes and he smacked him over the cheek so hardly Legolas was sent to the ground. He shook his head and spit out a small amount of blood before straightening out once more. He briefly caught Elladan's horrified and angered eyes.

Captain Turner crouched before him and took a hold of his jaw, "What do you think you father would say to me making you a slave and breaking you so badly he has no chance of putting you back together. I will keep you for months even years, but I won't kill you, oh no, I'll wait until you're so broken you're begging me to kill you and then I will send you back to him as a present."

"Then you're going to have to wait a very, very long time." Legolas growled.

Turner removed his grip and stood up, "I'm a patient man." He then turned to the group, "Let's go!"


	11. Imprisonment

**Chapter eleven – Imprisonment**

Legolas was sitting on the floor of their small cell. Several attempts at finding weak spots had done nothing but prove that the walls were completely solid except for a small barred hole in the ceiling that allowed for the moon and starlight to shine into the room. With a sigh he moved his gaze over to the twins. Elrohir was still unconscious and lying on the only bed in the room, while Elladan was squeezed in beside his twin and the wall, and held his twin close even in his sleep.

When they had arrived here a couple of hours ago, they had almost immediately been hauled into this small prison. Just before they had though, he had had his first encounter with the already exiting slaves of this farm.

_Slaves immediately came out of the right side of the house, the part of the house that was a stable, and took the horses. Legolas studied them as they went about with bruises and lowered heads. When one of them tried to take Móre with them and thereby away from Legolas, Móre bucked and fought._

_Legolas could see the terrified and panicked way the slaves tried to force Móre into the stable while constantly sending fearful eyes towards Turner and the others. They were absolutely terrified of the man. _

_Legolas couldn't help but take pity on them, "Móre go with peace." He said in elvish to his horse. Móre immediately stopped resisting he looked at him dejectedly, but nevertheless went with them. Legolas saw the slaves draw shaky breaths of relief. _

It had been quite shocking to see how much they feared the men and if that was what Turner thought was going to happen with him then he was seriously misguided. He would do whatever to stay alive and to keep the twins alive, but he would never cower for the man. Not if he could stop it.

They had arrived in the afternoon to the large grounds. There were two large buildings, one of them with a stable in the right side and also held the slave quarters, where they were currently situated. Additional to this there had been fields with slaves working in them and the river Mitheithel ran behind the grounds.

Legolas shifted his position with a wince; he almost couldn't find a position that didn't put pressure on one of his bruises. It was almost certain he had cracked a couple of ribs as well. He had taken quite a beating for the negotiations about leaving Elrohir alive, just as he had been promised. He also didn't know if he should be pleased or wary about the fact that Turner had made the rule about not touching his face. For now though, he would look on the bright side.

_The door burst open and two enormous men entered the room. Each of them took a hold of one of Legolas' arms and dragged him away from the place where he was currently checking Elrohir's wounds. Elladan tried to protest but a sound blow to the head sent him dazed to the ground since he was still suffering slightly from the first blow to the head. _

_Legolas bared his teeth at the men but nevertheless allowed them to drag him out of the room and over to the room at the end of the hall. This door was more solid than all of the others and there was a large lock on it. One of the men unlocked the door and they pushed him inside, quickly entering behind him. _

_Immediately Legolas' eyes surveyed the room. It looked like a torture chamber, there are chains hanging from the ceiling in the middle of the room and several manacles along the walls. There was also a long table with all sorts of weapons. Captain Turner was sitting in one of chairs and looking at him a mixture of glee and hatred in his eyes. _

_Legolas didn't even listen to him as he started talking about why he was here, instead he focused on the other two men as they dragged him over to the chains in the middle of the room and bound the rope around his hands to the end of it before rotating a handle in the wall that lifted the chains and thereby slowly pulled his arms upwards until he was only just touching the ground. _

"_Look at me." _

_Legolas lowered his gaze from the chain and looked unconcerned at the man. He could see the growing frustration and anger in the man's cold grey eyes. _

"_Don't you know what you did to my family?" The man snarled._

_So this was about what had happened between him and Mirkwood. Legolas thought for a moment but then answered, "No. I do not."_

_The anger in his eyes blazed and he without warning growled and he pounded his fist repeatedly into Legolas' ribs. "You're at my mercy nonetheless! I will teach you true pain!"_

_Legolas coughed from the blows but the look in his eyes didn't change, "I have known true pain human… and I assure you that you won't be able to measure up to it."_

"_We'll se about that." He snarled and then waved the two men other to take his place, as they passed each other he said, "Don't hurt his face."_

_The next hour he served as an elven punching bag for the two huge men. It was amazing how exiting they apparently thought it was to beat the crap out of him, but they seemed to take great pleasure in it. Turner kept watching with a too satisfied expression on his face. _

_Legolas detached himself from the pain just as he would have done in a battle, letting himself become immersed in memories instead of reality as he had discovered to be a successive way of dealing with any form of torture. He needed nothing more than the image of his wife and daughter to ignore the hurt being dealt to his body. _

_It was incredible how things could get so bad so quickly…_

_When finally they became tired of giving him bruises he was let down and dragged back to his cell. Turner had looked everything but pleased when he had just stared at him with a steely glint in his blue eyes after they had finished. _

_He was pushed to his knees into the cell just before they slammed the door behind him and locked it. Legolas' eyes immediately sought out the twins. Luckily it seemed that Elladan was too caught up in his own despair to notice that he had been thrown into the room. He was kneeling beside Elrohir's bed and holding onto his hand as if it was his lifeline. His head was bowed but Legolas was able to make out from the occasional tremble of his shoulders that he was crying._

_Because of the lack of attention Legolas had the chance to smooth out his clothes and fix his hair before approaching the twin. _

"_Elladan." He said softly and embraced him. Elladan briefly jumped from fright but then pressed his face against his shoulder. Legolas brushed his hand over his hair. "He'll be all right. Elrohir is strong. Do not give up on him now."_

_Elladan shuddered. "It's all my fault." He choked. _

"_It was Elrohir's choice." Legolas said softly, "He didn't want to see you get hurt so he took the blow because he loves you."_

"_What if he dies?" Elladan choked, "The last memory he will have is me leaving him… I don't want that, that should not have been the way we parted… I should have taken him home." Elladan let out a sob; "I should have taken him home."_

_Legolas didn't have anything to say so he just held Elladan closely as he let his emotions flood out. He took Elrohir's hand in his as well and transferred some more of his energy to him. He pressed his fingers against Elrohir's wrist and felt his slow pulse. There was so long between the beats of his heart that every time Legolas was afraid that it was the last one._

_Once Elladan's crying slowed down Legolas gently detached himself from him to take care of Elrohir's wounds. Elladan watched him silently with tears still streaming down his cheeks as Legolas took off the old bandages and Elrohir's tunic and studied the wound. _

_Legolas noticed that there was a bucket of water in the room and quickly dropped a piece of his cloak into it before using it to wipe the blood off Elrohir's chest so he could see the wound more clearly. Once this was done he couldn't do anything else but place another pad on top of the wound and secure it with bandages ripped from his cloak. They had no healing supplies…_

_Legolas sat back and sighed, he wiped the few bloodstains off his hands before turning to Elladan. "Lie down beside him." Legolas said with a smile, "He needs the warmth and perhaps he will feel your presence."_

_Elladan didn't waste a second before climbing onto the bed and wrapping him arms around his unconscious twin. He stared into space from where his head was lying pressed against Elrohir's and occasionally a tear would roll down his cheek. _

"_I can't lose him Legolas." Elladan whispered so softly Legolas had to strain himself to hear it, "I can't lose him."_

"_Isn't that what you've been doing by going on these hunts?" Legolas asked, knowing that he had to use this opportunity to make Elladan see what he had been doing. "Isn't that what you did just before you went to attack those men?"_

_Elladan closed his eyes tightly in pain and shakily shook his head, the arms he had wrapped around Elrohir tightened. "…Elrohir is more important…" He finally choked, "Elrohir is the most important. I'll give up, I'll go home, I'll do anything you want. …So please… please Ro, you need to wake up." He let out a sob, "I'm so, so sorry. I won't leave you. I won't ever leave you." He pressed his face against Elrohir's chest and cried out his misery. _

Legolas looked up through the barred hole in the ceiling and into the stars, immediately seeing his daughter's smiling face. Saw her some running towards him with her curly auburn hair blowing behind her and her blue ribbons snaking through the air. He grabbed her and spun her around in his arms until she was squealing with laughter.

He would make it back to her… that much was certain. No matter what happened then sooner or later he would make it back to her.

Legolas blew towards the window, remembering his promise to drive the nightmares away with a gush of wind. Afterwards he closed his eyes.

He would make it back.

O

Legolas was shaken out of his sleep by the sound of a key rotating in the lock that led to their cell. He looked up through the hole and saw that it was still night. Perhaps only a few hours had gone since he went to sleep.

He quickly got to his feet and shook Elladan's shoulder before turning to the door as it opened. Elladan jerked upright and threw his arm over Elrohir's prone form as a defense.

The door opened to reveal the man who Legolas had labeled as second in command. He was muscled, tall, and had a short beard and brown shoulder-length hair. He was accompanied the two who had beaten him the other night. The two of them went into the room and dragged Elladan away from the bed and onto his feet before grabbing each of them and pushing them out of the room.

"No wait!" Elladan exclaimed fighting to get back to his twin, "You can't just leave him here alone! He might take a turn for the worse. He might wake up. Something might happen to make him need one of us!"

"That's a real shame." The second in command said, "We better hope nothing will happen because Captain Turner is firm in his decision of appointing the two of you to me. You may address me as Sir or Lord Matheson."

"Lord?" Legolas huffed. In response he right end of the two-part muscle pair punched him in the ribs, the same place where they had more than likely cracked two of his ribs last night. Legolas grunted and doubled over, sucking air in between his teeth.

"You didn't get enough pain last night elf?" The man snarled into his ear.

Legolas straightened out and immediately saw the worried and shocked eyes Elladan had on him. It didn't seem like Elladan had been coherent enough last night to realize the reason he had been taken from the room for an hour.

"Ah yes you have met the punishers." Lord Matheson sighed, clearly not interested in them, "Any of you put a toe out of line and they'll make sure it will never happen again. I assure you that they won't have any mercy on you, and if any of you tries to run away then they will personally see to it that your wounded friend gets a long suffering goodbye to this life."

Elladan growled and tried to lung at the man, but the left side of the two-part muscle pair held him back.

"Elladan this is not helping him." Legolas hissed in elvish under his breath, "Just do as they say."

Elladan stilled and settled for growling openly at the man. Matheson ignored him and instead walked towards the exit and waved them with him. Legolas and Elladan walked with Right and Left keeping a restraining grip on their arms, just to show that they shouldn't try anything.

It was still night when they stepped outside, dawn would most likely be in a couple of hours. Elladan's expression became even more disturbed the farther he got from where Elrohir was as they dragged them over to the field closest to the riverbank.

The first thing Legolas noticed was the mountain of small and large rocks piled at the end of the field, and the next was a rope spanned out over the line between the river and field.

"You're going to build a wall." Matheson said nonchalantly when they reached the sight.

"What?" Elladan hissed.

"I said you were going to build a wall." Matheson repeated louder and slower as if Elladan was an idiot. He nodded towards Left and Right, "They will keep watch of your progress and don't even try to drag things out more than necessary or escape, that would be dreadfully boring. If you do anything stupid they'll make sure you are punished for it …the rules here are very simple really. I'm sure even you will understand them." He then walked away, "Have a nice day!" He called back and waved.

Legolas and Elladan soon found themselves staring at his back like he was completely insane. They were soon brought back to reality though by a whip suddenly lashing at their backs. The two of them jerked forward instantly to get away from its bite, glaring at Right and Left.

"You heard what he said!" Left barked, "Get going."

Legolas stared sharply at the man but nevertheless took a grip on Elladan's arm and pulled him towards the pile of rocks.

"You're not seriously just going to do what they say?" Elladan hissed lowly.

"If it will keep them away from Elrohir for a while then there isn't much I wouldn't do." Legolas answered back calmly, "Let's just do this and be thankful that it wasn't anything worse."

Legolas grabbed one of the larger rocks and looked up at Elladan. Elladan breathed deeply and then took a grip on it as well, they grit their teeth and slowly dragged it over to the end of the rope that showed where the wall was going to be. Once there, Legolas let go of the stone with a grunt and pressed his forearm against his ribcage, he still leaned against the jagged surface of the stone with the other arm.

"Have you broken any ribs?" Elladan asked lowly placing his hands on the place Legolas was pressing his forearm to his chest. Legolas moved his arm away and allowed him to prod the ribs.

"May have cracked a few." Legolas winced as Elladan pressed against a painful spot.

"Cracked a few." Elladan muttered sarcastically, "You've bruised four and cracked two, one of those in two places. What did they do to you?"

"Get working!" Right shouted and cracked the whip threateningly.

Legolas straightened out and they walked back to the pile. "Don't worry about it. My appearance just gives people the urge to beat the crap out of me. They're probably jealous." He said softly to Elladan just before they grabbed another rock and starting hauling it towards the rope. He saw Elladan's lips twitch with amusement, but never completely turning into a smile.

Legolas held his breath and gritted his teeth as he continued dragging and carrying heavy rocks to the rope despite the pain in his ribs. This was on the list of things one shouldn't do when having cracked ribs, along with about thirty other things. Sharp pain coursed through his body every time he strained himself to drag the rocks in a halfway bent over position.

Elladan kept worried eyes on him whenever he let his mind leave thoughts of Elrohir, but Legolas would just send him a reassuring smile and carry on in silence. It was clear that Elladan, being a healer, doubted him and rightfully so.

After the fifth rock Legolas got the first scratch on his palm. He looked from it and over to the huge pile of rocks with a sigh before resolutely ripping the bottom rims of his tunic off and tying them around his hands. Elladan echoed him.

Before they had even gotten them tied though one of the men stalked down to them and ripped it off. He had a sadistic smile on his lips and said nothing more than, "No."

Protest was on its way out of both Legolas and Elladan's mouths, but then they remembered Elrohir and settled for growling at the man before walking back to the rocks.

As the sun arrived orange and red in the horizon it echoed the red stains of the rocks from the countless of scratches and tears in the surfaces of their palms. Nonetheless Legolas and Elladan kept pulling rock after rock into line with the others.

Slaves started filing out from the building they were housed in as well and went about their business in the field silently. They stared at the two elves when the overseers turned away, some with awe and others with contempt. Armand came out as well when some hours had passed. He sat down with his back against one of the trees and observed them.

"Left doesn't look too happy about his presence." Legolas said lowly to Elladan, "He almost seems afraid of him. He mentioned yesterday as well that there was something different about me, and Turner said something about readings …do you think he is a psychic?"

"I'm sorry… Left?" Elladan asked confused.

"Oh." Legolas smiled to Elladan and then nodded towards the two 'punishers'. "I don't know their names so I improvised. Left and Right. Left's the one without the whip."

Elladan snorted in attempt to hold back his laughter. "Seriously? Right and Left?"

"The brainless duo."

Elladan barked out a laugh, causing Legolas to laugh as well. It had been so long since he had heard the twin's laughter. Elladan stopped abruptly though, his expression soon twisting into guilt.

Legolas saw what was happening and reached out to take hold of his arm. Elladan turned to look at him, "Don't stop." Legolas said seriously, "Elrohir will no doubt want to hear that when he wakes."

Elladan gave him a small smile.

"GET TO WORK!" Right shouted and brought the whips down on their backs. In their conversation they hadn't noticed him nearing them to get within range.

Legolas and Elladan jerked away and went to the pile again, grabbing smaller rocks and carrying them in their bleeding hands to the wall.

The day dragged on and the scorching hot sun caused them to quickly become dehydrated. The slaves, overseers and everyone other than them got food and water by midday, when they had stopped working at the sight it had earned them nothing more than a lash to the back.

They had the bottom of the wall finished by now and were currently adding layers to it. Forcing them to heave some of the rocks on top of the others, thereby putting a strain on their hands and in Legolas' case ribs.

Captain Turner came out sometime in the afternoon as well and watched them with a not entirely pleased expression. He wasn't blind; he could clearly see the defiance in their eyes and postures. It would take more; it would take a lot more, but he had enough time to make, especially the prince of Mirkwood, obey him.

He still remembered the pain in his father's eyes when he had told him by the fireplace what the Mirkwood elves had done to them. How they had denied them access and left them to die in the forest.

"Captain Turner's talking to Right." Elladan muttered to Legolas as they bent down to take another rock, "Turner looks too displeased and Right too gleeful. They will do something."

Legolas glanced up as well first taking in Turner and Right, and then letting his eyes flitter over to Armand. The black man was staring at him, not even losing eye contact to blink. Legolas looked away, "There is nothing we can do."

Legolas felt the attack coming a second before it did. A warning sounded through his mind just a second before it felt like something slammed against his shields, forcing all the air from his body and making his knees buckle. Excruciating pain blasted through his head.

"Legolas?" Elladan whispered sharply trying not to draw attention to them while quickly taking a hold of his friend. He looked up and immediately saw Armand straighten attentively with a perplexed and amazed expression on his face, his whole focus on Legolas. He moved his eyes over to Turner and the other two and was relieved to see that they were still talking to each other, oblivious of what was going on.

Legolas' expression was contorted in agony and his breathing shaky at best. Elladan panicked when he realized that he had no idea what to do. He had heard about the attacks on Legolas from Glorfindel years ago but had never actually been witness to one, other than the large one in Mirkwood all those years ago.

When a whimper left Legolas, Elladan shushed him and looked up fearfully. He knew that as soon as they discovered what was happening, Legolas wouldn't be spared.

Legolas' head turned from side-to-side trying to get away from something invisible to the ordinary eye. Elladan felt his heart racing in his chest almost so loudly and quickly he was afraid that they others would hear it. Despite his beliefs Turner kept talking to Right and Left, and only Armand had noticed what was going on. He was watching with apt attention, but hadn't alerted his Captain.

"Legolas?" Elladan called sharply, despite his low tone. "Come on Legolas."

Legolas didn't respond to his voice, but he started trembling in his arms. His head was moving frantically now, the expression of pain deepening as another whimper left him.

He could hear from the tones Turner and the two directions that they were almost done with their conversations. The directions had too gleeful smiles on their faces and even Turner looked more evil than usual.

"Legolas!" He hissed and shook him.

Legolas' eyes snapped open glowing blue. He gasped and jerked out of Elladan's arms to bury his face in his hands. His whole body was trembling.

"Legolas, I'm sorry, but I need you to stand up right now." Elladan said hurriedly when he saw the directions divert their attention to them. He placed his hands under Legolas' arms and pulled him to his feet, trying to ignore that Legolas groaned and staggered once he was up.

"Legolas they are coming this way. If there was ever a need for pretense then it is now." Elladan said rushed as he pushed one of the smallest stones he could find into Legolas' hands before taking one himself.

"You're the second person… to say that to me." Legolas whispered before he opened his eyes. Elladan was shocked to see that they had deepened to a cerulean blue. Legolas didn't look at him, but instead stared at the ground as he made his way towards the wall of stone without giving his weakness away.

Elladan hurried up beside him and once there he was able to see what his strong back was covering for. Legolas was pale as snow, and his eyes pained. The hands, in which he held the rock, were trembling. The blue light around him had dimmed compared to how it had been.

"Are you all right?" Elladan asked hushed and looked behind them to see that the two punishers were still headed their way.

"I'll be fine." Legolas said, almost as if he was trying to convince himself of the same thing while he leaned against the wall with one hand while placing the stone with the other. The stone toppled though, and fell back to the ground. Legolas bent down to pick it up but seemingly out of nowhere a fist hit him over the head and sent him straight into the oblivion he had been trying so hard to avoid.

Elladan tried to warn Legolas when he saw Right near him, but he wasn't quick enough for in the next moment the man punched Legolas over the head and sent him spinning to the ground where he now laid, unmoving.

The punisher's brows furrowed when Legolas continued not to move. He bent down and flipped him over to reveal his closed eyes and pale complexion.

"Sleeping on work." The man chuckled, "I believe that is ten lashes. Elves are strong though aren't they? Twenty lashes. Brother!" Left looked at him. "Let's tie him to the pole and wake him up real nicely."

A feral smile appeared on both their lips as the went forth and grabbed Legolas under the arms before hauling him up and beginning to drag him back towards the courtyard.

"No!" Elladan shouted, "Stop! Leave him be! He's sick, he can't handle this!"

"Oh?" Right said with a cruel tone, "And what are you going to do about it?"

Elladan was about to take a swing at the man, but someone caught his arm before it could touch him. Elladan looked to the side and saw Captain Turner standing beside him with a cruel and satisfied smile on his lips.

The directions kept dragging Legolas as though he hadn't even protested in the first place.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Turner said dangerously, "You see I am going to do a lot of things to your friend during his visit and you're not going to do a single thing about any of it. Do you know why? Because I am going to let you choose whether it's him or your brother? You see I don't really care about two elven twins except for the money they can be sold for and the work they do, but because your friend is here I am not going to sell you off. You're my bargaining point."

Elladan felt a shiver run down his spine. The hand Captain Turner was holding his arm with tightened its grip almost painfully.

"As soon as you cause any trouble I assure you that I will not hesitate to eliminate you. The _Prince_ can't escape if I lock him in the dungeons now, can he? I'll be sure to visit him every day of course. Wouldn't want him to get lonely."

Elladan glared at the man, "You're despicable."

Turner chuckled. "It is no more than he deserves. Now will you be a good boy and turn a blind eye to everything we do to him, and betray him or will you let your brother die?" He said in a singsong voice. When Elladan just stared at him he added, "Well decide quickly boy, he's about to be lashed right now."

Elladan started and whipped his head towards the courtyard, with his elven sight he was able to see Legolas, who was tied to the pole in the middle, get hit with a bucketful of water. He awoke gasping and wildly looked around. As Elladan continued to watch he saw calmness and determination flood into the Prince's pained blue eyes when he saw what was going on. The two men ripped his tunic off, revealing a muscled torso with already a few lacerations and a field of dark bruises.

Images ran through his mind of all the times Legolas had helped him, comforted him, and just been there for him, even though being older that should have been his job. The guilt consumed him as he realized that he couldn't choose Legolas over his twin… he couldn't do that…

"…My brother…" Elladan breathed, as if the very words were betrayal.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear it." Turner quipped.

"My brother!" Elladan snapped suddenly, all his feelings turning to anger at the man who was forcing this upon him. He grabbed Turner's shirt and hauled him close to him. While he talked the crack of the whip started, followed by chuckled counting. "But you're going to have to damn good at what you do to _ever _make the Prince of Mirkwood bow to someone as _filthy _as you are! Don't think that you're going to get away with this! Even if you do break him then King Thranduil will destroy you!"

Turner looked disinterested, "Did it feel good to get that off your system?" He brushed Elladan's hand away and straightened his tunic, "I suggest you continue with that wall, that way I won't have to send your friend over here once more when they're done with him."

Elladan growled but nevertheless walked back to the pile of stone. He started stabling once more, unable to block out the smacks of whip meeting flesh and the numbers…

"Thirteen!"

Elladan took another rock and stalked over to the wall, halfway throwing it onto a missing spot.

"Fourteen!"

His hands shook as he turned around once more, trying to block out the sound and focusing on his job. Elrohir, his twin, his brother; he needed to keep him safe. He took another rock; tightening his hands around it so some of the closed wounds sprang open and started bleeding anew.

"Fifteen!"

He bit his lip and walked over to the wall, placing it on another free spot. The wall was going to be about the height of his hip and it was about halfway done, they would have to come out again tomorrow…

"Sixteen!"

Elladan felt tears prickle in his eyes as he walked back to the pile.

"Seventeen!"

He took another rock, one of the big ones, and started dragging it towards the wall, wanting to somehow block out his thoughts and using the pain from his hands to do so. He grunted and hauled it towards the wall.

"Eighteen!"

Elrohir was lying in a cell unconscious and alone, he needed him to be strong right now and he needed him to save him because he could do nothing …he didn't even know what was going on.

"Nineteen!"

His brother needed him. Elrohir was more important. Elrohir was more important than anything. He couldn't live without Elrohir.

"Twenty!"  
Elladan's legs gave out and he collapsed to the ground his eyes shut tightly in despair, nonetheless tears started rolling down his cheeks. He hugged himself and rested his forehead against the large stone.

Valar I'm so sorry Legolas. I'm so, so sorry. Please forgive me. Please!

Not even ten steps away Captain Turner watched with a smile on his lips. He watched the dark-haired elf for some time before turning his eyes back to the courtyard where his men were currently lifting the stumbling Prince onto his feet and dragging him to his cell.

He would break the Prince of Mirkwood; he would break his body first so his mind was more fragile. From the way things were going then it wouldn't be long now. He looked forward to seeing his ethereal and beautiful face twisted in agony and despair.

O

It was past midnight when Elladan staggered into their small cell from a push in the back. Left and Right had come back directly after having finished with Legolas and had overseen his work, before they apparently got tired and decided to throw him back into his cell.

Elladan's head immediately flew around the room first taking in the sight of his brother unconscious, but still breathing, and then the bloody heap that was Legolas. A whimper left his throat as he kneeled beside Legolas and placed his fingers against his pulse. It was too quick…

Legolas stirred at the touch and his clouded eyes soon opened, to gaze into Elladan's face. His brows furrowed, "Elladan?" He asked with a scratchy voice. He looked dazed towards the opening in the ceiling, "…What time is it?"

"Over midnight." Elladan answered as he dragged to water bucket over and dipped his hands into it. Once they were filled with water he brought them to Legolas' lips and gently tipped some water into his mouth. Legolas drank the first handful greedily and then painfully pushed himself up, so he was sitting against the wall. He grimaced briefly but then the lines on his face smoothed out.

Legolas reached over and dipped one of his hands into the water and painfully wiped it over his forehead and neck, trying to aggravate the wounds on the surface of his palm as little as possible.

"I should take care of your wounds." Elladan said.

"With what?" Legolas muttered and leaned his head back against the wall with closed eyes, "We don't have any clean bandages and we don't know when we'll got water again. We need this for drinking. I'm an elf, I don't get infections…"

"Those wounds are painful Legolas, don't even try to deny it."

"I'm not."

"They are going to be even more painful tomorrow if the blood dries."

"What can we do about it?"

"Use the water and cloaks we have and hope that we get a new supply in the morning." Elladan answered. He cursed his voice for being slightly choked.

Legolas' brows furrowed and he cracked his eyes up studying him, "…What are you guilty about?" He sighed and closed his eyes once more.

Elladan swallowed thickly not knowing how to explain to his friend that he had betrayed him. "…I could have done something… but I didn't because Turner threatened me with Elrohir… so I just watched you get hurt …and I did nothing. I chose Elrohir over you and he told me to ignore everything they did to you from now on… Because if I didn't they would hurt Elrohir…" His broke off and a second went by before he continued desperately, "You have to understand Legolas! That I would never do _anything_ like this is it wasn't because they had Elrohir! You're my friend, but I can't-"

Legolas cut off the rest of Elladan's rambling when he reached over and drew him into a hug. Elladan shuddered and choked out a sob.

"I'm so sorry…"

"Shh…" Legolas hushed, "Everything's going to be all right. We're going to get out of here. All of us alive. Right now all we need to do is to stay alive and keep Elrohir alive. Just as I said before, let them focus on me and thereby we can make a shield that protects Elrohir from harm."

"I'm so sorry…" Elladan choked once more.

"Shush. You don't have to be sorry about anything. Now go to your brother and hold him tight." Legolas whispered and pushed Elladan away gently.

Elladan hesitated, but nevertheless did as Legolas said and lay down beside his brother. Wrapping his arms around him and holding him close while watching as Legolas carefully lowered himself down to lie on the ground. Once in position Legolas reached out and grabbed his cloak, throwing it over himself before falling into a pained and exhausted sleep.

No matter how hard he tried Elladan found that he couldn't fall asleep. He was an emotional wreck from the lasting feelings after his mother's torture, along with the anxiousness about the fact that Elrohir was still unconscious and the guilt for having betrayed his friend after he had done so much for him…

Elladan glanced down at the body in his arms. Elrohir was cold and pale, his breathing hadn't become better or worse since the time he had received the wound. He found comfort in the sound and feel of his twin's heart beating, despite how frail it was.

He wanted Elrohir to wake up. He wanted him to hold him tight. He wanted to tell him that everything was all right and that he would never leave him. He wanted to go back home with him and sink into his father's embrace…

Elladan could still remember clear as day the devastation in his twin's eyes when he had walked away from him. He remembered to echo his heart-broken cries had made through the forest. He remembered Legolas' song, filled with calmness but with an undertone of anger. He remembered just how pale Elrohir had been when he had finally pulled himself together to come back.

He tightened his arms around his twin and whispered, "Why won't you wake up Elrohir? Please… just wake up. I _need _you. I can feel you slowly fading away from me." Elladan propped himself up on his elbow and placed his hands on either side of Elrohir's face. "Listen to my voice and come back Elrohir. You cannot walk around in the darkness any longer. Hear my voice and come back to be. I _promise _I will not leave you. I will do anything you want."

Elrohir continued being unresponsive, the only sign that he was alive the small intakes and exhales of air.

"I laughed today Ro…" Elladan continued softly, "I laughed for the first time in years. I almost stopped because of you but Legolas said that I should continue _for_ you. So I'm trying Elrohir and I'm going to work on myself and on you, and I'm going to make things all right again; but to do that I need you to wake up. I need you to laugh with me. I need you Elrohir, by my side." Elladan's voice cracked and a single tear rolled down his cheek, "You cannot do this. You cannot just jump in front of me to take a blow and then not wake up. When we die, we die together. Remember? Please just wake up, I'll do anything if you're just by my side."

No sound came from Elrohir, as he continued to lie oblivious to his brother's despairing words. He was too far away to realize what was going on around him and instead wallowed in memories of his brother's rejection and his mother's torture.


	12. Locked in the darkness

**Chapter twelve – locked in the darkness**

Legolas felt as though he had been trampled by an Oliphant while being shredded into pieces and then only slept for about five minutes when he was woken by the sound of someone once more trying to take the door to their cell off its hinges. It was weird really how these people seemed bent on destroying the very thing that kept them in their prison.

It was first when Left and Right stormed into the room – as they so liked to do – and hauled him up from the floor that he realized the situation. His vision wavered dangerously and he felt nauseous from the pain emanating from the lashes over the width of his back. It was a while before he was able to force himself to look away from the pain as best he could and focus on the situation.

The first thing he noticed was the amount of blood on the floor where he had been lying. That was no doubt the reason for his weakness and dizziness. Next he looked over to the bed and saw Elladan watching him fearfully and guiltily without doing anything to protest as the two 'punishers' started to drag him out of the room.

Legolas' mind cleared enough to give Elladan a small smile, to show that he was forgiven, before the door was shut in front of him once more and Left was locking it.

"What do you want?" Legolas asked, his voice finally coming back to him. He had refrained from voicing anything until he knew that he would be able to do it without even his voice sounding weak.

"Lord Armand wants to speak with you." Left answered, surprisingly enough standing on his right side. Odd. Not that they knew the names he had given them so they could act accordingly.

Armand? What did he want with him?

He was dragged outside of the slave quarters, over the courtyard where he had been whipped just… he looked towards the sky, five hours ago. It was still night and he was beginning to wonder if this plan of Turner's also involved not allowing him to sleep or rest. It probably did… Then they led him into the main house.

It was a richly decorated house, for a human. They walked into a dining hall first and thereafter the house was sectioned in rooms, no doubt to fit all the 'lords' that lived there. If he guessed correctly then Turner's apartment was located on the entire right side of the house, beside the dining hall.

He was dragged down the corridor to the left until they arrived at a wooden door. Right knocked on it surface while Left just looked at it apprehensively.

"Enter." Came the deep voice of Armand from inside.

They took hold of his arms and hauled him into the room and further into the sitting room where Armand was sitting with a glass of wine in his hand, his dark eyes already locked on his. Armand put the glass down and gestured for the directions to leave them, which they did after an inclination of the head.

Once they were out Armand leaned forward and rested his chin on his joined hands as he stared openly at him.

"Curious." He muttered, "Very curious indeed."

Legolas fought the urge to roll his eyes and settled for calling Armand a deranged lunatic inside his head. Like he had any idea what he was talking about and why he was staring so intently.

None of his inner dialogue showed inside his crystalized, now cerulean, blue eyes as he held Armand's gaze evenly. Despite the fact that his body was trembling with the strain of standing and that his back looked like a bloody massacre, his eyes were solid, unreachable and unreadable, especially to human eyes.

"What happened today down in the field?" Armand asked.

Legolas' expression showed none of his temporary panic at this question. "I do not know what you're talking about. Could you be a little more precise? It seems all I remember is hauling rocks down to a wall." He answered calmly.

Armand's eyes took a curious expression. "I have something strange about you since I first saw you." He stood up from his chair and slowly circled him. Legolas didn't even bother following him with his eyes. "Something I cannot understand at this moment; something that made you different from the other two elves, stronger somehow. Then you suddenly collapse at the same time as the heavens start rumbling, like some foul being was disturbing its peace. What do you want me to make of it?" Armand was once again standing before him.

Legolas mused for a second over the difference in their skin tones before forcing his muddled mind back on track.

"The heavens start rumbling? What are you? Some kind of physic?" Legolas asked, once more evading the questions with some of his own.

Armand stared at him evenly. Legolas could see the growing frustration in the dark man's eyes. "I will have my answers." Armand said, "Sooner or later once Captain Turner has broken you, you will tell me everything I want to know."

"Why does it interest you?" Legolas shot back, "I have better things to do than satisfy your curiosity."

"You are a demon, medium to the dark spirits of this world." Armand said in his rich, chanting voice, "I can sense something about you… something powerful. If my theory is indeed correct then it is my job to exterminate you, but I would never kill an innocent man."

Legolas' eyebrow twitched slightly in amusement. He thought he was a demon? What would he do? Curse him?

"I am no demon." Legolas answered.

"Then what happened?" Armand pressed.

"Classified information that involves none but the Kingdom of Mirkwood and my father." Legolas, "You will not gain answers to your questions human, but I am no demon."

Armand's eyes narrowed, "We shall see. Guards!"

Left and Right came back into the room and immediately grabbed Legolas' arms. Legolas didn't struggle; in fact he leaned slightly against their grips. His back was throbbing with each beat of his heart and the moving about was not helping him. For it to heal he needed sleep and lots of it.

"Take him to Captain Turner." Armand commanded before turning around and moving back to his seat.

Legolas didn't bother protesting or struggling as they dragged him to Captain Turner; he was barely keeping his feet under him. The attack had been directed at him personally from Dol Guldur and had sapped so much of his strength that he had barely been aware when they had whipped him.

The shields around his mind had made the attack easier to resist so he had successfully been able to push the presence away, but it had still left him with a mind-shattering headache. He could still feel it actually; his back was just overshadowing it in terms of pain.

They arrived at a door and Left took his hand off his arm to knock on it. Turner's voice granted them permission to enter, so he pushed the door up and Legolas soon found himself in the middle of an office. Turner was sitting behind the desk, reading an old book, it was first a minute after they had entered that he looked up and smiled.

Captain Turner set the book down on his desk and leaned forward, placing his elbows on the desk and resting his chin on his hands.

"You look a bit pale." He said grinning, "Feels bad to have your friends betray you like that, doesn't it? Hurts more than a whiplash to the back, being betrayed by some who had the opportunity of offering you protection."

"He did not betray me." Legolas answered calmly. "I would never ask him to choose me over his own twin. You should not have spoken to him."

Turner slowly stood up and walked over to him while saying, "But now I don't have to worry about him protesting every time I separate you, and even you have to admit that is so much easier." He walked around Legolas so he could study his back.

There were twenty-three whip marks reaching over the length of his back, some of them crisscrossing. After being allowed to bleed freely, some of his back was covered in blood and some of it had even soaked his long silver-white hair.

Turner clicked his tongue almost regretfully, but Legolas knew that it was no more than an act. He jerked forward and bit his lower lip as the Captain reached out and ran his hand down the length of his back, followed by brushing his hair slightly aside.

"Well we can't have this now, can we?" Turner said and Legolas heard him unsheathe his knife. "Your hair is touching the wounds. Get him on his knees."

It took a minimal amount of strength for Left and Right to force him to his knees. Legolas immediately felt Turner take hold of his hair and closed his eyes, promising himself that it didn't matter. When Turner cut the first lock off Legolas felt temporary embarrassment but then buried the feeling and turned his eyes into steel. If Turner thought that this was enough to affect him then he would be made wrong.

Lock by lock Legolas saw his hair fall down onto the ground. He could feel that it was being cut so it could only just rest on the tips of his shoulders.

"So tell me. How much older are you than them to make you want to protect them so much." Turner asked as he began undoing the braids in his hair.

Legolas felt like an angry beast being contained only by the calm demeanor he had to put forth, as the man ran his filthy hands through his hair almost like a caress his wife would do. His now released hair swung forward and framed his face as well, longer than the rest because it hadn't been cut yet.

Turner walked forward and made short business in shortening those locks as well. Once he had he reached out to brush Legolas' hair behind his pointed ears but Legolas jerked back, baring his teeth in warning.

His eyes cut into Turner's as he answered his question, "I'm not."

Turner's eyebrows raised in surprise, it was clear that he had estimated him as being older than the twins, perhaps even a lot older. There were many who commented on that when he was together with the twins, especially when they had been younger.

Turner burst out laughing, and reached out boldly to entangle his hands into Legolas' shortened hair on both sides. He did it so quickly that Legolas didn't have the time to jerk his head far enough away. Legolas struggled to get away from his hands but one of the directions slapped him over the back, causing him to momentarily freeze in pain and screw his eyes shut. He could feel Turner's hand brushing his hair behind his ears and caressing his cheeks, it revolted him.

With a snarl Legolas forced his arms out of their grips and tightened them around Turner's neck. Turner's eyes widened and his hands jerked up to Legolas as he attempted to claw away what was hindering the air from reaching his lungs.

Abruptly Legolas felt something slam into his back and force him to let go of his grip and fall to the floor. Pain blast out in his back and blackened his vision, a groan left his lips before he could do anything to stop it.

Through the mind-numbing pain he was able to hear Turner coughing and gasping. "Oh God he's strong… Do you have him?"

"Yes." They answered.

"Are you sure?" Turner asked, clearly angered over the fact that they had allowed him to get out of their grips in the first place.

As the two of them got off him and pulled him up from the floor, Legolas' shortened hair cascaded in front of his face and blocked view of his closed eyes.

Turner reached forward and twisted one of his hands into Legolas' hair to pull it away from his face. Legolas opened his eyes just as the Captain slapped him over the cheek. He let go of his hair once more and let it fall down in front of his eyes. Legolas immediately shook his head and glared at the man.

Turner's eyes had turned cold with hatred and Legolas knew that his actions had seriously angered him. Without a word Turner turned around and walked back to the desk, letting his finger trail over the leader cover of the book he had been reading.

"It's extraordinary how deep my father's hatred for your kind was." Turner said slowly, "Even in his diary he discussed the best ways to toture you for the pain you had caused him. I found one entry interesting to start with. It says that elves live in coexistence with nature and to take them away from that would them more than humans could even try to perceive. Leaving them in complete darkness."

Legolas felt himself grow cold at those words. He wasn't weak, he knew that he could handle being left in the dark, but with his memories it wouldn't be pleasant…

Turner looked up at Left and Right and said, "Get him up. I prepared a room in the basement."

Legolas was immediately hauled to his feet and the two of them resumed their positions with their hands restraining his arms. They followed Turner's lead out the door and down the corridor.

Each step Legolas took was harder than the next. He knew what he was walking towards and he couldn't do anything to stop the panic from welling up inside his chest. The forest of Mirkwood was dark yes, but he never lost sight of the stars. The only times he had been in complete darkness were not happy or joyful memories, they were full of pain and suffering.

They reached a narrow wooden staircase, which led them down into the dark basement. There was a dim light from a lantern, but other than that no light lit up the dark and dank space.

Turner led them towards the door in the far side of the room; it was solid with a heavy lock he knew would trap him inside the room once locked. More panic welled up inside his chest at the mere thought of this cage, nonetheless he kept it restrained inside himself just as his countless other emotions, letting his face fall into an expressionless mask. He would not let them have the pleasure of seeing him weak.

Once they were before the door Turner pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. Then he pulled open the door to reveal the room inside. The faint light in the basement enabled him to see that the room was small and empty. He doubted he would be able to lie outstretched inside it.

Turner stepped aside and cleared his pathway to the door, motioning for Left and Right to drag him towards the room. They started moving so Legolas could do nothing but follow, panic and claustrophobia squeezing inside his chest despite the clear calmness in his eyes.

He knew that he could not escape now, no matter what he did there was no way for him to escape alive and with the twins at this moment. Therefore he couldn't escape going into this dark room either. Fighting fruitlessly wouldn't accomplish anything more than to amuse his captors and show his weakness, so he would enter the room now with the dignity expected of the Crown Prince of Mirkwood, despite the feelings in his heart.

A hard shove in the back sent Legolas crashing into the room and onto the floor. Before even having time to realize what was going to happen and take in the last rays of light, the door was slammed shut and the lock turned.

Legolas' breathing immediately speed up and he spread out his arms and legs to feel where the walls were. He was barely able to stretch his arms completely and his legs were a bit bent as well. Claustrophobia hit him once more and his breathing continued to speed as he crept away from the center of the room to lie on his side with his back against one of the walls. At least here he couldn't feel the bounds of his prison and thereby he could force himself to think that it was larger than reality.

The darkness was oppressing, squeezing in on him from all sides without any shape or form only a vast ocean of nothingness. It settled on his chest and made his breathing quick and strained, as if a great weight was upon him. He trembled, the pain and exhaustion his body was prey to was already draining away his strength, but the darkness seemed to take whatever was left.

He needed light and life around him to counter the dark memories inside his mind. Here in the dark he couldn't even imagine his daughter's face before him because she didn't belong there. She didn't belong in the darkness; orcs did …orcs, spiders, humans, Dol Guldur, pain and suffering. That was all darkness contained. His daughter was in the stars of the night and in the sun of the day. Not here.

Legolas reached up and entangled his shaking hand in his shortened hair, feeling it's length and pushing it away from his face.

The darkness was only a passing time; it never prevailed. He needed to be stronger than it.

Legolas released a shuddering breath and slowly worked his way up to breathing normally once more. When this had been achieved he gradually felt himself fall into an exhausted sleep, his body's need winning over his panic.

O

Elladan lifted a rock from the pile and over the grass to the still unfinished wall between the field and the river. He hadn't been able to sleep since they had taken Legolas away in the middle of the night, couldn't get the image of his disorientated and pained eyes out of his mind. It had been ten hours since he had been taken and Elladan had neither seen nor heard from him.

When Left and Right had come to get him in the morning they had given him a small piece of stale bread, despite his beliefs that they weren't going to get anything to eat during their entire imprisonment. Elves could live for a long time without food, or even water, if they had to but they would lose strength over time so Elladan was thankful to know that they would be given some food periodically. With that thought in mind he had broken the piece in half and forced himself to choke down one of them before setting the other aside for Legolas.

His hands were bleeding once more, but he didn't complain neither to himself nor any others. Compared to what Legolas had suffered this was nothing. Not knowing what was happening to his friend set Elladan's mind into a frenzy of horrifying images, each one getting worse than the previous.

He remembered the first time Elrohir had really talked with the Prince of Mirkwood. When they had been the arrogant age of nigh on nine hundred and Legolas had been twenty.

_The afternoon after the feast, the twin troublemakers stood just outside the door of the visiting Prince grinning smugly to each other. They had made it their mission to see the Prince laugh during his stay so this was the main reason for the presence at his room, trying to hold back their laughter while waiting for sounds from within._

_They soon heard a yelp and the sound of a rope tightening from inside the room. Both the twins burst out laughing and quickly entered, wanting to see their catch. They immediately saw Legolas suspended upside-down in the air by a rope around his ankle. _

_Not even a second after entering Legolas swung his body upwards, grabbing onto the rope with his right hand and holding himself up while he pulled a knife from his boot with his left hand and reach up to cut the rope just under where he was gripping it. With a gasp both of them saw the bandages around his left wrist, bulging out slightly to show the splints underneath. Then the rope snapped and his body was slung downward, held by the grip he had with his right hand. Legolas let go and dropped lithely to the ground. _

_The grip he had one his knife slackened with a wince and the knife clattered to the floor before he turned around to look at them, there was not even a hint of amusement in his expression and the twins felt their cheeks redden with embarrassment. _

_Before anyone got the chance to say anything the door beside Legolas' room was thrown open and only a second later King Thranduil stepped into the room with a worried expression on his face. His eyebrows rose when he took in the scene before him. The twins were looking at him in a mixture of fear and shame and Legolas was standing beside a dangling rope with a knife on the floor under his injured left hand. _

_Thranduil was no stranger to such traps and immediately guessed what had happened prior to his arrival. His worried frown deepened and after a scathing look in the twins' direction he walked over to his son and gently took hold of his wrist, inspecting it and carefully probing it._

"_Has it worsened?" The king asked his son quietly, so the twins were only just able to hear it. _

_Legolas shook his head, causing his silvery-white locks to swirl around his hair. "It's fine Ada. I'm fine, they meant no harm."_

"_You need rest Legolas, if you were at full strength you would have noticed the trap." Thranduil admonished and clicked his tongue thoughtfully before turning to the twins. The king's eyes turned cold and hard as he gazed upon them instead of the warmth they had had for his son. Elladan and Elrohir felt dread settle inside their stomachs._

"_We're so sorry, my King. We never meant to harm him, we had no knowledge of his injury." Elladan said, feeling obligated since he was the oldest._

"_Meant no harm?" Thranduil said and touched the rope that was still hanging from where the twins had fastened the trap. "Do you think it is pleasant to be suspended by such a trap injured or not? What was this meant as? A joke?"_

_Elladan and Elrohir flushed more deeply red._

_Legolas eyed them and then placed his hand on his father's arm, "Ada it's fine, just let me handle it."_

_Thranduil ignored his son and instead continued, "You do realize that you have just attacked the Prince of Mirkwood, you have forced him to draw a weapon. If I didn't know better I would think that Rivendell has chosen to harm my son in order to make me forgo this treaty. First his wrist is broken and now you try to snare him like game. You are trying my patience."_

_The twins paled where their cheeks weren't already covered in red._

"_Ada, stop it." Legolas demanded almost wearily and gave his father a push towards the door. Of course he didn't have the strength to rock the King but nevertheless Thranduil moved at his insistence. "I told you to let me handle this. They did not mean any harm and Glorfindel did not mean any harm it is all just coincidences, nothing that has anything to do with the treaty. Now go and attend to the negotiations, lunch break is over and you're running late." He pushed Thranduil out the door. _

_Thranduil allowed for him to shove him out but nevertheless turned around once he was outside and said sternly, "When I come back I want to find you sleeping, understood?"_

"_Yes, yes." Legolas muttered unenthusiastically and closed the door is front of him. He then sighed and turned around to the twins, he couldn't stop a grin from tugging at his lips when he saw their terrified expressions._

"_We are so sorry!" Both of them exclaimed, talking simultaneously. "We didn't know you were injured or else we would never have done anything like this! We did not even have the treaty in mind when we did, we don't want it compromised! Please forgive us!"_

"_Why did you do it?" Legolas asked genuine confusion showing in his eyes and in the way he had his head tilted slightly to the left. _

_The twins blushed even more and said sheepishly, "We just… wanted you to laugh."_

_Legolas stared at them incredulously for a second but then bell-like laughter rang through the room. The twins looked mortified. _

"_And it never occurred to you to try something more …I don't know, normal?" Legolas chuckled._

_Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other and then cracked a grin as well. "It worked, didn't it?" Elrohir said._

_Not even five minutes later Legolas found himself carefully placed on the couch watching the twins take down the remainder of the trap. They had apparently caught up on his father's talk about weakness and had ordered him to rest and let them take care of everything as an apology for what they had done. _

_When Thranduil had come in later he had narrowed his eyes at the sight of Legolas still up talking to the two brothers like they had been friends for a decade. He had ordered them out immediately and the twins had no doubt that he had thrown Legolas into bed just afterwards, although they had seen no signs of tiredness or pain in the younger elf. In fact they were convinced that Thranduil had been overreacting. This had been proved wrong though when they had snuck into Legolas' room later that night to talk to him, but had found him sleeping with his eyes halfway closed and twitching his head slightly from side to side._

Elladan dragged more rocks towards the wall. Nightfall was nearing hastily but still there was no sign of Legolas… He knew that before long he would be brought back to the cell so he could only hope to find Legolas there, waiting for him.

O

He didn't how long time he had been there… in the darkness. It could be minutes, or hours, or days, or weeks, he didn't know and he had no way of finding out. Since the door to his cage had been closed there had been no sound or any sign of food or water. Thirst had clawed its way through his throat and inhaling the dust inside the room was making his tongue feel like dry sand.

He felt weary beyond all belief, drifting in and out of a state of sleep as the pain in his wounds slowly lowered but darkness stayed the same, as always. He was beginning to forget things, forget how nature looked and felt almost like the darkness was absorbing everything inside him until there was nothing left but an empty body.

Was he dead?

No… no he was not, the dust still entered his lungs every time he drew breath from where he was lying with his cheek against the cold stone floor of his prison. He was able to perceive the coldness in the room but being an elf, it didn't really bother him.

This endless darkness was continuously filled with horrifying images of his past as he had predicted it would be. The amount of memories he had that fit the space was unimaginable to any human. You could experience many things in the span of over fifteen hundred years walking Middle Earth and being the Crown Prince of Mirkwood. He had been sent to the battlefield early on and had therefore come to treasure the memories without a tint of darkness.

Legolas coughed in attempt to expel some of the dust from his lungs but it only made his breathing shakier. He was beginning to think that they had forgotten him in this Valar-forsaken room. He could feel from the degree of healing of the wounds on his back that he had been there at least one day, maybe two.

The darkness washed over his mind and doused some of his remaining strength; it sucked the life from him. Wearily Legolas closed his eyes and turned his head slightly up from the floor. His wheezing breathing sounded throughout the prison and was the only sound available to his ears.

He found himself tumbling into another memory without having means to stop it.

_He and Aewon were standing back to back inside a ring of orcs. He had lost view of his father and the other elves some time ago as his whole concentration went on trying to defend himself. He had started out with only a dagger, but had some time into the fight he had taken the time to grab one of the orcs' swords. It was completely different from anything he had tried fighting with before but better than just his dagger. Aewon had done likewise. _

_Suddenly a gasp sounded from behind him and Legolas after making sure that no orcs were about to attack him in the next minute turned around. His eyes widened and a choked no left his throat when he saw Aewon collapsing onto his knees completely pale with a sword through his chest. As soon as his knees touched the ground Aewon fell to the side and as Legolas watched the light around him snuffed and his form went completely limp. Time seemed to stand completely still… All sounds around him dimmed…_

_Aewon!_

"_NO!" Legolas roared and was about to run to him when the orcs started closing in around him once more. Slowly Aewon's body disappeared in the crowd and Legolas forced himself to start moving and breathing once more. With an angered cry he threw himself into the battle once more this time more ferocious than ever._

_Aewon!_

_Images started running through Legolas' mind as he continued to kill orc after orc after orc and tears started running down his cheeks as the world turned to the color of blackish orc blood around him. _

_Aewon!_

_Legolas soon lost any feeling of how much time had passed and how many orcs he had killed, but there was no end to them. He was completely alone in the sea of orcs without any idea how the fight had turned out for his father. _

Legolas trembled and shuddered from the memory, even now fifteen years after the event he still felt the pain just as deeply. He had lost a brother that day and that was not something easily replaced.

He soon swirled deeper into the abyss of his memories, retreating further and further away from the light every second he was in the darkness.

"_WHO ARE YOU?" The orc roared at him, despite standing right in front of the place where he had been forced to his knees by two equally hideous creatures. Húron was restrained beside him as well. _

"_I am just a simple emissary of the King of Mirkwood." Legolas answered calmly, burying all fear and hatred inside himself for the simple purpose of keeping himself and Húron alive until the team could locate them. _

"_I think he needs more persuasion boys!" The orc screeched and took hold of Legolas, only to drag him to his feet and drag him over the camp to the fire. Legolas already weak from blood loss and lack of food and rest therefore he could do nothing to fight it. _

_Once by the fire the orc took hold of his arms and held them over the fire so the flames licked at them. Legolas gasped for breath and immediately tried to pull his arms back but he was held tightly. _

_When the orc asked again Legolas gasped, "I am an …emissary of the King… of Mirkwood." _

"_More punishment!"_

_Legolas wasn't even sure what this was about any longer. The orcs had no reason to believe that he was anyone other than who he said he was. With anger settling in his stomach Legolas realized that they didn't care what he said, they didn't need an excuse to torture him, they just found this more entertaining._

Legolas turned his whole body so he was facing the wall and pressed his forehead against the cool surface. Harsh coughs soon racked his body and he hugged his arms over his chest.

_Legolas ran as if the very devil was behind him. His young blue eyes were wide with lasting panic and horror over the nightmare that had just wracked his mind. Anunir had appeared before him in his dream still alive, only to be torn roughly from the world once more. He had seen the sword pierce him again, and again, and again. _

_Legolas kept running blindly through the trees, he couldn't do this anymore… Every night, every single damned night it was the same horror all over again. This one had been even more violent and had therefore sent him into this frenzied run._

_The screams of pain and horror that had rung through the clearing that night, now rung through the forest as his memories mingled with reality. He felt the fire of the whip against his unprotected back. _

_He felt nausea well up inside him and braced himself against the nearest tree as he emptied the contents of his stomach, what little there had been in there to begin with. _

_It hurt so bad… he just wanted to forget. He didn't want to see it every night._

_Only a second after he had started another person crashed into the clearing. His father immediately swept his hair back and held him against his strong chest while muttering reassurances. _

He could hear the screams around him now as well, all the screams he had heard in his lifetime, which were countless. He had seen so much pain and war…

_Legolas was on his knees in the clearing. It was still floating with ashes and the blackened ground was littered with blood and half-burnt corpses of both orcs and elves. There were others around him, others that were still alive but not even a third of the original number. He could still hear sounds of the pained screams and roaring fire ringing in his ears. He could see the fire coming closer and closer while his men died around him._

"_My Prince Legolas!" One of the surviving elves gasped and he soon found hands pressed on top of his over the leaking wound in his side. Blood has already flowed through his fingers and was currently staining the ground beside him with even more blood. Additionally to that wound he had burns randomly around his body._

_Legolas looked up at the elf through glazed eyes; suddenly the pain came back to him and dispersed the shock. It was Aewon. He gasped as the elf pressed more firmly onto his hands. He could see the unbarred worry in Aewon's eyes through his dimming sight. _

_Blood continued to seep through their fingers and Legolas started swaying slightly. It wasn't long before he collapsed forward, onto Aewon. Aewon called his name sharply before taking hold of him and gently lowered him down to lie on the ground. His hands were pulled off the wound and replaced by not only Aewon's, but also another elf's that had come limping over to them. _

_So much pain… So much death… _

_He stared into the black sky with its twinkling stars and slowly found the corners of his vision darkening. He could still feel the blood flowing down his side, still hear Aewon and the other elf's frantic voices but his vision was falling into darkness, complete and utter darkness…_

O

"Please wake up, Elrohir…" Elladan choked, from where his face was buried in the mattress, "Please… it's not natural for you to be asleep this long… Come on, Ro… Your wound is already healing… Why won't you wake up?"

Although his face was pressed into the hard mattress Elladan could still see his twin's pale face before his eyes. There were dark shadows underneath his eyes despite the fact that he had slept for nearly five days. His condition seemed to be worsening instead of improving despite the state of his injury.

Without Legolas here to calm him Elladan felt himself spiral deeper and deeper into despair, the guilt of causing his brother's injury tearing him apart along with the possibility of him dying.

Three days… Legolas had been gone for three days… As he watched his brother dwindle before him the image of Legolas being dragged out barely conscious while he did nothing to stop it was stuck in his mind.

Elladan choked out a sob and tightened the grip he had one Elrohir's hand. "Please Ro… Please… I do not have father's power …or Legolas'… there is nothing I can do…"

O

Legolas thought it was a dream when the door slammed open, but then light flooded into his prison and blinded him. He closed his eyes tightly for a while but then squinted into the lantern and onwards to Turner's face behind it. Turner was smirking at him, and then came over to kneel beside where he was lying.

Reduced to his most natural instincts Legolas scampered away and bared his teeth at the man, a growl of warning coming out of his cracked lips. His eyes were dark and wild.

"You're not afraid of me now, are you beautiful?" Turner chuckled lowly. He inched closer and reached out and caressed Legolas' hair. "My untamable, wild Prince." Without moving his eyes from Legolas' he said to the guards outside the room, "Come in and hold him."

Left and Right stepped into the room.

"Hold him." He ordered.

Legolas struggled, but he was already backed into a corner and had no way to run with Turner blocking him and the directions coming at both sides of him. Moreover he was weak from lack of food, proper rest and water.

Without being able to stop it Legolas soon found his hands restrained and a hand caressing his hair and chest, moving all the way from his thigh to the tips of his pointed ears. His eyes widened and he struggled even harder against the men, but nothing worked.

Turner moved closer, and closer, by the time the man's lips grazed his, panic blast forward in Legolas' chest and gave him the strength to retaliate. Out of instinct Legolas jumped slightly and threw his legs forward so the connected with Turner's chest and sent him flying backwards.

Immediately Legolas felt himself being hauled to the floor and kicked within every inch of his body. He covered his head with his arms as best he could and screwed his eyes shut at the merciless attack. He felt some of his newly healed ribs crack or break and was contemplating the fact that no one would be able to see his natural skin color if it continued when the kicks stopped.

He lay there panting, without moving his arms from their position.

"Come." Turner said coldly, "I think he needs another day."

Legolas looked up startled and saw them head towards the door.

NO! No, no, no, no, no! No! No more!

The door slammed shut and with it the light faded into darkness once more. Legolas choked out a mixture of a sob and a groan and buried his face in his arms.

No more…

The screams started once more.

O

Legolas barely looked up the next time the door opened. Left and Right walked into the room and quickly took hold of his arms and forced him to his feet. His breathing was ragged and painful as it journeyed from his cracked lips and through his dry throat. In the period of his imprisonment not a single drop of water had been given him.

As they stepped out of the room light blinded Legolas and he was forced to squint, although he was aware that the lighting most like seemed dim to all others. He felt dizzy and weak on his feet, his ribs and bruises protested alongside the rest of him.

Left and Right dragged him up the stairs and out of the building without a sound. Legolas drew a shuddering breath as they stepped into the night air and he could see the stars high above him. He was free… He was out…

Immediately Legolas felt his mind strengthen from the sight of nature and the feel of the wind running through his hair and over his cheeks. He coughed harshly when he attempted to take a deeper breath but not even that could dampen his spirits.

The two men dragged him into the second building and towards the cell, he knew Elladan and Elrohir were occupying. He would see them soon… The thought made him realize that he had forgotten the sound of his own voice.

It was impossible for him to judge how long he had been down there. It could be a day or a week, but it certainly felt like a month to him.

Left put a key in the keyhole and opened the door. Legolas felt momentary panic at being shoved into a room and hearing the door shut behind him, but then he looked up and his eyes were caught in Elladan's horrified stormy eyes.

Elladan looked up as the door opened, dared he hope? His grey eyes locked on the door just as the one he prayed for was shoved inside. All emotion inside him died right there though, Legolas looked like he had been through hell. He was clearly dehydrated and his complexion was a sickly grey color partially because of dust but mostly because of health. He was also covered in bruises.

As the door closed behind him, Elladan could see a look of panic momentarily enter his eyes before he looked up and they locked eyes. Elladan noticed Legolas sway slightly and hurried up from where he was sitting by Elrohir's side to catch the elf just as his knees buckled. He locked his arms around Legolas and held him tightly, both taking and giving comfort.

"Oh Legolas." Elladan moaned and ran his hand through Legolas' shortened hair, dulled by dust. Legolas took a few shuddering breaths in his arms and then coughed. Elladan grimaced at the painful sound.

"…How-" Legolas croaked and then broke off to cough once more. He took another shuddering breath and then made to continue.

Elladan placed his hand over Legolas' mouth. "Don't speak." He said sternly and pressed Legolas back so he was leaning against the door behind him. "You need to drink something first."

Elladan got up from where he was sitting and got the water bucket. It had been filled every second day. He tore a piece of his tunic and dipped it in the water, before handing it to Legolas trying to ignore the craving in Legolas' eyes as he looked to the bucket and the disappointment in his eyes when he saw the rag.

"You need to take it slowly or else you're going to be sick." Elladan said and pressed the wet cloth against Legolas' mouth.

Once feeling the coolness and wetness against his cracked lips, Legolas eagerly took the cloth out of his hands and pressed it against them while sucking at the water. He was barely able to swallow and he was forced to cough for a moment. While he did this Elladan took the cloth and dipped it once more before handing it back.

As Legolas brought it to his lips once more, Elladan ripped another piece off his tunic and dipped it into the water before wiping the dust off Legolas' face. A gentle smile appeared on his lips when a drop of water rolled into Legolas' eye, causing him to blink repeatedly.

Legolas moved the cloth away from his lips and rasped the question he had wanted to ask earlier. "How… long …have I…?"

Elladan's eyes widened in surprise over the realization that Legolas didn't know how long he had been gone. His mind ran in circles wondering what had happened to him. "You've been gone for six days Legolas." He answered as calmly as possible.

He couldn't read the expression that passed through Legolas' darkened eyes but only a second later they resumed their calm vibe and he moved the rag back to his lips. Elladan took it and wetted it again before handing it back.

As Legolas sucked on it he moved his eyes over to where Elrohir was lying, and concern entered his eyes. A strand of his shoulder-length hair bounced in front of his eyes, so Legolas absentmindedly brushed it behind his ear.

Elladan reached out and touched the shortened silvery-white hair. "What did they do to you?" He asked quietly.

Legolas' deep cerulean eyes moved from Elrohir's still form to look into Elladan's stormy eyes, effortlessly reading the horror and worry in his eyes.

Legolas cleared his throat that was finally gaining some moisture from the water in the cloth, but realized that it was not enough and waved for Elladan to give him the bucket. Elladan did so hesitantly with a look of caution in his eyes. Legolas cupped one of his hands and brought the water directly to his lips. His eyes closed in bliss as he swallowed the cool liquid and without realizing it his hand was already on the way down to take another. Elladan caught the hand and took the bucket back.

"You can have some more in a little while." Elladan promised.

Legolas closed his eyes and nodded before combing his still wet hand through his hair. Only a second went by before his eyes jerked open once more and sought the only source of light in the room, the spot of moonlight on the floor from the hole in the roof. For that one second before he had found it he had tensed, but then he relaxed once more and looked back at Elladan.

"He locked me up." Legolas said, still hoarse but not nearly as bad as in the beginning. "In a small room laid in complete darkness… Without food or water."

Sorrow and understanding flooded into the twin's eyes. From the way Legolas spaced out he could tell that he was reliving memories so he reached out to brush his hand over Legolas, not expecting the reaction he got. Legolas' eyes immediately sharpened and he tensed away from the touch, eyeing him wildly until he realized who it was.

Elladan brushed it off as stress and smiled gently to Legolas.

Legolas gave one halfheartedly in return, thankful that Elladan had shrugged it off and wasn't asking questions. He turned once more to look at Elrohir, he slowly got up from where he was sitting and walked over to him.

"Would you like some food?" Elladan asked, "It's not much, but I saved some bread for you."

"Later." Legolas answered, he felt nauseous.

"You need to build up your strength once more." Elladan argued.

"I can go a while without food, as all elves can. I do not yet feel starved and the water is enough." Legolas' lips curved into a small grin, "Best not throw up now eh?"

Elladan nodded, oddly looking quite the opposite of reluctant. He put the bread down once more and scampered onto the bed on Elrohir's other side and looked expectantly at him as if he had waited all along for him to come and check on Elrohir.

"He had not woken up once while you were gone." Elladan said hurried, worriedly. "His wound is healing fine, but I feel him getting further and further away from me."

Legolas' eyes saddened and he closed them shortly before moving his hand up to Elrohir's face and gently brushing his hand over his hair.

Elladan felt a cold weight of dread land in his stomach. "What?" He breathed.

"He is fading."


	13. Reactions

**Chapter thirteen – Reactions**

Fading. Fading. Fading. Fading.

The very word ricocheted inside Elladan's mind, leaving him more and more numb with every repetition. He felt his mouth go dry and his hands started to shake. This could not be happening… No, no, no he refused to believe it. He couldn't lose Elrohir.

He stared numbly at Legolas as he continued to stroke Elrohir's hair while murmuring reassurances to him. From the way Legolas' hand was glowing blue Elladan could see that he was pushing some of his energy into Elrohir. It was also obvious that this procedure cost Legolas more than he revealed, because he paled even more than he already was.

Slowly the numbing feeling like him as the realization hit him like a blow in the gut and suddenly fear welled up inside him as he groped for his bond with Elrohir. For a moment he couldn't find it and was about a second from a full-blown panic attack when it appeared before him, weak and strained. He let out a choked sob, and held onto it as tightly as he could.

"You know your brother Elladan." Legolas said softly, "Elrohir has a gentle soul. These orc hunts have been killing him; your rejection was just the final blow. I daresay it is a while since he last slept properly and the wound was serious enough to send him beyond any normal reach. My ability may not match your father's but I will try to draw him back when I have rested enough for it to actually have a chance at working."

Elladan's body was trembling violently and his face seemed to have lost all color. Fear and anguish clouded his grey eyes.

"What… what can I do?" He asked shakily.

Legolas sighed and looked up at him, "He probably thinks you have left him. Try and convince him that you haven't, seek your bond with him and speak to him. Don't leave his side."

Elladan nodded tersely and gripped his twin's hand tightly before closing his eyes and concentrating. While he attempted to reach his brother Legolas blinked sluggishly and rested his arms and head on the bed. His short hair fell like a curtain over his face until he brushed it behind his ear.

Legolas coughed wearily, his broken ribs protested as they always did but he couldn't suppress his lungs' attempts to rid themselves of the dust inside them. His eyelids felt heavy as he stared down at the floor where the moonlight touched the stone floor. It wasn't long before the sight dimmed and lastly disappeared as his eyes shut. He was too tired to even feel panic as his mind swirled into darkness.

When Elladan opened his eyes after a fruitless attempt of getting Elrohir to hear him a smile spread out on his lips despite his sorrow at his failure at the sight of Legolas resting with his head on the mattress, his hair had fallen across his face despite obviously trying to place it behind his ear. It was just too short.

Elladan reached out and gently brushed the hair back, as soon as he did though he felt anxiousness blast up inside him at the sight of Legolas' closed eyes. The imprisonment had apparently taken more strength from him than he had cared to admit. It was just like when he and Elrohir had walked into Legolas' room to talk with him that night.

_Upon seeing their newfound friend sleeping restlessly despite the exhaustion that his half-closed eyes indicated, they gasped and ran forward to him. Legolas woke up from the noise and quickly sat upright in the bed, his hand going to the knife on his bedside table before even realizing what he was doing. _

_The twins stopped abruptly and stared at him, for the first time noticing his muscled form and also seeing his bow and twin knives in the corner of the room. They suddenly gained a new perspective on how agilely Legolas had escaped from the trap and how much strength it would have taken. This elfling was a warrior already…_

_Legolas blinked and realized who had come into his room, silently cursing himself for not waking up at the moment they had opened the door. He had always depended on the fact that he was always aware even when he was sleeping, but it seemed that his body was in too great a need for sleep, just like earlier that day where he had been slightly disorientated and therefor hadn't noticed the trap until it had tightened around his ankle. Once that had happened though, adrenalin had been pumped into his system just as it had been only seconds ago. _

_The young prince let go of the knife and laid it back on the bedside table before running his hand through his hair, before swinging his legs over the side of the bed and standing. He had forgone a tunic when he had gone to sleep, settling for a par of leggings. He was careful not to turn his back to them._

"_Elladan. Elrohir." Legolas said quietly, "What are you doing here?"_

_The twins were overcoming their shock and slowly walked the rest of the way to his bedside. "We wanted to talk with you some more, but we have obviously underestimated your exhaustion." Elrohir said worriedly, "You were sleeping with your eyes half closed Legolas!"_

_Elladan reached out and took Legolas' hand, "Come we should have father check you." He pulled him up from the bed._

_Legolas shook his head; "There is nothing wrong with me Elladan. Nothing your father can have any influence on." He stepped away from Elladan when he saw his sleeping tunic on the bedside table where he had placed it hours ago after getting too hot. He quickly pulled it over his head, hindering the twins from noticing the scars running across his back._

"_Don't be an idiot!" Elladan exclaimed and took Legolas' hand once more, being careful to take the right instead of the left. He quickly started pulling Legolas towards the door; Elrohir fell in behind the prince, making sure that he couldn't escape._

"_Elladan this is unnecessary." Legolas said exasperated, "I am fine. There is no need to wake your father."_

"_He's not asleep." Elladan answered, "The light was still on in his office."_

"_Then I am sure he is busy. I told you that I am fine, why won't you believe me?"_

"_Because you were sleeping with your eyes halfway closed." Elladan answered, "Our father is a healer, I know what it means. One as young as you should not be doing it."_

"_I just need to sleep." Legolas exclaimed, "Seriously Elladan, let me go. This is unnecessary."_

"_Not from my point of view."_

_They walked into the hall where Elrond's office was located and Legolas saw that they were right, there was light streaming out from under the door. He pulled at the hand Elladan was holding in attempt to make him let go, but the older elf was stronger._

"_Elladan release me!" Legolas exclaimed once more, anger suddenly finding a way into his voice. _

_The door to Elrond's office opened and the elven lord stepped out, immediately looking towards them, probably having heard them from the inside of his office. When he saw the scene outrage flooded into his eyes._

"_Elladan!" He barked, "That is no way to treat a guest! Let him go this instant."_

_Despite being told off, Elladan's expression was relieved because he knew that Elrond wasn't going to just let Legolas go now. He released his grip on Legolas' wrist._

_Legolas immediately wrenched his arm back and stepped away so he wasn't in between the twins any more. He had been all too aware of his cornered position while being between them, it wasn't something he favored. His eyes had sharpened as they would if he was about to go into battle._

"_What is the meaning of this?" Elrond asked his elder son sternly. "We do not drag guests out of their beds in the middle of the night without their consent." He watched the young prince out of the corner of his eye and saw how the tenseness of his position revealed his training as a warrior, he was ready to fight or flee if the situation demanded it of him._

_Elrohir had apparently noticed this as well because the look in his eyes had turned to regret._

"_Well?" Elrond snapped when Elladan didn't answer him._

_Elladan's eyes jerked away from glaring into Legolas' and turned to him. "He is sleeping with his eyes halfway closed." He explained, "I want you to take a look at him."_

_Elrond's eyebrows arched in surprise and he jerked his head over to Legolas. The anger in the prince's eyes had only sharpened. "You have no right." Legolas hissed under his breath still looking at Elladan._

_Elrohir's eyes saddened and he reached out to take Legolas' hand. Legolas jerked his hand away halfway hissing at Elrohir until it turned into a wince as he slammed his broken wrist into the wall behind him. With a gasped curse Legolas brought his other hand up and clasped his wrist, cradling it to his chest and screwing his eyes shut. He leaned against the wall behind him._

_Elrond hurried up to Legolas and placed his hand on his shoulder. As soon as Legolas felt it he tensed and his eyes snapped up. "Shh…" Elrond said soothingly, "Calm yourself, it's just me. Elladan and Elrohir will do you no more harm. Come."_

_He took Legolas' hand and gently led him from the hall and into his office. Legolas followed, his eyes finally retaking their normal calm look, the pain had apparently managed to ground him as nothing else would. _

_Elrond was pushing Legolas down into one of the comfy chairs before the fire when the twins entered the room silently. They tried to catch Legolas' eyes but the young prince was avoiding their gazes. _

"_Let me see your wrist." Elrond said with his neutral healer voice. _

_Legolas gave his left wrist to Elrond before slumping slightly in his seat and bringing his other hand up to tangle into his hair. Only a moment went by before he smoothed his unbraided hair back and said, "I apologize for disturbing you Elrond." His voice was complete calm, not giving way to any of his thoughts. "I hope you can forgive my behavior."_

_Elrond looked up in astonishment at those words. He was silent for a moment but then answered, "You have nothing to apologize for. It is you who should demand one. I offer you apologies on behalf of my sons, they had no right to treat you thus." Elladan and Elrohir both flushed in embarrassment._

_Elrond turned back to the delicate wrist resting on his hand and sighed, "The end of your sleeve is too tight for me to get over the bandages. You need to take it off for me to have full access to it. I need to see the damage."_

_Elladan saw what he thought was panic fly through Legolas' eyes before they once more turned unreadable. He could see from the way his father's eyebrows furrowed that he had seen it as well. _

"_I will not do anything other than check your wrist and then you can take it back on." Elrond said gently to Legolas, "I am a healer as well as a Lord, Legolas. You need not be embarrassed."_

_Color first now appeared on Legolas' cheeks and he looked at Elrond with a mixture of shame and fear. It was as if that moment the warrior disappeared in Legolas and the elfling of only twenty summers stepped forward. _

_A crease appeared between Elladan's eyebrows as he observed the prince from a warrior's point of view. He could see from the way Legolas' body had tensed and his eyes were darting around the room that he was searching for possible ways to flee. _

_Elladan was confused, this afternoon Legolas had seemed completely normal and at ease but now he looked… haunted, like a mistreated animal. Then he remembered how Legolas had hidden the fact that he was exhausted from them so thoroughly that they hadn't even suspected despite Thranduil's hints. There was one thing that was certain; the young prince of Mirkwood was a good actor._

_Elrond studied Legolas as well and came to the same conclusion as Elladan. Intent on figuring out what was bothering the Prince so terribly, he ventured into the young one's mind, only to be blocked by heavy walls. He reached out and placed his hand on the barrier and immediately it was like something clicked inside the youth. A blast of power shoved him out of Legolas' mind and roughly into his own just before his body tumbled backwards from the force in Legolas' bright blue aura. _

_The twins gaped as the Prince suddenly lit up and the very air cackled with energy._

"_Ada!" Elrohir exclaimed and moved to run towards him._

"_Stay there." Elrond commanded, as he sat straight from where he had been lying on the floor from Legolas' blast and looked wide-eyed at Legolas._

_It wasn't long before they heard someone running quickly towards the room. The door burst open and Thranduil entered the room. The king immediately looked toward the source of light and saw his son sitting there hugging himself with his eyes screwed shut. _

_Thranduil moved across the room apparently not affected by Legolas' aura. He kneeled beside Legolas and cupped his cheeks. "You can't handle this Greenleaf. Your body isn't strong enough to release this amount of power right now." He said gently, "There is no need to protect yourself. I have you now and I won't let anything happen to you. Remember where you are and who you're with, this is not where you think it is, nothing will harm you here."_

_Legolas opened his dark blue eyes almost fearfully, but then they locked on his father's powerful and reassuring icy blue eyes. He gave choked sound and leaned forward so his face was pressed inside the crook of Thranduil's neck. _

_Thranduil wrapped his arms around Legolas and whispered, "Control your power before you wear yourself out completely."_

_Legolas took some deep shuddering breaths and soon the light around him dimmed to its normal brightness. As this happened he slumped against his father._

_Thranduil briefly ran his hand over Legolas' hair before placing his arms under his knees and back and lifting him into his arms. As he stood the other occupants saw that Legolas' eyes were closed, he had lost consciousness…_

_The King placed his son on Elrond's couch before kneeling beside it and running his hand lovingly through his silvery hair hair. "What did you do to him?" He asked. All three of the others were able to hear the coldness in his voice._

_At that moment the door opened once more and the Queen of Mirkwood hurried inside to join the rest of her family. She had tied a robe over her nightgown, but had otherwise gone directly from her bed. _

"_Greenleaf…" She moaned worriedly and hurried over to kneel beside Thranduil. _

"_What did you do to him to get him to this state. That would not have happened on its own." Thranduil seethed. _

_Elrond stood up from where he was sitting and motioned for Elladan and Elrohir to stay quiet before saying, "I take full responsibility for it. My sons dragged Legolas out of his bed and to my office despite his wishes and with some force. I will personally see to them." _

"_The same sons who placed a snare in his rooms earlier this day?" The king snarled._

_Elrond looked to the heavens almost like he was looking for strength and guidance before turning to his sons. Seeing their guilty looks anger flooded into his eyes, a look that promised a twenty-hour long lecture followed by five years as dishwashers._

"_We've already talked about this dear." The Queen said gently and placed her hand on Thranduil's arm. He looked into her eyes as she smiled and said, "Boys will be boys. They could not have known how Legolas feels about being restrained." A sad look entered her eyes._

_When the king hesitantly nodded, nevertheless sending a scathing glare at the twins, Elrond thought it best that he should continue, "He accidently knocked his wrist against the wall so I wanted to check it. The bottom rim of his sleeve couldn't be pressed over the bandages and splints so I asked him to take it off."_

_Thranduil sighed heavily, "I see." Then he reached up and untied the neckline of the loose and comfortable, creamy nightshirt. He then eased it off his son, making sure to pull the sleeves the other way off and being gentle with the broken wrist. _

_Elrond stepped forward and first studied Legolas' chest, wondering why he had had a panic attack from the idea of removing his shirt when there was nothing else to see but a well-trained body, then he took Legolas' wrist in his hands and checked it. Thankfully the bone had not been fractured more, or moved from its position so he wrapped the bandages and splints around again. _

"_What fear could he possibly have over removing his tunic?" Elrond asked concerned about the elfling he had only briefly spoken to. He felt that there was much, much more behind this prince …and after the discovery that he had his father's ability…_

_Thranduil's jaw tightened, but then his wife laid her hand on his rigid arm. "Show him." She said sadly, "He will understand and be able to help."_

_With an enormous amount of reluctance in Thranduil's expression the King reached out and placed his hands under Legolas' back before effortlessly flipping him up so he was lying on his side. Elrond immediately gasped when he saw the white lines crisscrossing on the young back. He hurried forward and ran his hand over them. _

"_What happened?" He breathed horrified._

"_He and two other young elves snuck out of the camp one night on a patrol intending to see the enchanted river. It had been a quiet patrol so they thought it was safe." Thranduil answered somberly while running his hand through Legolas' hair. "Once there they were found by a party of orcs." Thranduil clenched his teeth, "Legolas' friend Anunir was killed in front of his eyes, and after discovering his true identity they did _this _to him. It only took a single hour for a life to be lost and my son hurt so badly."_

"_Is this the reason for his exhaustion?" Elrond asked worriedly, "Elladan and Elrohir said that he was sleeping with his eyes halfway closed."_

_Thranduil combed his hand through his hair and answered, "No the wounds are healed, none of his energy goes to them any longer but the memories continue to haunt his sleep, that doubled with the fact that this is his first trip out of Mirkwood is the reason for his exhaustion. As you saw Legolas has inherited my ability …he has an even stronger connection to nature than I do and therefore the massive change in atmosphere is temporarily overwhelming him, but hopefully he will get used to it soon."_

_The King sighed before continuing, "I brought him here to bring him away from his memories and give him a chance to recover but I see now that it has only worsened his condition. I should not have taken him with me, we will leave soon."_

"_What about the treaty?" Elrond asked._

_Thranduil snapped his eyes up to Elrond his infamous short temper making his eyes lit up, "Isn't it you and your people who have continuously hurt him throughout this period of time. Do you honestly think that I will stay when you're constantly endangering my son?" He said brusquely, "I was willing to ignore it the first time but now it just seems like you are purposely targeting him! I will _not_ have you harm my son any more! Is this clear?"_

_Elrond nodded, he wouldn't even defend himself because he knew that the King said nothing but truths. First Glorfindel, then his sons, and then him… He could see the twins flushing from shame and saw Elladan open his mouth to say something but gestured sharply for him to stay quiet. Nothing the twin said would make this right, he knew that especially when he looked at the unconscious Legolas._

"_I understand." Elrond said diplomatically, "I hope we can take this up at another time."_

_Thranduil nodded curtly before slipping the tunic on Legolas once more and then lifting him into his arms. The Queen followed right behind him as the he walked out of the door._

_As soon as they were well within earshot Elrond turned blazing eyes towards his sons. "Would either of you like to explain what he meant by snare?!"_

_They had gotten such a telling off, by the time Elrond was done ranting light had been shining in through the windows._

Elladan smiled at the memory as he reached forward and brushed his hand over Legolas' hair. He couldn't get used to how short it was… He leaned forward and looked down the length of Legolas' bare back. There were still red lines running across it, but they had already healed a lot during his imprisonment.

Guilt coursed through Elladan's body as he continued to look at Legolas and remembered what the things he had said to him during his stay at Rivendell…

"_What do you know?" He snarled, "Ah yes… Legolas the peacemaker, the incredible; Legolas who can't do anything wrong. Considering that it only took you a day to come over your mother's death I would say that you didn't love her at all."_

"_Here we go again!" Elladan hissed, "Trying to make me feel guilty for giving the orcs what they deserve! Be more like Legolas, Elladan. That would be so much better for everyone around you! Legolas is a coward!"_

He had seen Legolas' eyes darken at the particularly nasty comment he had made about his mother, but still the elf had done nothing to defend against the words, just taken them calmly as if he had known that they were spoken out of anger and without any true meaning. Still… what he had said had been unforgiveable.

Thinking back to the year after bringing his mother home the most distinct face he remembered was Legolas'. He had always been offering support and urging them to get up on their feet. He had made sure they ate, bathed and even sat with them some nights, nights that, as he remembered, were devoid of nightmares due to his presence. Glorfindel had been there as well, but there had just been something about Legolas' calm presence …his quiet strength and endless patience that had set them apart.

He remembered laughing in Legolas' presence despite the situation and the fact that all he had wanted to do was cry.

The realization of exactly what Legolas had done for him and his family sent tears running down Elladan's cheeks. He hadn't even noticed what he had done for him and now when he came back once more to help them he had pushed him away with words that no one disserved.

As if sensing Elladan's tears, Legolas eyes cracked open and he blinked sluggishly a few times before turning his head so he was gazing at Elladan. Even the short hour of sleep he had gotten had served to lighten Legolas' eyes slightly and Elladan was reminded Legolas' physical strength as well. No, these men would have to set all in to break this elf.

"What's wrong?" Legolas asked softly, while turning his head so his chin was resting on his arm so he could look at the elder twin.

Elladan swallowed thickly, "I'm so sorry Legolas. The things I said to you were unacceptable. I have no right to your help now. You were taken because I chose Elrohir over you, because I did nothing to stop them even though I could have prevented it …you wouldn't even be in this situation if it hadn't been for that foolish trip!" Frustration and self-hatred slipped into Elladan's voice, and he looked down into his lap to hide the tears that were once more rolling from his loathing eyes.

Legolas reached out and gently tipped his chin up, Elladan's eyes widened in shock when he saw that Legolas was smiling.

"I'm glad you think that." Legolas said with a smile, "That the trip was foolish. Perhaps it will not end that bad after all."

"She deserved to be revenged." Elladan whispered, his eyes finding their way back to his lap. "They did things to her …no one should have to experience that."

"Celebrian did not ask you to revenge her, much less for you to destroy yourselves in the process." Legolas continued gently, fighting off his own exhaustion in favor of making the outmost of the possibility of getting Elladan to see reason, "She loved you, never stopped even after what happened even though it may seen like she did. What your doing isn't for her; it's for yourselves. You are angry at them for taking your mother away from you."

Elladan didn't say anything but Legolas could see his jaws tighten. He reached out and placed his hand on top of Elladan's gently squeezing it.

"I am not saying this to judge you Elladan, I understand your motives." Elladan looked up at him incredulously, so Legolas chuckled, "Did you not think me capable of such thoughts?"

"I have heard nothing from Glorfindel these past years but the difference in the way we handled the death of a mother. How you kept your family together despite how you had a lot more against you than we do." There was a bitter undertone to Elladan's voice.

Legolas' eyes saddened and his shook his head slightly, "Glorfindel should not have compared us. We are two different elves; of course we handle things differently. Hithel and I also went in two completely different directions."

Elladan nodded understandably. He had seen some of Legolas memories from that period of time and through them also Hithel's reaction to her mother's death.

"When Aewon was killed beside me on the battlefield." Legolas started softly. Elladan's head jerked up at the sentence so Legolas gave him a small smile before continuing, "I was _so _angry and sad that I still to this day don't have count of how many orcs I slaughtered before being restrained. The fact that they had to knock me out with a club I think, says something about the state I was in. There have been countless other times when orcs have destroyed something I held dear and I still feel furious every time I see them."

"Then how can you remain cold-headed?" Elladan asked bordering on desperation.

Legolas smiled wryly, "Come now Elladan, I was trained since I was eight years old and had to control a great deal of power inside myself, that's bound to give me the necessary amount of self-restraint. I find that keeping a cool head in the end gets more of them killed and result in far less injuries, thereby less worry for those around me."

"Can you help me?" Elladan asked so softly it was barely hearable.

"I won't always be there Elladan." Legolas answered, "But there is someone else who will. I mean no offense when I say that Elrohir is much gentler than you are. Listen to your brother, hear what he has to say and let his judgment aid to the control you have over your emotions. You are not alone; Elrohir is with you in this. He was with you the whole way and understands more than you give him credit for. Share your burden with him and he will do the same, it is the first step for both of you to heal."

"I never want to see tears on his cheeks again." Elladan whispered.

"Tears heal the wounds inside your heart." Legolas said, "You think that holding back tears is stopping sorrow, but you are only allowing it to grow within you until it is so overwhelming that you can do nothing but succumb to it. I now this Elladan, I tried it, Elrohir is bordering on it right now. Open yourself up to him, it he cries then stand beside him and comfort him."

"I want him to be happy."

"He won't be until you are."

"What about Ada?"

"Your father wants for nothing more than your safety." Legolas said, "Every time you ride out he knows how unstable your emotions are and how they cloud your judgment. Every time he faces the possibility of having what happened to his wife happen to his two sons as well and also the possibility of having to relay the news of her sons' passing to your mother when he sails. He does not want to lose more, you're all he has left Elladan, Arwen is in Lothlorien."

"How can you tell me all this after only being in Rivendell for about a week when I have not seen any of it for five years?" Elladan asked suspiciously.

"Because you haven't wished to see or realize it. Your emotions clouded your judgment." Legolas answered, "Glorfindel believes that your father is fading as well, but I think he's stronger than that, he is suffering nonetheless."

Elladan closed his eyes and bowed his head. "I just miss her so much." He whispered choked.

Legolas squeezed his hand; "Remember her through happy memories until you see her again."

"You won't see your mother again…"

"No." Legolas conceded, "No I won't."

"How can you live with that?"

"She lives on in my heart and my memories. In Kirion's eyes." Legolas smiled sadly, "I see her in a great deal of things actually, just as I see Celebrian. My father's been quite bent on making up for his …period of mental instability."

Legolas let the words hang in the air for a moment and then both he and Elladan burst out laughing. Not because it had been especially funny but because their state of desperation demanded it.

When their laughter died down again Legolas said, "Talk to your father Elladan. He is already trying his hardest to help you; all you need to do is to reach back to him. Open your eyes and see just how many people care about you and Elrohir."

"I will never be able to repay you this Legolas." Elladan said softly.

"Repay me what?" Legolas chuckled, "As far as I know I was just testing whether or not my throat was all right." Elladan mock glared at him.

Legolas smiled at the glare and then let his eyes drop for a moment, he felt weak, physically and mentally exhausted from his time in the basement. It wasn't long before Elladan's hand found its way to his hair, caressing it. A lazy smile turned up the corners of Legolas' lips when he felt Elladan begin to play with his short hair.

"What are you playing at?" Legolas growled playfully and gave his head a shake so his hair flew around his face. He heard Elladan laugh as he gathered the hair that had fallen in front of his eyes and pulled it back. He deftly made simple and small braids on either side of his head, designed to do nothing but keep the hair out of his eyes.

While he did this Elladan studied his friend. "You look really tired Legolas." He sighed worriedly.

Legolas' eyes dropped closed for a second and then he looked up at Elladan, "I am tired. Did you mention bread earlier?"

Elladan nodded and pointed down under the bed. Legolas looked down there and saw some chunks of bread lying on the remains of Elladan's cloak. He wrinkled his nose over how unappetizing it looked but nevertheless reached out and took a piece. When he placed his arms on the bed once more he saw Elladan looking at him sympathetically. Ignoring him, Legolas slowly chewed his way through the almost stone-hard crust to took a bite.

The bread tasted like he would imagine the combination of a stone and someone's socks would taste. Hardly pleasant, but he knew that during their stay this would be all the food they were going to get, so he needed to eat it or risk weakening himself by starvation.

"How many times did you get food?" Legolas asked.

"I think they heard that elves didn't need as many provisions as humans to survive and interpreted it like we barely needed anything." Elladan huffed, "They only gave me one piece of bread every other day along with changing the water in the bucket."

"Has anything else happened while I was gone?" Legolas asked before working on tearing another piece off the unyielding lump of bread.

"No. I've been making the wall longer and taller, it seems as they we're trapping ourselves inside this place." Elladan answered, "I think they will have us make it so it encompasses the entire grounds."

"There aren't enough rocks."

"The Ettenmores are not far from here, I have no doubt they will make up gather rocks there should our resources run out." Elladan sighed and sat back.

Legolas silently agreed with him and ate the rest of the bread in weary silence; afterwards he drank a lot of water from the bucket, not having stilled his body's need for it earlier because of Elladan's restrictions.

Legolas studied Elladan, noticing the shadows he had under his eyes as he guessed he had as well. The twin probably hadn't slept much the days he had been gone out of worry for both him and Elrohir. He had not and probably wouldn't let go of Elrohir's hand, holding it like it was his lifeline. Legolas reached out to Elrohir once more and poured more of his energy into his friend, knowing in his heart that he had the ability to sustain both of them for a while.

Elladan opened his eyes, probably having felt what Legolas was doing from his link with Elrohir doubled with the fact that he was holding his hand.

"You should not give out your energy so carelessly without sufficient rest." Elladan said.

Legolas closed his eyes, which did nothing but confirm Elladan's worries. After a moment he slowly opened them again and moved so he was lying on the ground, his head just under the hole in the roof so he could look up at the stars. His raised his arm and laid it across his forehead while he gazed sluggishly into flickering lights above.

"…I will see him through this." Legolas vowed softly, "I will see both of you through this." He waited a moment and then said, "Go to sleep Elladan, you look like you need it. Both of us will need all the rest we can get."

"How long are we going to stay here without a plan?" Elladan asked, "You know that those back in Rivendell cannot find us. We never told them where we were going and whatever tracks we might have left will be long gone from wind and weather."

"We can't escape as long as Elrohir is unconscious. It will be impossible for us to get away while carrying him and neither of us will leave him here." Legolas said and closed his eyes, his speech was getting more influenced by tiredness as he went along. "We will start working on a plan as soon as he wakes up. Then we will escape when he has the strength to do so…" The last words were breathed out and Elladan watched with a small smile on his lips as Legolas' breathing quickly grew steadier as he fell asleep again.

He tried once more to reach Elrohir in his state of unconsciousness but it didn't succeed for him this time either. In the end he just lay down beside his twin and pulled him halfway into his arms while resting his head on his shoulder.

"We will not abandon you Elrohir." He whispered, "Never." Then he too succumbed to exhaustion.

Not even two hours later they were woken and shoved out onto the grounds, back to the wall, which was now their growing obstacle, the thing between them and freedom.

O

Húron walked hurriedly through the halls; the letter he carried was clutched tightly inside his hand as he made his way towards the King's study. He knocked and after receiving a permission to enter, opened the door.

Thranduil looked up from behind his desk and immediately his eyes showed the same mixture of dread and hope that Húron was sure was in his eyes as well.

Thranduil got gracefully up from his chair, his movements elegant and royal. He walked up to Húron and extended his hand towards the letter in Húron's hand.

"This is news from Rivendell?" Thranduil asked, "Have they found him?"

"I know not my King." Húron said dutifully, he guessed that it would normally be Sarnor in this position, but he was out keeping the orcs from their borders. "I haven't broken the seal. It is from Elrond Peredhil."

Thranduil nodded and after hesitation a split second, hastily opened the letter and skimmed the contents. His face fell. It had not been good news.

"It is just an update, Legolas is still missing." Thranduil said, and then the notorious anger entered his eyes, "They send the same message that they are doing everything the can to find him, but they can come with no real reassurances because they have not even found a clue yet! How could they have allowed this to happen?"

"Prince Legolas was very determined to help the twins, there would have been no stopping him from leaving." Húron said, "No one knows what happened out there in the wild, all we have to go by are Faneth and Elrond's feelings, it is not much."

"Will you and your team have more luck if I were to send you to Rivendell?" Thranduil asked as he went back to sit behind his desk. He slipped the letter into one of his drawers.

"It's impossible to say, but I believe not my King." Húron answered, "Glorfindel is running the search and I can assure you that he is doing everything in his power. There just isn't enough to go on."

Thranduil nodded and then switched the subject, "What is the status right now at our borders?"

"Spiders continue to roam in the west side of the forest." Húron reported, "More keep coming despite out efforts to kill them. The battles at the border are still fairly small, but frequent. We will need to gradually substitute the elves from now on, so they can get some rest."

Thranduil nodded, "Start tomorrow, but go slowly. We cannot risk the borders being weakened."

Húron nodded and bowed to the king, seeing that he was dismissed.

O

Faneth kneeled beside the bed her daughter was currently sleeping in. Maliel had fallen asleep crying and holding her hand and now she could not get her to let go. She felt like she had been walking around in a numb state that past week, ever since she had woken from her heart screaming at her that Legolas was in grave danger, now she wasn't even sure if it was because he had locked his mind or because he was gravely wounded that she could feel nothing other than that he was alive.

Gently Faneth reached up and brushed her hand over Maliel's curly hair. She hadn't told her daughter what she had felt or her worries, but somehow Maliel just felt it both in her heart and in the atmosphere that something was wrong. Due to this she would rarely leave her mother's side and cried more often, asking constantly for her Ada.

Realizing that she didn't have the heart to pull her hand forcibly out of her daughter's, she carefully climbed onto the bed and gathered Maliel in her arms. She would give her daughter as much comfort as she was able to, because despite Legolas being gone… Maliel had to be her first priority as they had agreed upon when they had first found out she was pregnant. No matter what happened their daughter came first, which was why she also knew that Legolas would come back. Just like he promised…

O

Kirion sat on a bench in one of the many gardens in Rivendell, looking into the starry night sky. The image of these stars twinkling above him reminded him more of his brother than anything else. He remembered Legolas sneaking him out sometimes when he had been young to look at the stars. He would sit between Legolas' legs, leaning against his strong chest while Legolas pointed and told him the names of all the stars up there.

Another reason was something he had only really noticed on the trip to Rivendell, during the week of travel he had seen Legolas gaze upon the stars so many times, his eyes lost in old memories and his silvery-white hair glowing from the light of the moon. There was no times where he had looked more ethereal than in those moments.

The stars were unreachable, comforting, and full of strength, never changing and above all glowed with sureness and calmness despite being surrounded by darkness. The thing that reminded him most of his brother right now though was the fact that they were so far away and he had no chance of getting to either even when his heart yearned for it.

Legolas had always been the one he could turn to for advice and guidance; he had always been there to take care of him. Now Kirion found himself standing alone in a new land with anxiety and despair in his heart without anyone to turn to.

O

Glorfindel opened the door to Elrond's room, it didn't take him long to see the half-elf sitting on the windowsill and gazing through heavy eyelids at the grounds below him. He cringed inwardly at the weariness he saw in his lord's posture and expression. Elrond looked like he had aged centuries since Faneth had stormed into his office frantically telling him that something had happened to Legolas – therefore most likely his sons as well. Elrond had searched his bonds immediately and found that his connections to both his sons were weakening, especially Elrohir's…

"Elrond?" Glorfindel asked gently.

"I cannot hear any more bad news right now Glorfindel." Elrond whispered without looking at him. Glorfindel could see his reflection in the window and saw that Elrond's eyes were hollow and bleak.

He stepped up to Elrond and placed his hand on his shoulder, "My patrol will ride out again tomorrow morning. We _will_ find them."

"They could be beyond our reach forever by now." Elrond breathed hopelessly, "My link with Elrohir grows ever weaker. Today though, it sparked slightly to life twice."

"Perhaps Legolas is giving him energy?" Glorfindel suggested, "They are looking after each other my friend."

"If it is Legolas giving him energy, then how come he hasn't given him the past six days?"

Glorfindel had no answer to that but he felt his worry for the prince grow even more.


	14. Heavy work

**Chapter fourteen – Heavy work**

By the time they stopped building the wall the next evening all the rocks were gone and it had been made quite clear that they wanted it to be made all the way around the grounds. The unmerciful work had left Legolas and Elladan's hands scraped and bleeding once more.

It was dark out and Legolas found himself staring at the starlit sky while Left and Right dragged them back towards the buildings. As they reached the courtyard, Turner walked out from the main building with 'Lord' Matheson, whom they hadn't really seen after the first day but were sure was the one deciding their labor.

Legolas felt a sense of dread in his stomach when he saw the shackles in Matheson's hands. It was clear that they were headed towards them, so the chains were obviously made for them as well. He schooled his expression into an unreadable mask.

Left and Right came to a halt just before Turner and Matheson and took a tighter grip on their arms to refrain them from doing anything. Legolas knew he could get out of the grip if he wanted to, if they really wanted to hold him down then it would require both of them.

"Good evening." Turner said with that annoying smirk on his face. Legolas felt an urge to punch his face in but suppressed it. "Matheson if you please."

As Matheson stepped forward Legolas saw Right tighten his grip on Elladan's arms and force them out in front of him. Elladan looked angry, but there was no doubt he was thinking about his brother at that moment because not a sound of protest came from his lips as Matheson clasped the shackles to his wrists and locked them. There was a short chain between them that limited Elladan's arm movements as would soon limit his.

Then as Matheson turned towards him Turner seemed to change his mind and strode up to him taking the shackled from Matheson's hands. Legolas felt not only Left but also Right take hold of his arms and bring them out forward as the leader stepped towards him.

Turner stepped closer to him than what was necessary, so close Legolas could feel his breath against his skin. He took his time placing the shackles on his wrists often looking up at Legolas or smiling at him as he tightened the shackles painfully.

When they were locked on his wrists Turner still didn't let go, he leaned forward until his mouth was just beside Legolas' ear. "So Legolas…" He purred, "How is it like being out of the dark? We could have done so many things in there…"

Legolas snarled and jerked away from him only to have Tuner yank in the chains around his wrists, and Right and Left tightening their grips on his arms. The shackles already bit into his wrists and Legolas knew he would have wounds around his wrists before long.

Turner clicked his tongue, "Still so feisty." Without moving his eyes from Legolas he addressed Matheson, "Matheson, I trust you can bring the other elf back alone. I'll have a little …chat with this one."

"Of course Captain." Matheson replied dutifully and stepped up to Elladan, taking a grip on his arm and started to pull him towards the building.

Elladan was torn, because of this he neither protested seriously nor followed him outright, he let made himself heavy and had his eyes locked on Legolas.

Legolas' eyes were locked on Turner's, but then he looked towards him, "I'll be fine." He said quietly in elvish, "Take care of Elrohir."

Elladan let himself get dragged away but never did his eyes lose Legolas' until the door slammed shut behind him.

Legolas turned his eyes once more to Turner's once Elladan was gone. Turner reached out and ran his hand down the side of Legolas' face.

"Why are you doing this?" Legolas hissed and turned his head away from the hand.

Turner stepped even closed and pressed his hands against either side of Legolas' face. His lips were close as he whispered, "Because what better way to break an elf than to take away his freedom?" Then he moved away and started walking towards the building where the slave quarters where. Left and Right dragged Legolas after him, this time in their right positions.

Before long Legolas found himself once more in the room he had been beaten the first time he had been there, the 'torture chamber'. Left and Right dragged him to the chains in the middle and fastened his shackles to them before once more rotating the handle in the wall and raising him this time completely from the ground. Legolas grit his teeth as the position strained his arms and made the shackles cut into his wrists.

Turner walked over to the chair and sat down, just like he had been the first time. His eyes roamed unhindered and unashamedly up and down Legolas' body. Apparently changing his mind about wanting to sit down, he got up and started circling Legolas.

"When I was younger." He said as he walked, "My father used to tell me the story of how your people betrayed our family. You see I was just a boy when orcs attacked our village and burnt it to the ground. Most of my family and some other citizens survived the attack by hiding underground until they were gone, but all supplies and shelter had been burnt to the ground. So we travelled, for days on end, barely making it by with whatever food they could gather and water we could find until we came upon the forest of Mirkwood. My father begged _king _Thranduil to help us, at the very least give us some food, but he turned us away without hesitation."

He ran his hand down the length of Legolas' back, feeling the tense muscles tighten even more at his touch. Then without warning he pounded his fist into Legolas' upper right arm. The pressure his shoulders were already under from being held up by his wrists made them vulnerable, so a sickening pop could be heard from the joints.

Legolas grunted and squeezed his eyes shut as the pain continued to radiate from his shoulder. There was no way for him to take the pressure off it so he had no other choice than to bear the pain. He could grab the chains with his left hand and hold himself up, but there was only a limited amount of time he would be able to hold himself up and off his right shoulder. Compared to this, the pain of letting go once more would be excruciating.

"My family and the people of my village slowly died because of your King's, your _father's_, arrogance. I was raised from nothing, in nothing, watching my family die around me knowing all along that it was your fault. Well I'm not _nothing_ now am I?" Turner continued with hatred in his voice, "This time I have someone he loves, and I will make the life and death decisions. You are in my mercy, and I will break you so thoroughly that he won't even be able to recognize you."

Turner kicked the back of Legolas' knees, making him swing back and forth. Legolas closed his eyes tightly once more and this sent stabs of pain through his shoulder. He bit his teeth and stayed quiet until he was once again unmoving.

"You will not break me." Legolas said with not only determination, but also sureness in his voice.

Turner walked around him until he was standing before him once more and snarled, "I have not even begun breaking you yet. I need you weakened first. Do not dare to hope _elf_, I will break you if it is the last thing I do. I will not let you sleep, I will barely let you eat, I will make you work twenty hours a day and when you can barely walk straight then I will begin."

Turner turned towards Left and Right and said, "Keep him up until morning, if he even attempt to close his eyes then soak him. Knock him around every few hours as well."

Then he walked out of the door without another word.

Legolas cursed inwardly over Turner's story. It had most likely happened after his mother's passing when his father hadn't been in his right mind. Episodes from that time continued to haunt them even to this day. Turner looked like he could be thirty, so if he had been eight when they had arrived at Mirkwood…

Left and Right were apparently anxious to get started because the next thing Legolas knew he was looking at them standing there with rods in this hands, then a second later the first hit landed across his thigh, followed quickly by the next, and the next.

The two 'punishers' had ecstatic looks in their eyes as they caused him pain. It was clear that they didn't question anything Turner said and stayed with him because of the possibility of hurting someone. He was just the two sadists' new toy. Turner had found the perfect men to guard them, they were strong, unquestioning, and loved inflicting pain.

The night passed slowly for Legolas as he thought of Maliel and Faneth and filled his mind with memories of them to chase sleep away and keep his mind of off the pain coming from every part of his body, but mostly his shoulder and wrists. There had already been once where he had closed his eyes wearily and one of the directions had thrown a bucket of water over him.

Legolas could read the tiredness in Left and Right's expression and thought that it was no wonder. The two men weren't as resilient as them and still they had kept to almost the same schedule. If Turner intended to keep to his plan about not allowing them to sleep, then he would need to find another pair of henchmen so they would sleep in shifts.

He had no way to judge what time it was, but Left and Right had beaten him six times, so if they had done it every hour then he must have been there five hours when the doors opened once more and Armand walked into the room followed by two of the men who had been there when they had been captured.

Armand walked up to him until he was standing right in front of him. The dark-skinned man looked him over as he always did and Legolas struggled not to rage in his face, these men were trying his patience.

He knew what the man was seeing. He had looked down himself and seen the discoloration around his right shoulder and the countless bruises on his chest with the promise of more concealed by his leggings. It was not a pretty sight but at least the rule about not touching his face was apparently still valid.

"Will you confess now?" Armand asked.

Legolas groaned inwardly. "I have nothing to confess." He said unemotionally, "My statement from last time still stands and will continue to do so no matter how many times you ask me. I do not lie to you."

Armand drew back his hand and threw something onto him. Legolas closed his eyes to protect them, but as something landed on his lower lip he licked it. It was salt. He opened his eyes and saw Armand standing there with an anxious look on his face. His expression fell when Legolas just arched an eyebrow at him.

"If that was not enough," Armand said and fished a flask out of his pocket. "Then water from the holy spring will show your true form." He uncorked it and threw it upon Legolas.

Legolas' face contorted and a cry of pain left his throat. Armand gasped and jumped back from him until the cry faded into the words, "Nah, I'm just kidding."

Armand's eyebrows creased in anger and he threw more of the water onto Legolas, this time without even a twitch from the elf. He then growled and threw the flask to the ground before barking, "Get him down."

Right walked up to the handle and rotated it. Legolas slowly felt himself being lowered down towards the ground. When his feet touched it he had a temporary relief before his arms started coming down as well and white-hot agony pierced through his dislocated shoulder. He grabbed the chains with his left hand to keep him upright as his arms were lowered the rest of the way.

Left and Right walked over to him once he had been lowered completely. Left steered slightly away from Armand and untied his shackles from the chains before forcing him to his knees and taking a hold of him so Right was free to grab his right arm and ruthlessly twist the limb back in place. Legolas stifled a cry of pain by biting his lip so hardly that it almost drew blood.

He was wet, and tired, and in pain and these humans did _not _want to mess with him right now. He glared at every occupant in the room so sharply that they had to turn their eyes away from him.

When Armand regained his bearing he said to Left and Right, "You're off for the day, Hunter and Jack will take your places for the trip."

The two of them nodded and took their leave. Legolas noticed both of them stifling yawns as they walked out the door still looking satisfied with what they had achieved. 'Hunter and Jack', as Armand called them, walked over to him and pulled him to his feet. Immediately Legolas made a note inside himself that they weren't as strong as Left and Right.

Legolas unclenched and clenched his hands as the blood rushed back into them like a thousand needle pricks. There was a bit of blood around his shackles from the cuts underneath them.

Armand left towards the main building, but Legolas was dragged out into the courtyard. The sun temporarily blinded him, but as he blinked his vision into focus he saw Elladan standing not far from him being held back by Matheson and the horse-drawn wagon in the middle.

It wasn't long before Elladan saw him and his eyes widened as they were immediately drawn to the visible bruises on his body. His eyebrows creased in thought as his grey eyes landed on Legolas' shoulder, it didn't take much for him to realize what had happened.

Hunter and Jack dragged him over to where Elladan was standing just as some of the slaves brought the horses out from the stable. Legolas felt himself grow cold when he saw that Móre was one of them, Móre was not made to drag wagons and be restrained by its harness; he was made to race.

Móre immediately saw him and threw his head so his reigns were jerked out of one of the slave's hands. Others tried to grab him but Móre reared and galloped up to Legolas. He stopped just before Legolas and pressed his forehead against Legolas' cheek. Legolas longed to run his hand through his mane but Hunter and Jack were holding his arms tightly, while the whole courtyard was in chaos.

The slave who had lost his grip was forced to his knees and one of the guards brought a whip upon his already scared back. Others were watching the horse with trepidation, just waiting until it would go crazy once more. They weren't idiots, they could see how strong Móre was.

"I suggest that you get your horse under control or I won't hesitate to put it down!" Matheson snarled angrily, as a response to his words some of the guards got out their bows and arrows and trained them on Móre.

Legolas kissed Móre's ebony forehead and whispered in elvish into his ear, "Go Móre, do as they say. I am fine."

When Móre didn't move Legolas forced his arms out of Hunter and Jack's grips and placed his hands on Móre's neck before gently leading him towards one of the harnesses in front of the wagon, whispering in elvish the whole way. Hunter and Jack followed closely behind him to ensure that he wouldn't run away.

When Móre was in place some of the slaves came up and quickly strapped him to the harness while bringing the second horse up beside him. Once Móre was secure Hunter and Jack rushed to him and grabbed his arms. They forced him roughly away from Móre. Legolas let them take him away, but from the glare on his face no one in the courtyard doubted that he was angry.

Once he was beside Elladan again he looked towards the main building and saw Turner watching with a smile of him lips from one of the windows, then he was moved once more. Both Elladan and Legolas were brought to the back of the wagon and their shackles were attacked to it.

"Are you all right?" Elladan asked under his breath, "I was afraid they would lock you up again."

Legolas shook his head, "They didn't. I'm all right."

"You're not all right." Elladan hissed, "I know a dislocated shoulder when I see one Legolas."

"It's relocated." Legolas answered, "How's Elrohir?"

Elladan's eyes saddened, "The same." Then his eyes turner to Hunter and Jack, "Who're they?"

"Hunter and Jack. Left and Right were becoming tired so they are our temporary minders." Legolas answered.

"Which one's which?"

"I have no idea."

Elladan snorted, but then Matheson walked back to them and all other conversation was paused.

He looked and sounded as uninterested as always as he said, "As you've probably noticed you've run out of rocks so you're going to go get some. I don't think I need to remind you who we'll kill if you attempt to escape." Then he turned away from them once more and called out, "Alright, let's go!"

Two other slaves walked beside the wagon, but other than that there were only, Matheson, Hunter and Jack. Matheson guided the horses out of the courtyard and back towards the Ettenmoors in the distance.

Elladan and Legolas walked behind the wagon, dragged by the chains around their wrists.

"Do you have any serious injuries other than your shoulder?" Elladan asked.

"No." Legolas sighed, and tilted his head so he could rub his eyes with his uninjured shoulder.

Elladan's eyes were narrowed when next he looked up. "Enough with the edging around the question, what exactly did they do to you? Your wrists are damaged as well, do not think I haven't noticed how you walk so the wagon never gets the chance to pull you."

Legolas smirked lopsidedly, before grimacing and answering, "They attached my shackles to a chain and hoisted me up so my feet weren't touching the ground. Then Turner dislocated my shoulder and ordered Left and Right to beat me up every hour while making sure I didn't sleep."

Elladan just stared at him, not really knowing what to say. Legolas could see the anger and concern in his eyes and shook his head gently before turning back to the road.

They walked for a few hours before arriving at the Ettenmoors. Matheson seemed to know the territory pretty well because he steered them directly towards a ravine. Countless of rocks had tumbled down from the mountain and were now lying at its foot. Matheson called the horses to a halt and then jumped down.

Hunter and Jack came over and released their shackles from the wagon while the two other slaves started unfastening the horses, being extra wary around Móre. When he followed them peacefully Legolas saw them releasing sighs of relief. He had not got the chance to talk to any of the slaves yet.

"We go home when the wagon is full." Matheson said and pulled a foldable chair and table from the wagon before proceeding to set them up and sit down.

Legolas arched an eyebrow at his arrogance but then huffed and turned towards the mass of rocks. Elladan looked at him and muttered, "I swear if I see one more rock after this is over I'll kill it."

Legolas laughed and grabbed one of the smaller rocks before proceeding to throw it from where he stood and into the wagon. It gave a resounding sound and the other horse they had brought with them started, Móre just eyed him annoyed, used to the sounds from a battlefield.

"Quiet! For god's sake." Matheson moaned as if he had the worst job in the world.

Elladan and Legolas arched an eyebrow at each other before their eyes gained a mischievous spark and both of them picked up a stone, throwing it at the same time. The sound it made was even louder and caused the second horse to rear.

Matheson slammed his fist into the table, causing it to fold together once more and fall to the ground. Legolas and Elladan were hard pressed not to burst out laughing as Matheson flushed in a mixture of embarrassment and anger. "Disobedience!" he snarled, "Five lashes." He then gestured to Hunter and Jack.

The two men grabbed Legolas and Elladan and forced them over to the wagon, once more locking them to it and this time forcing them to their knees. The strongest looking one took out the whip in his belt and started out by slashing it through the air, making it crack, then he brought it down on Elladan's bare back.

Elladan hunched forward and bit his lip from the pain, leaving Legolas to wonder if he had ever felt such a weapon's sting before. Coming to the conclusion that he probably hadn't Legolas strained his injured wrists to reach over and clasp Elladan's hand. Elladan held his hand tightly, but loosened his grip once the five were over.

The man then turned towards Legolas and raised the whip, ready to bring it down on his back.

"Hunter!" Matheson called out sharply to stop him. Hunter looked up. "He did it twice, make it ten."

Legolas shoved that piece of information down inside his mind in favor of being pleased by the fact that he now knew which one of them was which. Hunter was the biggest and probably strongest, while Jack was marginally smaller and weaker.

Hunter nodded before bringing the whip sharply down on Legolas' still red-stripped back, the wounds had closed but they were still tender. Legolas' muscles tensed at the onslaught and he drew in air sharply before holding his breath entirely. He looked blankly into the iron enhanced wooden plank before his eyes as the whip continued to crack down on his back.

Legolas was certain that he was using more strength then he had with Elladan because he felt like his back was being shredded. Since his hair was shorter he could fell lashes upon his shoulders as well.

At number five Legolas took a deep breath, he forcibly stopped his expression from reflecting the pain he was in and closed his eyes. His back was straight and no sounds came from his lips, reflecting the Prince that he was despite the situation.

As the whip cracked the last time harder than all of the other times a grimace passed through Legolas' expression. By now his breathing was shaky and he could feel the blood running down from the wounds. He felt no desire whatsoever to turn his head and gaze down his back.

When he was in enough control to open his eyes Elladan's immediately met him. The twin's stormy grey eyes were alight with worry and shock. "I'm all right." Legolas whispered softly to him, without so much as a shake in his voice. Then they were hauled to their feet once more.

"Now continue!" Matheson barked, before turning back where only his chair was still standing and started fixing the table.

Legolas and Elladan walked towards the pile of rocks once more and each grabbed one, sorely tempted to throw it into the wagon again but still knowing that it would do them no good, they walked over and placed the stones onto the wagon.

The sun slowly rose in the horizon as they walked back and forth, and back and forth with the countless rocks. Slowly making a pile in the wooden wagon, while pulling at the wounds on their back and covering themselves with dust. The two other slaves had joined them after finishing with the horses.

Legolas dragged one of the larger rocks to the back of the wagon and then straightened his aching back. "Elladan, help me with this." He said in elvish knowing that Elladan would be able to hear him.

Sure enough Elladan turned around where he was standing and looked at him. He started walking towards him, only stopping once to pick of one of the smaller rocks. When he reached the wagon he threw the rock onto the pile before taking hold of Legolas' stone with him.

"On three." Legolas muttered, "One. Two …Three." Their muscles strained as they heaved the rock onto the edge of the wagon and then pushed it in.

Elladan took a deep breath and grimaced, "You know we're going to have to unload this again right?"

Legolas nodded wearily, just then a whiplash to the back made him jerk forward. "Get back to work!" Hunter growled.

Both he and Elladan moved over to the rocks once more, but as Legolas passed one of the other slaves he saw the man's hands lose hold of the rock in his hands. It was clear that the human was past endurance, having been in captivity longer than them. A panicked expression only just managed to appear on the slave's face before Legolas reached out and took a hold of the rock, stepping close to him and pushing it to his chest.

"Just take the small ones, we'll take care of the rest." Legolas whispered to him and was gone before the man's shocked eyes met his. The slave could only see Legolas' back as he walked back towards the pile and picked up a new rock, see how straight he held it and how strong it looked despite the welts reaching across it, a back that could shoulder almost anything.

Legolas kept moving back and forth between the wagon and the rocks, separating himself from the pain from his multiple injuries and the veil of tiredness on his mind as he continued lifting rock after rock after rock while keeping an eye on the other two slaves. It wasn't long before he gave the same message to the other one and this time didn't fail to notice the shock in the human's eyes. It only made him more bent on helping them.

Matheson kept a close eye on the two elves, he felt a shiver down his spine every time the difference in their strength was made clear to him. It was obvious that the two of them were handling rocks by themselves that it would have taken two grown men to lift. He feared that there would come a time when they no longer had the upper hand and had to fight them. He remembered the words of the blond elf when they had first captured them:

"_You would do well to release us now, this will sooner or later spin out of your control and I will not shelter you when it does."_

Matheson had been staring at the elf for quite some time, but only first realized it when the elf, apparently feeling his gaze, looked up and caught his eyes from across the ravine. Matheson gasped at the feeling of being pulled into the endless and unreadable blue eyes. They seemed to hold too much wisdom for someone with the age his body suggested and Matheson found himself truly believing in the immortality of elves.

Alarm bells went off inside his head as his gaze was locked in the elf's and knowledge of his strength ricocheted around in his mind along with what the elf had said. Oh yes, sooner or later things would spin out of their control and he should get out before that happened.

Legolas turned away from the human's eyes and picked up another rock, silently pleased with the trepidation and foreboding he had managed to invoke inside Matheson. Perhaps that feeling would work to their favor.

"You cannot save everyone Legolas." Elladan breathed to him as he passed him. Legolas sighed and hurried so he walked by Elladan's side. "I heard what you said to the two slaves. We cannot take care of them as well."

"I am not suggesting that we take care of them. I am just suggesting that perhaps today we can show them an act of kindness, as they seem to have forgotten what that even is." Legolas answered softly, "It is in my power right now to help them, so I do. There is nothing behind it."

A small smile appeared on Elladan's lips. "Typical Legolas logic." He chuckled under his breath; "I know that it is not completely inside your power Legolas… you're wearing yourself out. I can see it in the way you move."

Legolas shook his head gently, "I can go on." He then walked away from Elladan and up to the pile of rocks, already losing himself in memories where another had thought him too self-sacrificing.

_Legolas stumbled down the halls, always keeping one hand on the wall for support. Luckily all others were too focused on helping the rest of his patrol to notice him, leaving him free to disappear to Faneth and his room before any of the healers caught him._

_The hand that wasn't keeping him on his feet desperately clutched the bleeding cut in his side. He knew enough about orc poisons to know that this wound wasn't poisoned, but it had bled a lot and was making him feel light-headed._

_When he reached the door to their rooms he placed his hand on the doorknob and carefully turned it, making sure not to make enough noise to wake his wife and their one-year-old daughter. When the door was finally open enough for him to slip inside he exhaled in relief before walking inside._

_The sitting room was empty as he entered it the only light came from a dying fire in the fireplace. Legolas stopped for a moment to breathe shakily and pressed his hand harder against his side, the pain made him grit his teeth but he needed to stop the bleeding. Then he stumbled through the room until he came to the door that led to their bedroom, he opened this door carefully as well and a smile found its way onto his pale face at the sight on the bed. Faneth was lying with little Maliel in her arms, both of them sleeping soundly._

_Still wearing a smile Legolas closed the door and walked to the bathroom instead. This time he closed the door behind him and lit a few candles so a dim light was cast over the room. The clear water in the pool in the back of the room beaconed to his grim form. _

_Legolas sat down on the bench and bent down painfully to pull off his boots. When he straightened out he caught his reflection in the mirror. His eyes were dark and his cheeks sunken in exhaustion and pain, he truly looked like he had been through hell. He had as well…_

_Still sitting down, Legolas removed all his weapons and unbuttoned his tunic all the way before shrugging out of it and thereafter his undershirt. The undershirt had stuck to his side from the blood so he carefully pealed it off while biting his tongue. The wound wasn't especially deep but it was long and it would need stitches, a lot of them._

_With a small groan Legolas pushed himself to his feet once more while bracing his hand against his side and then proceeded to unlace his leggings and step out of them. Then he walked over to the pool and, not trusting himself to take the stairs without falling headfirst, sat down on edge before slowly lowering himself into the water. _

_Once the water made contact with his wound Legolas lost his grip and plunged into the water. Damn, it stung… He sat for a moment on the bottom in the shallow end and listening for any signs that his splash had awakened someone. After some time with no sounds he sighed in relief and started moving further in, to get the dirt off his skin. _

_Although his eyes were halfway clouded Legolas found the bar of soap they had on a little shelf and started washing himself with it, careful not to get any of it into his wound. Once the dirt was off he would clearly see the bruises marring his porcelain skin, echoing how the previous week at the border had been._

_When his body was as clean as he reckoned it would get that evening he submerged completely and struggled to wash his hair as well. It was difficult and he soon found himself losing strength. Legolas dragged his body back towards the shallow end, where the water reached to his chest when he sat down, and placed his arm of the edge before resting his head on top of it. Valar he was so tired._

_Legolas fought sleep as the thought that it was a bad thing slowly penetrated through the thick fog that had enveloped his mind. It was pointless however, he soon found himself succumbing to his exhaustion._

"_Legolas!" _

_Legolas jerked out of sleep, and looked wildly around him before his eyes landed on Faneth hurrying into the bathroom with a worried expression on her face. It took him a moment to realize what it was that was worrying her, but when he did he shifted him gaze down to the water. Some of the water around him had turned slightly pink with blood. _

_Faneth hurried over to him and didn't even think twice about going into the water and kneeling beside him. He blinked at her sluggishly, but still hadn't said a word._

_Faneth reached out and placed her hand on his cold cheek, running it over his wet hair and back before gently calling out to him, "Legolas? Are you with me?"_

_Legolas' eyes cleared somewhat at her touch and he smiled lovingly to her before saying, "Yes… I am very much with you."_

"_Oh Legolas." She moaned and wrapped her arms around him. She held him in her arms for some minutes before drawing back and looking accusingly at him, "Why didn't you let the healers take care of you? Or wake me, instead of losing consciousness here and halfway bleeding to death?"_

_Legolas smiled sheepishly, but then his face twisting into a grimace of pain. Faneth ran her hand over his cheek once more while waiting for the fit to end, once it did Legolas' expression relaxed and he said, "There are others from my patrol that were wounded… The healers have enough on their hands already."_

_Faneth sighed in exasperation and looked down into water to the wound in Legolas' side. It was still bleeding and from Legolas' complexion she knew that he couldn't afford to lose any more. When she looked up once more she saw that her husband had closed his eyes, a small furrow of pain between his eyebrows. _

"_Come Legolas." She said softly, "I need to treat that wound. Can you stand?"_

_Legolas' eyes fluttered open and he looked at her briefly before gripping the edge of the pool and pulling himself up on his feet. He had barely stood up before he groaned and fell to his knees, one of his hands clutching the wound. Faneth hurried to him and wrapped her arms around him for support, already wondering how she could get Legolas out. _

_The next moment though, relief entered her heart when she heard the door to their sitting room open and Thranduil's voice calling Legolas' name softly, no doubt trying to find his wayward son without waking the rest of the family._

"_Thranduil." Faneth called, and then listened as he stopped moving before hurrying towards the bathroom. _

_He opened the door silently, still careful about making any noises. His eyes widened when he took in his son's form. Legolas' eyes were closed in his pallid face and he was breathing heavily from where he was locked in Faneth's support, both of them completely drenched._

_Without hesitation the king took off his outer robe and strode into the water as well, carefully taking Legolas from Faneth. He stood up with Legolas still in his arms and quickly walked out of the pool. Legolas' eyes fluttered up and he looked dazed at his father's form. "What're you doing here…?" He muttered._

_Thranduil chuckled as he sat Legolas down on the bench so he was leaning against the wall. He absentmindedly laid a towel over Legolas' lap before turning to the wound in his side. Faneth's hands quickly replaced his as the healer welled up inside her. _

_To get out of her way, Thranduil sat down beside Legolas and shifted him so he was lying against his chest instead of the wall. "If you must know I was waiting for your report or a message of you being wounded. When neither came I went to the healing ward, but none of the healer's had seen you. They barely had time to talk to me because of the number of wounded so I guessed that you would've gone to your room. After that it was as simple as following the trail of bloody handprints you've left on my walls."_

_Legolas chuckled, "I didn't notice." His face tensed slightly as Faneth prodded the wound but Thranduil knew that he son was suppressing his reaction to the pain for Faneth's sake. Just looking at the wound he could see how painful it was._

_The king reached down and took Legolas' hand in his own, not caring about the fact that it was wet with both blood and water. Legolas squeezed his hand gently before relaxing it once more. Throughout the process though, there were times when Faneth did something painful and although his expression remained stoic at those times his hand gripped his father's. _

_When Faneth had cleaned the wound she looked up and said, "It needs stitches."_

_Legolas shook his head and raised his hands to cup her cheeks; he could feel inside his heart how it was tearing her up to hurt him. "Don't do anything more." He said gently, "Wrap a thick layer of bandages around it and I'll easily last till morning."_

_Faneth opened her mouth almost as if she wanted to protest, but the words died on her lips when she looked down at her hands and saw how they were trembling. She bit her lip and felt a lump form in her throat as she struggled to contain her emotions. Legolas apparently saw this as well because he leaned away from his father and wrapped his arms around her. One of his hands ran over her long auburn hair a smile appeared on his lips when he felt that the bottom part of her hair had been soaked when she had been in the water._

_Legolas' hands travelled from her body and hair, up to her cheeks and gently brushed away her tears while kissing her lips. Then he pressed his forehead to hers and asked, "Will you get me some clothes?"_

_Faneth looked upset at this and whispered, "I'm sorry."_

_Legolas tugged a lock of hair behind her ear before smiling gently to her. "You have nothing to be sorry for. Now go." _

_Faneth nodded and stood up by the time the door closed behind her Thranduil was already walking over to where Legolas had a stash of healing supplies and drew out a large roll of bandages. Legolas had in the meantime closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall. The King made short process as he placed the end of the bandages to Legolas' stomach and then proceeded to wrap him tightly in them to prevent too much blood loss. _

"_Are you certain it isn't poisoned?" Thranduil asked as he ripped the end in two parts so he could tie it off._

"_It most likely isn't." Legolas mumbled. "I don't fell anything yet…"_

"_Tell me immediately if you do." Thranduil ordered, Legolas smirked tiredly at the authoritative ring to his voice. _

_Just then Faneth walked into the room with a pair of leggings and a soft red nightshirt. Legolas took the leggings and pulled them on halfway while he was still sitting and allowed his father to pull him to his feet so he could pull them up entirely and lace them. He then took the red nightshirt and closed his eyes as he pulled it over his head and brushed his hair out from underneath it. _

_When he opened his dark blue eyes he saw Faneth and his father eyeing him worriedly, as if he would collapse at any given moment. He hated to admit that it wasn't far from the truth either, the amount of blood he had lost was making his head spin dangerously. _

_Legolas took a step forwards, but stumbled and would have fallen if Thranduil hadn't reacted instantly and supported him. "Come." His father said gently, "Let's get you to bed. You have an appointment with Ecphen first thing next morning when the other wounded have been seen to."_

_Thranduil led his son out of the bathroom and into the bedroom where Maliel was currently lying alone in the middle of the bed hugging her toy rabbit to her chest and looking incredibly adorable, a look she had seemed to master._

_Legolas smiled at the sight while Thranduil lowered him down to sit on the bed before letting go of his arm. As Legolas lay down a small mumble came from Maliel's mouth as her eyes refocused for enough time to move closer to her Ada and wrap one of her arms around his neck, holding the rabbit against his chest, and placing her head on his shoulder. _

"_Ada…" She breathed before her eyes lost focus once more. _

_Legolas smiled lovingly and wrapped one of his arms around her small form as well. He blinked sluggishly for a moment, trying but failing to hear what his father and Faneth were talking about in the background. Giving up he slowly succumbed to sleep._

Legolas almost couldn't believe it when Matheson called for them to stop and head back towards the farm. His hands were trembling slightly not enough for any of the humans to notice but Elladan's eyes narrowed at the sight.

They were locked to the back of the wagon once more and just as well, because Legolas started protesting once he fully realized that the two men were going to make to two horses, Móre included, drag the wagon back even with its heavy load.

His protests were ignored as the two other slaves tied the horses to the wagon and Matheson cracked his whip against their rumps to get them moving.

Legolas watched unable to do anything as Móre strained and fought to carry the load up the hills. Sometimes Elladan and him pushed the wagon from behind but they didn't have the strength left to do it constantly.


	15. Móre

**Chapter fifteen – Móre**

Five days… For five days they travelled back and forth from the Ettenmoors to the slave traders' farm. Five days where they were allowed no rest, going out constantly and working even at the dead of night. 'Left and Right' and 'Hunter and Jack' took turns taking them to the mountains and watching them at night when they unloaded the wagonloads and built on the wall until it was time to head out again next morning.

By the time they were finally thrown into their room after the five days Legolas and Elladan just collapsed on the ground and laid there. They lay there for some time staring into the ceiling before glancing at each other and scrambling up to where Elrohir was lying. The twin looked even worse than the last time they had seen him, his complexion almost grey.

Elladan whimpered and immediately flung his arms around his twin, lying halfway across his chest. Legolas knew how hard these three days had been on Elladan, the twin had practically been a wreck at the end, endlessly shouting for the guards to let him see Elrohir.

Surprisingly enough Turner had left them alone while they had been working. Legolas had seen nothing to him but small glances now and then.

Legolas kneeled by Elrohir's side and quickly checked his vitals before taking his hand and closing his eyes. It was difficult to access and use the power inside him while being this exhausted but he knew that if he didn't do anything then Elrohir would soon fade away, so he delved deeply inside himself and dug up some more energy.

He dared not take some of the energy that was enclosing his mind in an airtight wall. The barrier was what would keep the information inside his mind from discovery if Dol Guldur attempted once more to break him in. As Mirkwood's Crown Prince he had to weight his people higher than the twins no matter how much he hated it.

As Legolas slowly transferred his energy to Elrohir he felt himself grow weaker and colder. He laid his head on the mattress without losing hold of Elrohir's hand, while shivers coursed up and down his body.

Elladan was oblivious to Legolas' effortless as he frantically tried to reach his brother through their bond. To his great disappointment and fear Elrohir had barricaded himself even farther away than before. In his distress he didn't feel Elrohir begin to strengthen from Legolas' ministrations.

Feeling too weak from lack of food, water and sleep to safely give Elrohir more of his energy, Legolas finally let go of Elrohir's hand and lowered his body down so he was lying on his back on the floor. He closed his eyes and shivered slightly from the coldness of the stone floor underneath him.

He knew that he could survive at least a month without proper food and rest, because he had tried it before, but he didn't know if he could continue supporting the twin like this. It took a lot of strength from him, strength that he would need to keep working and to heal his own wounds. It was crucial that he somehow got Elrohir to wake up soon.

Legolas lay there for some time before without warning he felt like someone clubbed him over the head with a hammer. Legolas moaned and curled up on his side burying his head in his arms while being swept away by a current of energy, shining like strings all around him. He saw the spider-web like shield around Mirkwood and saw the dark mass pressing on it from all sides trying to find a way in.

Dol Guldur was trying to break the barrier around Mirkwood.

Legolas attempted to strengthen the barrier by adding more energy to the part he already had reserved to its maintenance but he knew that it was not enough. The strength he had given to Elrohir had obviously weakened him enough for the force inside the dark fortress to feel it in the barrier and had therefore used this moment to strike.

Although he was slowly weakening, Legolas struggled to keep Dol Guldur out. He saw his father standing there on the balcony and looked into the sky at the barrier. It had been a long time since he had seen the King look so haggard as he seemed now, the way his hands clenched the railing was enough to show how deep his worry was. For a moment he could have sworn that their eyes met before his father looked away again.

It was at this moment when he saw Thranduil that Legolas came to the conclusion that he had to prioritize for both his and Mirkwood's sake. Seeing his father's broad shoulders made Legolas find enough trust to place some of his burdens upon them. With a groan Legolas came to the realization that he couldn't hold out much longer and slowly withdrew his energy.

Thranduil's eyebrows creased in worry and the next second Legolas felt his father's energy enforce the barrier and overtake his role. As Legolas was pulled back from the sight he only just saw his father fall to one knee before he smashed back into his own body gasping and trembling.

"Legolas? Can you hear me?" Elladan asked frantically from a place above him.

It took a moment before Legolas found the strength to open his eyes and move his head out from the safety of his arms; as he did this he saw that Elladan had moved from his position on the bed and was currently sitting beside him with his hands placed on his shoulder and arm. Legolas moaned softly as the faint light from the moon made his headache flare up, and closed his eyes to block it out.

O

The councilmen stopped talking as the King suddenly tensed, his head whipping towards the doors leading to the balcony squinting as if he was straining himself to see something. The councilmen looked out of the doors as well but they could see nothing.

Thranduil quickly stood up and strode over to the balcony doors, throwing them open before stepping out and turning his face towards the sky where he could clearly see the barrier of Mirkwood across the blue void. He could feel the attack, feel Dol Guldur struggling to get into his kingdom and feel his missing son enforce the barrier. The relief of feeling his son's energy was overwhelming but he couldn't help but feel worried over the energy Legolas was obviously using to keep the defense up.

He rushed to the railing and grabbed it with both his hands, holding it tightly as he continued to follow the battle in the air. Legolas was alive, that much was certain and even though his son was so far away in an unknown place he was somehow here …or his energy was.

He felt worry well up inside him as he felt the barrier strain and Legolas' energy slowly disappearing. Normally his son would have fought more viciously, sending bolts of energy through the many strings, so strong that Thranduil would be able to feel them like the beats of his own heart, to chase the darkness away. Now he only maintained the barrier, obviously not having the strength to do anything else.

When the King suddenly felt the barrier weaken and Legolas' strength ebb out, he poured his own energy into his connection with it, enforcing it and replacing Legolas' as he continued to fade away. It wasn't as drastic as the first time Thranduil had taken control so he guessed that Legolas hadn't lost consciousness, but was rather giving it away out of choice and necessity.

Thranduil wished he could take hold of Legolas' retreating presence and strengthen it but he could do nothing more and fall to his knee as the force trying to break through the barrier crashed into his energy instead of Legolas'. It was already weakened some, but still… to think that Legolas had taken the brunt of it when what was left was still so powerful.

The King heard his councilmen gasp and call for him but ignored them all as he grit his teeth and held out against the force. This was something Legolas had entrusted him with, so no matter what he wouldn't let his son down when Legolas obviously wasn't strong enough at the moment to take the role.

"My King!" Húron exclaimed as he skidded to his knees beside Thranduil, obviously having heard the ruckus from his post outside the council chamber.

King Thranduil's eyes were closed and there was a thin layer of sweat starting to appear on his forehead. Nevertheless his back remained straight and his posture strong and he continued to ward off the attack. When he finally opened his eyes and looked at Húron, his eyes still showed power and authority, but also worry.

"Legolas gave his control of the barrier to me." Thranduil said with slightly furrowed eyebrows.

Húron's eyes widened in horror and he opened his mouth without being able to form even a word.

Thranduil immediately knew what he was thinking and held up his hand as if to stop his thoughts, "Legolas isn't dead. He fought against Dol Guldur for some time before slowly giving the control to me. He seemed weakened, but not close to death."

O

When Legolas woke up he found his head placed on Elladan's lap as the half-elf sat against Elrohir's bed. Elladan's eyes were glazed in sleep with one of his hands placed on Elrohir's pulse and the other in Legolas' short silvery-white hair almost like he had fallen asleep mid-motion.

Legolas sighed and turned his head slightly to the side to look at Elrohir without waking Elladan, whose hand was entangled in his hair. Seeing that the twin's complexion had returned to what it had been five days ago he then turned his head so he could look out through the barred hole in the roof and into the morning sky. The sunrise had colored the sky a warm orange.

He didn't remember what had happened after the attack on the barrier so he guessed that he had succumbed to his exhaustion, no doubt worrying Elladan to bits. The image of his father standing on that balcony gazing worriedly into the sky sent a spark of guilt and warmth through Legolas' heart. He knew that there were countless of people he was worrying by being in this situation.

Legolas closed his eyes and sunk into Elladan's lap rather than move away from it. His head felt heavy and it seemed like someone had placed a raging dwarf inside it to smash his axe repeatedly against his skull, as it always did after such attacks. He was weary and hungry and beaten sore, but regardless of these facts only a simple memory was needed to light a smile on his dusty face.

_Legolas was talking to some of his father's advisors searching desperately for some polite way to leave them and join some of the more enjoyable parts of the ball, when he caught Faneth's eyes and she provided that exact excuse. His wife pointed towards one of the corners of the halls and mouthed 'crisis' to him._

_Legolas looked over to the corner and saw his daughter sitting on the floor with her legs hugged to her chest. Her small shoulders shaking slightly as she shed tears under the cover of her blue dress. His heart immediately ached and he turned back to the advisers, who were currently talking about some political matters about some trading deal._

"_I'm sorry but you'll have to excuse me." He said, interrupting Lord Arron, who was currently talking. _

_As they were expected to do, all the advisors didn't protest about his sudden remark but rather thanked him for his time and apologized for keeping him. Legolas waved away their apologies and inclined his head before walking from the elves and over towards his daughter. _

_When he was close enough he could hear her soft cries. Not wasting any time Legolas sat down on the floor before her and pulled her into his arms. Maliel soon wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in the crook of his shoulder. _

"_What's wrong princess?" He asked softly and kissed the top of her auburn locks._

_Maliel sniffled and turned her large and teary blue eyes to his. He raised his hands and cupped her cheeks, swiping the tears away with his thumbs. _

"_I can't be a real princess…" Maliel sobbed._

_Legolas' eyebrows furrowed, "And why can't you?"_

"_Because I can't dance!"_

_Legolas' eyebrow rose briefly in surprise before a smile slowly spread out on his face. Maliel pouted when she saw it, so he ruffled her hair. _

"_Of course you can't dance princess." Legolas chuckled, "You haven't had dancing lessons yet. Do you see all those elves out on the dance floor?" Maliel turned to them and nodded, "They've all been forced through endless, horrible dancing lessens."_

"_They have?" Maliel asked, turning her innocent blue eyes back to him._

"_Yes they have. I have as well and I can't begin to describe how much I hated them." Legolas said, "Kirion is still having his. Not being able to dance doesn't mean that you aren't a princess, especially not that you aren't my princess. Don't worry, you'll learn to dance when you get a little older and then I'm sure you'll be better than all those out there."_

"_You think?"_

_Legolas nodded and kissed her forehead, "I truly think so, but even if you weren't you'd still me my princess." _

_Finally a smile lit up on Maliel's face and she giggled happily. _

_Legolas stood up with her still in his arms, "Now how about you and I go for a little spin on the dance floor?" He asked and walked towards the dancing elves._

_Maliel tilted her head with a puzzled expression on her face and said, "But Ada, I just told you that I can't dance."_

"_Don't worry about that." Legolas said cheerfully and winked at her, "I have a little trick you see."_

_As the song ended all the dancers stopped and clapped before moving to new positions as another was about to begin. Legolas walked to a spot by the side so they wouldn't disturb the others and put Maliel down on the floor. _

_When the music started and the others started dancing, Maliel looked expectantly at her father. Legolas smiled and lifted her so each of her feet were placed on top of his, and took her hands in his. There was barely any pressure on his feet so Legolas was easily able to make the dance steps. An exited smile lit up on Maliel's face as she looked around and found herself dancing along all the others. She looked up and smiled at her mother, who was standing and watching both of them with a smile on her lips. _

_Legolas lifted Maliel into the air at the same time as all of the other partners were and spun her around, before placing her on his feet and twirling her around. When the dance ended he kissed her hand and thanked her. _

_Elfling giggles were often heard in the hall that night as she pulled her father and grandfather repeatedly out on the dance floor much to everyone's entertainment and delight._

Legolas smiled but nevertheless felt a pang of longing and pain in his heart as he thought about his daughter. He hated being away from her, especially with the situation looking as bleak as it did. He didn't even know when he would make it back to her; he only knew that he would …one way or another. Faneth must be worried sick as well.

Legolas thought back to the night before he had left. Remembered the feel of her lips against his, her body beneath him… Faneth had said that she didn't want to have any regrets and thanks to that he had none either. His love for her was as deep as it had been before they had been married, if not deeper.

The hand in his hair twitched and ran through it before moving away. Legolas opened his eyes and found himself looking straight into Elladan's focused stormy grey ones. They were dulled slightly with weariness and Legolas remembered that the twins' endurances weren't as strong as his because they were half-elves. He would need to watch Elladan closely from now on.

"You scared me last night." Elladan said softly, "What happened?"

"I'm sorry. The barrier around my home was attacked again." Legolas answered, he hesitated a moment before continuing, "I gave the control of it over to my father."

"Why?" Elladan asked.

"Because there will no doubt be a lot of incidents where I am weak enough to cause a change in the barrier and thereby make it vulnerable to attacks. It takes a lot of energy just to keep it up from here, let alone defend it from attacks. By giving the control over to my father the energy I had constantly going to its maintenance is accessible once more."

Elladan's eyebrows furrowed slightly when he heard the undertone of worry in Legolas' voice, "That's good then …isn't it?"

"I don't know if my father will be able to fend off Dol Guldur." Legolas sighed, "But I guess there is nothing else to do than trust him. I need the energy."

Elladan looked thoughtful, "How much energy do you have going to something else? How much energy did it take to uphold the barrier from here?"

Legolas smiled ruefully, "I've been going on a fourth since the beginning of the trip. Now my energy is only cut in half."

Elladan's jaw dropped, "A fourth? All this time you've been going on with three quarters of your energy locked away? What the hell did you have left to give to Elrohir? What are you using half of your energy on now? Have I ever seen you with your full amount of energy?"

Legolas chuckled at Elladan's incredulous expression and sat up. He leaned against the bed as well and answered, "I have half of my energy locked around my mind to guard it from any attacks Dol Guldur could direct directly at me, like the attack you saw the first day here. I don't even remember what it was like having my full amount of energy, but I guess my power must have been very unstable without being locked up for various purposes." He grinned, "I would probably light up like a torch."

At this Elladan squinted at him and took his hand so he could hold it against his own, probably compared their auras. "You _are_ brighter." He said surprised.

Legolas nodded and squeezed Elladan's hand before withdrawing his own. He reached under the bed and grabbed what crumbs they had left of the bread Elladan had saved. They shared the crumbs, eating as slowly as possible to make them feel like they had eaten more than they really had. The food they had been given the past five days had been sparse at best.

Afterwards they drank their fill of the half-empty bucket. The water was dirty and warm, but it was all they had.

It was when they were coaxing Elrohir to drink some of the water that someone put the key in the door to their cell and Left and Right stepped into the room. They didn't say anything as they walked up to the bed and yanked Legolas down from it, each of them taking one of his arms.

Legolas and Elladan locked eyes as they started dragging the fair-haired elf from the room. Elladan's eyes were panicked and worried whilst Legolas' showed forced calmness. The twin did nothing to protest or stop the men as they dragged Legolas through the doorway, and then it was over, the door slammed shut after Legolas and gut-wrenching guilt tore through Elladan. He wanted to scream and rage, but found that not even the smallest sound could make it past his lips.

Legolas let them lead him out the door and into the courtyard. There was no point in fighting when they had the twins locked up like that and he refused to escape without them.

He had a bad feeling though when he was dragged into a filled courtyard. Turner's men stood around the sides many of them armed with bows for unknown purposes. Even the slaves were watching from their workstations. Left and Right led him towards the middle of the courtyard where Turner was standing with Matheson by his side.

When they were beside them Legolas was shoved to his knees and Left and Right took restraining grips on his arms. His expression was set in a mask of defiance as he glared at Turner.

The human just smiled to him and walked closer. As Turner reached out to him, Legolas was hindered in moving his head when Right and Left both grabbed his neck in a choking grip. This allowed for Turner to run his hand repeatedly through his short hair. The more Legolas struggled against it the tighter the grips around his neck got.

"I've missed you so, my beautiful elf." Turner purred. Legolas could see that the man took pleasure degrading him, because that was what these touches were about, nothing more than humiliation, an attempt to make him crack.

Turner finally stepped away and the pressure on Legolas' neck was removed. Legolas immediately drew air into his lungs and because he was occupied with this he didn't take notice of what was happening around him until Right grabbed his hair and yanked his head up.

Immediately Legolas paled and his heart started galloping. Four strong men were forcing the bucking and fighting Móre out of the stables and into the courtyard. Immediately the men standing by the sides raised their bows and aimed at the magnificent stallion.

A feral smile appeared on Turner's lips as he saw the elf's reaction. So he had been right, the elf did have a strong relationship with his horse. He had observed the two of them the past five days and saw how the elf had flinched every time Matheson had hit the horse with his whip.

Legolas stared with mounting horror as Móre caught sight of him and immediately stopped struggling and instead strained himself to reach him. There were wounds on his horse from the whip and in the places where he had been fastened to the wagon. The past five days had been rough on Móre. The other horse they had used had died on the forth day so they had been forced to take another one for the fifth. It was clear that the horses didn't get much food; Legolas could already see some of Móre's ribs just as he could his own.

"Let him go!" Legolas shouted and turned furious eyes to Turner.

Turner felt a stab of fear course through him at the level of anger in the Prince's blue eyes. That sole look told him with a million words how dangerous what he was doing now was. By killing this horse he would invoke terrible wrath, but also make a big wound in his heart, and that last part was too appealing to miss.

The leader pushed down all restraint and laughed at the elf's words, nonetheless turning his eyes away because he wasn't able to hold his gaze.

"I think not." Turner replied and drew his sword.

The leader walked towards Móre regardless of Legolas' protests and curses.

"Let go of him damn it!" Legolas shouted as he struggled to get out of Left and Right's grips. The two directions grunted and strained themselves to hold the strong elf in place. "He has nothing to do with this!"

"Oh, he has everything to do with this." Turner muttered as he stepped closer.

Móre had by now seen the sword and had started fighting against the men once more. They were hard pressed to keep him in place as he fought and bucked. Legolas' shouts only seemed to make the stallion fiercer.

"Run Móre!" Legolas shouted in elvish when Turner was almost at the horse. "Ride to Rivendell!"

Móre fought fiercer, he kicked out with his hind legs and hit one of the men who held him and sent him reeling backwards, gasping and coughing. Then he threw his head from side to side to force two of the others to let go of the extra ropes they had tied around his neck. By rearing Móre managed to shake off the last person who was holding his reigns, and then hesitated for a moment, turning his black eyes towards Legolas.

"Run!" Legolas bellowed.

Móre did that, immediately speeding to levels that no ordinary horse could muster.

"FIRE!" Turner shouted at the men standing around the edges.

Legolas watched as Móre ran towards the gate to the courtyard, arrows raining down around him. Móre bent his hind legs and kicked up from the ground just as one of the arrows hit its mark, slamming into his flank. Móre whinnied in pain and Legolas felt dread settle in his stomach. Not even a second later another arrow hit him in the shoulder.

Everything seemed to be going in slow motion for Legolas as Móre crashed to the ground just outside the gate and continued to whinny.

Awareness suddenly crashed back into Legolas and he fought against Left and Right. Lashing out in all directions, he managed to hit Right in the nose and from his bellow of pain and a crack, he knew that he had broken it. He then pulled his remaining arm out of Left's grip and sent a punch to his solar plexus, before racing towards the gate with a speed that amazed every bystander. He barely heard as Turner gave the order not to shoot.

Legolas grabbed the gate with his hands and kicked up from the ground, leaping over it and landing on the other side. He threw himself to his knees beside his beautiful black stallion and reached out to him with shaking hands.

Móre was fighting for breath and still trying to get up from the ground when Legolas reached out and pulled his head into his lap. He needed nothing more than a glance at his wounds to see that his horse wasn't going to survive them without extensive treatment and that wasn't something he could get out here.

Legolas was barely aware of the tears that rolled down his cheeks as he kissed Móre's forehead and ran his hand repeatedly over his neck.

"Shh…" He whispered choked into his stallion's ear, "Everything's going to be all right… You did so well Móre, my black wind. You've kept me alive all these years… My brave, brave stallion."

Móre tried to raise his head but Legolas pressed it down on his lap once more, knowing that it was causing him pain. A broken whinny left him, so Legolas shushed him once more and ran his hand over his soft muzzle.

Legolas looked up as the gate was opened and every on the other side of it stopped moving at the sight of the elf. Legolas' aura had flared up from his anger and was cackling with energy, making him look ethereal. Despite the fact that two crystalline tears were placed on his cheeks, his blue eyes were alight with fury and anger. Because of this none of the men had the strength to look him in the eyes for more than a few seconds.

Turner stepped out with his sword still in his hands and neared Móre. Legolas growled at the man but didn't try to stop him as he placed his sword against Móre's muscled chest. Móre would only suffer more if he didn't do it...

Legolas leaned over Móre's head and wrapped his arms around his neck. He buried his face in his mane and whispered soothing things into his ear as Turner put pressure behind the sword. Móre squirmed and whinnied in his arms so Legolas tightened his hold on him and continued to whisper.

Soon Móre's fighting started to weaken, until he was completely still in his arms. Legolas let out a choked sob when he felt the stallion's life force leave him and buried his face deeper in his mane.

When he was grabbed from behind and pulled away from Móre not even seconds later Legolas' grief turned to anger and he started fighting against whoever was currently trying to restrain him. He fought tooth and claw, feeling satisfaction with every grunt of pain from his opponents. It took four men to finally lay him down and restrain his arms and legs. Even then Legolas continued to curse them in elvish.

None of the men had any idea what he was saying but they could easily guess the meaning from his tone.

As Legolas was pulled on from the ground still struggling and cursing, Turner ordered with a satisfied voice, "Take him back to the cell."

The men restraining him grunted and strained as they started to force him back towards the cell and he continued to do anything to resist them for nothing but the sole pleasure of releasing some of his anger. He didn't take any notice of how many of the others who had been standing on the sidelines were visibly shaken by the whole ordeal, something inside them reacting to the amount of pain the elf had displayed and the killing of such a magnificent and pure beast.

Armand stood to the side with wide eyes and stared at Legolas with a shameful expression on his face, like he regretted the whole ordeal.

Elladan's brows furrowed in puzzlement when he heard steps nearing the cell once more not even an hour since Legolas had been taken; it sounded like someone was putting up one hell of a fight.

It wasn't long before the door was unlocked, amidst more struggling, curses and grunts. Then the door opened and Elladan's eyes fell upon a scene he had never thought he would see. Left, Right, Hunter and Jack were all struggling with a fighting Legolas, all of them sporting a lot of bruises and other injuries. Right's nose was broken and blood had dripped down his chin. What was most shocking however was how furious Legolas looked; Elladan had never seen him look so angry before.

The humans pushed Legolas into the cell and slammed the door shut before he could spring onto them once more. Legolas stood for a moment, facing the door, his shoulders rising and falling with every breath and his hands trembling with restrained emotions.

When he finally turned around to face Elladan, the twin felt like he was hit in the gut by the amount of grief and anger in Legolas' eyes and the fact that there were tear tracks running through the dust on his cheeks.

"What happened…?" Elladan asked, trying to sound strong but his voice came out as nothing more than a dreading whisper.

Legolas didn't answer, he clenched his fists and looked from Elladan over to the bed and Elrohir in it. The anger in his eyes doubled and he strode quickly towards the bed, Elladan moved over so he was standing in front of his brother suddenly fearing the elf before him. He could feel in the very air how powerful Legolas was, more powerful than he had ever imagined. He first now truly understood not only how much power the elf had, but also how must control he must normally have over himself.

"What are you doing Legolas?" Elladan asked with a slightly shaking voice still blocking Legolas' path to Elrohir, "You're scaring me slightly."

"Don't be an idiot Elladan!" Legolas halfway snarled as he moved around Elladan, "I won't hurt him."

Legolas bent over Elrohir and placed his forehead on top of the twin's. The light around Legolas suddenly flared up to the extent that Elladan had to look away and shield his eyes. The blue light encompassed both him and Elrohir as Legolas pushed his strength into the twin and delved into his mind, breaking through the barriers Elrohir had placed around himself and moving towards the twin's spirit. His anger gave him the strength to do it.

As he breached the last wall he was attacked with feelings of hurt and abandonment so strong that it would have taken his breath away if he weren't already barricading himself against all grief after Móre's death.

Legolas didn't exactly know what he was doing, he was only going by instinct as he started to absorb every bad feeling inside the twin and bring forth all his happy memories. If anyone asked how he had done it hereafter he wouldn't have been able to answer him or her.

He reached past all the memories and grabbed Elrohir's hand, tugging him away from the darkness and into the light coming from his own body and streaming into Elrohir, bringing light, hope and strength. Then he travelled backwards, back out of the depths of Elrohir's mind and into his consciousness with Elrohir's hand still held securely in his.

Legolas and Elrohir's eyes snapped up at the same moment, and the twin's grey eyes looked into the Prince's powerful and glowing blue eyes with awe and wonder. Legolas' whole form was glowing and for a moment all the dirt and dust seemed gone from his alabaster skin and silvery-white hair.

"…Are you an angel?" Elrohir breathed with widened eyes.

Legolas smiled and without warning his aura snuffed into his body once more, the illusion disappeared and the room's darkness came back like a weight crashing down on their shoulders. Legolas' eyes closed and he stumbled away from the bed and over to the wall, where he slowly slid down until he was sitting on the floor.

Elladan replaced Legolas' spot in a flash, tears streamed down his cheeks when he saw his twin's open eyes and he immediately brought his hand up to Elrohir's cheek.

"Elladan…?" Elrohir whispered.

Elladan laughed in relief and the tears only rolled down quicker, "Yes… Little brother, it's me."

Just Legolas forced his eyes open from where he was sitting, there were footsteps nearing their cell. He weakly got to his feet and walked over to Elladan, cursing silently at how much strength it had taken from him to wake Elrohir up.

"Elladan, someone's coming." He said and placed his hand on the twin's arm.

Elladan looked up from Elrohir and hastily rubbed the tears off his cheeks while nodding. Then he looked down at Elrohir again and said, "Ro I need you to pretend that you're still unconscious. No matter what happens I need you to keep pretending. I promise that I will come back to you, I won't ever leave you again."

Just then a key was inserted in the keyhole and turned. Elrohir looked confused and panicked around, obviously scared of what was happening.

"Close your eyes." Elladan said hastily as the door started to open. To his relief Elrohir looked fearfully at him, but nevertheless did what he said.

The door opened and the four men came back into the room, this time taking both Elladan and Legolas with them and dragging them towards the main building.

Legolas knew where they were going when they entered the building and turned to the door at the right side of the dining hall, Turner's office. Once they had knocked and Turner's voice granted them permission to enter Elladan and Legolas were dragged into the room.

Hunter and Jack dragged Elladan over to the side, while Left and Right forced Legolas over to a chair in the middle of the room. As soon as Legolas saw Turner sitting leisurely in a comfortable chair beside the fire, drinking wine, anger flashed up inside him once more and he fought against the two directions. This man had just killed his horse! Wretched bastard!

When Turner turned his eyes towards him Legolas shouted an elvish curse at him that made Elladan flush and look at Legolas with widened eyes. Hunter left Elladan's side to help Left and Right force Legolas down into the chair and tie his arms and legs to it. Legolas was not making it easy for them despite his weakened state after bringing Elrohir back.

To stop him from saying any more curses they pushed a rag into his mouth and tied it behind his head. Turner watched as they did this with a pleased smile on his face.

With his voice disabled Legolas settled for glaring at the man as he walked up to him. Turner glanced at Elladan and seeing his confused and worried look smiled to Legolas and said, "What? You haven't even told him what happened yet?" Turner asked.

Elladan stiffened at this, "What are you talking about?" He asked and then growled, "If you have hurt him I swear I will…" His voice faded there as he remembered his twin.

"You will what?" Turner smirked at him. Elladan looked away, knowing that there was nothing he could do. "I thought so." He reached out and trailed his finger down Legolas' cheek right where the obvious trails from his tears were. "It's amazing how strong a relationship this one had with his horse."

Elladan felt himself grow cold at those words, "Had?" He breathed horrified and then he suddenly understood Legolas' anger and grief. "You killed Móre?"

The only response he got was Turner's smile, but that said everything he needed to know. Elladan started cursing them just like Legolas had done just before and struggled against Hunter and Jack seriously wanting to hurt Turner. It wasn't long before he was gagged as well.

"Móre? So that was what you named your noble steed? What does it mean?" Then Turner laughed, "Oh right, you can't answer me! I'll be sure to thank this Móre for the wonderful meat I'll have on my dinner table this evening."

Legolas started cursing into the gag and struggling to get out of the rope. Everyone other than Turner, who had his back turned, was starting to get nervous over the fury in Legolas' eyes. Elladan felt his heart bleed with his friend's.

Turner walked over to the fire and drew a branding iron out of the fire, its round tip was a fiery red and the T inside it was glowing. It was the mark the other slaves at the farm were wearing.

As Turner walked towards Legolas with the iron in his hand Legolas jerked his chin up defiantly and stared into Turner's eyes. Turner placed his hand on Legolas' bare chest and started caressing a spot just under his collarbone. Then he brought the iron up, Elladan watched horrified as Legolas' breath quickened the closer the brand came to his skin.

The effect was instantaneous when Turner pressed the fiery hot iron against Legolas' chest. Legolas immediately hunched forward, his eyes were shut tightly and the gag inside his mouth muffled his scream of pain. The smell of burnt flesh started to fill the air when Turner finally withdrew the iron. Legolas immediately swallowed his scream and breathed heavily through the gag. When he had recovered a little he raised his head and glared in defiance at Turner.

"You just don't give up, do you?" Turner growled, then he placed the iron in the fire and waited a few moments before taking it up once more.

Elladan paled when he realized that he was walking towards him. He started struggling against Hunter and Jack not being able to control the panic that welled up inside him when he thought of the pain the hot iron would induce. Hunter and Jack kicked the back on his knees and forced him to kneel on the ground before lying him down completely and pressing down on his shoulders and legs.

Elladan struggled against then but couldn't do anything while the iron just came closer and closer. He could here Legolas struggling as well and curses coming from behind his gag.

Soon another scream broke the silence in the room as Turner pressed the hot brand down on the small of Elladan's back. The twin writhed on the floor and screamed while the iron burnt Turner's mark into his skin.

When the iron was lifted once more Elladan was only half aware and lay limp on the floor. Some time went by before he became aware of the ruckus in the other side of the room. He lifted his head from the ground and looked up. Through hazy eyes he was able to see Turner shouting at Legolas while beating him with the by now relatively cool iron.

Nothing more than snippets of Turner's shouts reached into Elladan pain-muddled mind. "Why don't you just-" "You're mine!" "Break-" "-all your fault!" Something seemed to have clicked inside Turner and he was no longer aware of what he was doing. The power behind the iron was enough to leaves welts and wounds on Legolas' torso, he had even hit him over the cheek once because there was a gash there and blood was already flowing down Legolas' pale skin. Legolas' eyes were closed and blood had gathered on his bottom lip.

Valar… Turner was going to kill him…

It seemed that Left and Right came to that conclusion as well because they jumped up and restrained Turner. They took the branding iron out of his hands and threw it back towards the fireplace.

Turner straightened out his clothes and then snarled, "Take him back to the basement and bring the other back to the cell. I don't want to see them."

Hunter and Jack pulled Elladan up from the ground and removed his gag but the half-elf didn't have eyes for anything other than Legolas as Left and Right untied him and grabbed hold of his limp body. They started dragging him across the floor.

"Legolas…" Elladan breathed weakly as Hunter and Jack forced him away from his friend and out of the main building while Right and Left started dragging Legolas towards the stairs. "No…"

They entered the slave quarters and dragged Elladan up to the door to their cell. They unlocked the door and pushed him inside before closing it once more. Elladan stumbled but managed to keep his feet. He looked towards the bed just in time to see Elrohir's eyes flutter up. Worry and horror immediately flooded into his twin's eyes as he looked at him, no doubt taking in the shackles, dirt and wounds, thankfully he couldn't see the brand.

Elladan felt painfully overwhelmed and couldn't stop the sob from leaving his lips as he stumbled over to the bed and climbed up beside his brother, resting his head against Elrohir's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." He sobbed, "I'm so sorry Ro. I never should have left you; I never should have taken you on that trip… We should have stayed home… We should be home with Ada right now. I should have been a better brother to you…"

Elrohir's arms encircled him and accidently touched the throbbing brand on his back Elladan drew in breath sharply and moved away from his twin's touch.

"Elladan…?" Elrohir asked worriedly when Elladan's breathing started to get more erratic, he raised his head so he could look down his brother's back and was horrified to not only see whip lashes but also a brand marring his usually flawless skin. Elrohir felt panic well up inside him, "Elladan what happened? Where are we?"


	16. Gratitude for laughter

**Chapter sixteen – Gratitude for laughter**

"_Elladan what happened? Where are we?"_

Elladan looked up from where he had buried his face in Elrohir's shoulder and gazed into his twin's panicked eyes. Immediately he rubbed the tears off of his cheeks and sat up, suppressing a grimace as the wound on his back was pulled. His own feelings could wait, it was clear that his brother needed him. Elrohir was pale with pain and tiredness, obviously his wound hadn't healed completely yet and he was feeling weak from being unconscious for such a long time.

"I'm sorry." Elladan said and sniffled.

Elrohir stared at his brother with wonder. Elladan was sitting here before him, crying, the warmth had returned to his eyes after being gone almost since their mother had sailed. His grey eyes were showing a myriad of emotions instead of only a cold wall and he could actually feel Elladan's presence inside his heart.

As two more tears rolled down from Elladan's cheeks despite his attempts to stop it he decided that his brother was more important than his own confusion at what had happened. Elladan had obviously been through a lot; his shoulders were weighed down by guilt and exhaustion.

Elrohir reached up towards Elladan and his twin fell without hesitation into his embrace once more, looking apologetic.

As he held him in his arms, Elrohir let his eyes wander over Elladan's body. There was a lot of dust and dirt on his twin and countless scrapes and bruises. Elladan's hands were worst, there were multiple layers of cuts on his skin, none of whom had been treated. There was also bruising and cuts under the manacles around his wrists.

"What happened to you?" Elrohir whispered horrified after a while.

Elladan shook his head, "You've been unconscious for almost two weeks, you should drink something first. We've given you as much water as we could possibly force down your throat but it still hasn't been enough." He got up from the bed and got the water bucket.

"We?" Elrohir whispered, "So Legolas was here? Elladan where is he now…?"

Elladan shook his head once more and pulled a soaked cloth out of the water. It had been there since Legolas had returned from the basement – they had been using it to give Elrohir water. He moved the cloth until it was just over his twin's lips and let the precious drops fall down on them. Elrohir opened his mouth and caught the liquid.

Elladan wrung the cloth to get the last of it out and then soaked it once more and started the process all over again. After the fifth time Elrohir shook his head, just as well because there wasn't much left.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Elladan asked as he lay down beside Elrohir again.

"I took a blow for you…" Elrohir mumbled thoughtfully, then he looked down at his brother with hurting eyes, "You left me."

Elladan's eyes filled with guilt and he opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't seem to get any words out. He looked down, not being able to bear the hurt in Elrohir's eyes and laid his hand on the bandages over the wound in Elrohir's chest. Elrohir felt his body tremble as he drew in a shaky breath.

"I was an idiot Ro." Elladan whispered, "I wish I could go back to that time and take you home instead of rejecting you. You didn't deserve that, you didn't deserve the way I've been treating you since …mother left. I've been so afraid of opening up to you because I thought it would cause you pain …but I see now that I caused you more by shutting myself off. And I'm so …so sorry. You deserve so much better than me…"

"Stop talking." Elrohir choked and pulled his twin into his arms, carefully avoiding where he now knew his injuries were. "You moron…"

The two brothers lay in each other's arms, letting their minds flow together through their link, as they had never done since their mother's sailing. Both of them welcomed the feeling of wholeness and even shed tears together over it.

"What made you change your mind…?" Elrohir asked, he sounded weary.

"Legolas." Elladan answered. He once more felt a pang of guilt, here he was comfortable in his brother's embrace while Legolas was no doubt unconscious in the darkness with no one to take care of him when he awakened. He had seen after the last time what kind of strain the loss of light and nature had put the elf through; Legolas had a much deeper connection to it than any other elves… He had clearly been shaken, although he had tried to hide it.

Elrohir forced his mind to sharpen once more when he heard the name pass Elladan's lips. He remembered Legolas' powerful presence forcing him out of the hole he had dug for himself and remembered the relief and gladness in the elf's blue eyes when he had looked into them. At that time there had been an underlying grief in Legolas' eyes, a grief that he had no explanation for, just like he had no idea how he had been able to read Legolas. Perhaps the wall inside his eyes that usually stopped them from seeing his emotions was made of the energy he had released during the episode.

Elrohir tried to force his body to sit up, but a stabbing pain raced through the wound in his chest, painfully reminding him that he wasn't completely recovered yet. Instead he looked around frantically just check the room, hoping to find Legolas in it.

When that was not the case Elrohir turned panicked eyes to his twin, "Where is he? What has happened?"

Elladan let out a choked sob, "They killed Móre…" Elrohir's eyes widened in shock, he felt himself grow cold when he thought of how much pain that would have given Legolas. Móre had been with him for years… He had trained him relentlessly since he had been a foal. No one had ever seen a horse and rider more in tune than those two. They were the pair him and Elladan had lost races to.

"Where is Legolas?" Elrohir asked frantically.

"They have him." Elladan answered, "Last time they did this I didn't see him for six days…"

"Who are they? What did they do to him?"

"We were captured by slave traders Elrohir. Their leader has an old feud against the royal family of Mirkwood; it's only because of Legolas that the two of us are still alive. The last time they took him like this they locked him in the darkness Ro, complete and utter darkness for six days…"

O

"Glorfindel!" Elrond gasped.

Glorfindel burst into Elrond's bedchamber from just outside the door where he had been talking with Erestor. The dark-haired advisor followed just behind him although Elrond hadn't called for him.

Elrond was standing beside the window, holding the wall to steady himself with one hand and with the other he clutched his shirt just over his heart. As they rushed into the room he looked up with widened eyes, both relief and joy glowing inside the grey depths.

"Elrohir is back." He breathed. "My son is back…"

O

When Legolas woke up he wasn't even sure he opened his eyes because it was just as dark either way. He brought his fingers up to his face – the chains between his shackles made noises as they scraped over the cold, stone floor – and cautiously touched his eyelids. They were open.

Immediately Legolas felt panic well up inside him, but he also found himself to weary and weighed down by grief to do anything about it. He just laid there, in the dust once more, remembering what events had led up to this. Móre was dead…

He remembered the sound of his last shuddering breath as all life left him and his wise, black eyes had glazed over. He remembered the feel of his soft fur underneath his fingers as he ran them over his neck, treaded them through his mane and ran them between his twitching ears. He remember the nature swirling past him in long rivulets of dark green, blue and black as Móre carried him effortlessly through the forest of Mirkwood, both of them knowing exactly where every single tree and root was.

_Legolas galloped, not at the highest speed but certainly not slow either, the midnight black steed underneath him flew gracefully over the ground, taking it slightly slower because of the person currently sitting before Legolas with an exited expression on her face. Legolas' right arm was locked around his little sister Hithel and the other was holding Móre's reigns. There was a smile on his lips. _

"_Legolas! Don't get too far ahead!" _

_Legolas groaned but nevertheless spun Móre around and smiled apologetically to his parents, who were riding behind them at a much slower pace. His mother smiled back at them while his father shook his head exasperated. _

_He set Móre in motion once more and rode up beside his parents. The young horse was still a bit over-enthusiastic, having just finished his training and had only been in one fight before. He had managed just fine though, not running away or doing anything other than what he should._

_The royal family were going on a small picnic in a clearing not far from the palace gates, as they did every once in a while when the King's workload wasn't too large and Legolas was home from patrols. _

_The royal couple smiled when they saw their children happily together. They could see the awe Hithel had for her elder brother in her eyes as she watched him gently pointed out different sorts of trees or plants in the forest._

_Legolas had his weapons with him just in case something happened, but it was unlikely since things had gone smoothly the other times they had been to the clearing. The guards were even started to get more relaxed about the idea of the royal family alone in the forest, in the beginning the Captain of the Guard had often sent someone to trail them 'unseen', which was highly difficult if not impossible when dealing with as sensitive elves as their King and Crown Prince._

"_When will you have to go out again Las?" Hithel asked innocently and looked up on him with her blue-green eyes._

_Legolas was saddened by the question; he had been gone far too many times in her life… He tried to make up for it every time he made it back to his little sister, but he knew that it wasn't enough. At least Hithel was safe and Legolas intended to keep it that way._

_Legolas reached up and ruffled her hair, causing her to squeak and to quickly reach up and try to straighten it. "I don't know Hithel." He said and looked forwards once more. "I don't know..."_

"_He'll be home for the weekend at least sweetheart." Their mother said with a small smile, "You'll be pampered like you've never been before because I'm not sure he'll let you out of his sight for the entire period." _

_Legolas laughed at his mother's statement and sent a mock glare at her before smiling mischievously at Hithel when he saw the fallen tree on the path some ways before them. He bent forward and whispered to her, "Do you think we can jump over that?"_

_Hithel smiled to him and nodded enthusiastically so Legolas kicked Móre's sides and sent him once more into gallop, ignoring his parents' protests. They raced towards the falling trees, both of them wearing smiles. When Móre was just before it he bent his hind legs and kicked up from the ground. As they flew over the fallen tree Legolas' suddenly felt something that made his blood run cold. Orcs. _

_The trees around him screamed danger so Legolas whipped his head to the right and left just before they landed safely on the other side of the tree once more. _

_This was a trap._

_Legolas pulled Móre's reigns sharply just as they landed and forced Móre to stop and rear at the sudden halt. Orcs started pouring out of the trees a bit father down the path. Legolas looked behind him briefly seeing his parents pale and his father speed up, before judging the distance they were from the fallen tree. When he realized that they were too close to the tree to make the jump safely he looked forward once more and spurred Móre onwards, towards the orcs. _

_Hithel was crying with fright in his arms but he had no time to comfort her. There were orcs closing in all around them blocking their passage until nothing was left but the fallen tree. They probably felt that it was too close but Legolas knew that it wasn't …or rather hoped. _

_The orcs they were heading towards stuck their spears out in front of them, clearly not expecting Legolas to spin Móre around just before them and charge towards the fallen tree. Legolas bent over Hithel and laid them both almost flat on his back as Móre speed towards the tree. Some of the orcs at the sides started to get their crossbows and fire at them. _

_They just barely reached the right speed when Móre was before the tree and kicked up from the ground. The orcs around them screeched with displeasure and immediately started climbing over the tree, making it to the other side before they had even landing. _

_Legolas and Hithel were jerked slightly forward from the impact with the ground but Legolas quickly straightened out once more. He glanced behind and saw the orcs racing after them, running quickly. A growl from the back told him that they also had a few wargs in their midst. _

_Legolas raced forward and followed his parents who had just turned their horses around as well and were speeding back towards the halls. He rode up beside his mother._

"_I need you to take Hithel!" He shouted to her. Seeing that she had heard him he didn't wait for a response before pulled Hithel up from Móre and lifting her onto his mother's horse. The Queen quickly placed her arm around Hithel's waist murmuring soothing things to her while looked worried and frightfully at her son._

_Legolas gave her a small smile before turning Móre slightly away and slowing down so he was riding behind his parents' horses. He whipped out his bow and quickly notched an arrow before turning around in the saddle and firing at one of the nearby orcs. He trusted Móre to follow his parents' horses and therefore devoted his attention to the orcs behind them. _

_Legolas fired constantly as they rode back towards the halls, felling the orcs that were running after them. When he heard growls around them he whipped his head around and looked for the sources. He quickly spotted one warg running in the forest to their right and the other to their left, and reached behind him to his quiver. There were only two arrows left, Legolas cursed inwardly. _

_The two wargs pounced at the same time, suddenly turning their directions to the path and running towards his parents on either side. Without having any time for consideration Legolas took one of his remaining arrows and fired at the warg heading towards his father. It was down. Then he spurred Móre up beside his mother's and took out the last arrow. _

_Legolas aimed quickly but just as he was about to release it Móre stumbled and the shot went off mark. It hit the warg in the shoulder, but didn't hinder its movement much as it continued to race towards him now, since he had put himself between it and his mother's horse. _

_Legolas cursed as he whipped his bow back on his back and drew his twin knives instead, pulling them out just in time for the warg jumping and barreling into his chest. _

"_Legolas!" His mother shrieked._

_Legolas grunted as both him and the warg tumbled to the ground. He rolled once he reached it to lessen the impact and then he was on his feet once more to defend against the warg's first attack. _

_Legolas spared his parents a glance between dodging the warg's bite and lashing out at it, they had stopped their horses. His knife made it through the warg's fur all the way into his side, and caused the animal to yelp. A final blow to the head and the warg was down._

_He retracted his knife and without pausing threw it into the chest of one of the nearing orcs. _

"_Go!" He shouted to his parents as he ran towards the felled orc and pulled his knife from the beast's chest. He kept running, making short business of any orc that blocked his path. Just before he reached his target, a large tree just off the path, something slammed into his lower back. Legolas grunted and stumbled, but then straightened out and leapt into the tree. _

_He quickly connected his mind with the nature around him and bade it aid him as he started running from branch to branch along the path. Legolas reached down and pulled the bolt out of his back. He grit his teeth to suppress any sounds of pain and continued running even as he threw the bolt to the side. _

_His parents had slowed down slightly; his father's eyes were watching him and he leapt through the trees. As he reached them he whistled for Móre. His black horse darted towards him and started riding just under him. Legolas soon jumped off the branches and landed lithely on Móre's back, quickly taking the reigns and patted Móre's neck. _

_He turned Móre towards his parents' horses while looking behind him. The orcs were far behind them now, screeching with displeasure. Abruptly Legolas' vision blurred and he shook his head sharply, before turning back towards the path before him, they were almost there…_

_The guards at the gate shouted at their appearance and the gates were quickly opened so they were allowed to gallop into the courtyard. The gates were immediately shut behind them and the guards rushed up to their King and Queen, asking his father what had happened and helping his mother and Hithel down from the horse. _

_Legolas swung down from Móre and kept his grip on the saddle as his legs threatened to buckle underneath him. He shook his head sharply once more to clear it, cursing the orcs and their poison. _

_His mother had her hands full with comforting the distraught Hithel and his father was organizing for a team to go out and kill the remaining orcs. None of them had noticing the growing stain of blood hidden under Legolas' cloak._

"_Prince Legolas?"_

_Legolas opened his eyes and looked to the side immediately meeting Ecphen's searching eyes. He followed Ecphen's gaze as his eyes travelled to his saddle and saw that his hand had turned white from holding it so tightly. He let go of the grip and took a step back, almost tripping. Ecphen's hand was suddenly placed on his lower back to stop him from toppling backwards; unfortunately the healer was able to feel the moistness on his tunic. _

_Before Ecphen could have the chance to say anything one of the elves that worked in the stables came over and took Móre's reigns. Legolas immediately regarded the elf and then said, "Take care of him. I think he was grazed by the warg's claws, just beside the saddle." _

"_Of course my Prince." The elf said, already moving the saddle slightly to the side, then he nodded and said, "You're right. It isn't serious though, he'll be fine with the right treatment."_

"_Thank you."_

_The elf bowed and then pulled Móre towards the stables. _

_Ecphen sighed, "Come on." Then he discreetly started guiding Legolas away from the courtyard. They escaped unseen since the elves there had their attention on the King as he organized and reassured them. _

_At the entrance Legolas looked back and caught his father's eyes, Thranduil speech wavered slightly at the sight of a healer leading his son into the house. He first now noticed how Legolas' eyes had darkened slightly, meaning that he was wounded despite the fact that he hadn't said anything. He should have known…_

_Ecphen led Legolas into the empty healing ward and sat him down on one of the beds before setting some water over the fire. Then he walked back and helped the Prince strip out of his cloak and tunic. Legolas had already placed his weapons on the bedside table._

"_What happened?" He asked as he started checking the wound in Legolas' lower back._

"_Orcs." Legolas answered softly. No pain was to be heard in his voice but it was slightly weaker than normal. "They were waiting for us on the way to the clearing. They must somehow have heard that we were going out there. One of them shot a crossbow and hit me. It's poisoned."_

"_And you just ripped it out?" Ecphen asked exasperated._

_Legolas gave him a sheepish smile. "It was hindering my movements…" _

"_Lie down and let me take care of it." Ecphen sighed._

_Legolas smiled to him and shifted so he was lying on his stomach on the bed. He rested his head on his arms and closed his eyes as Ecphen started washing the wound. Just before stitching it he was given a mug of tea to dull the pain. As he was drinking it the door opened and Thranduil walked into the room. _

_Legolas looked up in time to see a sadness pass through his father's eyes. Then the King turned towards Ecphen, "How is he?"_

"_He'll be fine my King." Ecphen answered, "The poison should burn out through the night, he just needs rest."_

"_Poison?" Thranduil asked, his brows furrowing._

"_One of the orcs shot me in the back." Legolas answered, making his father turn towards him once more, "Just before I jumped into the tree, I didn't see it. Stupid, really... Did you send a team out after the orcs?"_

_Thranduil nodded and sat down on the chair beside the bed as Ecphen once more started taking care of the wound, stitching it closed and smearing a thick paste over it._

"_Hopefully they will be able to find out how the orcs knew we were going to be there at that exact time. If the orcs haven't already scattered that is, disappointed that we got away." He looked toward the table where Legolas' weapons laid and reached out to trail his finger over his bow. "Your horse caused you to miss the last shot."_

"_He just needs some more training." Legolas defended._

"_If you hadn't missed the shot at that time you wouldn't have been knocked off your horse and therefore not injured." Thranduil said looking deeply into Legolas' eyes._

"_If I had brought another arrow I wouldn't have been injured either." Legolas rationalized, "And he wouldn't have gotten injured. There are countless things that could prevent the event from happening. I'll train Móre so he doesn't stumble…" At the end Legolas closed his eyes and gave his head yet another sharp shake, his eyebrows were furrowed when he opened his eyes again. His eyes were unfocused to begin with but another shake brought some clearness into them. _

_Thranduil watched worried and turned to Ecphen who had by now finished wrapping bandages around Legolas' stomach and was watching him intently as well. "What's happening?"_

_Ecphen placed his hand on Legolas' forehead and then his neck before answering, "The poison's setting in. He'll have a rough night but he'll be fine in the morning. You should take him to his room. …Do you want me to send someone up to watch him?"_

_The King shook his head as he stood up from the chair, "I'll watch him." _

_Ecphen took one glance at the bloodstained tunic lying on the floor and then walked over to the dresser where Legolas always kept extra clothes. He pulled out another tunic and then handed it to Thranduil, who helped Legolas into it._

_The King then slung Legolas' weapons over his shoulder and picked up his cloak before pulling Legolas up from the bed. Legolas was beginning to look feverish and unsteady so Thranduil took a grip on his arm as he led him out of the healing ward and through the halls to his room. _

_Once inside, he pushed Legolas gently down on the bed and started pulling off his shoes. Legolas was looking rather dazed but nevertheless gave his father a sheepish grin when he felt him take his shoes off. Afterwards Thranduil pulled the covers up over Legolas' form and pressed a kiss to his warm forehead. _

_As he did this, the door opened and the Queen of Mirkwood stepped inside with a sleeping Hithel in her arms. Her eyes widened when she saw Legolas and she quickly strode towards the bed._

_Legolas opened his eyes at the sound and moved his head to the right to look at her. He smiled weakly to his mother and then gazed at his sleeping sister in her arms. Hithel had tear tracks down her cheeks and her eyes were slightly swollen._

"_How is she…?" He asked and looked back to his mother._

_She walked up to the other side of his large bed and placed her precious burden beside her elder brother. Then she sat down beside him and caressed his check, frowning when she felt its warmth. _

"_She was frightened, but she'll be fine." His mother answered, "What happened to you?"_

"_He was shot." Thranduil answered shortly, "It was poisoned, so we're going to have to waste the whole night looking after him."_

_Legolas chuckled and grinned at his father, "Sorry for being such a nuisance." _

_His mother reached over and smacked her husband over the head before kissing his cheek and saying, "You're not a nuisance. We are unharmed because of you, this is the least we can do."_

_Legolas smiled weakly to her and then his eyes slipped closed once more. His body trembled occasionally under the covers and before the hour was out his breathing started to get strained in tact with the rising of his fever. He would open his eyes once in a while and show them that he was still awake but otherwise he just lay there._

"_Thranduil what does this poison do?" The Queen asked her husband fearfully after a while. She could see from Legolas' expression that he wasn't feeling well at all._

_Thranduil sighed and brushed his hand over Legolas hair. Legolas pained eyes fluttered open at the touch and he looked at his father. "It induces pain and the fever comes automatically when he body fights it off." He caressed Legolas' hair and bent closer, "You'll be fine Greenleaf, try to sleep."_

_Legolas nodded, but before closing his eyes he reached out towards his mother. When she took his hand he squeezed it and muttered, "Don't worry. I've tried it before." After getting a nod from his mother he closed his eyes once more. _

_Thranduil got up from his seat and got a bowl of cool water and a small towel, so he could give Legolas some relief. When he brought the cool towel to Legolas' cheek his son immediately leaned into it, causing a smile to appear on the King's lips. _

_The two parents stayed awake all through the night, keeping each other company as they watched over their two children. Legolas slept once in a while, but not nearly as much as they would have liked, Hithel through slept through the whole night despite the noises around her. The last two hours of the night Legolas finally fell into a deeper sleep, the fever had let go of most of its grip and the pain had lessoned. Therefore his parents were quick to follow him, although unintentionally._

_When Legolas woke up to the sun shining through his window he was surprised to see his whole family sleeping around him. He smiled at the sight and shook his head. Thranduil was sleeping sitting against the footboard and his mother was curled up beside his sister. _

_Legolas soundlessly got up from the bed, pausing briefly to pull on his shoes before walking into the corridor and further through the halls until he was at the main entrance. Once there he stepped outside and headed towards the stables. _

_Móre was standing peacefully inside his stall and chewing hay when Legolas entered it. Once sensing his master, the ebony horse looked up and walked towards him, pressing his forehead against Legolas' chest. Legolas chuckled and stroked his neck. His hand travelled downwards until they were right beside the cuts on his flank. Luckily they were shallow. Someone had smeared some thick herb paste over the cuts but had otherwise let them be. _

"_You'll see Móre." Legolas whispered to his horse, "We're going to shape you up real good so no one will be able to match you. We'll be one, you and I. Fighting together for the sake of this kingdom and winning many battles. I'll make you so great that you will be a source for envy for many. My beautiful black stallion."_

Legolas curled slightly in on himself and tried to ignore the shackles as he hugged his arms over his chest. Every single part of him hurt from the beating Turner had given him and he didn't even want to think about the brand on his chest. He knew it would fade with time, but nevertheless already hated the mark.

From the metallic taste in his mouth and the pain from his chest, he knew for certain that he had broken a few ribs, thanks to the branding iron. The first few hits had left burns on his chest as well, but thankfully Turner hadn't hit him directly so the brand wasn't pictured.

He vaguely wondered what had happened with Elladan, but he wasn't worried, Turner didn't care about hurting the twins. He was the only target of the human's wrath.

Legolas shivered and coughed weakly, his broken ribs protested loudly at the jerks but there was nothing he could do to stop himself. The dust in the room had already reached his lungs. How long had he been down here? How long was he going to stay down here?

Legolas felt emptiness sneak its way into his heart; there was no life around him, no light. The walls kept everything he loved away from him and trapped him inside this hellhole. Why were they doing this? What had he ever done to them? He didn't want to be here… He didn't want to be trapped in the darkness with the only hope to cling to being that Turner would change his mind and let him out at some point – preferably before he died. He wanted to be sitting in his wife's arms, watching their daughter run around talking to flowers.

But no one cared about that, did they? Oh no. Who cared about what he wanted? They couldn't even let him stay with the twins. They had to keep him here, constantly locked in the darkness.

If he had the energy he would have gotten up and kicked the door half a million times to release some of his frustration, but he couldn't even muster that.

What did they want from him?

Two tears formed in the Prince's cerulean blue eyes and rolled down his usually pearly white cheeks, now covered with dirt and dust. Just the two though, shed for his beloved horse, whose death was worsened by the emptiness all around him.

O

Elrohir stared into the ceiling as what Elladan had just told him swirled through his mind. His right hand was absentmindedly made patterns on his brother's arm. Elladan had finally succumbed to his exhaustion, still in his brother's arms.

After Elladan had told him about Legolas, his own exhaustion, pain and anxiety had become too much and he had swirled into darkness. By the time he had woken up, a whole night after, Elladan had still been awake and watching over him. He had forced his brother to tell the entire story of what had happened while he had been unconscious.

When Elladan's reached the part where he had woken up, he had looked so tired and drained. Almost like he had relived everything while telling it. He convinced his twin to sleep and his brother had done so ever since, not showing any signs of waking, oblivious to the fact that Elrohir was unable to join him because of the information swirling around in his head.

He had been shocked to find out that the only reason he had survived the wound was because Legolas had continually and relentlessly fed him his own energy. Energy, which given the circumstances, he had desperately needed himself. He owed Legolas his life and so much more.

Suddenly the hand that was drawing on Elladan's arms froze and Elrohir looked over towards the door to their cell. There were footsteps nearing them…

Elrohir reached down and shook his twin's shoulder. He despised waking him when he needed rest, but he didn't know what to do. He had never been in this kind of situation before.

Elladan woke with a jerk and immediately looked around the room as if he was searching for an enemy. Then he turned to look at Elrohir, a smile briefly lit up his face until he as well heard the footsteps from the corridor.

The elder twin quickly scrambled down from the bed and without giving any explanation began rearranging Elrohir's position so it matched how he had been lying the past two weeks. Whenever Elrohir tried to say something he would only shush him and look towards the door.

A glint of fear entered Elrohir's eyes when he completely understood what was happening. Tears welled up in his eyes at the thought of being left alone without knowing what was happening to his twin. When Elladan saw them run down his cheeks he shook his head and gently brushed them off his cheeks before kissing his forehead and leaning close.

"Close your eyes. No matter what then pretend you're unconscious." Elladan whispered choked into his twin's ear. "Don't just assume it's Legolas or I, wait until we approach you and tell you it's all right to stop. Please Elrohir, just must do this. This is your part. You _need_ to stay unconscious."

The key was inserted in the door and Elladan's eyes jerked towards the door. When he looked back at Elrohir he felt a wave of relief rush over him. Elrohir had closed his eyes and relaxed his face, although there was another set of tears on the way down his cheeks. Elladan quickly reached out and brushed them away before taking a step back and turning to the door.

When it opened Hunter and Jack were the first to step into the cell. They took hold of each of Elladan's arms and held him so he was facing Matheson, who walked into the cell just behind them. There was a new look that had entered his eyes besides disinterest, a mixture of cautiousness and wariness.

"What have you done with my friend?" Elladan hissed at the man.

Matheson scrunched up his nose and answered, "I actually don't know. I was just told that the Captain didn't want to see either of you, but I guessed that that didn't mean you couldn't work. The wall's not done yet."

As they were about to leave the room Jack turned his head towards Elrohir and kicked the bed, "Right shame you're 'bout to loose another one. This ones already dead and the other will be before long. I wonder where that puts you."

Elladan growled low in his throat and made a slight move to struggle against them. That small indication was obviously enough to earn him a sound blow to the head because in the next moment he felt just that. The punch was so hard that he stumbled and would probably have fallen to the ground if Hunter and Jack hadn't yanked up in his arms.

Once they were by the doorway Elladan looked back at his brother one final time. Elrohir was still feigning unconsciousness, but his left hand was gripping the dark blue fabric of Legolas' cloak, which had been draped over him.

The second that the door was slammed shut, Elrohir's eyes flew open and he stared at it.

He was alone…

They had taken Elladan…

Legolas was gone…

What should he do?

Elrohir's body started trembling and he found himself unable to tear his eyes away from the closed door, as if that would make the time turn backwards to the time just after he had woken up, just before both Legolas and Elladan had been taken. If he had been more awake at that time then perhaps he would have fought. Perhaps they would have escaped…

The panic made his muddled mind spin and soon he found himself swirling into darkness once more.

When next he woke up his head was placed on his twin's lap and Elladan was absentmindedly running his fingers through his hair. His hands were dirty and bloody but Elrohir didn't care. If it gave him comfort then he would let him do whatever he wished to his hair.

Elladan was staring in space but when his felt Elrohir move his head he looked down and immediately a tired smile appeared on his lips. "Good morning." He said softly, "I was afraid you had slipped into a coma again."

"When did you come back?" Elrohir asked and returned the smile.

"A couple of hours ago. Dawn is approaching." Elladan answered while looking up through the barred hole in their roof. "They changed to water and threw in a piece of bread. You should have some."

Elladan got up from his position and stepped down from the bed to lift the water bucket over. He made a pained grimace as the weight pressed on the wounds on his hands, but nevertheless brought it over.

When Elrohir saw this he weakly pushed himself into sitting position. Immediately blood rushed from his head and pain shot through his chest. He was just about to topple backwards when Elladan took hold of his arms and gently lowered him back on the bed.

As his vision cleared he saw Elladan's head bent over his, looking at him worriedly. Some of the worry disappeared when he saw his eyes focus but much of it remained.

Elladan reached and lifted the rag from the bucket so he could gently feed Elrohir some water. He then wiped Elrohir's face with its cool surface and soaked it once more to feed Elrohir some more. When the pasty look finally cleared from Elrohir's face he sighed in relief and ran the rag over his forehead one last time before dropping it in the water.

"You're not strong enough Ro." He chastised gently, "You haven't sat up or eaten in two weeks and your wound isn't even completely healed yet. What were you thinking?"

"…You need to wash those wounds." Elrohir breathed.

Elladan stared at him for some time before shaking his head and turning towards the bucket once more. He took the rag out of it and gently washed the surfaces of his palms. When his hands were as clean as they would ever be without proper treatment of his wounds and soap, he threw the rag in a corner, not wanting to spoil their drinking water further.

With this done he took the bread and broke it open so he could pull out a chunk of the softer bread in the middle. He let the chunk soak a bit in the water to soften it and then held it for Elrohir to take. His brother eyed it warily with a hint of disgust in his expression.

"It's all we have." Elladan said to him.

Elrohir looked guiltily at him and then took the bread. The involuntary shivers and grimaces he made while eating made Elladan hard pressed to suppress his laughter as he chewed endlessly on the stone hard crust.

A particularly large grimace sent Elladan into a fit of laughter and Elrohir stopped eating for a minute to frown at him.

"What?" He asked, which only added to Elladan's amusement.

After a while Elrohir found the corners of his mouth inching upwards as well, it had been so long since he had heard his twin laugh. So long since he had seen him smile wholeheartedly. He sent a prayer of thanks to Legolas, wherever the elf was, for bringing that back to them.

It wasn't long before they came to get his brother once more and they settled into a rhythm where Elladan would be brought out to work on the wall early morning and come back in the dead of night. It was a new pair that got him every time. While Elladan was gone Elrohir rested and slept, trying to regain the strength that he had lost and heal his wound completely.

As the days passed the two twins grew more fearful and worried at Legolas' absence.


	17. Falling apart

_A/N: Sorry for the slightly late update. I had to celebrate Christmas :D_

_WARNING: There are some parts of this chapter that could be rated M_

**Chapter seventeen – Falling apart**

The seconds and minutes and hours had started to blend together in the endless stream of darkness. Where was he? Who was he? What was he doing here? An aching loss spread out through his chest and the black color of the emptiness somehow reminded him of that loss without being able to set his finger upon it… Who had left him here?

He was Legolas, Prince of the Kingdom of Mirkwood. His father was King Thranduil. He wouldn't let them take that away from him.

His throat was so dry and wrecked that every breath sounded like a whistling gasp. What was he doing here? The bruises on his chest had grown ever more painful and he could feel his broken ribs shifting slightly when he tried to pull too much air into his lungs. What did they want with him? When he reached up and touched his chest with one of his shackled hands he could trace the outline of the T upon it. Who had done this to him?

He was Legolas, Prince of the Kingdom of Mirkwood. His father was King Thranduil.

As the faint tingles of loss raced constantly through his body, so did the cold. It sent shivers down his arms and legs, as he lay exposed on the hard, cold, stone floor. Who had placed him here? His glow was barely bright enough to let him se the outline of his own fingers as he raised his hand in front of his eyes.

He was Legolas, Prince of the Kingdom of Mirkwood. His father was King Thranduil.

How long had he been here? The darkness seemed to have swallowed his sense of time, his sense of purpose, his sense of existence. He felt empty. No whispering from trees… No playful giggle of the wind… No pattern of glowing strings against a starlit night sky… What purpose did this have?

He was Legolas, Prince of the Kingdom of Mirkwood. His father was King Thranduil.

He could faintly see flowing auburn hair with light blue ribbons, but as soon as he tried to reach out to the image it would disappear. The bonds inside him shut off because of the wall he had made around his mind. Why was it there? Why couldn't he just remove it? He longed for a sense of wholeness from the bottom of his heart, something was missing now… something he had blocked out for too long already.

NO!

He was Legolas, Prince of the Kingdom of Mirkwood. His father was King Thranduil.

He couldn't release the energy, he couldn't give himself the relief because he had a people to protect, and they needed him to shield himself and the information in his mind from an enemy just as foul as this darkness… Just as black.

But you want to… so bad. It's calling to you. Begging you to let go…

NO!

He was Legolas, Prince of the Kingdom of Mirkwood. His father was King Thranduil. He would not suffer the destruction of his people by giving in to this darkness. In his death or in his release it would fade to light. If it was the last thing he did and if it meant he would have to live with this hollowness, he would shield his people.

He was Legolas, Prince of the Kingdom of Mirkwood. His father was King Thranduil.

Legolas. Greenleaf. Spring. Hope. That was what his name was supposed to mean, that was what he had grown up to become. That was what he _needed_ to be, and so he would be and continue to be. They would not break him.

He was Legolas, Prince of the Kingdom of Mirkwood. His father was King Thranduil.

He felt like he was fighting with the darkness for the control of his own mind. It wasn't a physical fight, but a mental one. This did not mean that his body didn't weaken, oh no, he felt the strength of his body getting sucked out by the icy fingers wrapping constantly around his soul, causing him to shiver and tremble.

He was Legolas, Prince of the Kingdom of Mirkwood. His father was King Thranduil.

With this information safely swirling around in his head he let his guard drop slightly and fell into an exhausted sleep. His eyes slipping closed and baring his deep, sapphire blue eyes from view.

O

Legolas was jerked out of sleep by the sound of the door being opened. Reflexes, honed by training, sent him immediately into a corner of the cell, crouching with his back against the wall, farthest away from the opening door. He was forced to squint from the light that streamed in through the small opening, only just large enough for a person to walk in.

The first thing that entered the room was the flame of a candle, it then illuminated an arm, and at last a face. It was Armand. The dark-skinned man's face had a warm hue to it from the same orange light of the candle flame that left a reflection in his dark eyes. He was carrying something else, a water skin and a bowl. As soon as the man was completely inside the cell the door was closed.

The two of them regarded each other for a while, the man able to hold Legolas' sharp gaze for a surprising amount of time before he sighed and moved closer. When he had taken one step though, Legolas tensed. In response Armand instantly stopped moving and regarded the elf for a little while longer, then he sat down on the floor, an attempt to make himself seem less dangerous. Contrary to his hopes though, Legolas didn't release any of his tenseness.

The dark-skinned man didn't seem to know how to talk, his eyes locked on Legolas' form with a mixture of shock and remorse. He had seen this elf when they had first caught him, how silvery-white his hair had been, how fair and pearly white his skin had been, how his whole form had glowed with a stunning blue light. To see the same elf now in the darkness three weeks after, with his hair cut at his shoulders and his whole figure dirtied, bloodied, wounded and suffering from dehydration and lack of food, his light dimmed to an almost nonexistent glow… from what he could see even the color of his eyes had changed. It was horrible.

In the span of three weeks they had taken this pure, noble creature and they had done everything possible to ruin it, just like they had killed his horse almost six days ago. Did humans even have the right to hurt something as pure as them?

"…Forgive me." Armand said, finally breaking the silence.

Legolas' brows furrowed and he stared soundlessly at Armand, then without warning he hunched forward and coughed harshly, pressing his arm against his mouth. He slid down from his crouched position until he was sitting on the floor with his legs bent up before him. His other arm pressed against his ribcage to stabilize his healing but still aching ribs. The coughs sounded painful as they echoed through the small cell.

Armand averted his eyes from the elf and looked around him. This was the place they had locked this elf inside for six straight days… It was dirty and small, not a single drop of water inside it. A human would have been dead by now…

The elf finally stopped and instead breathed heavily, letting out a cough now and then. Armand tightened his hand around the water skin before throwing it so it slid over the floor towards the Prince. Legolas opened his eyes and looked up once he heard it. For a long time he just sat there looking at the water slowly dripping from the skin, then he looked up at Armand as if trying to read him.

"Please. Let me fix this." Armand pleaded, "I have done nothing to the water, it's plain and you're in desperate need of it." The elf's lips were cracked from dehydration and he looked slightly disorientated. "If you would like, then I will take the first sip."

Legolas eyed the man for a moment longer and then absentmindedly shook his head as he reached down to take the water skin. He just barely hid his desperation as he brought the skin to his lips and poured some of it into his mouth. Of course he had to choke at the first swallow, but after that he was able to drink it without major problems. The most difficult part was to stop after he had drunken half. He knew that Elladan had been right the first time, he would be sick if he drank too much after being derived of the liquid for so long.

He looked up at the dark-skinned man before him, who was eyeing him with a regretful and also slightly happy expression. It did not seem like the man was lying, but why was he doing this? What did he gain from it?

"Why…" Legolas croaked. He cleared his throat before trying again, "Why are you doing this…?" He cursed over how hoarse and shaky his own voice sounded.

"I had a dream." Armand answered looking at him with searching eyes, "A dream where you descended from the skies, bright and pure like an angel, one chosen by the Lord himself to save us all. You are not evil, the depth in your eyes and the reactions nature has to you is wisdom and purity."

Legolas struggled to keep his expression straight because this was just too hilarious. Now he had been called angel twice in less than a week, which had to be a personal record. This man could believe all he wanted to if it meant having him on his side, but he seriously doubted that he would be descending from the heavens any time soon, as far as he knew he lacked the proper set of wings to do so.

Valar he was so tired… He leaned his head back to against the wall behind him and gazed into the orange flame of the candle Armand had brought. It was light… it was hope. After he didn't really know how long in the darkness even this little light… He didn't have words to describe it. He craved the light of the stars or the sun, but this was enough for now.

"I have some soup as well." Armand said, breaking the silence.

Legolas didn't take his eyes off the flame as he said quietly, "I am not eating my horse." He heard Armand startle but didn't look up.

"This is not…" Armand hacked, "I would not… It isn't…" He took a shuddering breath. Legolas failed to see how this upset _him_; if anything he should be the one upset. His horse deserved a proper burial. Armand pulled himself together once more and said, "I am not heartless. I would never feed you …your own horse. I saw that you cared very much about him. He was a fine stallion. Turner should never-"

"Shut up." Legolas said with the voice that had commanded whole armies and fought countless of battles although it was slightly more hoarse. He raised his gaze from the candle flame and watched the man shrink back from his eyes. "I do not want your words of regret. You did nothing. My horse is dead. Those are the facts and nothing you do is going to change that."

Armand nodded and hesitantly held out the bowl of soup. Legolas took it, not because he was feeling hungry, actually he was feeling rather nauseous, but because he knew that his body needed it to keep up its strength. Elrohir was awake so he knew it wouldn't be long before they tried to escape.

He sipped at the soup and felt a warm feeling spread from his mouth all the way down to his stomach. This was the first time in six weeks he had eaten anything but the stale bread they had been given, the first time he had eaten anything warm. After drinking half of the soup he couldn't force his body to take more.

When he lowered the bowl Armand glanced at the door before saying, "I'm going to have to take that with me again."

Legolas knew that he meant to say that he should eat all of it but he just pushed the bowl towards the man, he did the same with his water skin after taking an extra sip. Armand took the items and stood up. "I will save you, for it is the Lord's will." He said and then bent down to take the light as well.

"Let me keep the candle…" Legolas said desperately and held out his hands. Armand hesitated so he added, "I don't even need the holder and I'll burn it all the way down." He sounded pathetic, but he couldn't help himself. The mere thought about being locked in the darkness once more chilled his soul. He needed this light even more than he needed food and water.

Armand hesitated for a moment but then nodded and pulled the candle from the holder before handing it over to Legolas. The Prince took it and held it securely in his hands, already loosing himself in its flame once more. He barely acknowledged when Armand bowed and knocked twice on the door before getting let out.

Time started to fly past once more. Legolas kept his eyes on the tiny flame in his hands, praying against hope that it would last forever. He knew that sooner or later there would come a time when the flame would go out and he would be left alone with the darkness, having it take away his life once more.

As he stared into the flame memories speed past his eyes, of Móre, of his daughter, of Faneth…

_Legolas was walking outside in the night air when a shout from the stable alerted him that something was wrong. He whipped his head around towards the stable and immediately took off running toward it. There were other elves running in and out carrying several things, blankets, buckets of water, everything. The stables were even more in chaos inside. Lanterns had been lit and everyone was gathered around one of the stalls._

"_She isn't pushing!" A shout came from inside, the voice was female._

"_If this goes on then both of them won't make it." Another said, male. A long suffering neigh rang out through the air and made Legolas move forward once more, pushing his way through the crowd. _

_As he tried to pass at the door one of the elves there held him back and said, "You should not be here my Prince. There is nothing you can do; the best of our staff are already in there and doing their best. Another person will only agitate her more."_

_Legolas gazed into the stall. A black mare was lying on the ground bathed in sweat, he could almost see the pain radiating off of her. Two other elves were there, moving about frantically as she neighed and lifted her head. Legolas took another step forward but the elf blocking him placed his arm across the opening. Legolas raised his gaze and glared at him, but the elf did not move. _

_When the horse neighed painfully once more, this time weaker than the other Legolas quickly grabbed the stall door and used it to jump over the elf's arm and into the stall. The elf cursed, but nevertheless stayed outside as Legolas moved over to the distressed animal. The other two elves watched him as he sat down by the horse's head and gently started running his hand over her neck, murmuring softly in elvish. The horse's breathing became slower and more stable, as she relaxed and calmed down. _

_Legolas pushed his calm aura into the horse with every stroke, slowly giving it energy while calming her down enough to deliver the foal. _

_As soon as the horse's reaction to his touch and voice became evident one of the others said, "Keep going my Prince." She then checked the horse and felt her stomach once more, "We need to get her to push." She looked up at him._

_Legolas nodded and gently lifted the horse's head into his lap before bending down to whisper in her ear, "You need to push now old girl. Your baby needs you." He pushed more of his energy into the horse. It wasn't something he had done before but the horse seemed to take it well so he kept on going. "Come on. I reckon there's a nice big sugar cube for you when this is all over, if it helps with persuading you elsewise you can just ignore that last statement."_

_He looked up, but the female elf shook her head. He turned his attention back to the horse. "All right if that's how you want to play it. We do this together. When I do this." He sent a wave of energy through her, "You push. Now come on." He sent another through her._

"_She did it!" Came the exclamation from the others and they immediately went into positions. _

_He did it once more, inwardly shaking his head over the stubbornness of this mare. Her foal was no doubt going to be just as stubborn and hardheaded. The mare pushed in tact with his releases of energy, keeping his attention on the mother. This was why he was surprised when the other two elves suddenly cheered and laughed. He looked down to a see a completely black foal lying in the hay behind the mare. The two elves were chuckled as they rubbed him with the blankets they had brought. The ebony foal moved his head up and down._

"_A beautiful stallion." The female elf praised chuckling._

_Legolas smiled as well, but then turned his attention once more to the mare in his lap. She was also lifting her head to look at the foal. He ruffled her mane and said softly, "I guess you've earned your sugar cube old girl." When he looked up again it was in time to see the foal turn over on its stomach. As he continued to watch, the foal attempted to stand but fell down again because his legs were shaking too much. _

_The mare lifted her head from his lap and carefully got to her feet. Then she walked over to her foal and nudged it to help. None of them helped, but watched smiling as she pushed the foal up once more only to have it fall. The next time though it was standing, albeit shakily. The mare muzzled him affectionately but then the foal turned towards Legolas, the Prince's brows furrowed when the black foal started 'walking' towards him. He looked up at the two other's but they were both watching the foal, seeming just as puzzled but curious as him._

_The foal stopped just before him and blue eyes met black. Then it moved its head forwards and in the moment it touched his forehead Legolas sucked in breath and his aura flared up around not just him, but the horse as well. His eyes widened at the sensation of being aware of not only his own heartbeat, but the horse's as well. For a second he was able to feel what the foal felt, feel his breath and shaking legs. Then the foal fell once more to the stall floor and the connection broke, Legolas' eyes were still wide and his breathing was heavy. _

_He looked up and saw that the other two elves were watching him wide-eyed as well, confirming his suspicions that that wasn't a normal occurrence. He felt lightheaded all of a sudden, the energy he had given to the mare and the brief connection to the foal drained him. When blinking rapidly didn't help he leaned back against the wall of the stall and closed his eyes, still breathing laboriously. _

"_Someone call the King!" He vaguely heard someone exclaim and the next thing he knew someone was by his side, pressing their fingers against his pulse. _

"_I'm all right." He breathed. He opened his eyes slowly and blinked before looking at the person beside him. It was the female elf; she was looking at him with disbelief and concern. "What?"_

"_You've gone pale." She answered, "What happened my Prince?"_

_Legolas gazed down at the foal kneeling halfway in his lap. "I don't know…" He muttered before reaching down and hesitantly touching the horse. When nothing happened he petted him and then pushed slightly against his neck, "Go back to your mother." _

_As soon as the words had left his mouth the foal was already standing up, then he walked dutifully over to the mare searching for where he would find milk. The mare nudged him in the right direction after some failed attempts. _

"_Get out of the way!" Someone began exclaiming from the entrance. "The King is here!"_

_Legolas cursed inwardly before looking up, he had completely forgotten about the crowd outside and the fact that they had called his father. He heard the crowd move aside and his father's steps nearing the stall door. Once the King was inside his view he was immediately scrutinized at. After looking for some time the King turned to the crowd and asked, "Don't you all have work to do?" _

_The crowd startled and quickly dispersed, casting glances at him through the stall opening. The two who had helped deliver the foal stayed and Thranduil didn't seem to oppose of it. _

_Then his father looked back at him and walked towards him, "So why have I been called hysterically out of a counsel meeting to find you sitting here looking pale?"_

_Legolas smiled apologetically, "Because they went off after you before I could stop them." His father held out his hand so he took it and let him pull him to his feet. Unfortunately once he was standing the dizziness returned and he blacked out for a moment, only to come to with his father holding him up. Thranduil was looking at him worriedly and quickly pulled him over to the nearest chair and sat him down. _

_Legolas blinked one last time and finally his vision came completely into focus revealing his father's face mere inches from his own squinting at him. _

"_You with me? Not suddenly going to drop to the floor?" When Legolas shook his head the King straightened out once more and asked, "Now what happened?"_

"_The mare was giving birth." Legolas answered turning his head towards the opening of the stall, he could just barely see the foal with his mother inside. "She wasn't pushing so I gave her energy to coerce her to do it. I think some of it went into the foal as well, linking me with it. When it touched me the first time it could feel a connection and found myself suddenly swirling into the foal's mind. The connection broke again when we stopped touching and hasn't happened since, but it's still there …just weaker." He finished thoughtfully and looked over to his father, Thranduil looked surprised._

_He then saw that feeling melt into the familiar wit and barely managed to groan inwardly before his father said stoically, "Congratulations on your bonding. May you live happily ever after."_

_Legolas let his forehead fall down onto his hand with a resounding slap and waved in the direction of the exit with the other, "Just go."_

_The King walked out of the stall barking with laughter. Legolas looked after him, shaking his head with a smile of his face. He stayed sitting there for some time, regaining his bearings, and then he got to his feet and walked over to the stall opening. He leaned against the frame and watched the two horses. It wasn't long before the foal sensed his presence and came over. _

_Legolas chuckled and ran his hand over its forehead. He thought for a moment and then whispered, "Welcome to this world Móre, the black stallion born in the dark of night."_

The flame flickered and for a second Legolas was afraid it would go out. He held his breath, but the flame quickly stabilized once more. It was almost burnt down… It wouldn't last much longer…

_Legolas looked up when he heard sounds nearing his office, where he was currently buried in paperwork and duty rosters. It wasn't long before he was able to discern that it was his wife's voice, talking with the same soft tones as she always used talking to their daughter. A smile lit up on his face and he got up from the chair and walked around the desk. He stopped though when he heard Faneth shushing Maliel and chuckling. The sounds they were making were strange; almost like they were stumbling and if he listened carefully enough he could hear another pair of steps than Faneth's. _

_Immediately the father in the tensed and he reached towards the dagger hidden against his back under his cloak. What if someone was forcing his wife to do something? What if they were in danger? Maliel couldn't walk yet; someone had to be with them …and why were the sneaking up to the door. The more he thought about it the more uncomfortable he got and when the door finally did open he was one step away from ambushing them._

_He stopped himself before he could take that step and a surprised expression plastered onto his face. He quickly let go of the dagger and a smile appeared on his face when he saw Faneth with one of Maliel's hands in each of hers and their daughter walking resolutely before her, relying on her mother for balance. _

_When Maliel saw her father brilliant smile made its way onto her lips. Faneth chuckled and bent down to say, "Now go to Ada." She let go of Maliel's hands and Legolas went down to one knee as his daughter started toddling concentrated towards him, her eyes locked on him and her arms reaching out towards him. When she was almost by him she stumbled but Legolas caught her before she could fall and lifted her into the air, spinning her around while praising her._

_By the time he brought her to his chest again she was giggling uncontrollably and her head was spinning. "Ada! A'gain, a'gain!" She laughed._

_Legolas laughed as well and kissed her forehead. Faneth came over as well, a big smile on her lips, and kissed him. _

_It wasn't long before the door opened and a puzzled looking Thranduil stepped into the room, he had probably heard them from his office, which was beside Legolas'. When he saw his granddaughter the usual expression of happiness and pride appeared on his face._

_Legolas set Maliel down on the ground once more and said, "Go over to granddad." Maliel once again held her hands forward, this time towards Thranduil as she toddled over the floor with a large smile on her lips. She loved being the center of attention._

_Thranduil watched her amazed and went to one knee to hold his hands out to her as well. As soon as she reached him, he took her into his arms. Maliel kissed his cheek and locked her small arms around his neck. "Hello." She greeted him cheerfully._

"_Why hello my little granddaughter." Thranduil crooned to her, "Shall we leave your Ada and Nana and go down to the kitchens to see if we can find something sweet? I'm sure your Ada will love to take care of my work for the rest of the day." Ignoring Legolas who spluttered indignantly, Thranduil picked up Maliel and walked out the door, still talking softly to her. _

_Faneth laughed at the betrayed expression on Legolas' face and patted his shoulder before walking towards the door as well, "See you after nightfall then my darling husband." She chuckled._

"_What?" Legolas finally exclaimed in a long-suffering voice as the door closed behind Faneth. He then shook his head exasperated before gathering his papers and walking from his own office to his father's. Only five minutes after he closed the door the first advisor came complaining about something, only to have more to complain about since it was Legolas sitting behind the desk and not the King._

The flame died.

Darkness encompassed him once more.

Legolas had watched the flame flicker and slowly die out, silently begging that it hold even an hour longer, but no. There was only a finger width of the candle left, which he threw in one of the corners, keeping his promise to Armand.

O

By the time the door again burst open he was already beginning to feel dehydrated once more so he knew that it was quite a while sine Armand had been there. He lifted his head from where he was lying on the floor and looked at Turner who came raging into the room. What had he done to make him so angry he didn't know, he had just been down here the past …who the hell knew how many days…

Turner stalked to him, his face almost red with rage and fury as he yanked him up from the floor and started dragging him out. The lack of water make Legolas almost lose consciousness from standing so quickly, and he had to rely on Turner's guiding as his vision went black and raging pain sparked through his forehead.

"Matheson left because of _you_, the slaves are creating uproars, and Armand is beginning to speak in _your _defense. My whole house is crumbling down around me because of you!" Turner roared as he hauled the stumbling elf up the stairs, "Well I'll show them how weak you are! Oh yes. I'll show them what happens when people create uproars!"

Legolas blinked rapidly and willed his body to move up the stairs without falling. Turner's tight grip on his arm was going to leave bruises he was sure of it. He almost didn't notice the lights around him as the world whirled too quickly past his disorientated eyes. Where was he taking him?

Right and Left were trailing behind them to stop him if he tried to fight back, but otherwise left their leader to deal with him this time. It was clear from the nervous glances they gave Turner that they were slight afraid of the state their leader was in. Legolas could only agree with them, Turner seemed like he had lost his mind as he dragged him out of the main building and into the night.

The first thing that hit Legolas was a raindrop as they stepped outside the door. The stars were covered by thick almost black clouds, which rained thick drops over the filled courtyard. Then it was the completely silence, despite all the people there. It seemed like Turner had all of his people gathered in the courtyard, some slaves were currently being pushed into the crowd by their guards.

It only took about five seconds before he was drenched in the heavy rain, but the cool feeling was welcome on his lips. Turner dragged him towards the pole in the middle of the courtyard where he had been whipped the first time.

Lightning clashing on the horizon and the sounds of the rain hitting rocks and rooftops filled the air. The slaves were looking at him with widened pleading eyes, making Legolas furrow his brows. What had happened while he had been down there?

When they were by the pole Turner without warning kicked him down on the ground. Legolas only just managed to throw his arms before him, but as he landed he hit the ground wrongly with his right arm. A sharp crack sounded from his forearm and blinding pain exploded inside it. Legolas yelped and screwed his eyes shut.

"You see this!" Turner bellowed so his raging voice could be heard over the storm. His hair was plastered to his face as well from the rain and there was no doubt was mood he was in. He reached down and yanked Legolas up from the ground once more. "You've been burning down my fields! Creating riots all weak! All because of this _thing_?! You forsake your own lives for something as WEAK as this! DO YOU BELIEVE HE CAN SAVE YOU?!"

The slaves shied away from Turner's eyes, clearly still terrified of him. Legolas looked around the crowd for Elladan, feeling dread settle in his stomach when he didn't see him.

"I thought you were all wiser than this!" Turner spat, "I'll show you all what happens to traitors! What happens to people who defy me!" He threw Legolas over to Right and Left, "String him up!"

Legolas was pushed roughly against the pole and the chains between his arms were looped over a hook so high on the pole that he was forced to stretch completely. Legolas cried out as his arm was moved and forced into the position. It was broken… the two pieces of bone were rubbing against each other.

Legolas opened his tightly closed eyes and almost immediately met a pair of horrified stormy grey ones. Elladan's hair was almost black from the water that kept raining down from the heavens, almost as if nature was weeping for the fair woodland Prince. Elladan's eyes were wide as they gazed into his, Legolas could almost see the clashing emotions inside him.

"STOP THIS MADNESS!" Came a shout from the main building. Legolas looked over to see Armand forcing his way through the crowd with an outraged expression on his face. "This elf has done nothing to you! How could he be at fault for anything that has happened when he has been locked in your basement for the past eight days?!"

"Seize him!" Turner commanded. Hunter and Jack immediately went forward to grab each of Armand's arms.

"What are you doing?" Armand exclaimed as he sought to get out of their grips. "Release me at once! Don't you know _who _I am?"

"You are a traitor!" Turner shouted, and walked closer to Armand. Hunter and Jack kicked the back of the dark-skinned man's knees and sent him crashing to his knees. "Did you really think you could visit the elf without me knowing of it! You want me to release him? I hold him accountable for his father's crimes! I name him traitor! Anyone who is on his side will be named the same! THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS TO TRAITORS!" He bent down to Armand's ear and whispered, "Since you seem to like this elf. I'll wait to kill you after his punishment."

Turner turned away from Armand, ignoring his protests, and walked once more towards Legolas. "Whip him!" He shouted to Right. "Don't stop until he is no longer standing!"

Right gave a feral grin and took the whip from his belt. He immediately cracked it over the width of Legolas' back; making the Prince jerk and bite his lip so hard it drew blood. Not even a second was allowed before the next crack sounded, and the next. Not even the lightning seemed to drown out the whiplashes and everyone watched horrified as blood started streaming down the elf's back.

"Stop this!" Armand cried, "He has done nothing! He is innocent!"

"THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN PEOPLE DEFY ME!" Turner shouted, addressing all the slaves and guards standing in the courtyard. "There is no hope residing with this elf! You are all _my _property and that will _never _end! LOOK AT HIM! LOOK AT HIS WEAKNESS!"

Legolas was glad that the storm was drowning out his occasional soft cries of pain as the whip continued to crack down on his back. The pain seemed unbearable as the strong whip tore repeatedly through the skin on his back. He had his forehead pressed against the pole before him, using its sturdiness as a pillar of strength. His darkening blue eyes were shut tightly to keep his deepest feeling from any watcher.

Right seemed to be using the opportunity to utilize all of his strength because he was not holding back. It had already hit him more times than he had had the strength to count.

"Just fall down Legolas…" Elladan muttered desperately, "Oh Valar. Please just fall down. You cannot take any more."

But the Prince continued to stand, his back was as straight as ever and his shoulders just as broad. The longer he resisted the more strength he showed, the more weakness he denied. The slaves slowly found strength as they watched him and they once more began to riot, pushing against the guards that had formed and barrier around the courtyard.

Legolas wasn't even aware of what impact what he was doing had, he was beyond being aware of what was going on around him. The only reason he was still standing was because he was frozen rigid from the countless hits.

"Let him go!" "You do not own us!" "We will kill you!" "He helped us!" "He is innocent!" The cries went on and the pressure on the guards soon heightened. Fighting broke out many places around the courtyard.

"Get back!" The guards shouted repeatedly.

All through this Right did not stop, he continued ruthlessly bringing the whip down on the elf's back, not caring of the blood splattered on the ground or running down the elf's pale back, it only excited him more.

"Stop! He cannot take any more!" Armand shouted, but it was drowned out by the riot and the storm.

Turner stood watching Legolas euphorically, a feral smile on his lips.

Legolas felt his mind spinning with dizziness and weakness, the amount of blood he had lost mixed with the lack of food and water threatening to pull him under and never let him return. For a moment he almost felt detached from his body and as a result his knees buckled, what jerked him back to awareness though was his weight falling on his two arms, one of which was broken. A scream rung out through the courtyard and shocked the rioting to a halt.

Two more whiplashes fell on his back before Turner bellowed, "STOP!"

Legolas struggled to get his feet under him once more, to relieve the pressure on his broken arm. Breaths were shuddering through his body as he attempted to control the pain and himself. Raindrops landed on his cheeks almost falling like tears down his face. For a second everything around him was quiet, the only sounds were from the storm.

As Turner neared him he forced his mind to obey his will.

Turner walked towards the struggling elf, one would have to be blind not to see that the Prince was in pain and he relished it. The elf's short silvery hair was falling in front of his face so he was unable to see his expression. He stopped just beside the elf and gripped his jaw, forcing his head to the side and immediately found himself drowning in blue pools of fiery emotions. He stumbled back from the ferocity in the elf's gaze, but was unable to tear his eyes away. A strong wave of foreboding flooded through him, but then he once again regained control of himself.

Anger blasted into Turner's eyes when he saw that the Prince's eyes were still defiant despite his countless attempts to break him. He lashed out and hit the elf's cheek so hard that his head snapped to the side and banged into the pole.

"Perhaps it is time to use my final weapon to break you." He growled so only Legolas could hear him over the storm. Then he addressed Right and Left, "Take him to my bedchamber!" He shouted his order so everyone was able to hear him.

Legolas was barely conscious when he was yanked away from the pole and dragged towards the building once more. He was able to hear the curses and protests from all around him but his mind was too muddled at the moment to understand why.

He looked over his shoulder to where he had seen Elladan and found the twin paler than he had ever seen him. It was hard to see because of the rain but he could have sworn the there were tears running down his cheeks. He mouthed something… Legolas focused on his lips. 'You'll be all right. You'll be all right. You'll be all right.'

Legolas was confused but other movements made him look away from Elladan to where Armand was kneeling. The dark-skinned man was struggling against those who were holding him, shouting curses at Turner who was walking towards him. Just as he was dragged into the doorway of the main building Turner swung his sword and cleaved off Armand's head. As the door closed Legolas saw his lifeless body fall to the ground and other slaves brought forward to meet the same fate.

Legolas kept him eyes on the floor and concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other as they dragged him through the house. He was dripping on the floor, sometimes clear liquid and other times slightly tinged with blood. The pain in his back was unfathomable and he found himself barely keeping his mind from slipping into darkness. How many times had he been hit he did not know…

Perhaps it was an advantage after all that his hair was this short. At least it wasn't sticking to the bloody wounds.

The floor under his feet changed to carpet and he looked up to find himself in a bedroom. A large bed in the middle with red coverings, the same red as the blood currently flowing down his back.

Right and Left grabbed both of his arms and deftly threw him onto the bed. A cry of pain couldn't be stopped from escaping his lips as his back made contact with the covers and his body pressed down on it. He tried to rise but was quickly pressed down by both Right and Left, his arms immobilized by their grips. He cried out once more when Left gripped his broken arm and slammed it repeatedly down on the bed.

Ai Valar… Legolas moaned inwardly and breathed heavily. Stars were dancing before his vision. Faneth… Maliel… Do not take me away from my family… I promised to come back… Please…

A picture of his wife with his daughter in her arms, sitting in a clearing full of flowers flowed into his mind. The sun shined down on their faces as they looked up and smiled to him. Legolas reached desperately out towards them only to have the image disappear and fall back into pain and darkness.

The door opened and closed but Legolas didn't have the strength to look up and see whom it was. He gazed straight up into the wooden tester supported by the four posters on each corner of the bed.

"Hold him down securely." He heard Turner's voice say and suddenly he understood what was going on. He weakly started struggling against their grips but Right and Left were too strong for him in his current condition.

The bed dropped on his right side and Legolas watched with wide eyes as Turner lay down beside him. He willed his eyes to remain unreadable but the grin on Turner's face told him that he had been at least partially unsuccessful.

Turner reached out and ran his fingers over Legolas' bare chest, over the bruises and flat stomach. Legolas kicked out with his legs now that his arms were held down so the man shifted so he was straddling him and caressed his chest once more.

"Get off of me." Legolas said dangerously, his eyes blazing with fury.

Turner grinned at him and bent down to lick his neck, "You don't like this?" He purred.

"Get off of me you repulsive human!" Legolas snapped in elvish and struggled to get away from all three of them. He continued cursing him until Turner's lips, which suddenly crashed against his, drowned his voice.

Anger and revulsion gave him the strength to fight back more powerfully. Right and Left grunted and strained to keep his arms restrained but nevertheless managed to do so. Legolas tried to turn his head away from Turner but the man gripped his hair tightly and stopped all attempts.

Turner finally drew back slightly to breathe. He smirked evilly to Legolas and purred, "So feisty." The he lowered his lips onto Legolas' once more, this time forcing his tongue in as well.

Legolas felt desperation well up inside him and clamped down strongly on the offending object.

Turner yelped and withdrew. He touched his own tongue and saw the blood on his fingertips. Anger entered his eyes and he slapped Legolas over the cheek. There was a wild look in the elf's eyes.

"I will break you." He growled as he licked his tongue over Legolas' collarbone. Once he reached his neck he bit down until he drew blood, then he rolled his tongue over the wound. "I will make you fall apart." He then slowly licked down his chest.

Legolas' breathing was speeding up with panic and the lightheaded feeling returned. For a minute he wasn't even sure what was going on, the pain, loss of blood and horror mixing together and his own mind blocking everything out.

_Valar. If this is your punishment for me not believing in you then you are indeed cruel! Why are you doing this? What have I ever done to you? You have not protected me from a single thing in my life and I have not protested, this one time at least! This single time when I could use some help you abandon me yet again! Why are you doing this damn it! WHY! DAMN YOU!_

Legolas snapped out of the reverie he had escaped into when he felt a hand starting to unlace his leggings. "NOOO!" He screamed and bright blue light erupted from his body, forcibly throwing Turner off of him and onto the floor where he landed with a crash and a whoosh.

He immediately struggled hard against the grips Left and Right had on him. The two of them jumped on top of him instead and pinned him down. Their weight on his chest made the air leave him and pain blast out from his back. Legolas gasped for air but the pressure on his chest was too much.

"You bastard!" Tuner yelled and jumped up from where he had landed. He stalked towards Legolas and hit him roughly over the head with his fist. It was probably meant to subdue him, but in his current state it was too much for Legolas and he felt himself swirling into the abyss, leaving the room and his situation behind and floating freely among the stars.


	18. Vague memories

_A/N: This is what happens when I have too much free time. I isolate myself in my room and write 16 pages in a night and a day... Consider this my holiday present to you. Here you go:_

**Chapter eighteen – Vague memories**

Rain poured in from the barred hole in the ceiling of the cell, creating a growing puddle underneath it. Despite the storm raging outside Elrohir had heard the rioting this evening. He had been pacing the floor out of worry for his brother. Just thinking of him out there alone made his heart twist.

The slaves had started fighting back a little over four days ago. After asking around Elladan had gathered that they had wanted to escape for quite some time, they had just needed someone like Legolas to come and give them hope. The compassion and strength the elf had shown mixed with the fact that they hadn't seen him around for four days had given them determination to finally fight back.

While pretending to be unconscious Elrohir had slowly built up his strength once more, first it was sitting up, then walking around the room and finally doing push-ups and sit-ups to train his muscles after the wound had healed entirely. He had tried convincing Elladan that it was time for them to do something but his brother kept saying 'when Legolas returns'. It was their best option because they didn't know where Legolas was, but he was worried for their friend and wanted him out as soon as possible.

Steps nearing their room made Elrohir hurry to the bed and lay down in his usual position. The men never looked at him hard enough to see that he wasn't unconscious and looked healthy.

As the door opened Elrohir stopped breathing and waited in total silence. He could hear from their movements that it was Left and Right (he had laughed when Elladan told him what Legolas had decided to call them). They were grumbling under their breaths and fumbling around with something. Finally they threw something into the room, it landed with a splash in the water on the floor. Elrohir heard the sound it made and knew that it was a body. Dread filled him.

The second the door was closed and locked Elrohir's eyes flew up and he rolled to the side of the bed so he could look down on the ground. He felt cold anger spread inside his body when he saw him.

Legolas was lying unconscious and soaked on the ground, rain dripped onto him from the hole in the ceiling. His shoulder-length silvery-white hair fell in front of his face, but Elrohir was able to see blood on his cheek from between the wet strands. His chest was severely bruised and the same burn that marked his brother's back was visible on his chest. He was able to see some fresh whiplashes sneaking their way over Legolas' sides, but didn't have full view of his back.

Elrohir felt almost frozen in place, his eyes locked on Legolas' body… A lump settled inside his throat and tears welled up in his eyes. As a shuddering sob left him and the first two tears fell down his cheeks Elrohir found the strength to move from the bed and down to Legolas. He skidded to his knees inside the puddle of water, ignoring it as it soaked his leggings.

He brushed the silvery-white hair away from Legolas' face and looked at him. He had never seen Legolas paler than he was now and it was clear from his cracked lips that he was dehydrated. He had also lost even more weight than him and Elladan had.

One of his tears rolled down his cheek and fell off his chin, onto Legolas' cheek. He brushed his finger over it to wipe it away and steeled himself before glazing at Legolas' back. There were countless of bloody lashes reaching over its width…

Elrohir sobbed and sat back against the bed once more, one of his hands finding its way to his mouth. "I'm so sorry… Valar, I'm so, so sorry Legolas… This is all our fault…"

Elrohir reached out and took Legolas' hand in his, finding it just as rough as Elladan's had become but without any fresh scratches. This was when he discovered another wound. Legolas' right arm was broken.

Footsteps nearing the door once more forced Elrohir to wipe away his tears and leave his friend on the wet and cold stone floor to get into position on the bed. Before he left him he caressed Legolas' check and moved his hair so it covered his face once more. Once he was lying down he kept looking at Legolas until the door opened, then he closed them.

He knew immediately that it was his brother that stumbled into the room. He could feel it and hear it. His twin immediately gasped and knelt by Legolas' side, not caring about the water either, or the fact that Hunter and Jack were still standing in the doorway.

"So our Captain has already had his way with him." Hunter sneered. "I wonder how he sounded when he cried and pleaded for mercy."

"Get out!" Elladan bellowed dangerously.

Hunter and Jack laughed but nevertheless walked out and closed the door behind them. Elrohir was on the ground on the other side of Legolas before they had even locked it. Elladan was caressing Legolas' hair with tears running down his cheeks, not even looking up at his brother. The guilt in his eyes was overwhelming.

"Elladan what were they talking about…?" Elrohir whispered horrified.

Elladan choked back a sob and bent forward until his forehead was pressed against Legolas'.

"Elladan… did he…?" Elrohir felt nausea well up inside him at the mere thought. Elladan didn't seem to hear him so far was he in his own sorrow. Elrohir swallowed thickly and reached out with shaking hands to untie Legolas' leggings. They were already partially opened…

Please don't have hurt him. Please don't have hurt him. Please don't have hurt him. The mantra kept playing in his head as he lowered Legolas' leggings, knowing that the elf would hate him for this if he ever found out, and checked.

All air left him.

"Elladan…" He choked and lifted Legolas' leggings once more, "Elladan he didn't do it." He reached out and grabbed his twin's arms. "Elladan he didn't hurt him."

His brother raised his head and turned towards him, the amount of exhaustion in Elladan's expression was disturbing. He looked like he had given up. Elrohir reached up and cupped his cheeks, "There is no bruising or blood Dan. He did not rape Legolas."

Elladan shuddered and relief flooded into his eyes, "How…?" He whispered choked.

"I don't know." Elrohir answered, "Legolas must have fought him off."

The relief that settled inside Elladan was so massive that he dissolved into tears once more. Elrohir drew his brother into his arms and they hugged over Legolas' unconscious body.

Once they calmed down they lifted him onto the bed and started taking care Legolas' wounds and Elladan told Elrohir what had happened that evening. After Legolas had been dragged away Turner had killed five of his slaves, those who had been the leaders in the riots and sent the others back to work. This time everyone went without a protest, so terrified were they of the Captain.

When they had set Legolas' arm he flinched and moved, but hadn't entirely woken up and for that they were grateful. Once Legolas woke up he would be in a huge amount of pain and they would have nothing to bring it down. They knew of course that their friend could bear the pain as they had seen him do countless of other times but it still hurt them.

Immediately after caring for Legolas' wounds and placing him on the bed Elladan had laid down on a still dry part of the floor and instantly fallen asleep, his eyes closed. It was then that Elrohir wished he had Legolas' skill so he could strengthen his brother and friend. He felt useless.

Elrohir climbed onto the bed as well and situated himself so Legolas' head was placed in his lap; they had laid him on his side so it wouldn't aggravate the wounds on his back. He reached down and gently ran his hand through Legolas' short hair, hoping that even in his unconscious state it would bring him some comfort. If one looked closely enough he or she would be able to see the faint lines of pain in his expression even now.

When Elrohir looked at him now he seemed so small and young, innocent. It was at times like this when Legolas' guard was down that he was fully able to understand that Legolas was almost nine hundred years younger than they were. He didn't seem it normally, but when he slept …or was unconscious it was clear. He wanted with all his might to protect the fair Prince. Valar knew he had been through enough already.

Once again Elrohir felt selfish for what had happened earlier. Felt selfish for asking Legolas for help with Elladan and for how he had expected Legolas to comfort him after his mother's death. It only just hit him now that Legolas had been close with his mother as well; especially after his own had died not long beforehand. How had he handled it at that time? He didn't even know… He hadn't noticed. Perhaps Glorfindel would know, but he didn't think even his father had been able to notice at the time.

Legolas had always handled everything with quiet strength, Elrohir mused as he continued combing his fingers through Legolas' hair.

_It was over two hundred years since the failed negotiations in Rivendell. Legolas had visited them some times during the years and had grown up to be good friends of Elladan and Elrohir, as well as Elrond and Glorfindel. It was first now though that King Thranduil attempted to continue the deals of that time, only in his own house this time because 'look at what happened last time'. _

_Upon arrival, Elrond, Glorfindel, Elladan and Elrohir were brought into the courtroom. King Thranduil was sitting on a throne in the middle of the room but got up as soon as he saw them. The twins looked around with awe, it was their first time in Mirkwood._

"_Welcome." He said regally, "I hope your journey here has been safe."_

_Elrond placed his hand over his heart and bowed his head to the King, "As safe as possible in these times." He answered with a smile once he lifted his head. "The forest has changed much since I was last here."_

"_It has been a long time since you were last here." Thranduil responded, "Nonetheless you are right, things are changing quickly. Come sit at my table. Unless of course you are weary from your travel."_

"_Nay, we have ridden leisurely." Elrond responded and took a seat. The others followed his example. _

"_My King might I ask where Legolas is?" Elladan asked politely._

_Thranduil turned his gaze toward him and Elladan swore he saw a glint of worry inside the blue eyes. "I'm afraid that my son's patrol has been delayed. He will arrive shortly." Servants started bringing in food and placing it on the table._

_Thranduil, Elrond and Glorfindel talked for a couple of hours about the situations in both Mirkwood and Rivendell, before the door opened and Legolas stepped into the hall. The Prince looked slightly haggard and there was a cut with bruising around marring the fair skin on his cheek, despite this he smiled to the guests. Once he was close enough he bowed lightly to the King. "Ada." He greeted and flashed him a smile as well. Thranduil responded with a worried one._

_After more greetings Legolas sat down by the table on his father's right hand. The King reached out and traced his finger over the bruise on his son's cheek. Legolas looked at him without flinching away from the touch. _

"_What happened?" Thranduil asked._

"_A group of spiders entered into our territory." Legolas answered, "During the fight the tree I thrown down from the tree I was standing in. I landed on my feet but fell through several branches on the way."_

"_Are you injured elsewhere?"_

"_Nothing serious." _

_Thranduil shook his head exasperated but then gained a thoughtful look. He snapped his eyes toward Legolas once more, this time boring into his son's unreadable eyes. "How did you fall out of the tree?" He asked suspiciously._

_Legolas didn't cower under his father's searching eyes and many did, he met it evenly and answered, "I lost my balance."_

"_I know you Legolas!" Thranduil exclaimed, his temper flaring as his worry increased. "You don't just lose your balance! Now tell me what you are keeping from me!"_

_Legolas sighed and placed his elbow on the table so he could brace his head on his hand. He seemed calm completely opposite of the twins who were currently shying slightly away from the angry King. "I was dodging an arrow."_

"_Spiders do not fire arrows." _

"_Elves do." Legolas answered and reached into his pocket. He drew out a small piece of parchment and laid it on the table before his father. _

_Elrohir leaned forwards to read the script on it. _'Stop the negotiations with the Noldor, or your son will die.'

_Thranduil's eyes blazed with anger and his hand tightened around the piece of parchment until it was crushed. His eyes snapped up to Legolas' once more and he opened his mouth to say something, at this moment though the doors opened and Húron stepped into the hall._

_Húron bowed to Thranduil, "I apologize for disrupting." He then turned to Legolas, "There has been a call for reinforcements by the warriors fighting at the crossing my Prince, they are being pushed back. The Captain asks for your presence in the barrack, our team is the only patrol on the grounds at the moment." _

_Legolas nodded and stood up. He turned to his father once more and said softly, "It is your choice whether or not you stop the negotiations, but I ask you not to. Those who are demanding this are clearly our enemies if they will go so far as to strike me down, do not change your decision because of them, their demands will only become more frequent if you do this." He reached out and brushed his hand over his father's cheek, a small loving gesture before he stepped away and dutifully bowed to him. He then walked over to where Húron was still standing._

"_Húron." The King called, the elf in question stopped and looked at the King. "Do not leave his side."_

_Húron nodded and bowed, before hurrying off after Legolas. _

_Elrohir studied his friend's back as he walked from the room, he could see Legolas' quiet strength in his posture and how he was following his own beliefs despite being threatened with death. _

_The next time he saw Legolas was a week after the negotiations started. Thranduil had decided to continue with them despite the threat to his son's life, choosing to be a King over a father and what his Kingdom needed was the treaty. Legolas and his patrol had ridden towards the crossing that evening and had been there for seven days. _

_The twins were in the garden, sitting under a tree when Legolas walked through it, probably intending to go to his room. The Prince looked tired and was still in his patrol clothes, which were dirty and bloody. _

"_Legolas!" Elladan called cheerfully to him. Legolas' head snapped up and turned towards them. He smiled and changed directions so he was walking towards them instead. Once he was close enough he threw himself onto the grass beside them, resting his head on his arms. A small wince passed through his expression when he hit the ground but then he relaxed once more._

"_Hello." He greeted them softly and smiled, "How are you liking my home so far? Have you made any mischief while I've been gone?"_

"_Father forbade us." Elrohir chuckled, "Something about what happened last time we made mischief in Thranduil's presence. When did you come home? Aren't you supposed to have an escort to protect you?"_

"_I came home an hour ago." Legolas answered with closed eyes, "I had to report to the King and the Captain. Húron was injured so I was the one escorting him to the healing ward. I still had my weapons so I didn't see how it was necessary to have a bodyguard. I survived didn't I? Now you can protect me."_

"_Like hell we will elfling." Elladan laughed, "If someone comes then we'll hand you straight over."_

_Legolas pouted and opened his eyes to glare at him before closing them once more. "Have there been any more threats?" He asked._

"_Not that we know of." Elrohir answered, "It's a bit difficult to threaten with your life when you're not here. No doubt they will try something now that you're home. If they were serious that is."_

"_Seemed pretty serious. They would had killed me then and there if I hadn't jumped down from the tree." Legolas mumbled, "A stunt that I will hopefully not be repeating, ever."_

_The twins laughed. "I wish I had been there to see it." Elladan chuckled and patted Legolas' head._

"_Oh bug off." Legolas groaned and turned his head to the other side. The twins' laughter died down and they watched with smiles on their faces as Legolas' breathing slowly deepened and he fell asleep on the grass. They stayed there for hours, silently looking over him as he slept. Keeping an eye out for anything that could look like an attack. Legolas looked like he needed the rest so they would guard his back while he did._

_It was almost nightfall when Legolas stirred once more. He raised his head and looked at them blearily, still looking tired. He sat up and rubbed his face. "Sorry." He said, "I didn't mean to fall asleep. You could have woken me. It's almost time for dinner."_

"_Yes it is, which is why we're going to escort you to your room where you can take a bath and change clothes before we go down to the dining hall. The meals have been rather festive all week, no doubt they will be the same tonight." Elrohir said and all of them got to their feet. _

_The twins walked on either side of Legolas as they went into the halls and through them to Legolas' room. Legolas nodded his greeting to the elves that stood guard at the royal wing before stepping into his room with the twins right behind him._

_While he got ready the twins looked around his room. They had never been inside it before, but were clearly able to see Legolas' mark on it. It was tidy and organized with blue being the recurrent color throughout the rooms. There were also small paintings of the forest on his walls, made by Legolas himself, plus a large map in the sitting room._

_When Legolas was done they walked to the dining hall._

_Everyone was already seated when they entered. The King and Queen were sitting at the head of the table and smiled to their son as he stepped into the hall. _

_The three of them walked up to the head of the table as well and sat down in their seats. Servants immediately came over with their drinks and food. _

"_Legolas." Elrond smiled to him in greeting, "It is good to see you again, we were beginning to get worried. How did the fighting go?" _

_Legolas took a sip of his wine before answering, "It went as well as it could. We pushed the orcs back over the border without casualties on our side. There were some wounded, but they aren't in critical condition and are being looked after by the healers."_

"_That is well." Elrond nodded and continued his conversation with the King. _

_The Queen reached out and placed her hand on Legolas' arm. He turned and smiled to his mother when he felt it. He hadn't seen her since he had come back. "It's good that you made it back safely." She said to him, "Now I don't care what anyone says, you're staying here for some time. You deserve a break from all the fighting, especially with your friends here. Now eat, you look like you're about to attack the food. Didn't they feed you?"_

_Legolas chuckled and dug into his dinner, "Of course they did. Whenever there was a break in the fighting." The food was making him liven up since he was still tired even after the sleep he had gotten._

_Legolas was chuckling over a joke from one of the twins when one of the servants walked up to him and pressed a piece of paper into his hand. Legolas only needed one glance of the paper to know that it was the same as the first note. He snapped his head up to the servant, "Who gave you this." He demanded lowly._

"_He was hooded my Prince." The servant answered, looking confused. "He went that way." He pointed at the far end of the hall. Legolas looked over there but couldn't see anyone with a cloak on, the person could have already slipped out of the hall in the time it had taken for the servant to walk up to him. _

"_You didn't see his face?" Legolas asked. The servant shook his head so Legolas dismissed him, he could see that he was telling the truth._

_Legolas turned his attention to the note in his hand. He unfolded it and paled as he read he message _'I told you to stop them. Did you enjoy your drink? If you want the antidote then stop the treaty' _Poison? He turned his gaze to the glass of wine and stared at the remains before snapping into action. He couldn't collapse here. _

_As soon as Legolas tried to get to his feet the poison hit him hard, causing his strength and sight to waver. He fell back into the chair but hadn't stood up enough for it to be noticed. He felt his airways start to tighten and pain flaring inside his chest, causing his breathing to catch. This finally alerted someone of his plight._

"_Legolas?" His mother gasped and took hold of both his arms to stop him from falling forward. He closed his eyes and struggled to get some air into his lungs. "Thranduil!"_

_Both Elrond and Thranduil reacted instantly to her call. Both of them flying up from their seats and over to Legolas. "Get him down on the floor." Elrond said sharply. Thranduil pushed Legolas' chair out and pulled him down so he was lying on his back on the floor. It was clear to everyone that he was having troubles breathing and was in pain. Thranduil quickly unbuttoned the neck of Legolas' tunic to give him more room to breathe but it didn't help. _

"_Get healers in here!" The King shouted, "Don't let anyone leave the room!"_

"_Thranduil look at his hand." Elrond said. _

_The King shifted his attention and saw the piece of paper clutched in Legolas' hand. He reached out and pried his fingers away before taking it and quickly reading it. "Elrond, his wine was poisoned." He told the healer with an undertone of rage in his voice. Then he took Legolas' hand in his and brushed his hand repeatedly over his hair to comfort him. Legolas was making whistling gasps for breath by now. _

_Elrond immediately set into action, taking the goblet and smelling the contents before practically running from the room. _

_When Thranduil looked down once more he saw that his son had opened his eyes. Legolas' eyes had darkened to a sapphire blue and they seemed glazed with pain and lack of oxygen. He caressed his son's check, "Shh… Calm down Legolas. Take small breaths. You're going to be all right. Elrond is going to come back with something that will help you. You just need to hang on for a short moment."_

_There were soft conversations going on all around the room from the spectators. "The Prince has been poisoned." Many muttered horrified. _

_The Queen had by now overcome her shock as well and kneeled on Legolas' other side, taking his other hand in hers. When Legolas seized up and screwed his eyes shut with a groan she comforted him with a shaking voice._

_Elladan and Elrohir watched horrified just behind the Queen as Legolas fought against the poison, his gasps becoming weaker and shorter as time went by. His lips were becoming blue when their father finally ran into the hall once more with a vile in his hand and several healers trailing behind him. He hurried up to Legolas and lifted his head to place the vile to his lips. _

"_I need you to drink this Legolas." Elrond said gently, "It will help you breathe." Then he slowly started tipping the liquid into his mouth, giving him time to breathe between them. Almost immediately afterwards, Legolas was able to breathe a bit easier, but the pained expression didn't leave his face. _

"_Elrond can you take him to his room and look after him?" Thranduil asked, "I need to find out how this could have happened."_

"_Of course." Elrond agreed, "But Thranduil." The King turned his head sharply toward him. "What I gave him wasn't the antidote, it will only help him so much. The antidote needs Athelas and whoever did this has already made sure that those deposits are empty."_

"_Then find some!" Thranduil snapped, then turned towards the other healers in the room, "Find some Athelas!" They startled and hurried to do his bidding. _

_As the King started giving various other orders, Elrond slipped his arms under Legolas' back and legs and lifted him into his arms. Legolas' clouded eyes opened briefly but then fluttered closed once more the pained expression on his face deepening. The Queen also stood up and followed him as he walked out of the hall, so did his sons and Glorfindel. _

_When they arrived at the royal wing Glorfindel stepped aside to talk with the guards there while the others continued into Legolas' room. Elrond placed the Prince on the bed and sat down beside him, checking his temperature and pulse with expert movements. The Queen moved to his other side while Elladan and Elrohir stood at the foot of the bed. _

_There was silence in the room except for Legolas' harsh breaths and occasional coughs. _

"_I shouldn't…" Legolas breathed and stopped to cough, "Ruin everyone's …evening." _

"_Nonsense." Elrond chided gently, and brushed a few locks from Legolas' sweaty forehead. "There is no reason for you to be alone."_

"_Spectators…" Legolas gasped, "Wonderful." He then seized up once more and a groan was barely avoided by hardly biting his lower lip. He moved his arms so one was laying over his eyes and his other hand clutched his tunic, just over his heart._

"_Shh… darling." The Queen soothed and caressed his cheek, "Just relax."_

_Elladan and Elrohir knew that Legolas was relaxing as much as it was possible in his situation. They had checked his glass just after their father had left the hall, they knew the poison used on him. They had seen it. The elf it had been given to had been screaming in pain and had choked within minutes. The reason Legolas had been able to hold out so long was because he was relaxing, or at least staying calm. They both saw the appraising look in their father's eyes as he looked at the Prince. _

_By the time dawn was beginning to appear Elrond placed his hand on the Queen's arm, she was sitting beside the bed with her head laid upon her crossed arms on the bed. She was sleeping. Once he touched her, she started and jerked her head toward Legolas before looking at him. "Go and sleep. We will stay with him." _

_Legolas hadn't slept the entire night, he was still struggling to breathe and the pain hit him often. He opened his sapphire blue eyes at Elrond's words and looked toward his mother. He lifted his hand and watched as she took it in hers, "Go." He muttered hoarsely, a rueful smile appearing on his lips. "I'm not… going anywhere. Find Ada and drag him to bed as well…"_

_The Queen chuckled, but the fear in her eyes only grew when she heard how weak her son's voice was. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his forehead before standing up and walking towards the door. She didn't look back but the twins were certain that there were tears running down her cheeks. _

_Legolas looked sadly after her, but he soon had other things to worry about as another wave of pain ripped through him. When it was done he struggled to get his breathing under control once more. Unable to keep standing by the foot of the bed Elrohir hurried to Legolas' side and held his hand tightly. Legolas opened his eyes briefly but then closed them tightly once more and began coughing. This time blood appeared on his almost blue lips._

_Elrohir jerked his eyes horrified toward his father and saw his eyes just as alarmed as his. It offered him no comfort. _

"_We need the Athelas." Elrond whispered to himself before shooting to his feet, "Stay with him! I'm going to go see why they haven't found it yet." Then he was gone._

_Elladan and Elrohir sat down on either side of Legolas. Elladan found a cloth and from now on whenever Legolas coughed he placed it in front of his mouth, there were already multiple red spots on it. _

_After another hour Legolas opened his eyes halfway and looked at them. His eyes had darkened even further. "You two look…" He whispered weakly, "Like a pair… of frightened puppies… you know that… right?"_

"_Shh…" Elrohir shushed him gently. "Do not speak."_

"_Why…?" Legolas halfway groaned and immediately began coughing. Elladan hurriedly placed the cloth before his lips, as the fit grew more violent than any of the previous. Legolas' eyes were screwed shut and straightaway when the cough stopped he groaned in pain and clutched his chest. This time he curled slightly in on himself and the pain didn't stop. As his body twitched a cry of pain left his lips before it was cut off. His body started trembling violently._

"_Get Ada!" Elladan shouted hurriedly to his twin while he tried to help Legolas. _

_Elrohir barely made it to the door before it was thrown open and Elrond hurried into the room, followed closely by Thranduil, both of whom blanched when they saw Legolas. Elrond rushed over to Legolas and lifted his head enough to place the mug he had brought with him to his lips. Thranduil hurried over as well and pulled Legolas gently into his arms, so he supported him against his chest as he drank the antidote. He felt as Legolas trembled and halfway choked on the tea as whimpers of pain constantly welled up inside him. _

_When Elrond lowered the now empty mug both of them gained full view of Legolas' face and they saw how close it had been. There was blood in the corner of Legolas' mouth and his lips were purple, this mixed with the fact that he was pallid made him look ghastly._

_Everyone watched with bated breath as the lines of pain slowly disappeared from Legolas' face and he relaxed completely. It wasn't long before his eyes slowly slipped shut._

"_Legolas." Thranduil called sharply and shook him. Elrond put his hand on his arm to stop him._

_Elrond looked closely at the Prince. "How are you feeling Legolas?" He asked._

_They had to wait a moment for the reply, but when it came it didn't fail to make them feel the urge to bang their heads against something. "I feel fine…" He whispered weakly, "I'm going to sleep now…"_

_Before anyone had a chance to stop him he was gone, somewhere between sleep and unconsciousness. They wiped the blood from his lips and laid him down under the covers. A whole battalion of guards were set outside his door and inside at the windows._

O

It was halfway into the day when Legolas finally moved. Elrohir immediately snapped out of his reverie and stared at the wood elf lying in his lap. Legolas had furrowed his eyebrows slightly in pain and he was making small sounds of discomfort, on the way to waking up but still not slightly aware.

Elladan had been dragged out for work at dawn as usual; luckily the rain had stopped by then although it had flooded their entire cell with half an inch of water. Elladan would have a hard time dragging the rocks over the mud. Luckily Legolas hadn't woken even when they had slapped him a couple of times or else he would probably be out there with him.

Elrohir placed his hand on Legolas' cheek, but the fair-haired elf turned his head sharply away from it, murmuring under his breath. The twin felt coldness well up inside him when he thought about what Legolas subconscious rejection could mean. There were other things Turner could have done to him beside rape… He had seen the bite of his neck…

Finally Legolas' eyes cracked open, revealing that his eyes had deepened from their normal icy color to a sapphire blue, it was a beautiful color but with Legolas it only meant hurt and damage so Elrohir hated it. As soon as Legolas saw someone looming over him he tried to roll away but Elrohir locked his arms around him so he wouldn't crash down on the wet floor. Legolas groaned in pain but continued to struggle against him.

"Shh… Legolas." Elrohir said desperately, talking in elvish so he couldn't mistake him for a human. "Shh… Legolas. It's only me, Elrohir. You're safe. Shh… I have you. Do not fight me brother for I will not harm you, I will protect you, I promise …it is my turn to take care of you."

Legolas gradually stilled in his arms at the steady flow of elvish. He turned so he was lying on his back and looked up at Elrohir, really looked at him. He had flinched when his back made contact with the bed but didn't give any other signs of pain.

"Elrohir…" He choked hoarsely and to Elrohir's surprise reached up to draw him into a one-armed hug. It was awkward because Legolas only had just enough chain between his shackles to do this and he didn't move his broken right arm. "Thank Valar you're all right… You were unconscious for so long… I feared I had only dreamed of waking you."

"You've got to be kidding me right?" Elrohir choked almost laughing at the irony. Legolas was, seriously wounded after being unconscious for a day and the first thing he says is that he is worried about _him_? "Do you know how worried _I _was? I still am?"

"I'm all right." Legolas said hoarsely, before breaking off to cough. His arm was still locked tightly around Elrohir, so the twin was easily able to feel as Legolas' body trembled with the coughs. After he was done he didn't say anything, just tried to get his breathing under control. His body was still trembling.

"You don't seem all right." Elrohir whispered worriedly and tightened his arms around his friend. "I'm so sorry Legolas… You wouldn't be in this position if it weren't for us. …You were almost raped because of us…" The last part was only breathed out but from the way Legolas stiffened he knew he had heard it.

Legolas felt the same fear well up inside him as it had then, because he _had_ been afraid then… Valar he couldn't remember a time where he had been more terrified and he hated Turner for making him feel like that, completely without control. He felt nauseous as he remembered how it had felt to have the human kiss him, to have his hands all over his body…

Then relief exploded inside him as well. Elrohir had said _almost_… Almost meant that he hadn't done it. He hadn't done it while he had been unconscious. He hadn't done it while he had been in shock at that time. He couldn't help but doubt his own memories because everything seemed rather hazy. Having Elrohir confirm that it hadn't happened was a great relief, he didn't even care about how Elrohir knew.

"Thank you…" Legolas whispered and then rolled so him and Elrohir were lying side-by-side still in each other's arms because his back couldn't handle the pressure anymore. He lifted his head and kissed Elrohir's forehead. "Thank you."

"What are you thanking me for?" Elrohir choked, he had tears rolling down his cheeks.

"You said almost." Legolas answered softly and placed his forehead against Elrohir's. He closed his eyes and felt Elrohir's warmth soak into him. He was cold. He knew that he had probably lost a lot of blood and that coupled with the fact that he had barely drunken anything since he had been locked up, was most likely the reason that the world tilted every time he tried to move. Every single inch of his body was aching vengefully, almost like it was punishing him for not taking proper care of it.

Elrohir let out a sob, "Didn't you know?"

Legolas smiled ruefully, "My memories of that evening are rather hazy…"

"Legolas… you're trembling."

"I'll be all right…" Legolas breathed and then let the darkness take him once more. He felt safe in Elrohir's embrace so he didn't see any reason not to let his guard down.

"Legolas?" Elrohir called and shook him. When Legolas didn't answer him he called him more frantically, but eventually gave up and just held the cold elf close to his body. It wasn't long before he fell asleep as well.

O

By the time Elrohir awoke the keys were already turning in the lock. Realizing the position he was in he quickly moved out from under Legolas' arms and rolled onto his back. He forgot about Legolas' broken arm being placed on top on his and cursed himself when it thumped down on the mattress causing a groan to exit the elf's lips. He didn't have time to see if he woke up because at that moment the door opened and he was forced to close his eyes.

Splashes sounded from the floor as Elladan stumbled into the room from a push in the back. The guards left without a word this time and the door slammed closed behind them.

"Elrohir?" Elladan asked softly, "Are you awake?"

Elrohir opened his eyes and looked at his brother. Elladan looked even more tired than he had done when he had been dragged out that morning. There was mud all the way up his forearms and also plastered onto his knees. It was also obvious from the smudge on his cheek that he had touched it with his fingers while brushing his long dark hair no doubt repeatedly behind his ear.

"Yes." Elrohir answered, as if Elladan hadn't known the second he had opened his eyes.

"How is Legolas?" He asked as he kneeled down on the floor and started washing the mud from his arms with the water gathered on the floor.

"I want to get him out of these chains…" Elrohir whispered, "I want to get you both out of these chains…"

"And we want to get out of them…" Elladan said tiredly and wiped his wet, now clean, hand over his face. "It just isn't possible right now. Has he woken up?"

"Yes. He woke around midday." Elrohir responded, shifting his gaze to Legolas. He reached out and brushed his short hair behind his ear. "He was confused about whether or not he had been raped Dan… He said that his memories of that night are hazy."

"It's not surprising." Elladan said and hoisted himself up so he was sitting in the foot of the bed once Elrohir had bended his legs to make room for him. "He lost a lot of blood and was in a lot of pain. No doubt the last shock was too much for his body to handle."

Elladan saw that he was sitting on top of Legolas' still whole cloak. They had left his lashes uncovered and had used the remains of his to wrap Legolas' broken arm, tightly since they didn't have any splints. It wouldn't take much pressure to move the bones because of this. He pulled the cloak out from under him and draped it over Legolas' form.

One of Legolas' hands closed around the edge of the cloak and held it tightly. It wasn't even a minute after when his eyes cracked up as well. He looked blearily first at Elrohir then him coughing dryly.

Elladan reached out and ripped a corner off Legolas' cloak before dropping once more to the water-covered floor. It gave a small splash, but he ignored it and walked over to the water bucket. Elrohir had placed it under the hole in the roof when the rain had started so it was filled with clear water, instead of the dirty they usually got.

He brought the bucket over and dropped the piece of cloth into it and letting it drench before taking it up once more. He wringed it slightly and then placed it on Legolas' lips. Legolas slowly moved his arms up to it, it was clear that his broken arm was paining him every time he moved it. Finally he took it and pressed it against his lips.

Elladan continued rewetting it until he was satisfied with the amount Legolas had drunk. Then he leaned slightly over Legolas so he could look into his eyes, he was lying so his back was facing outwards. Legolas raised his eyes to look at him so Elladan was able to see the pain and exhaustion in them.

"Do you think you can eat something?" Elladan asked gently, "We've saved some of the delicious bread for you."

Legolas smiled weakly but nevertheless shook his head.

Elladan sighed, "You're starved Legolas, your body needs nutrition."

Legolas shook his head once more. "Please." He whispered and closed his eyes, "Not now."  
Elladan swallowed thickly, but nevertheless reached out and brushed his hand over Legolas' hair. "All right." He whispered, "Sleep Legolas."

The twins glanced shortly at each other before singing a soft lullaby to their friend, sending him peacefully into the land of dreams hoping that the rest would aid him and that it wouldn't be ruined by nightmares.


	19. Feigning death

**Chapter nineteen – Feigning death**

_Legolas was locked inside a dream with no way out. Turner's hands were running up and down his chest, his teeth boring into his neck. He tried to struggle …he tried to get away but there was no escape, an invisible force held him down on the bed, paralyzed. He wanted to scream, he wanted to get away but there was nothing he could do as Turner started licking all the way down his chest to the line of his leggings, his hands then started unlacing his leggings. Once they were free he ripped them down._

_Legolas felt panic well up inside him. "No!" He gasped, somehow able to speak now. "No! This did not happen!" _

_Turner reached up and slapped him over the cheek, "Shut up you whore!" He flipped him over and the next thing he was an excruciating pain ripping through him._

Legolas snapped his eyes up just in time to get slapped in the face one more time. Hunter's face once looming above him and his lips formed into a smirk once he saw him open his eyes. Legolas could almost see himself in Hunter's eyes, lying there frozen his eyes glazed with fear and confusion. He threw his walls up tightly around his mind and used it to block out all emotion. Used it as a defense mechanism to, not only hide his feeling from those around him, but also from himself.

"You're coming with us!" Hunter said as he grabbed Legolas' upper arm and pulled him off the bed. Legolas shut his eyes tightly as all his injuries flared to life and made his head spin. "We can't have you losing another day of work!"

When Hunter stared pulling him towards the door Legolas opened his eyes. He saw Elladan being restrained by Jack just outside the cell. From Jack's tousled look he knew that Elladan had protested about his rude awakening. At the moment he was looking at him worriedly, apologetically. Legolas tried to give him a comforting smile but he knew it must have come out as nothing more than a grimace.

Legolas stumbled along beside Hunter, his vision black around the edges. The pain in his body was becoming more excruciating with every step he took, not only the whiplashes on his back and his broken arm but also his broken ribs and bruising. He gave no indication of it on the outside but inside he was screaming… forcing himself to keep putting one foot in front of the other.

As he zoned out, concentrating on this sole task, they reached the pile on rocks. It had moved to another area of the grounds because of the wall's progression. Legolas first looked up when they came to complete halt and Hunter shook him. He blearily saw that Elladan had almost finished the entire wall alone. It now circled the whole grounds, the two buildings and fields inside it. It was connected to the gate on one side and the other was still being worked on. There was about four step's length left that they were supposed to make.

Hunter shoved Legolas away from him towards the pile. Legolas stumbled forward, being stopped from landing on his face by Elladan, who reached out and took hold of him.

As Elladan started leading him towards the pile he whispered, "We didn't have any splints to stabilize the break in your arm Legolas. You have to be extremely careful with it, or else it will move out of place. See if you can take the rocks light enough to carry with one hand, then I'll take care of the rest."

"Where have I heard that before?" Legolas chuckled weakly, "If I remember correctly then your response was that we couldn't save everyone."

Elladan stopped walking. He grimaced and placed his hand briefly against Legolas' cheek. "We _will _save you." He said determined. Without warning though, a frown marred his expression. He reached up to Legolas' forehead and made a swipe with his thumb. Legolas knew immediately that he was wiping away some of the cold sweat that had gathered there.

"You cannot do this…" Elladan moaned, "You can barely walk. There must be some way to get you out of this…"

Legolas shook his head; his short silvery-white locks brushing his cheeks. "There isn't." He muttered and turned once more toward the pile of rocks. He started walking. "But I can do this. …I will."

As Legolas reached into the pile of rocks, Elladan's hands reached down beside him, both of them took a rock and lifted it into their arms. Legolas took one small enough not to bother him too much, but also big enough not to raise suspicion. He kept both his hands on the rock so it looked like he was using both, to remove focus from his broken arm. He knew that if they were given the chance then they would target it.

As they walked over to the wall Legolas removed himself from his body's pain, something he had done countless of times in his life. He could do it only because of the strong control he had over his mind. Of course he couldn't keep it up forever, sooner or later his body would fail him, but perhaps he could get himself through this day.

About eight o'clock in the morning the other slaves starting coming out of the building, either working in the fields or just fixing things around the buildings.

Whenever Legolas looked up from his work he would find at least one of them watching him, a strange glint in their eyes, a mixture of hope, longing, fear and pleading. Like they were looking to him for help, just like they had done just before he had been whipped. At the moment he failed to see what hope they saw in him. He was covered in wounds and currently abiding Turner's commands just like them. He guessed he just had that effect on people and shrugged it aside, concentrating on his task.

"What happened when I was gone…?" Legolas asked Elladan.

As Elladan began telling him about the riots and Matheson's sudden flight, Legolas used his voice to anchor him to reality as he continued hauling rocks from on pile to the other, which just happened to be a wall-like shape. Exhaustion was beginning to form a veil over his mind and he found himself spacing off more often. He hadn't slept properly the whole time he had been locked up; nightmares had haunted his rest whenever he tried to grasp it.

When Legolas stumbled on the way back from the wall, Elladan hurriedly threw his arms around his waist to stop him from tumbling to the ground. Both of them sucked in breath.

"Valar Legolas…" Elladan breathed horrified, "When was the last time you ate anything? You're skin and bone."

Legolas chuckled weakly, "You're going to be so jealous when you hear this…" He started walking once more. "Armand came into my cage with a bowl of soup, once. …Trying to make amends. And now he's dead."

"It wasn't your fault." Elladan said.

"I know." Legolas whispered and momentarily scrunched his face together in agony. Letting the pain overtake him for a couple of seconds before pushing it down once more. Just moving his right arm sent sparks of pain all the way out to his fingertips, and his back was protesting at all other movements. No matter how bad it tasted he found himself craving Ecphen's pain-relieving tea, or Elrond's for that matter.

When Legolas opened his eyes once more he saw Elladan looking at him with a mixture of fear and worry. He was standing inside Elladan's arms and although the pressure on his back caused him pain, he took comfort in having his friend close. In the darkness he had felt so alone… almost to the same degree as he had after his mother had died.

"Get back to work!" Jack yelled.

Elladan moved so he was standing beside Legolas instead and placed his hand gently on his arm to guide him towards the pile of rocks. Legolas' eyes had once more reverted back to their unreadable look after revealing the agony he was in for nothing more than a short moment.

Deciding to try and distract Legolas from the pain he asked the first thing that came into his mind, "Aren't you hungry?"

Legolas chuckled, "No. I feel rather sick at the moment. But from the longing in your voice I can guess that you are."

Elladan smiled sheepishly to him, as they reached the pile. He picked up one of the smaller rocks and placed it in Legolas' arms before taking one himself. He knew that it pained Legolas to bend down after one, so if he could spare him he would do so gladly. Legolas winced slightly when he moved his broken arm up to hold the rock as well. Elladan grit his teeth in worry before bending down to take his own. Then they walked back towards the wall.

"So if we were back at Rivendell at this moment, I'm guessing food wouldn't be the first thing on your mind?" Legolas shook his head. "What would then?"

Elladan watched amazed as a small, but genuine, smile appeared on Legolas' lips. There was love and longing shining in his eyes. "Maliel." He whispered, "Maliel and Faneth."

Immediately Elladan's eyes widened and he froze on the inside. Oh Valar… He had completely forgotten that Legolas had a small daughter… He hadn't seen her back in Rivendell; because of the state he had been in he hadn't given any interest to it and Legolas hadn't introduced them, most likely because he wasn't comfortable about having him close to his daughter in that state.

He knew that Faneth had born a daughter just after his mother had sailed to Valinor, but it was first now that he truly realized that his friend was a father. Maliel… She must be five years old by now. If Legolas died now then there was a little girl who would have to grow up without her father. By bringing Legolas with them on this trip they had endangered him and made it possible for his child to become fatherless.

Elladan felt nausea well up inside him at the sole thought.

And Legolas had put himself between them and Turner! What the hell had he been thinking?! He had risked his own life as if it didn't mean anything to anyone, he-

Elladan cut off his thoughts. He had known that Turner wouldn't kill him… He had known that being a son of Thranduil gave him a protection that neither him nor Elrohir would ever get, Turner wouldn't have had any qualms about killing them, but he had expressed early on that he only wanted to break Legolas.

"Breathe, Elladan." Legolas' whisper reached his ear. He only now noticed that he had completely spaced out. Legolas' sapphire blue eyes looked deeply into his eyes and his hand was placed on his arm, sending calmness into him.

"How can you look so strong…?" Elladan choked, "How can you keep taking care of me when it should be the other way around…?"

"Why should it be the other way around?" Legolas asked softly and after glancing at Hunter and Jack steered Elladan towards the wall once more. From the looks of it all this talking was seriously starting to annoy their two guards, but it had been too long since he had had a normal conversation to pass this up.

"Because you look like you're halfway dead." Elladan muttered under his breath, "And because I am older than you."

"When has age ever counted for anything among elves?" Legolas smiled, but then his expression faltered and he looked somber. "I will not die Elladan. If it is just this then I will be fine."

"Look at yourself! How can you be?" Elladan exclaimed choked.

Hunter and Jack seemed to have had enough because they growled irritated and stalked towards them. Legolas stepped up close to Elladan, making use of the last seconds to say, "Because I have hope Dan. I will get back to them."

Then they were pulled away from each other and thrown to the ground. Hunter who was handling Legolas threw him down roughly so he landed with a wince on his broken arm, and placed his boot on his wounded back, pressing him further into the ground.

Elladan could see pain flash through Legolas' eyes. He longed to reach out and take Legolas' hand in his when he saw it clench tightly into a fist.

"I will _not_ have you speaking in that weird tongue so freely!" Hunter snapped and dug his boot harder into Legolas' back. An almost silent groan escaped Legolas at the cruel treatment startled Elladan back into action.

"Yes!" He exclaimed desperately, "Yes, we understand!"

Hunter twisted his booth around one last time, grinning evilly, before stepping off Legolas. "Good." He said. Then both him and Jack walked back to where they had been standing, leaving the elves to get up by themselves.

Elladan shot to his feet and hurried over to Legolas, who was dragging himself up into sitting position, using one arm to push himself up. An expression of pain marred the elf's face.

Legolas winced as he forced himself up; Elladan hurriedly reached out and helped him to his feet. "Are we certain he's human?" Legolas winced, "If I didn't know better I would say that a troll just sat on me." When he was standing he continued sarcastically, "Wow, and here I was thinking that if I ever fell down I wouldn't get up again."

Elladan couldn't stop a smile from pulling at the corners of his lips. If he could joke about it then he was fine. "You didn't get up. I pulled you up."

Legolas smirked painfully and closed his eyes for a couple of seconds, shoving down his pain and stabilizing his breathing before he walked back towards the pile of rocks. The whiplashes on his back had flared painfully to life, burning with pain. The break in his arm throbbed with every beat of his heart as well.

He grimaced as he bent down and placed his hand on a rock. Come on Legolas. You can do this. He took a deep breath and then hauled it up into his arms. His head was spinning painfully.

He was barely aware of what was happening when he started tilting to the side, until Elladan quickly took his arm and yanked him upright. The rock fell from his grasp and cluttered to the ground. It was all he could do not to fall to his knees. Valar… he was so tired. He felt weak all the way inside his bones. He was certain that he could lie down and sleep for a week.

Elladan gently slapped his cheek, forcing him into awareness. "Come on Legolas." Elladan begged, "Don't give up now. Remember Maliel."

Legolas blinked sluggishly and buried his head in his hands for a minute before he without warning slapped himself hardly over the cheek. The pain managed to bring some sharpness back into his eyes.

"Get back to work!" Hunter yelled.

Elladan couldn't help himself he whipped his head towards them and snapped, "It's your own damn fault! You shouldn't have done that to him!"

"Why you insolent little bastard!" Hunter growled as he neared him, his hand already going to the whip in his belt.

"Wait Hunt!" Jack sneered, "How about we do something way more painful than that? What do you think that little whelp of a brother of his will like getting a new stab wound?"

"No!" Elladan yelled. He made to charge at them, but Legolas put an arm around his waist to hold him back. The other slaves and guards close to them stopped their work to watch the commotion. "If you hurt him I swear I'll kill every last one of you!"

"Shut up Elladan." Legolas hissed to him and pushed him back so he was behind him, showing extraordinary strength despite the state he was in.

Legolas looked blankly at Hunter and Jack. "You'll have to excuse him, his nerves are a bit of a wreck. I swear he'll attack a rock if he thinks that it's staring at him. Think about it. If you want to attack his brother you would have to go all the way to the building, lock yourself into our cell just to put your knife through a completely unresponsive elf. Since you probably want to have him see as you do it, then you have to drag him with you. That will take at least both of you and then there's me, who would be without a guard. If you find a guard and bring him here you will still lose precious time of building this wall. Either way this escapade will only mean less rocks going into place in the wall, and I reckon you're becoming just as tired of staring at us working as we are of doing it."

Elladan stared at his friend. This was the Prince of Mirkwood's diplomatic tongue. He swore that there wasn't once when Legolas hadn't gotten what he wanted with just the right amount of talk. He had no idea how he was doing it now when he had looked only a minute from collapsing before.

"There is also your reputation to think of." Legolas continued, "If you go now, stab his brother, and come back here and gloat. Then the people watching will think you a coward, attacking someone unable to fight back. Now as I see it you have two options. The first is to just punish my friend here for his incredibly rude comment, or simply let us go back to work and finish the wall quicker so all of us can have a break of staring at it."

Elladan was hard beat to keep from laughing when he saw Hunter and Jack's stumped expressions. Jack was opening and closing his mouth, like he wanted to say something but didn't know what. All through this Legolas continued to look at them with a completely stoic expression.

Jack finally seemed to gain his voice as he bellowed, "Get to work!" Almost like the force of his voice could stop the whole episode from being embarrassing.

Only Elladan was able to hear Legolas' sigh of relief as the Prince bent down to once more pick up the rock. He wanted to stay there and make sure Legolas didn't fall again but from the sharp look from Jack he knew that he was walking on a very fine line, so he went on without him.

Elladan regretted this a moment later when Hunter stepped up to Legolas.

"Take a bigger one." The man said.

Legolas' expression was still stoic. Almost like he had pushed down all of his feelings and set his face in a perfect mask. He was aware just as much as Elladan of how precarious their situation was at the moment. This was why he wordlessly let the stone drop from his hands and walked back towards the pile. He was about to take a marginally larger rock when Hunter interrupted him again.

"Take that one. I've seen you bear that size before." He pointed towards one.

Legolas followed the direction and felt nothing more than emptiness when his eyes landed on the large rock. Was this man a complete idiot not to notice that his arm was broken or was he just plain stupid in thinking that he would be able to bear it all the way over to the wall? Of right! It was neither; he was just doing this to cause him pain.

Legolas rolled his eyes at the sarcasm in his own thoughts, knowing that it was a sign of how tired he really was.

Ah hell, who didn't need a little pain in their life? Valar knew that he had felt it _ever_, nope not even a grain of pain in his _whole _life.

"Get to it!" Hunter snapped.

Legolas sighed and walked over to the stone, he reached down and placed his hands on it. Just before he heaved it into his arms he thought, 'for Elrohir'. As soon as Legolas lifted the rock fiery hot pain shot through his whole arm. He could feel his bones being pulled slightly away from each other until he was at the point where he could hug it to his chest, using it to take some of the weight of his arm. Immediately his bones snapped back together. Legolas clamped his teeth down on his tongue to keep from screaming.

Legolas' expression was set in stone as he walked past the grinning Hunter and towards the wall. Elladan was still there, pretending not to have a spot where his stone could fit. Legolas knew that he only needed to reach Elladan and then the twin would take over for him.

By the time he reached him he was beginning to question if he would ever have full use of his arm again. With a bit back curse Legolas let the stone fall onto the wall before clasping his hand around the wrist of his broken arm. He shut his eyes tightly and tried to calm his shaking breathing. He could feel that his bones were out of place, but knew that there was nothing to be done about it at the moment.

Faintly he heard laughing in the background and Elladan beside him taking the rock and shoving it into place on the wall before gently placing his hand under his broken arm and carefully lifting it. Legolas sucked in air sharply and snapped his eyes up. Elladan's fingers were running feathery-light over the bandages that hid the break.

"It has moved." Elladan mumbled and then looked apologetically at Legolas, giving him about a seconds warning before twisting his arm back into place. Legolas hunched forward, another curse quickly spilling from his lips.

"I'm so sorry." Elladan choked, clearly hating the fact that he had caused him pain no matter how necessary.

Legolas shook his hung head, his eyes still closed tightly. The pain was slowly dying down to an at least tolerable level. He took a deep shuddering breath and slowly opened his eyes. He looked straight down in the grass between his soft grey boots, there was life… even in this desolate place there was life…

Elladan placed his hand under Legolas' chin and lifted his head so he could look into his eyes. What he saw immediately made him exhale with relief, he had been afraid for a second that there would be tears in Legolas' eyes from the exhaustion and pain, Valar knew that that alone would be enough to break anyone. Yet Legolas' eyes were still showing the strength he was known for, they were dark but sharp.

"Thank you." Elladan whispered sincerely, thanking him not only for making sure they didn't hurt Elrohir but also for not giving up.

Legolas smiled weakly to him, before turning back towards the pile of rocks and walking.

O

By the time evening came and the sun went down in the horizon, the other slaves were brought into their quarters for the night but not the two elves. Both of them knew that they were going to be forced to stay out there till an ungodly hour.

Elladan often glanced sideways at his friend, wincing at every stumble in his walk and often reaching out to support him should he threaten to fall down. It appeared that there was a limit to what even Legolas could force his body to do and he had reached it some time ago. Elladan couldn't imagine how much pain he was in and he wasn't sure he wanted to know either. It was amazing he had been able to keep it up for as long as he had.

On their way back from the wall Legolas stumbled once more. Elladan quickly took a grip on his arm and steadied him. Once he had regained his feet Legolas gave him a halfway apologetic, halfway thankful smile, although all Elladan saw was the exhaustion scratched roughly into his expression.

"You look halfway dead, Legolas." Elladan choked.

Legolas looked forward once more and briefly closed his eyes, before starting to walk. Elladan let his hand fall down from Legolas' upper arm and held his hand, telling him that he was there for him and to have hope.

"How dead do I look…?" Legolas mumbled suddenly. Elladan turned his head to the side and looked at him, when Legolas turned his head as well he saw a spark of mischievousness in them. "Dead enough to play it?"

"What do you mean?" Elladan asked, although he had a hint to where this was going.

"I want to go home Elladan." Legolas said softly, looking ahead once more.

"You're not strong enough."

"I will only continue to spiral downwards from here on out." Legolas said, "We should make an attempt while I can still walk, stand. Turner will not give up now, it could be tomorrow when he takes me again, and we would lose maybe ten days Elladan. _Ten days_." Legolas hesitated for a moment, but then continued in a choked whisper, "I cannot go back there, Dan… I cannot."

Elladan's heart twisted at the admittance of weakness. Then he remembered what Turner had almost done to him only a day prior. The longer they stayed here the longer he had to try again, succeed as well. Legolas had a strong will to live, but he knew in his heart that it would change his friend forever and he was not about to let that happen.

As they bent down to take a new set of rocks, the twin pulled himself together and nodded, "What do you suggest."

"Take a rock that is small enough to use as a weapon." Legolas muttered, "I will die in a moment and you're going to have to do some acting to get Hunter and Jack over here."

"Great." Elladan mumbled, as he straightened out. "Aren't these things supposed to be planned to the last detail?"

"Make it up as we come along?" Legolas asked with a weak smirk. He stood up as well and started trailing after Elladan.

He realized right then that he didn't need to do any acting, he was halfway dying already all he needed to do was stop hiding it. He started making more stumbles, getting farther and farther behind Elladan until at last his stopped, his stone tumbling lifelessly out of his hands and onto the ground right beside his. He stood there for a moment and then let himself fall to the ground, avoiding landing on his arm or too hardly on his back.

"LEGOLAS!" Elladan screamed from where he had been standing.

Legolas had closed his eyes, but from the small movement of the ground and the sounds of shuffling feet he knew that Elladan was currently running towards him. It wasn't long before the twin skidded to his knees beside him, frantically feeling his pulse and listening to his breathing.

"Legolas?" He called, sounding desperate. "Legolas! Come on! Don't give up!"

Now that Legolas was lying down he found the strength leaving his body and darkness start to eat away at the edges of his consciousness. Elladan's acting suddenly felt very real, like he was dying, like he was leaving for his eternal rest.

Elladan's hands were on his cheeks lifting his head so it was straight and gently slapping his cheeks, still calling his name.

Legolas could hear other steps nearing them and it wasn't soon before Elladan was shoved away and another took his place.

"What do we do?" Jack cried fearfully, from where he was kneeling beside him. "If he dies then Turner will kill us as well!"

"Damn." Hunter cursed and kneeled beside Legolas on the other side.

Legolas suddenly heard something moving quickly towards him and braced himself just before Hunter's hand connected sharply with his cheek. He needed to remain relaxed and expressionless.

"What are you doing!?" Elladan cried, "He's not breathing!"

Legolas held his breath and the sound of his own heart beating in his ears magnified. Hunter cursed once more before leaning forward, no doubt to breathe air into his lungs, when a sharp blow sounded through the air and the human tumbled on top of him, unconscious.

"Hey! What are you-" Jack managed to say before he too met the half-elf's stone. He tumbled on top of his unconscious partner and said no more.

Not even a second went by before Elladan was pulling the two men off of him and quickly kneeling beside him.

"Legolas." He choked tearfully, "Legolas wake up."

Legolas tried to open his eyes, but it was almost like they were glued together. With a jolt he realized that he had forgotten to start breathing again and forced some air into his lungs. "So tired…" He exhaled.

"Yes I know, but we need to go now." Elladan begged.

Legolas hesitated, but knowing that he had no other choice pulled some of his energy from the shield around his mind, just enough to sustain him for the rest of the evening. He finally had the strength to force his eyes open. The first sight that met him was Elladan, sitting beside him with tears streaming down his cheeks.

As soon as the twin saw his sapphire eyes open he threw him arms around his neck choking, "You play too well… It looked like you had really…"

"I'm sorry…" Legolas breathed weakly.

Elladan pulled himself together and nodded, before straightening out and getting to his feet. He reached down to Legolas and after the Prince put his hand in his, he pulled him to his feet. When Legolas was standing he swayed for a second but then regained his bearings. He thought of family and immediately found the determination to get out of there.

Elladan kneeled beside Hunter and took the keychain off of his belt. He searched for a moment, checking if he had the key to their shackles but then shook his head and got to his feet. He took Legolas' unbroken arm and slung it over his shoulders despite the elf's protests and started leading him towards the building where Elrohir was.

The minimal security around the place really testified to how arrogant Turner was. He believed that with the slaves locked up and with two guarding the elves it would be enough to stop them from escaping? Well he was about to get a wakeup call.

The two of them entered the building and went over to the door to their cell. Elladan attempted to open it with two keys before finding the right one and unlocking it. As they pushed the door open they saw Elrohir lying on the bed, playing unconscious like he was supposed to.

"He looks so peaceful." Elladan said, "We should just leave him here."

At those words Elrohir's eyes snapped open and he sat upright. He stared at them for some time before shooting out of the bed and grabbing Legolas' cloak and the bread they had saved. Then he was by their side, "What's the plan?"

Elladan took the cloak out of his brother's hands with a weak smile and draped it over Legolas, who was standing with one hand brazed against the doorway. He lifted the hood so it covered his friend's short silvery-white hair that elsewise would have given them away instantly.

"We don't have one yet." Elladan answered.

"What do-!" Elrohir started but Elladan cut his off with a wave of his hand.

"And we don't have time for that. We knocked out Hunter and Jack." Elladan said, "We could steal three horses."

Legolas shook his head tiredly, "Enough time wouldn't pass for us to get the required distance to outrun them. With my wounds I would eventually slow both of you down and they would catch us once more." If he looked at this rationally then there really weren't many paths they could take. He was going to be a huge burden on the twins no matter was, he just needed to find something where that didn't mean being captured. "…We take the river."

The twins stared at him for some time before Elladan nodded his head thoughtfully. "Mitheithel could bring us closer to home …but they would surely catch up to us there as well."

"Not if we can delay them." Legolas muttered, "Make them think we rode."

"What do you suggest?"

Legolas looked up at Elrohir and then Elladan, "Set your horses free. Tell them to ride to Rivendell. Without any riders they will be able to outrun Turner's men, while we escape on the river. Set all the other horses free as well, and set their roof on fire as a goodbye present."

"What about Turner?" Elladan asked looking intently at Legolas.

Legolas ground his teeth together but then shook his head; "We aren't jeopardizing this because of him. No matter how much he deserves death. I am not jeopardizing this."

The twins smiled sorrowfully to him and then they locked their cell door once more, to give them more time before it was discovered that they were gone. They then walked to the adjoining stable. Elladan supported Legolas and set him down on one of the chairs inside the stables while he and Elrohir found their horses and greeted them joyfully before instructing them.

While they were doing this Legolas let out a sigh and got to his feet. He walked to the stall door and looked at the twins before saying, "I'm going to find our weapons, put the roof on fire and open the gates. If I'm not back in fifteen minutes then ride without me."

"No Legolas!" Elladan protested, "You aren't strong enough. Stay here and I'll do it."

Legolas shook his head; "I am strong enough for this Elladan. …If I am captured then they will still let me live, you will not be granted the same. Those in Rivendell have no way of finding us, I'm not saying that I will be taken but if it happens then you need to go back and lead them here."

"It will be at least two weeks before we would come back!"

"And I will be here waiting for you."

Pain suddenly entered Elladan's stormy grey eyes as he looked into Legolas' crystalized cerulean blue eyes. This elf was bearing so much pain and exhaustion that it must have been hard enough to just stand. "You know what he will do to you if he catches you Legolas…" He choked, "Do not make me put you at risk like that. You're right, he won't kill you but he will do something worse Legolas. He will break you…"

"I will not let myself be broken." Legolas answered, his calm spirit not wavering for a second.

"Leave the weapons." Elladan begged, "Let us just go."

Legolas shook his head, making his short silvery-white hair, brush slightly over his pale cheeks. "You know we will not survive long in the wilderness without weapons. _Trust me Elladan._ I will not let them catch me."

"We are wasting precious time here." Elrohir intervened when he saw Elladan open his mouth once more to respond.

Legolas' endless blue eyes flickered over to him and a small smile tugged to corners of his lips slightly upwards. Elrohir could see the exhaustion in his very posture, but also knew that his friend was strong and would not do anything unless he knew he was capable of it.

"Go Legolas." Elrohir whispered, hating the very words as they left his mouth.

"Go towards the river when you've set the horses free. Wait for me for fifteen minutes… if I do not come then leave." With that final remark Legolas turned to walk away, only to be hugged from behind by both of the twins.

He bit down on his lower lip to keep any exclamations of pain from leaving his lips because he knew that the twins would be guilty once they found out they had caused him pain, although unintentional. He did not wish to draw away from them when they clearly needed comfort, just as he did. The three of them joined together for a short moment before all hell broke loose.

Reluctantly Legolas pulled away from them and walked towards the exit of the stables. When he was by the doors he turned back and smiled dazzlingly to the two identical elves standing there. Then he was gone. It seemed as though the very air dulled at the loss of his presence, as if he made the elements liven up.

O

As he stepped into the night Legolas pulled his hood further out so he was sure it covered his hair completely, not wanting it to be seen because of its light color and pale glow as it reflected the moonlight.

He walked in the shadows from the stables to the main building, making the walk he had taken a few times but this time taking it freely without someone dragging him along. As he crossed the courtyard his eyes lingered for a second at the pole in the middle, even in the dark he was able to see the blood splatter still marring the ground around it. With a shiver he turned away and focused on his task once more.

As he walked he started realizing that he had become numb to the pain and exhaustion his body was sending him, almost like his mind was moving beyond it because of the need to escape. There was no stopping now, if they were caught then he would live but Turner would kill Elladan and Elrohir …more than likely in front of him. It was that thought that gave him strength, along with the thought of returning to his family.

Once Legolas reached the main building he circled the building silently and checked if there was light in any of the windows. He knew he needed to tread carefully, and be ready to react at the smallest sound once he entered the building, but he could not afford to waste any more time.

He moved so he was standing with his back against the door and placed his hand on the handle. Carefully he started inching it downwards, making as little noise as possible. Once it had opened a crack he listened intently for any sounds inside, his sharp hearing was able to perceive that there at least in the dining hall there was no breathing.

Legolas opened the door enough to lithely slide into the room. He stood there for a moment, still and barely breathing as he looked around, his features hidden by the dark cloak. The humans were fools indeed, not to have more security.

Judging that it was safe to move on, Legolas inched over the floor making sure to avoid the floorboards that he, despite his state at previous visits, had noticed squeaked. He wasn't sure that his diminished weight could be compared to Right and Left, but he wasn't going to risk it.

When he reached the stairs Legolas slowly made his way down them. The first time he had been dragged down to his prison he had been aware enough to see another room down there and hoped that it held their weapons. It was too dank down their to house people or food.

A lantern lit the dark space of the basement from its spot, hanging from a hook on one of the bearing pillars. He didn't need it to see but nevertheless welcomed its soft glow, for he had too many memories of being in the darkness already… in a room just behind him.

Legolas shook his head to clear it of thoughts that would hinder his task and turned towards the other room once more. He walked over to it and placed his hand on the door handle.

It was locked.

Just as this thought flittered through his mind the door to the dining hall upstairs was opened and footsteps entered the house. There were two people walking, most likely dragging a third from the sounds of it, they were laughing.

"Can you make it back with him Tim?" One laughed, "I'll lock his bow in so he doesn't get tempted to challenge another where the loser has to drink five pints of beer!"

"Course I can! It's necessary! The fool can't hold his liquor!" The other laughed in response.

They shifted the person and Legolas closed his eyes and cursed inwardly when he heard the other starting to near the stairs. Just as he set his feet on the first step Legolas melted into the shadows behind one of the pillars.


	20. Raging waters

**Chapter twenty – Raging waters**

Legolas held his breath and listened as the man moved down the stairs and over towards the room he knew now to be the weapon room. There was a small lightness in his walk, no doubt from mirth and a small amount of alcohol. The man chuckled to himself while the rustling of keys sounded through the basement.

When the keys entered the keyhole and the door was opened, Legolas knew that this was going to be his only shot at getting access to the room.

Just as the man was entering the room, at a time where Legolas was sure that his back was turned, he stepped silently out from behind the pillar. He saw the man currently walking into the room with the bow held in his hand.

Without a sound he quickly moved forward, and hacked his hand over the man's neck, rendering him unconscious. His chains clanked slightly at the movement, and he quickly braced himself before grabbing the man to stop him from falling to the floor. Nonetheless Legolas sucked in air sharply as the weight landed in his arms and immediately lowered him down so he was lying on the ground. Once down he gathered his thoughts, pushing down the pain and listening to hear if there were any movements from upstairs.

Hearing none, Legolas got to his feet once more. He paused for a moment, waiting for the world to stop spinning and then looked around the room. There were many weapons inside the room, but his eyes quickly latched onto some specific. Their weapons were stacked in a corner of the dark room, forgotten despite their elegance and quality.

Knowing that his time was short he walked forward and strapped the twins' swords around his waist as quickly as possible without moving his broken limb too much, every time he did it sent stabbing pain all the way to his fingertips. Next he strapped his twin knives to his back and his dagger around his waist as well. He then reached down for his bow, but as soon as he lifted it from the ground he came to three sickening realizations. He couldn't use the bow with his broken arm, Elladan and Elrohir had never been able to use it properly because of its draw weight, and its weight would only drag them down in the river…

Pain crashed down inside him. First Móre and now his bow… Both were precious to him and had been with him for centuries.

The numb feeling slowly overtook him once more and made it able for him to place his bow back against the wall and turn away from it. Once he walked out of the weapons room his eyes were drawn to the lantern hanging on the middle pillar. Knowing that there wouldn't pass much time before the man's absence would be discovered he took the lantern down from the hook and stopped for a second to listen before he made his way up the stairs.

When he was in the dining hall he wasted no time in silently crossing the room. He could hear rustling coming from one of the rooms in the hall to the left, probably from 'Tim' settling the drunken man into his bed. He placed his hand on the handle and carefully turned it downwards before slipping out of the building, and into the night air once more.

A drop of sweat rolled down the side of his face and his vision was beginning to get tinged around the edges. He knew that there was only so much his body could handle and that he was running out of time so he quickly threw the lantern onto the straw roof and saw to his satisfaction as oil spilled out and caught on fire. Then he walked as quickly as possible over to the gates and pushed them open.

The twins must have been waiting and watching because at the next moment their horses came galloping out of the stable, followed quickly by some the men's, it was obvious that they hadn't been able to get all of them all to run, some began to grass just outside the gates. Hearing shouts beginning to start from the main building Legolas clambered over the only half-built wall at the left side of the gates and started moving around the grounds, always hiding behind the wall until he was at the river.

The twins had obviously taken another pass because they were already there when he arrived. Due to the dark and his failing vision he was unable to recognize which twin hurried towards him once he made his appearance until he heard a small clink from a chain and knew that it was Elladan. The elder twin quickly threw his arms around him, making Legolas' knees buckle with a wince as his injuries flared to life.

Elladan acted quickly as he pulled back and slung his arm over his shoulders to support him over to Elrohir who was looking over the raging water. Fire was truly beginning to lick on the roof and panicked shouts rang all the way through the grounds. At this moment the humans were most likely dividing their resources to stopping the fire and catching them on horses.

"Are you all right?" Elladan asked worriedly as he helped him over to Elrohir. Legolas was slumping weakly against him with fluttering eyelids.

"I'm fine…" Legolas muttered.

Elrohir hurried over to them and seeing the swords around his waist, kneeled down to take them off. He transferred one of the swords to his own waist and gave the other to Elladan, who stopped supporting Legolas to place the sword around his waist.

"Legolas let me take your knives as well." Elrohir muttered hurriedly, always keeping an eye on the building and the wall. Without waiting for Legolas' reply he began unstrapping the twin knives and transferred them to his own back, knowing that they would drag Legolas down in his weakened state. Legolas made no reply, but when Elrohir placed his hands on the dagger around his waist as well, he placed his hand on top of the twin's. Elrohir looked up.

"Let me keep that one." Legolas said softly, "Just in case…"

Elrohir nodded and at that moment all of their heads whipped to the right as they heard footsteps starting to run around the right side of the wall. Elrohir shot to his feet and took Legolas' hand in his, pulling him towards the river.

"Ro the cloak!" Elladan whispered panicked, "It will weigh a ton once it gets soaked!"

"They'll spot us easily if I don't keep it on..." Legolas answered tiredly and pushed the twin towards the river. The steps were getting closer so they had no choice but hurry into the river.

Elrohir was still holding his hand tightly, probably being the one who was going to make sure he didn't drown, so Legolas had no other choice than to follow him into the river. The cold water whirled first around his knees but as they walked farther out into the river it reached up to his waist. The strong current pulled relentlessly at all of them, but they continued walking.

Legolas' breath hitched at the coldness of the water, he knew that it wasn't supposed to bother him overly much but his body didn't have its usual resistance and he felt it sharply. As soon as it started hitting his wounds and bruises he felt temporary pain, but it slowly faded to numbness. He knew that he would have stopped by now if it hadn't been for Elrohir's hand continuously pulling at him.

The water climbed higher and higher, until his feet suddenly lost touch with the bottom. The shock made Legolas momentarily plunge into the cold water, but it wasn't long before arms wrapped around his waist and helped him over the surface again. He found himself looking straight into Elrohir's worried grey eyes. It took him a moment to realize that Elrohir was carrying his weight and that the current was taking them further down the river as was planned. He forced his legs to move as well, to help the twin and looked around for Elladan. He saw him right behind them, but he also saw humans starting to run around the corner of the wall. Elrohir obviously saw it as well because the next thing he knew Elrohir told him to take a deep breath and then he was pulled underwater.

Even while they were submerged the river continued pulling them farther and farther away from their cage and closer towards freedom while Turner and his men were chasing two horses without riders.

His lack of air and the coldness of the water slowly sucked more strength out of him and his movements started getting sluggish. He opened his blue eyes and looked around numbly. His eyes were drawn from the black water around him to Elrohir, who was swimming with the current, pulling him along. It was clear that the twin wanted to get as far away from the settlement before resurfacing. Legolas weakly moved his legs to help him and gradually started getting more power behind his kicks. The help from his arms was limited because of the chain between them and the fact that his only free arm was broken.

Realizing that Elladan probably had the same problem made him look back fearfully, his heart started racing in his chest when he saw that Elladan was gone. A flurry of panicked movements gave him Elrohir's attention and the twin looked at him before looking backwards as well. Legolas saw the panic that momentarily flashed through Elrohir's eyes, but then he closed them for a couple of seconds, no doubt connecting to Elladan through their bond, and opened his eyes with a more relieved expression. He turned to him and mouthed 'he's all right', while small bubbles of air escaped his mouth.

Legolas nodded and resumed the movement with his legs. It wasn't long though before his vision started turning hazy around the edges and it became tougher to force his body to heed his commands. He had started shivering constantly and his teeth were clattering. Elrohir apparently felt the change because he whipped his head around and looked at him, his eyes fearful. Then he wrapped his arm around his waist once more and kicked them towards the surface.

Once breaking it Legolas gasped and coughed, Elrohir shushed him fearfully and looked back towards the settlement, which was by now just a small building in the distance. Legolas relied on Elrohir holding him up as he shuddered and attempted to force air into his lungs despite his clattering teeth. He had shut his eyes tightly, so he missed the fearful glint Elrohir had in his eyes as he looked at him.

"Legolas? Can you go on?" Elrohir asked, while gently embracing the trembling Prince. He could feel the strain in his arms and legs as he struggled to hold both himself and Legolas over the surface, but ignored it because he knew that Legolas needed him.

He studied Legolas while he treaded water, letting the current take them, the wood elf's lips had turned blue and he was shockingly pale, partially because the water was washing all the dust off of him. The cut on his cheek, surrounded by blue and purple bruising, stood out starkly on his face, just as all of his other bruises would have done as well, were they not under water.

Legolas' eyelids finally fluttered open, due to the water his eyelashes darkened and now framed his eyes clearly, making the sapphire blue orbs stand out more. Elrohir was surprised the see that although he looked exhaustion and on the verge of losing consciousness, the barrier that prevented anyone from reading his emotions was still up in his eyes. The color of his irises said everything though.

"Can you go on?" Elrohir asked again, when Legolas continued not answering.

"Y-yes…" Legolas hacked. He frowned at his own answer and nodded instead.

Elrohir smiled to him and then looked around in search of his brother. He could feel his twin getting closer to him and knew that it was only a matter of time before he reached them. He was rewarded five minutes after when Elladan's head suddenly appeared to their right, the twin noticed them as well and immediately changed his direction towards them. He was swimming awkwardly because of the chains, but looked as though he had found a technique. It wasn't before he was beside them as well. Legolas had closed his eyes once more, and first opened them when the twin placed his hand on his arm.

Legolas started and his eyes snapped open, immediately turning towards the elder twin. A weak smile lit up on the fair elf's lips when he saw him. "Elladan. I t-thought you were g-gone."

Elladan felt an icy hand squeeze around his heart so worried was he for their friend. This reminded him of that night they had sat with Legolas fifteen years ago, at that time his appearance had been very much like this. They had watched him be strong even in his weakness as he was desperately trying to do now as well. Elladan could see him treading water weakly in attempt to help Elrohir.

_Elrohir what do we do…?_

Elladan for the first time in a while found himself looking to his brother for guidance. He had let anger drive his actions the last years and in his anger he had ignored his other half, despite Elrohir's devotion to him. Now he just felt so tired… He felt completely spent… like everything inside him had been sucked out during this long month of endless fear and work. This month he had gotten a taste of what it was like being alone, had discovered what lengths he would go to avoid it and most important… he had discovered that there were people who cared for him and whom he cared for.

Elladan had his eyes locked on Legolas' shivering form and therefore didn't see the look of surprise Elrohir sent him. Legolas had closed his eyes once more and although he was trying to help Elrohir keep them afloat he looked as though he was having a hard time even staying conscious.

_We cannot get up from the water now… _Elrohir replied thoughtfully to Elladan. _We are not far enough from the settlement should they find out we weren't on the horses. We will stay here as long as Legolas is able. _

Elladan nodded tiredly and swam over so he was behind Legolas. He wasn't blind to his twin's struggle to keep them over water; therefore he unclasped the cloak from around Legolas' neck so it wouldn't weigh them down. Legolas' short silvery-white hair was uncovered and shone dully in the light of the moon.

The elder twin clasped the cloak around his own neck after contemplating leaving it in the water. He had come to the conclusion to keep it because he knew they could use it on their trek to Rivendell hereafter. Something told him that Legolas would need it…

Once the weight was around his shoulders Elladan groaned inwardly and kicked harder to keep himself over water. His sword was already weighing him down. When he looked at his brother though, all complaints stopped, Elrohir was also wearing his sword and Legolas' knives while supporting Legolas.

"Legolas?" Elrohir asked, a suppressed franticness in his voice. "Are you with me?"

Legolas' blue eyes fluttered open and he gazed into Elrohir's worried grey eyes. He hadn't even realized he had stopped treading water until he saw the Elrohir was being pulled down into the water from his weight. Shocked Legolas started kicking once more, he attempted to draw away from Elrohir so he wouldn't burden him but the twin only tightened his grip.

"Let me help you." Elrohir insisted.

Legolas saw the determination in his eyes so he nodded hesitantly. He looked around him and saw that Elladan was swimming beside them, his cloak now strapped around his shoulders. Elladan smiled to him once he saw his gaze.

The stream had pulled them far enough away from the house that they could no longer see it other than the fire rising from the roof. It seemed that their distractions were working very well because from the sounds of it no one was following them.

As Legolas looked back towards the settlement, Elladan's eyes ran over his form. It was true that their friend had lost a lot of weight over the span of the imprisonment, but he was still well muscled, especially around the shoulders and arms because of his archery. As this thought went through Elladan's mind another suddenly popped up and he found himself checking Legolas' back before coming to the realization.

"Legolas where is your bow?"

Legolas turned away from the burning building in the distance and looked at Elladan, his blue eyes displaying sadness. "If they d-do not stop the fire… then it is g-going to get burnt." He answered through clattering teeth.

"What?" Elrohir exclaimed, "Legolas did you leave it back there? Why didn't you take it with you? We know how much it means to you."

Legolas turned his eyes down to the dark water lapping against his bare chest, he mused for a second over the thought that Elrohir was the only one of them who still had his tunic, but then sighed and shook his thoughts back to the topic. "It would have b-been a b-burden…" Legolas muttered and looked up. His sapphire eyes were filled with sadness and his almost blue lips were quivering with cold.

_Keep him talking. It will distract him._ Elrohir told his twin.

Elladan showed no outward reaction of having heard his twin, both of them had communicated silently enough for it not to be surprising. "How so?" He asked.

"N-neither of us can use it." Legolas answered weakly, "I-it would only weigh us d-down." He was struggling to stay afloat in the water even with Elrohir's help.

Elladan's eyes saddened at these words, he knew that the reason Legolas hadn't taken it with him was because he knew that one of them would have had to bear it and he hadn't wanted to burden them with its weight when it was useless on this particular journey. Yet another time he wished that he had the strength to use it then Legolas may have brought it with him.

He, and Elrohir, had tried Legolas' bow many times but had never been able to fully draw it back. They didn't have the muscles in the right places because they had focused mostly on the sword. Moreover they didn't fight as often as Legolas did. There had never been a need for them to be especially skilled with weapons because their borders were never attacked. It was obvious that Legolas had needed and trained those skills more than any of them. Glorfindel hadn't beaten him more then a couple of times, despite constantly challenging him, and those times had been excusable from Legolas' side, although he never complained.

"How did you get the bow Legolas?" Elladan asked curiously.

Legolas shivered and answered, "I-I got it for m-my thousand year b-begetting day." His eyes gaining a faraway look that meant he was looking at memories.

"From who?"

"M-my parents."

_Legolas was lying in the comfortable state between sleep and wakefulness, only half aware of the wind gently playing with his long silvery-white locks and brushing over his glazed icy blue eyes. Breaths escaped him slowly as he periodically inhaled and exhaled. He was feeling more relaxed than he had done the past week on patrol in the darker parts of the forest. Only if one looked closely enough at the sleeping Prince would they be able to notice the faint shadows under his eyes and the light darkening of the blue around his pupils. _

"_This is a curious place to sleep Greenleaf." An amused voice suddenly sounded through the gazebo. Legolas' crystalized blue eyes blinked and awareness immediately returned to them. _

_Knowing who it was the Prince didn't panic; he just calmly turned his head to the side from where he was lying on the stone bench. He saw his father walking up the stairs to the gazebo, his movements regal as was befitting a king, and his mother followed behind him. Both of them smiled to him as he pulled himself upright and looked at them._

_He then shifted his gaze to the world around him and saw with mild surprise that it was morning. He distinctly remembered that it had been evening when he had laid down on the bench. He must have been more tired than he had realized at the time. _

"_You didn't come to see us when the patrol ended." His mother said melodiously as she sat down beside him and took his hand in hers. "We were just about to send elves out to search for you when Húron said you were here. You looked so peaceful we couldn't bear to wake you."_

_Thranduil walked over and sat down on the chair in front of the bench. "You look tired Legolas." He said, his kingly voice softened to the tone he usually used around his family._

_Legolas smiled gently in response and rubbed his eyes. "Where is baby Hithel?"_

_His mother gave a sweet chuckle and answered, "She's with her nursemaid." _

"_Why?" Legolas asked bewildered with an arched eyebrow. His mother hadn't given Hithel over to the nursemaid despite having run out of all other options. _

_His parents shared a bemused glance. "Don't you know what day it is today?"_

_Legolas looked down and searched his mind for some significant event around this time of the year but his mind was completely blank. He didn't even know what date it was because of his busy schedule keeping him away from home almost constantly. No matter what he tried he couldn't think of anything important. He hated the sad look that entered his mother's eyes when he looked up without the answer._

"_It's your begetting day sweetheart." The Queen said gently and kissed his cheek. "You've lived for a millennia on this day exactly. It's spring once more."_

_Legolas blinked in surprise and stared at both of them before a grin slowly spread out on his lips. "I see." He chuckled, "I'm getting old."_

_Thranduil laughed as well, "You make us feel ancient."_

"_We considered having the ball tonight, but seeing that you don't exactly enjoy them we've postponed it to tomorrow." His mother smiled. "We thought about going for a picnic tonight. Would you like that?"_

_Legolas smiled back, "Sounds wonderful. Though I don't see why we have to have a ball at all."_

"_It's your thousand year begetting day Legolas." Thranduil chuckled, "You may have been able to escape balls at all of your other begetting days, but this one can't be avoided. Our people will want to congratulate the Prince they almost never see."_

_Legolas' expression took on a more regretful look, so Thranduil reached out and took his hands in his. _

"_They will want to thank him for everything he does to keep them safe even if it's at the cost of his own health and time. Thank him for the warmth and patience he speaks with them regardless of occasion and rank, and thank him for giving them hope and calmness in these dark times." Thranduil said, with a proud edge to his voice. From the way Legolas was staring surprised into his eyes he knew, with a pang of remorse, that he had been much too sparse with praise for his hardworking son. "We have something for you."_

_Legolas cocked his head slightly to the side and Thranduil recognized the signs of curiosity despite not being able to read Legolas' icy blue eyes. He chuckled and got to his feet, walking over to the steps that led to the gazebo and lifting a wooden box up from the ground. He walked back and placed it on Legolas' lap before sitting down once more._

_Legolas placed his hand on the wooden bow, he had instantly realized what it held from its size but nonetheless felt wonder well up inside him as he opened the lid and laid eyes upon the intricate bow resting in the blue velvet inside the case. It was made from smooth dark cherry wood adorned with lighter intricate patterns of leaves and wines, ending in the royal crest of Mirkwood on both ends. The grip was enforced with strong leather and the string was strong and flexible._

_Legolas let his finger trail over it with wonder. He knew from just a glance that this bow was stronger than the one he had currently and that it would take greater strength to wield. _

"_Do you like it?" _

_His mother's voice pulled him away from his silent adoration of the bow and he raised his eyes to look into her eyes. For a moment he let all his feelings tumble forward inside his eyes and both his parents were clearly able to see just how much he liked it. A grin spread out on Legolas' lips and then he looked down at the bow once more. He lifted it from the box and weighed it in his hand. _

_His father laughed at the eagerness in his movement and went back to the steps. He lifted another item up from the ground and handed it to him as well. It was a quiver from the same wood but this time instead of leaves there was a tree made of a lighter shade of wood decorating its surface. It was filled with new arrows, their dark blue feathered ends sticking up from it. _

"_Knock yourself out." Thranduil said as he handed Legolas the quiver as well. The grin on his son's face widened to the extent where he began to fear that his face would split in two, before Legolas slung the quiver over his shoulders and dashed off. His parents' musical laughter echoed behind him._

"The current is getting stronger!" Elrohir yelped and took a tighter hold on Legolas.

The Prince snapped back into awareness after having zoned out from memories and sure enough felt the river strengthen its pull on them. The sound of rushing water met their ears as they were pulled around a swing in the river.

"There are rocks ahead!" Elladan shouted from a point slightly ahead of them.

Elrohir cursed wholeheartedly, but Legolas remained calm in his grip. His mind trained to look at everything objectively even in the face of danger. He could feel his thoughts sharpen and start to analyze the situation, his pain pushed down for the moment. From the steadily increasing current he knew that they would never have the chance at getting to the bank. They would have to go through the rocks, and from the sounds of it, a small drop.

Legolas redirected his gaze to Elrohir and saw the panic and strain in the twin's features as he tried to figure out how to get them both through the rocks alive, while still aiding him in staying afloat. Seeing the way Elrohir's eyes were flickering about, Legolas made his decision and kicked himself close to Elrohir. The twin's eyes whipped to him, with a question already starting on his lips.

The Crown Prince reached out and placed his free hand against Elrohir's cheek and kissed his forehead. He placed his head right beside his and whispered into his ear, "Keep calm."

Then before Elrohir had a chance of responding he kicked away from the twin and ripped his arm from his grip. Elrohir frantically reached out for him and tried to get a hold of his arm, but the relentless stream had already pulled them apart from each other once his hold had been lost.

"Legolas!" Elrohir shouted panicked and attempted to swim towards him, but his efforts were nothing compared to the stream.

As Legolas saw Elrohir move further and further away from him he started turning his mind to his own situation and forced his body to obey his commands even if he felt almost numb in the bone-chilling water. He made a few awkward movements before getting hang of it. He had always been a strong swimmer and used all knowledge he had of water to keep afloat.

Legolas bit his lower lip between trembling teeth and his brows furrowed as pain sparked through the break in his forearm at every movement. He could see the twins before him as they reached the first of the rocks. Elrohir was forced to turn his attention away from him as the rocks came and successfully avoided the two first, only to be slammed into the third, and struggle once more to avoid those that came after.

He knew that if he had been with Elrohir the twin would have sacrificed his own body to spare his, and that because of the added weight they would have crashed into every single one of them.

Legolas was soon forced to forget about the two friends struggling before him as his muddled mind realized that he was nearing the rocks as well. Legolas kicked and shoved at the water around him and managed to move to the left side on the pending rock, then to the right, and to the left once more, an endless zigzag through a labyrinth of jagged rock pillars rising from the depths of the raging waters.

The sound of rushing water became higher and higher as he was swept along, furiously working to either avoid the rocks or turning whichever body-part he was most keen on sacrificing towards them.

Everything soon spun out of his control as Legolas felt his strength waning. His heart was pounding inside his chest and his breathing was so sharp that he could hear it over the sounds of his impending doom. He crashed into the next rock before he had even realized it was there, sharp pain blast out in his back, momentarily numbing all his thoughts and movements until he slammed into another one.

The world was suddenly spinning before his eyes and his movements started getting frantic as he sought to keep himself afloat despite his confusion. The next time he hit a rock he was forced underwater, but even then the current keep pulling at him, getting stronger and stronger the closer they got to the edge of the drop.

Still underwater Legolas was pushed against one of the rock pillars; the stream held him in place and kept him from reaching the surface. Legolas lost air at the impact; it rose like bubbles from his mouth and was brought with the current. He struggled to get to the side of the pillar, and felt his back scrape across the stone as he moved. Once he was at the side the current ripped hold of him once more and Legolas felt himself being pulled to the bottom of the river.

Once reaching it he kicked against it and kicked strongly to get to the surface. His eyes were squeezed shut tightly in strain. The moment his head broke the surface Legolas gasped and coughed to force some air into his lungs. He snapped his eyes up and looked around him, noticing that he was heading towards some rocks he kicked himself sharply to the left, using his chained arms as well and ended up only grazing it with his calf.

He unintentionally swallowed a mouthful of water and entered a violent coughing fit, which kept him from realizing how close to the drop he was getting before he suddenly felt himself go over the edge. He felt his body flying weightlessly through the air for some time, and all sound seemed to stop for him. The world crashed down on him once more, at the same time as he smashed into the water below, plunging into it and feeling it pull him down towards the bottom.

Legolas began struggling to get to the surface once more but all of a sudden his senses screamed danger to him and he had about a second warning before he felt something slam against the defenses around his mind. Legolas stopped moving and instead curled in on himself in the water, his mouth opening in a silent scream, air bubbles rising from his mouth to the surface.

Pain shot through every inch of his body, tearing him apart as the dark force continued to assault him. He felt evilness and darkness wrap around him like a thick veil, seeking to destroy the light inside him, its screeching filled his ears and forced him to curl in on himself, pressing his hands over his pointed ears. His mouth opened once more, but the water choked his pained cry and the force continued relentlessly slamming against his barriers.

"_Who are you?_" The same ancient screech filled his ears as how the first time this had happened. It cut like daggers through his head, paining him beyond comprehension. "_Who are you?_"

Legolas felt him strength waning as he continued to sink down into the dark water. His body was trembling with both strain and cold as he fought against the force, forcing himself to keep it out of his thoughts with the minimal amount of strength he had left.

His lack of oxygen was along with the pain starting to make a veil over his senses, threatening to pull him into unconsciousness, but he knew that he could take enough attention from the attack to swim to the surface then Dol Guldur would break through.

"_Who are you?_"

"Get away from me!" Legolas shouted inside his mind, but the only response he got was a scratchy laughter echoing inside his head and another attempt at tearing down his barrier.

Legolas felt his lungs start to convulse in their hunger for air and knew that it would only be a short while before he blacked out from the lack of air. Another sharp pain rolled through him, and he was forced to tighten his defenses even if he had nothing to give. His body trembled with strain and his mouth opened once more in a silent cry.

The realization that he was going to die if he didn't do something soon made Legolas go cold. He slowly felt calmness and determination flood back into him and his stilled his convulsing movements completely. He used every inch of strength inside him to set the pain aside and concentrate solely on his task as he let the power inside himself grow until it flooded out beyond his barrier, filling the dark water with bright blue light. While passing his barrier it took that energy with it and continued onwards, pushing away the darkness. Dol Guldur was forced back with a grating screech as the light burned through it.

For one second his mind was completely free and empty, the pain disappearing and filled instead with soothing numbness. He felt parts of him fill out, bonds getting strengthened; his loved ones flooded back into his mind.

_Legolas!_

He almost felt like he was dreaming when he heard Faneth's voice inside his head. His oxygen-deprived mind so close to collapse that he could think of it as nothing but a dream. His mind slowly started to shut down, going dark. He thought he heard his father's voice as well…

Suddenly strength started flooding into him from both links, and he felt his mind sharpen some before the connection was abruptly lost as his barriers slammed back into place and blocked his loved ones out. Legolas felt emptiness and weakness swallow him up. His hands slowly flowed down from his ears and hung limply at his sides. He was completely frozen, unable to move his limbs.

His lungs continued contracting painfully but he refused to draw any air in, knowing that he would only find water. His pulse roared in his ears and his head throbbed.

Legolas opened his eyes and mused for a moment over the fact that it was lighter above him than below. He thought he saw a shadow nearing him and lifted his arm through the water, upwards reaching towards the distorted figure. Not even halfway up though, he lost strength and his dark blue eyes closed to the world.

Legolas felt completely detached from his own body as arms suddenly wrapped around his waist and began to kick him upwards through the water. His body was going numb to both pain and coldness as he continued to swirl upwards.

He didn't know what had happened, if he had blacked out for a moment but the next thing he knew there was an insistent voice echoing somewhere by him.

"-golas. Come on. Don't give in, you-" He lost a few words in the middle. "-breathe. Please, mellon-nin. Think about-" The voice continued with some names but he was unable to set a face on any. "Feel the air around you… breathe it in."

Someone pressed down sharply on his stomach, but Legolas was beyond acknowledging it. He didn't know what the person wanted him to do… His mind was so muddled.

It took him a while to realize that the person was speaking once more, but couldn't concentrate on it anyway. The echo of his voice seemed to be getting farther and farther away.

Something soon pressed down on his lips and he became aware of the feeling of hot air being blown into him. It was almost like this started a natural reflex inside himself because at the next moment his burning lungs contracted and he heard a sharp gasp sound through the air.

"That's it!" The echo exclaimed joyfully, "Keep going!"

With every sharp gasp sounding through the air Legolas was pulled farther and farther back into his own body. Feeling suddenly returned to him, along with pain and panic to get air. He could feel himself being held against the strong chest of the person who was keeping him overwater.

The gasps soon mixed with coughs and he felt as his body began to shiver from cold once more. His mind registered pain coming sharply from his head, arm, back, and possibly every other body part he owned. It was almost as if his very hair was hurting him. And his throat. …And his lungs. And had he mentioned his head? Valar that was throbbing…

Soon his breathing stabilized from a desperate swallowing of air to a more controlled wheezing and he finally found the strength to open his tightly closed eyes.

At first the world was a blur but then he was able to see that they had floated some ways away from the waterfall with the help of a slow current. He lost himself for a moment in the image of a blood red sun rising from the horizon beyond the plains to their side, bathing everything in a warm light. He drank in the light as if he had been craving that as much as air.

The one who held him reached up and gently ran his fingers over his cheek in a comforting manner and said soothingly, his voice suddenly much clearer, "You're going to be all right… We're going to get you home…"

Legolas finally gained the strength to move his head slightly, so he was looking behind him. The first thing he noticed was a dark haired elf hanging onto a thick branch and kicking leisurely with his legs, in the water. The elf smiled tightly at him, looking strangely familiar.

Then he moved his head further and looked to the person who was holding him. This identical elf was holding him with one arm and using the other to hold onto the branch so the other elf could drag him along the stream. He lifted his eyes and found himself looking into stormy grey eyes, currently red with tears that still salted his fair cheeks. Why had he been crying…?

Legolas closed his eyes and leaned back against the broad chest. Valar he was so tired…

"Legolas!" The person shouted way too loudly for the Prince's headache. Legolas grimaced and moved away from the sound, opening his eyes once more. He looked at the elf again, and suddenly he recognized him. It was Elrohir. Turning his eyes towards the other he was also able to identify him as Elladan.

"Dan… Ro…" Legolas muttered, barely hearable.

Elrohir gave a relieved laugh, tears once more rolling down his cheeks. He tightened his hold around Legolas and kissed his forehead. Then he pressed their cheeks together, and choked, "Never do that again Legolas… Valar, I thought we had lost you. You were underwater for so long… I wouldn't have found you at all if it hadn't been for that light you suddenly released. You're an idiot you know that right, a complete lunatic. What were you _thinking_ when you pushed my help away?"

Legolas didn't have the strength to argue with him so he just closed his eyes and whispered, "I'm sorry…" His voice sounded weak even to his own ears. This time Elrohir didn't force him to open his eyes; he just tightened his hold on his and let him rest against his chest. His breathing was slowly becoming normal once more, and his shaking had come back at full force, showing that his body was attempting to fight off the cold instead of succumbing to it. It helped a little, having the twin's body so close to him.

"…Where did you find the branch…?" He muttered curiously after some time of gathering his strength.

"That's all the work of my dear brother here." Elrohir chipped and tilted his head in Elladan's direction.

Elladan turned their way and gave him a smile before answering; "It must have flowed with the current from further up the river and broken off at the fall, getting stuck at the side. It only needed a firm tug to get free. I figured that it would be useful."

Legolas returned the smile weakly, succeeding in doing nothing but lift the corners of his mouth slightly upwards before his eyes closed once more and he leaned his head back against Elrohir's shoulder.


	21. Forgiveness and hope

**Chapter twenty-one – Forgiveness and hope**

Elladan turned his head to the side and looked at Legolas. The Prince was weakly holding onto the branch, between him and Elrohir. His arms were wrapped around the piece of wood and his head rested on it despite the fact that water sometimes washed over it. His blue eyes were cracked open and trained of the sky, but otherwise the only sign that he hadn't passed into unconsciousness was his body's trembling. His blue lips were quivering, and his breaths shaky.

Him and Elrohir were gently kicking in the water, so their branch glided over the almost quiet waters. He slowly looked up and caught Elrohir's eyes. His brother was looking just as worried as him. He reached over and rubbed his hand over Legolas' arm. His skin was icy cold beneath his hand.

Legolas blinked and a small amount of awareness returned to his eyes. He moved his head slightly and lowered his eyes to Elladan's.

"Can you tell me something about Maliel?" Elladan asked softly.

Legolas' lips curved weakly into a smile and longing started shining inside his deep sapphire eyes. "She's shy when meeting new people…" Legolas said softly, "But she's quick to come to love and trust them…" Both of the twins could hear the proudness in his voice. "She loves nature, you can never take her through a garden without having to stop half a dozen times so she can greet the flowers… We sometimes sneak out and sleep in the trees, despite knowing that Faneth would scold us when we returned…"

The twins chuckled at this; they had come to know Faneth after having visited Mirkwood some times after their wedding. They had been the victims of her wrath many times and it still sent shivers down their spines.

"Does she have your ability?" Elrohir asked, jostling Legolas from his daze once more.

"No." Legolas muttered, "She has a sensibility to nature, but thankfully not to the same degree as I have…"

"Thankfully?" Elladan asked, he wanted to keep Legolas aware and to do that meant to keep him talking. "Surely your power has brought you much good? Elrohir wouldn't have found you at all if you hadn't used your power to beacon him."

Legolas' eyes closed with a sigh, and he rested his head heavily on his arms. His headache was still flaring inside his skull, making it impossible to forget what had just happened. "You thought I did it willingly…?" Legolas mumbled, "Instead of doing that I could have used the energy to reach the surface myself…"

"What?" Elladan asked confused, his tone suddenly becoming worried. "What happened then?"

"Dol Guldur attacked my mind..." Legolas answered still with closed eyes. A small crease appeared between his eyebrows as his headache flared up.

Elrohir cursed vividly and slammed his palm down on the water, causing it to splash. He cursed himself for not having arrived in time to get him out of the water before the attack.

The branch rocked as Elladan moved his grip closer to Legolas, so he was lying right beside him. He reached out and placed his palm against Legolas' icy cheek. The Prince didn't even open his eyes at the touch; he only pressed his cheek a little against the warm surface. "Are you all right?" Elladan asked.

"Feels like a troll is using the inside of my skull to practice carving…" Legolas winced.

Immediately Elladan felt guilt well up inside him. "I don't have anything to help you with…"  
Legolas opened his eyes and gave him a reassuring smile before saying softly; "Don't worry… I get headaches a lot… I'm used to it."

Just then Elladan felt as a shiver course up through Legolas' body, ending with his eyes shutting once more and an expression of pain coming over his face. He knew that Legolas had just lied when he had downplayed the severity of his headache. Legolas' complexion was beyond pale by now, and his lips were still blue. There were shadows under his eyes that showed his exhaustion.

Legolas' grip on the branch slipped slightly and he was lowered further into the water. Elladan reacted quickly as he reached out and placed his arm around Legolas' middle, pulling him up to his first position.

_He can't take anymore Ro… He's barely conscious. We have to take him to shore and get him warm before the night falls. _

Elrohir looked at their friend as well and although he couldn't see Legolas' face, he could see the completely stillness of his body, he wasn't even attempting to help them move the branch anymore. He could also see the lack of strength in his grip on the branch.

The twin brothers looked at each other with unbarred worry in both of their grey eyes. Legolas remained oblivious to this as he continued to waver on the border of awareness. It seemed that even speaking for the short period of time had tired him out.

Elladan and Elrohir reached a silent agreement and started turning their direction towards the shore. They could see a forest in the distance and knew that it was the Trollshaws. Hopefully they would be able to seek shelter there for the night.

It wasn't long before they began to feel the bottom of the lake beneath their feet and both Elladan and Elrohir found that they too were exhausted. They hadn't gained any serious injuries when they had passed the rocks, but they had gotten a ton of scrapes and bruises.

Once the water only reached their waist Elrohir, being the one without chains and in the best condition, gently gathered Legolas in his arms. Legolas muttered something incoherent under his breath once being pulled from the water and trembled with cold, but he didn't awaken.

Without the water to hide anything both Elladan and Elrohir were able to see the aftermath of Legolas trip through the rocks. There were more scrapes and bruises marring his normally porcelain skin, the worst were on his back and wrapped all the way around to his side. His calf also had a long cut on it surrounded by bruising, which was still bleeding sluggishly.

Another shudder wracked through Legolas' body and a furrow of pain appeared between his brows. He shifted in Elrohir's arms so his face was pressed against his shoulder while shivers continued to race through him. Elrohir was certain that he never felt an elf as cold as Legolas was at the moment.

He looked up and met his brother's eyes and saw his own horror reflected in them. No words were needed before both of them started moving towards the shore once more, intending to get their friend to dry ground as soon as possible.

Once there, Elrohir walked only a few steps onto the grass field before lying his precious burden down on its green strands. Elladan was on the other side of Legolas before Elrohir could even think to call him. His brother was looking exhausted as well.

"We need to start a fire to warm him up." Elladan said.

Elrohir nodded, but there was a regretful look in his eyes. "We cannot do it here. It will be too easy to see us if the men are indeed chasing us. We have to make it into the woods first."

Elladan looked up and turned towards the Trollshaws, measuring the distance before a determined expression came over his face. He nodded tersely and got to his feet once more, his weakness in the way he swayed slightly once he was upright. He closed his eyes and reached up to draw the soaked cloak from his shoulders before wringing it and draping it over his arm.

"Are you all right?" Elrohir asked worriedly.

Elladan nodded and passed the back of his hand over his forehead. "I'll be fine. We need to get Legolas to the forest."

Elrohir still looked worried, but nevertheless nodded and scooped the frail elf into his arms once more. He looked down at him and saw that his dark blue eyes opened a bit, looking disorientated and weakly at him. The twin smiled gently to him and said softly, "Go back to sleep Legolas… You'll be all right. We'll take care of you…"

Legolas seemed to take comfort in his words because in the next moment his eyes closed once more, all the lines disappeared from his expression and left him looking incredibly young. Young enough to be their little brother…

Elrohir put a new haste behind his steps and Elladan matched it, as they walked over the plains, always keeping an eye out for any horsemen. They would first let down their guard when they were standing inside Rivendell's border, not a second before.

The sun was in the sky, but little warmth reached the three elves. Autumn was coming and there was a cold breeze flowing through the still green long grass at either side of them.

Elrohir felt his arms start to ache after an hour of walking, but he knew that his brother wouldn't be able to carry Legolas. His twin was walking behind him with an exhausted look on his face, he had his gaze trained on the ground as if he was concentrating on just putting one foot in front of the other without falling straight on his face.

"What do you think Ada is doing now?" Elrohir asked softly, worry and longing clear in his voice. He also sounded just a tad bit nervous over how they would be greeted if they reached home - no - once they reached home.

He heard his brother's steps halt behind him and stopped as well. When he looked back he was worried to see an expression of deep regret and fear on Elladan's face. As gently as he could he laid Legolas down in the grass and pulled his twin into his arms. Elladan trembled in his arms, despite his elven endurance helping him withstand the cold.

"Dan…?" Elrohir whispered, "What's wrong?"

Elladan couldn't wrap his arms around his because of the chains between his wrists, but he did reach up and clenched his fists in Elrohir's wet tunic while pressing his face against his twin's shoulder.

When Elladan continued not saying anything, Elrohir delved into himself to the bond he shared with his twins and felt his emotions well into him. Elladan was drowning in guilt, regret and fear, and now Elrohir knew why. Images of how they had treated their father zoomed through his mind from Elladan, mostly he saw Elladan speaking cruelly to their father while he stood silently by his side and their father took everything without protest. It was first now that both of them were able to see the sorrow and pain in his dark grey eyes. He looked more tired than either of them could remember seeing him.

Elrohir blinked back tears as well and took a tighter hold on his brother. He closed his eyes and the two of them clung together for some moments more, before Elrohir reluctantly broke away. When he looked at Elladan he saw that there were a couple of tear tracks down his cheeks.

When Elladan's eyes shifted up to look into his, Elrohir cupped his cheeks and brushed away the tracks with his thumbs. "Come." He said gently, only slightly choked. "Let's get to the forest and take care of Legolas first, he deserves at least that much from us."

Elladan nodded, so Elrohir stepped over to Legolas. The Prince was lying in the high grass; his short silvery-white locks blowing gently into the green strands. His eyes were closed in an unconscious-like sleep. Elrohir placed his arms under his back and knees and heaved him into his arms.

Elladan stepped up and placed his finger on Legolas' pulse and forehead. Legolas' blood was only fluttering around in his veins and his temperature was too low. He leaned in and listened to Legolas' breathing and found it too weak for his liking as well.

Him and Elrohir locked eyes before continuing their trek towards the cover of the trees, knowing that there was nothing they could do for their friends at the moment.

From what they could see, an hour would pass before they reached the trees, a distance that was made worse by both their exhaustion and their injuries. Elrohir knew that once they reached the forest he was going to have to keep watch the first night so Elladan and Legolas could get some rest. It would not do well to be caught unawares when it was common knowledge that trolls roamed the Trollshaws. He didn't mind though, it was about time that he did something for them after they had taken care of him and worked themselves to the ground the past month.

"Legolas is a father Ro…" Elladan choked behind him. "He has a little daughter…"

"Yes, I know." Elrohir answered.

Elladan shook his head almost frantically when he heard nothing but mild confusion in his brother's voice, "No you don't know, you don't understand… If he dies then Maliel will become fatherless. She's only five years old Ro! She can't lose him now… She needs both of her parents."

Unlike us… Elrohir added in his mind and a cold feeling suddenly spread through his body as he thought about how close that little girl had been to losing him, how close she still was if they didn't get Legolas help soon.

New determination and fear made him speed up his walk and hold Legolas a little closer to share more of his warmth. Elladan followed suit and before long they found themselves entering the Trollshaws. The trees were broad and reached well up over their heads, big enough to hide the large creatures in it. The twins had found in their travels that if one kept to the edge of the forest one wouldn't meet any trolls, and intended to make full use of that discovery.

They found a clearing just long enough in for the fire not to be visible and laid Legolas down on the soft grass. The trees offered them cover from the wind and the twins could almost feel as they desperately tried to reach out to the heavily sleeping wood-elf on the ground.

Elladan collapsed to his knees as well and did nothing but stare at the ground underneath him while Elrohir quickly darted into the forest to gather wood. He knew that it was necessary to get a fire started but he couldn't get his body to obey his commands any longer. He just barely found the strength to scoot over to Legolas and pull his head into his lap.

His eyes went over the elf, taking in his still damp hair first, then the shadows under his eyes, then the lasting blueness of his lips, then the discolorations on his chest and arm, and finally the still wet state of his leggings and soft leather boots.

Tiredness inched into Elladan's posture and his eyes started dropping, only to snap awake instantly. He was soon unable to force his eyes up and instead felt himself steadily swirling into darkness.

"Elladan!"

Elladan's eyes snapped up and he looked about him wildly, disorientated, until his eyes landed on Elrohir who was nearing him worriedly with a stack of wood in his arms. Elladan immediately felt guilt well up inside him, if he had fallen asleep and something had happened then Legolas would have been defenseless… He looked around the clearing only to make sure that there was no one there and then once more directed his attention to the sleeping elf in his lap. Legolas hadn't moved an inch and his breathing was still just as weak.

Elrohir walked over and, after placing the wood on the ground beside Legolas, placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Go to sleep." Elrohir said, "I'll wake you if I need you. You're exhausted as well."

"What about you?" Elladan asked, but he could already feel the tension start to drain out of his body and knew that he wouldn't be able to stay awake for much longer.

Elrohir smiled to him. "I've been doing nothing but sleep this past month, surely I'll be able to keep watch tonight."

Elladan nodded tiredly. He reached down and gently lifted Legolas' head out of his lap and onto the ground before lying down beside him and drawing him against his chest in an attempt to share his warmth. He watched dazed as Elrohir started piling some small twigs and leaves he had found and then covering them halfway with the larger pieces of wood se he would still be able to hit it with the sparks from two flints he had found as well. It took some time but soon it started to catch fire. Once it had Elrohir placed wood on the barred side to protect it from the wind and waited. Soon they had a fireplace that spread warmth over all three of them.

By the time the elf in his arms started shivering, Elladan was already so far into sleep that he couldn't shake it off again, he just tightened his arms around Legolas and pulled him closer against his chest.

Elrohir stood up from where he had been sitting and allowing the warmth to fill him slightly, and walked over to Legolas. He pulled Legolas' soaked boots off of him and placed them closer to the fire to dry. He felt tempted to do the same with his leggings, but knew that after what the elf had experienced he wouldn't appreciate waking up naked in Elladan's arms.

Next Elrohir moved to his brother and took of his shoes as well. He also picked up the soaked cloak from where he had laid it. He placed the boots, along with his own, beside Legolas' and spread the cloak out on the other side of the fire. He then pulled his tunic off. It was pretty much ruined with the rusty blood stain on the chest and the multiple tears, coupled with dirt and sweat stains, but it could offer some warmth so he laid it down to dry as well.

He then moved over to Legolas once more and knelt before him. He reached to his broken arm and felt the wet state of the bandages they had wrapped around it. With a sigh he gently started unwinding it so he could check the wound underneath. Elladan had told him what had happened when they had been piling rocks so he hoped it wouldn't have to be moved again.

No such luck. There was black and blue bruising around the break and a small bump showed that the bones had moved slightly in their race down the river. Before attempting to set it Elrohir ventured into the forest once more and found a suitable piece of wood before sitting down to carve a couple of splints to hold the bone in place. He took Legolas' dagger, not an ideal tool but it would have to do, and began the lengthy process, while his mind was lost in memories of what had happened this past month.

He couldn't help but wonder what had really happened while he had been unconscious and what had happened every time Legolas and Elladan have been away from the room. Elladan had told him, but he knew that his brother had left some things out and hearing it wasn't the same as actually being there. He wondered what wounds Elladan and Legolas had that he wasn't aware of, invisible wounds…

As Elrohir raised his head and looked at Legolas he also found other questions swirling around in his head. What had happened after Turner had dragged Legolas to his room? What had he done to him? Why hadn't he succeeded? Those were the questions that he couldn't bring himself to ask his friend. Valar knew that he had already been through enough.

An hour went by before he was satisfied with the pieces of wood in his hands. He then got to his feet once more and walked towards Legolas, only stopped to pick up the long strips of cloak that he had laid before the fire to dry. When he kneeled down beside Legolas he placed his hand on his forehead and was thankful to feel that his temperature had gotten a little warmer from the combined help of Elladan's warmth and the fire, but it would still be a while before he regained a healthy temperature. His blue lips were turning slightly purple instead.

Elrohir reached out and gently took Legolas' forearm to pull it towards him. As soon as he moved it though, an almost silent whimper came from Legolas' lips and he tried to pull it back against his chest. Elrohir's heart ached, but nevertheless he persisted and used his strength to force Legolas' arm towards him.

He didn't have any herbs to dull the pain so he settled for doing it as quickly as possible, as he twisted the limp into place. A choked cry escaped from Legolas and he tried to draw back his arm and scoot backwards. Luckily Elladan woke at the moment and tightened his arms around Legolas, snaking one up to still Legolas' broken arm while Elrohir put the splints on and bandaged the arm tightly.

Legolas had opened his eyes, but they were glazed with confusion over being woken by pain and he didn't seem to recognize any of them. Elrohir let him cradle the arm to his chest once he had finished and reached up to cup Legolas' cheeks.

"It's over now." He said softly in elvish, hoping that it would calm him down to know that friends surrounded him. It did. "Go back to sleep now. You are safe and with friends."

Legolas looked as though he was about to say something but exhaustion won over him once more and forced him into the oblivion. Elrohir reached out and brushed his, by now, dry hair away from his face and caressed his cheek before turning his eyes to his brother.

Elladan had scooted slightly away from Legolas' back and was currently studying the whiplashes than ran over his back. Elrohir moved over as well and checked them. They were deeper than what was normal because of the amount of strength Right had put behind each stroke. Legolas' quick healing had succeeded in closing the wounds most of the way so they no longer bled, except for the ones that had been ripped open in the river, but they needed to be treated with resources that they didn't have at the moment, so did his arm.

"We could use the cloak as bandages…?" Elrohir suggested uncertainly.

Elladan shook his head, "It isn't clean enough, and he'll need it for warmth. The last time his wounds healed by themselves, we'll just have to hope that these do the same. He's strong, his body won't give up."

"I think you mean that his mind won't let his body give up." Elrohir smiled worriedly.

Elladan pushed himself upright and pulled his twin into his arms, to do this he needed to loop the chain between his wrists over Elrohir's head. Elrohir reached up and put his hands on his forearms, leaning into the embrace.

"You should sit down in front of the fire Ro." Elladan said softly, "You're still slightly damp. How's your chest?"

"It's fine." Elrohir whispered. He felt weariness inch into him as he continued to lean against his twin.

"And truthfully?" Elladan chuckled softly.

Elrohir hesitated but then admitted, "…It twinges a bit."

"Mmhmm…" Elladan hummed. "It was deep, you should take it easy for some time yet. I have no doubt that carrying Legolas is the reason for your discomfort."

"You worry too much."

Elladan placed his hand over the still very much visible scar on Elrohir's chest. "It was a fatal wound." He said softly, "If Legolas hadn't been there you could have been dead by now. You could have died on that very day… I do not worry too much. You should never have had to carry this wound. …Why did you jump in front of me Ro? I had hurt you unforgivably..."

Elrohir sank further into his brother's embrace and breathed in his scent deeply. There was a feeling of safety associated with the scent, and the feel of arms around him. He closed his eyes and felt sleep starting to tug at his mind. "Because I love you…" He breathed and then succumbed to his exhaustion.

Elladan smiled gently when he felt Elrohir slacken in his arms and heard his breathing deepen. Warmth flooded through him at Elrohir's statement, but also guilt for leaving in the first place. So much could have been avoided if he had just listened to Legolas earlier.

He gently lowered Elrohir down so he was lying beside Legolas, a feat that was made more difficult because of the chains between his wrists, as so many other things were. When Elrohir was down he pressed a kiss against his forehead, "I love you too little brother…" He whispered. Elrohir's lips curled slightly upwards in response.

Elladan got to his feet and walked over to the fireplace. By now there were only embers left, so he quickly went into the forest to find some wood. He stayed within hearing distance of the clearing and found things that would suit his purpose. It took him only a short time to get the fire blazing once more. He knew that as soon as the sun went down completely it would be more dangerous to be in the Trollshaws, so they would have to get all the warmth into Legolas in the limited amount of time they had.

When he checked the cloak and Elrohir's tunic he found that both were dry again after lying beside the fire for a couple of hours. He picked them up from the ground and headed towards Legolas. Figuring that his brother wouldn't have anything against it, he carefully dressed Legolas in Elrohir's tunic. It was stained, but it would keep him warm and that was what was important at the moment. Then he covered his form with his cloak. The only one they had left after a whole month of wounds and treatments. Legolas' cloak was still dark blue, but it could use a good washing.

He then went over to where Elrohir had laid their swords and pulled his out of his scabbard. It was clear that the men hadn't taken care of it at all, perhaps someone had wiped it over their sleeve to get rid of the worst of the blood, but otherwise it had been shoved into the scabbard and forgotten. Luckily the blade's quality made it able to withstand the treatment.

With a sigh he let the sword fall back into the scabbard and laid it down on the ground. He then walked over to where Legolas and Elrohir were sleeping and sat down on the ground, resting his head on his hand and staring into the flames while going over their situation.

They had no water, and only a lumpy piece of bread that Elrohir had brought in his pocket. It had been saved from total soaking because of the stone-hard crust that covered it. It would take them at least six days to reach Rivendell from where they were, in their condition and on foot. They were elves so he figured that they would be able to make it but nevertheless he threw a nervous glance at Legolas.

The Prince hadn't eaten for nine days before this, barely had anything to drink… Earlier, when he had dressed him in the shirt, he had been able to count his ribs. He knew that the two trips to the basement without food or water had pushed Legolas' body to the extreme along with everything else. He hadn't told Elrohir, but from the way his back and arm were healing it seemed as though it was going slower than normal.

Frowning, Elladan's eyes landed on Legolas' feet. They were sticking slightly out from underneath the cloak so he gently pushed them under once more, forcing him to bend his legs slightly. He then smoothed the cloak over him and studied his face on close hold for a minute. He almost looked like a ghost, with his pale complexion and sunken cheeks; his cheekbones were even more prominent than before. Somehow he managed to still look beautiful, to Elladan's great mystery.

Legolas lay completely still, almost like he was dead. The only thing that said otherwise was the soft rising and falling of his chest as he breathed.

Elladan diverted his gaze to his own hands and studied their torn and rough skin. They were witness to how many rocks he had dragged from the bloody pile to the bloody wall. His eyes travelled downward to the shackles around his wrists. It was a humiliating device… One that signified his position as slave and took away his freedom.

The shackles had cut into the skin on his wrists, but it wasn't nearly as bad as Legolas' wrists were. Clearly the night he had hung from the ceiling by his wrists had made wounds that weren't able to heal properly because the shackles were pressing on them. Turner had made Legolas' much tighter than his were.

Memories of failure clouded his vision for a moment. He saw Legolas being dragged away; saw himself standing by the sidelines doing nothing about it, only waiting until his broken body had been dragged back… He saw Legolas helping him and Elrohir while sacrificing himself, and still he was only watching by the sidelines, doing nothing…

Elladan tasted bile in the back of his throat.

He was so weak.

While he was drowning in self-loathing he didn't notice the pained expression that came over his twin's face. Elrohir's eyes soon opened and he looked over to his brother. The embers were being reflected in Elladan's dark and faraway eyes. He felt an ache deep inside him over Elladan's thoughts.

He got up from beside Legolas and walked over to his brother. He wrapped his arms around Elladan and whispered into his ear, "Stop this Elladan. It hurts too much."

"It's true." Elladan whispered back.

"No." Elrohir responded fiercely, "You're not a bad person Elladan. You did the best you could in the situation you were in."

"I let them hurt him Ro. I let them torture our friend. I let them whip him, and hit him, and I very nearly let them rape him!" Elladan choked out a sob. He leaned forward and let himself be held back by Elrohir's arms. "Look at the way I've acted these five years after Nana left and you'll se that I _am _a very bad person!"

"I acted the same you did! If you are then I am as well!"

Elladan shook his head from side to side, "You tried to stop… You didn't say the things I did… Valar Ro! I hit Ada! I accused him of not loving Nana! You saw the look in his eyes! You saw his despair as well!"

"Yes I saw it." Elrohir choked, "But I didn't do anything about it Dan. That makes me just as bad. We made a mistake, a grave one, and we hurt many who we cared about; people who were only trying to help us. This is just like what Thranduil did to Legolas, Hithel and Kirion after his wife died. He made a mistake as well. But look at where they are now. He won over his guilt and his loathing and brought their family completely together once more. They've become happy again."

He could feel by the tremors that racked up and down Elladan's body that he was crying and held him tighter against his chest. Speaking through his own tears as he continued, "We can be happy too. We can be strong and fight for it. This time we can see beyond our own needs and bring our family together. That's why we can't give up now, not until we've tried. Not until we've asked for Ada's forgiveness."

"He won't be able to forgive us…" Elladan choked.

"We'll just have to wait and see. I for one know that even if he doesn't at first, then I'll never stop asking him until he has. I'll do anything to win back his trust and his love." Elrohir whispered determined, "And I'll so anything to keep you from walking this path."

Elladan gave a sobbed laugh and choked, "Look at me… I'm crying again."

"I don't care." Elrohir said fiercely, "As long as you're here then you can cry every second of every day from now on. I prefer this compared to coldness so don't try and hide your emotions from me Dan."

Elladan was silent for a moment but then he whispered, "I still have nightmares about her you know… When I was alone in the cell I used to think about how she must have felt having her freedom taken from her, being violated and hurt in the most horrid ways… and I knew that I still hadn't felt an inch of her pain, but Legolas had. Because he was hurt Ro, he was tortured and violated… and he had a family to return to. I think sometimes that was the only thing that held him up."

"That doesn't mean that this will end the same way it did with Nana." Elrohir muttered and kissed Elladan's hair. "Legolas won't sail."

"And why is that Ro?" Elladan asked, turning in Elrohir's arms so he could look at his twin. Both of their faces were streaked with tears. "Why is it that Legolas isn't going to sail? Are we calling her weak by saying this?"

Elrohir was silent for a moment, but then he answered. "I don't know what Legolas has that makes him able to handle such situations… I don't know if it's because he has been through them many times, or because of the power inside him. Our mother had been surrounded by nothing less than beauty her whole life. Nothing bad had ever happened to her before. Legolas has seen the whole world; he knows beauty as well as darkness. This did not come as a great shock to him as it did to her."

"What about us? What are we compared to Legolas?"

Elrohir smirked, "If you ask our father we are elflings compared to him. If you ask Glorfindel then he'll say that we are insolent miscreants who do nothing more than try his patience while Legolas is a Prince and warrior in every aspect. I say that we are his friends, and should be honored to be so."

This managed to get a smile onto Elladan's lips. He directed his gaze over to Legolas and muttered, "We are indeed."

In that moment the sun went down completely and it was like the Trollshaws awakened. The ground started to tremble as the countless of trolls who lived here woke from their sleep and walked out of their caves.

Both Elladan and Elrohir looked around warily and then got to their feet. Elladan quickly pulled his shoes on and stamped out the last embers of their previously roaring fireplace, while Elrohir started collecting their things. They would move closer to the edge of the forest just in case, especially now that they had had a fire.

Once every trace of their stay in the clearing was gone, except the lasting traces of their fire, Elrohir gently checked Legolas' vitals and then scooped him into his arms. Once more sighing over how little the elf weighed.

Then Elladan led the way back towards the edge of the forest. They walked for a couple of hours, because they wanted to get far from the remains of their fire and because they had rested some and might as well start covering the leagues towards Rivendell.

When they found another spot Elladan quickly convinced Elrohir that he would take the first watch, so Elrohir lay down and pulled Legolas into his arms to keep him warm now that there was no fire. Legolas must have been exhausted because he still hadn't moved.

He watched for a moment as Elladan sat down with his back against a tree just beside them ready for his long vigil, but then he found himself nodding off. After all, he had only slept for about half an hour before being woken by Elladan's thoughts.

O

Someone was knocking loudly on his door, but Elrond ignored it as he continued to look out over the valley of Rivendell from his perch on the windowsill, whoever was trying to reach him could just as well go away… He knew what they wanted to say.

When the annoying and insistent sound stopped he breathed a sigh of relief over the fact that the elf had given up so quickly. It was only a second later when he found out that he had been relieved too soon, because at that moment the door slammed open.

Somehow he found the energy to raise his head from the position it had been in since… he didn't even know how long he had sat there. It felt like months… He saw Faneth striding towards him with an expression of anger and also a hint of desperation and worry.

He was just about to open his mouth to say something when she grabbed hold of his tunic with surprising strength and pressed him against the wall.

"Don't you dare give up now!" She halfway shouted, her golden eyes aflame with anger. "I don't want to see you waste away in here when there is still hope for them! You look as though you have given up! How about trusting your sons to make it out of this alive? How about keeping your strength up so you will be able to help them when they do? I know what happened to Celebrian ripped your heart into pieces, but there is no reason to give up before you see their bodies before you!"

Elrond was stunned so he therefore didn't put up a fight as she started pulling him towards the door and into the hall. Many elves gave them surprised expressions when they saw her come dragging with him, but they made no move to stop her.

"Don't your sons deserve more from their last parent than have him give up on them when they could very well be making their way home right now, or when they could have a need for the feel of his support?" She continued, he thought he heard a choked sound to her voice. "If there is one thing I've learnt from becoming a parent it is that you _never _put your needs in front of your child's and you never abandon them when they need help!"

She pulled him into the family hall, it was smaller than the great hall and used when he wanted to have a private meal with his family or close guests. He was surprised to see that there was already food on the table, and a plate placed at two of the seats. She marched him towards his seat and pushed him down into it.

"You don't just lock yourself into your room staring out the window, allowing yourself and your house to waste away because you are trapped in self-pity! You try to help! If you can't leave yourself then you speak to those looking for them! You tell them that there is still reason to hope! Do something else than make them feel like what they're doing doesn't even go noticed while they're out day after day looking for those you've already given up on!" Faneth choked at the end and reached out to place her hand over his heart, "You can feel that they are alive inside you, can't you? Then why are you giving up on them when there is still hope?"

Faneth let out a sob and fell to her knees, pressing her face against his thigh as she trembled and cried. Elrond slowly felt himself coming out of his stupor and placed his hand hesitantly on her back before gaining more surety and rubbing it.

"Faneth what happened?" He asked.

"Legolas opened his mind for a second…" She choked between her cries. "But he was so weak… I could feel his pain... He was dying… I could feel it. I barely had time to call his name before his barriers snapped back… And now I can't feel him at all. It's just an empty void inside my heart… So don't you dare give up! Not when you have hope!"

Elrond felt himself grow cold at her words… Legolas was dead? He found himself desperately delving into himself to uncover his bond with his sons and was relieved beyond belief to find them intact.

"Perhaps he had just locked his mind down so tightly that you can't feel him." He found himself saying slowly.

Faneth had stopped crying and was by now lying lifelessly on his lap. "Yes, that's probably it." She whispered, but he could hear that she didn't believe him. She slowly got to her feet without looking him in the eyes and said, "I have to get back to Maliel… She needs me by her side."

She had started to walk away when Elrond said, "Join me. There is an extra plate."

Faneth shook her head without looking back and said quietly, "Our daughter comes first, no matter what. That was the promise Legolas and I made, and I intend to honor it. Glorfindel will join you in a minute." Then she was gone.

Only five minutes later Glorfindel stepped into the room. Elrond took a good look at his seneschal while he walked towards the table without meeting his eyes. Glorfindel looked more exhausted than he had ever seen him before, almost like he hadn't rested at all since they had been captured and Elrond realized with a jolt how hard everyone else had been working to find his sons and Legolas.

When Glorfindel sat down at the table he raised his eyes for the first time and looked into Elrond's. What he saw there surprised him. He had been expecting the same lifeless eyes that had met him the past month, but a new fire had been lit inside the half-elf's stormy grey eyes.

"What is the situation?" Elrond asked.


End file.
